Rune Factory Arena
by SuperMastour
Summary: It is the time for the Millennial and Afterlife Games, the event all heroes from the past and present await for. The biggest names from the Rune Factory duke it out in one versus one battles... Who will be the champion? THE REAL LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

SUPER MASTOUR PRESENTS

**RUNE FACTORY ARENA**

Chapter 1

"The Millennial Tournament- Introduction"

_To many, it was just a game... To some... It was The Game..._

_It happens once every thousand years, and it takes the greatest fighters from across the planet to compete in it.._

_This is, the Millennial Tournament... _

_The makers of this sport were the gods... Who, many years ago, having much boredom in their celestial dwelling, decide to have fun with the lives of mere mortals by making them fight each other... However, only those found worthy by them were able to attend._

_100 elect fighters from a time that spans 1000 years... Some are brought back to life for this very event, and some die for it as well. 50 chosen by the gods, 50 chosen by mortals through the vote._

_Though most gods have longed abandoned this meddling with mortal lives, there are a few that still that support it... Though most organization now comes from the most powerful mortals... I.e the Emperors and Kings of the greatest nations._

**0000000000000**

"Wha!?" Raguna said as he appeared in a room with white brick,

0000000000000

"Ha! Have I been brought back to life!?" Ethelberd yelled as he appeared in a room similar to Raguna's.

0000000000000

"What the!?" Kyle yelled as he appeared in the cookie cutter room, "How!? Where Am I!?"

0000000000000

"Oof!" Micah grunted as he crashed on his floor,

0000000000000

"Woah! Wait!" Frey yelled, "What is going on!? I was just with Venti in Hea- Where am I!?"

0000000000000

"I'm alive!?" Brodik grumbled, "How!?" 

0000000000000

"Sweet Turnips..." Mist groaned as she held her head, for she had crashed on her arrival.

0000000000000

The many contestants, alive or resurrected, were startled at the sound great trumpets, and a huge door opened in their individual rooms.

They walked out, all one hundred contestants, into a large sandy floor... the base of a monstrous coliseum... The Great Arena...

0000000000000

"Raguna!?" a voice called out to the young Earthmate, it was one of his best friends, if not his best friend, Camus.

"Camus! You're here too!?" Raguna said in glee, "Do you know what happened!?"

"No!" Camus yelled, "I was just taking a stroll in the golden wheatfields and then I found myself in a white brick room!"

"Look.." Raguna growled, seeing Ethelberd in their midst,

"Not him..." Camus grumbled, "That's the guy that tried to destroy Kardia, right?" 

"Yes..." Raguna mumbled, then looked around some more, spotting familiar as well as new faces.

0000000000000

"Aria!? Aaron!?" Kyle yelled as he spotted his two children, however, they were now teenagers. 

"Dad!?" the two responded, quite shocked,

"Do you know where we are!?" Aaron asked,

"No..." Kyle mumbled, "Is your mother here?"

"No.." Aria responded, "We couldn't find her anywhere!"

"Oh no..." Kyle mumbled, "Mana..."

"Don't worry, dad.. I'm sure we'll find her." Aaron told his father and patted him on the back.

0000000000000

"Who are you supposed to be?" a Sechs soldier asked Ethelberd,

"Hmph.." the Emperor grunted, "You should know." he commented, seeing his armor.

"I do not know your name, pray tell me." the soldier continued, "Do you know why we are here?"

"Are you absurd? I am Ethelberd the Great! Savior of the Sechs!" Ethelberd yelled in anger, "I stopped the Sechs defeat in the Great War! I drove back the Noradians! Do you not know who I am!?"

"Great War?" the soldier asked in confusion, "Emperor? I thought the Emperor was Claudert..."

"Claudert!?" Ethelberd grumbled, "That was 170 years ago! How do you not remember the Secho-Noradian War!? It took the whole continent to its knees! You buffoon." he grunted.

"Er..." the soldier grunted, "Enough of that... I am Sersius..."

Eltherberd turned around in shock at that moment, "Sersius!?"

"Aye.." the knight said, "Leader of the Sechian 5th Legion... I singlehandedly put Terrable back to sleep to save the Empire."

"That's... Impossible." Ethelberd looked at the man, "How... You're history!"

However, the trumpets once again sounded when three figures entered on a luxurious balcony, then the people started cheering loudly.

0000000000000

"Hello!" the first figure called out and put out his hand to wave, "As the Grand Marshall of the Serad Republic, I welcome you to... The Millennial Tournament!"

The crowds cheered wildly at the man's announcement,

"Serad Republic?" Micah asked in confusion.

"Long ago.." the Grand Marshall spoke, "There were two great nations that sponsored the Games, the Sechs Empire and the Kingdom of Norad... As of Recently... These two great nations combined to form the great Republic that now brings you this new saga!"

"Now.." a second figure came forth, "As the Honorary Curator... I present you... our 100 contestants.. Chosen by gods and mortals to fight for us!"

The crowds cheered even more loudly, and soldiers appeared on the field to escort the fighters...

**0000000000000**

"Our first fighter!" the third person, the announcer, said, "Comes from a long gone, ancient and powerful race... Give it up for the Last Vampire... Iris Noire and Iris Blanche!"

The crowd cheered as the one in two vampire came up to a balcony.

"Next up... A hero from the Sagas of long ago.. The first man ever to defeat the earth dragon god Terrable... Sersius!"

0000000000000

About 10 fighters later, it was Raguna who came up.

"This fighter also defeated the great Terrable.. Saved an entire kingdom, possibly even the world... His tale is still in the books, sung in taverns across the land... Raguna!"

0000000000000

"And that is all our fighters!" the announcer said, then the Grand Marshall came up,

"In the name of the gods... these games will START!" he yelled, the crowd gave a deafening roar as the fighters all went back to their rooms, except the two first fighters.

"Alright!" the Curator said, "To start off the matches.. this first phase will be the Equality Round! All the fighters will have their power equalized, so this all depends on the skill and experience of each person... Now... To start these battles... I present to you the first match... Brodick vs Raven!"

The two fighters... hearing their cue... Stepped outside...

**0000000000000 **

_A/N: I hope you enjoy this new story... And yes, there will be blood, that's why it's rated M... But I will tone it down as much as possible.. As you know... _

_Disclaimer: Rune Factory are not belong to Me._

_ENJOY THIS STORY!_


	2. Brodick vs Raven

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 1

**Brodick vs Raven**

_Character Background:_

_Brodick:_

_Date of Birth- Year 495_

_Date of Death- Year 584_

_A former Sechs soldier, this brash young man was a great fighter in his younger years. Though not as memorable as Raguna or Kyle, he is an excellent warrior with incredible battlefield capabilities. Prefers to be a big hitter._

_Raven:_

_Date of Birth- Year 513_

_Date of Death- Year 603_

_A quiet young woman, however, this doesn't mean she isn't willing to fight.. A graceful fighter that has the great advantage of turning into a legendary pheonix. All around with a little extra speed.._

_**0000000000000**_

"So... Paired against a woman." Brodick chuckled, "You brought me back to life for this!?"

"Hmph.." Raven grunted, "Let's get this over with.." she said and picked up a shortsword,

"If you say so.." Brodick said and grabbed a longsword, "But it is your funeral.."

"I already experienced death... Twice." Raven muttered.

The two charged at each other, and the great clash began with the crowds cheering.

0000000000000

"HAH!" Brodick yelled as he let loose a great strike from his large blade, however, Raven swiftly dodged it with little difficulty.

"Is that all!?" Raven scoffed and let lose her own strike, which Brodick deflected with his shield.

"Not at all, ginger!" Brodick taunted and hit her with his shield, knocking the redhead to the ground.

"Agh!" Raven groaned as she hit the sandy ground,

"I have you now!" Brodick said and placed his sword on her throat, "You were a good fighter... You know... For a gi- DAH!" he yelled when Raven did a sweep on his legs, knocking him down.

"Ahhh!" Raven yelled as she punched the Sechs soldier repeatedly in the face, "Take that! And this!" she yelled and cut his thigh.

"Get off me!" Brodick roared in rage and pushed Raven off, then smacked her good on the face once again with his shield, breaking her nose.

"Agh!" Raven screamed in pain and held her face, which was puffy, bruised and bleeding.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Brodick laughed sadistically, "Time to lose!"

"HYAH!" Raven yelled and kicked the cocky man in the stomach, "Take this!" she yelled and struck him with her sword.

At once, Brodick's leg gushed out blood, for she had struck a main vessel,

"No..." Brodick mumbled, but nearly seconds later, the entire cut healed,

"What!?" Raven said in shock, "How... you should be dead!"

"Oh well.." Brodick said and shrugged his shoulders, then restarted the battle.

0000000000000

"Why don't you just die!?" Brodick pouted as Raven stood standing... Beaten, but standing.

"Because I don't give up.." Raven panted, "And I know if it wasn't for this inhibitor spell on us... I could easily wipe your face on the ground.."

"All talk but no game." Brodick chuckled, "Look... I barely have a little bit of scars... You on the other hand, look like you've been hit by a tank!" he taunted, "Plus... You don't even have your sword!"

"Looks like I don't.." Raven muttered, "Guess you can just kill me now... Right?" she said and slowly walked towards him.

"That's more like it!" Brodick laughed, "Like a lamb to the slaughter! Come here, sheepy sheep!"

"Keep on it... Big boy.." Raven laughed, and at the last second pulled out a dagger and stabbed the Sechs in the throat.

This time.. blood did spew out, but there was no instant regeneration... Brodick just fell.. dead.

"You cocky... bastard.." Raven chuckled and tried to catch her breath.

The crowd cheered for the new victor.

0000000000000

"The winner of the first match... Raven!" the announcer said in glee, "She moves on! And don't worry about our friend Brodick here... He'll return to whence he came!"

Surely enough, Brodick's lifeless body was slowly taken up in a ray of light, and then vanished in a flash.

0000000000000

"Raven, how do you feel about getting the first victory?" a newspaper reporter asked the young woman,

"I feel... Good." Raven muttered, "I'm glad I won."

"Was Brodick challenging, or what?" the reporter kept asking,

"No." Raven responded,

"How are you liking the futur-"

"That's enough." Raven bluntly said and retreated back to her lodging.

**0000000000000**

"The Second match of the day..." the curator spoke, "Will be... Camus versus... Soroyana!"


	3. Camus vs Soroyana

Rune Factory Arena

Battle #2

**Camus vs Soroyana**

Character Background

_Camus:_

_Date of Birth- Year 497_

_Date of Death- Year 586_

_A brave and strong young man with a stocky build. Helped Raguna save Kardia at least two more times after he came back from Trampoli. Best friend and friendly rival to the Earthmate, was married and had one child. Prefers to use tactical heavy blows with moderate speed._

_Soroyana (OC):_

_Date of Birth- 209_

_Date of Death- 283_

_One of the most famous warrior maidens of the East, a quick and nimble young woman with mastery over the katana and the naginata. Was once Empress, married to the 10th Dynasty Emperor. Prefers speed and swiftness with calculated strikes._

**0000000000000**

"Let our battle be a good one." Soroyana said as she unsheathed her katana, "You seem like a worthy adversary."

"You as well.." Camus responded and pulled out a claymore, "Shall we begin?"

"Certainly." Soroyana said with a sly smile, and the two charged, the battle was on.

0000000000000

It was the old conflict between power and speed, on one hand, Camus let loose great blows, while on the other, Soroyana gracefully whisked passed them and let out fury strikes.

"Hyah!" Soroyana yelled as the let loose a swift katana strike, which was deflected by Camus' shield,

"That's not enough, darling!" Camus chuckled and rammed into the warrior maiden, causing both of them to stumble and fall, Camus on top.

"Oof!" Soroyana yelled as Camus and his armor fell on top of her, then she pushed them off.

"That could've backfired..." Camus chuckled as the two stood up,

"Aye.." Soroyana said and proceeded to attack, which her swift bladework managed to cut Camus' cheek, much to his surprise.

"Wow... Nice skills.." Camus complimented, "I guess it's my turn!" he yelled and struck with his claymore. Despite its weight and size, Camus could really maneuver the longsword with such gracefulness and speed.

The battle was mostly a stalemate, since their powers were equalized, and nothing happened more than Soroyana dodging and Camus deflecting blows with his shield.

0000000000000

"This battle is taking a long time.." Camus said as he wiped the sweat of his brow,

"Aye... I did not expect it so..." Soroyana said, panting from tiredness,

"There's one advantage I have over you." Camus chuckled, "My endurance... HAA!" he yelled at let loose another strike, which Soroyana barely managed to avoid, striking her foot.

"AUGH!" Soroyana yelled and fell to the ground.

"Hyah!" Camus continued his assault, but Soroyana recovered and rolled away.

"Zyah!" the warrior maiden gave a slice, cutting Camus' calf, making him kneel.

"Argh!" Camus yelled in pain and saw Soroyana standing back up.

"Time to end you!" Soroyana yelled and charged with her katana,

"Nope!" Camus yelled and managed to put his shield up in time.

Since the katana was in stabbing position, when it struck the shield in snapped in half, shocking Soroyana and making her stumble.

"Ha!" Camus said and kicked the Easterner in the face,

"Ay!" Soroyana said as she hit the ground, she was pooped out.

"AH!" Camus ran and did a downward chop, striking the warrior maiden in the chest, right on the heart.

The crowd cheered at the defeat of the maiden, seeing her blood splatter everywhere and her body move no more.

0000000000000

"The Winner is... CAMUS!" the announcer cheered, "Congratulations!"

0000000000000

"Camus!" a reporter came up, "A little afterword on today's match?"

"It was good.." Camus responded, "Soroyana was a good matchup for me... I almost felt that I was going to lose! I can't wait for the next!"

"What did you think of the previous fight?" the reporter continued,

"I think both Brodick and that Raven girl gave it there all and I congratulate the winner." Camus told the man, "I hope I face you!"

**0000000000000**

"And now... For the next match!" the curator announced, "Today's new matchup will be... Dylas vs... Kyle!"


	4. Kyle vs Dylas

Rune Factory Arena

Battle-3 Day-1

**Dylas vs. Kyle**

_Character Background:_

_Dylas:_

_Date of Birth- ?  
Date of Death- 610_

_A quiet young man that has the aspects of a horse... He was misplaced in time, so no one really nows when he was born. A speed demon of a fighter._

_Kyle-_

_Date of Birth- 512_

_Date of Death- 578_

_One of the few members of the proud and ancient race known as the Earthmates, a capable fighter and farmer. At once married and had twins, prefers swift strikes over powerful ones. All around warrior with great charisma._

**000000000000000**

"You'll regret this." Dylas stammered, "I'm warning you! I mean business!"

"I'm sure we'll have a great time!" Kyle responded, "So come at me with your all!"

"Alright!" Dylas yelled and at once turned into a horse monster, startling the redheaded Earthmate.

"Wah!" Kyle yelled as he barely avoided the stampeding Thunderbolt form of Dylas, but he was mule kicked aside.

Thunderbolt Dylas neighed in anger and did a U-turn to attack once more,

"Not this time!" Kyle said and stood his ground, waiting for his opponent to storm towards him.

"NYAH!" Dylas neighed and ran past the Earthmate, though he did not notice it.

"HA!" Kyle said and tripped the beast with his spear, making him crash into the arena walls and startle some spectators.

"Yeowch!" Dylas yelled, having reverted back into human form,

"How about another?" Kyle taunted, which angered the half monster.

"Alright!" Dylas yelled and turned back into Thunderbolt, then charged.

"Come on..." Kyle said, wanting to repeat his same tactic,

However, Dylas had grown smart and turned abruptly before he passed the Earthmate, thus trampling over him.

"Argh!" Kyle said as he was run over at a high speed.

Dylas neighed and mule kicked Kyle's back, knocking him away a considerable distance.

"Augh!" Kyle yelled, for he landed on his own spear, penetrating his leg.

Dylas saw his chance as the Earthmate was trying to pull the spear out and charged, going for the kill.

"Oh my..." Kyle mumbled as he saw Thunderbolt Dylas come towards him, "That's no-"

Dylas slammed into the Earthmate, sending him careening to the coliseum wall, making a lot of spectators wince in pain upon his impact.

"Damn..." Kyle muttered, looked at his tattered body, and then placed his hand on the back of his head, where he noticed he was bleeding.

"It's your end!" Dylas yelled and turned into Thunderbolt, then charged to end it.

"That's what you think!" Kyle said and prepared for the worse, bracing himself.

Dylas was charging in raging fury, and right when he was about to crush Kyle, he disappeared!

"AYAH!" Dylas screamed as he crashed head on into the wall.

The dust cleared, and there was Kyle, behind the crash site,

"Warp spells..." Kyle chuckled, "Gotta love them..."

The crowd cheered, seeing the defeated Dylas under a pile of bricks from the wall he impacted, with a bleeding, cracked skull.

**0000000000000**

"Congratulations, Kyle!" The Announcer said, "You make our third victor in these games!"

0000000000000

"Alright!" the Curator said, "We will have more matches! Who's with me!?"

The crowd roared in joy, hearing the good news.

0000000000000

About ten more battles were fought.. It was time for the last five matches...

**000000000000**

"Are you ready, ladies and gentlemen!?" The Announcer said, "For our next fight... It is the one... The only! The Champion of our time... Sir Freedom! Versus Ethelberd!"


	5. Ethelberd vs Sir Freedom

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 5

Battle-14 Day-1

**Sir Freedom vs Ethelberd**

_Character Background:_

_Sir Freedom(OC):_

_Date of Birth- 969_

_Date of Death- Still Alive (31 years old)_

_The world idol for wrestling matches and gladiator gigs, Sir Freedom is a man loved by all! With his red, white, and blue spandex, he surely takes out the competition! Prefers to fight mano a mano... if he does fight, that is..._

_Ethelberd the Great_

_Date of Birth-476_

_Date of Death- 567_

_Once a great and powerful emperor, Ethelberd saved the Sechs from defeat during the Great War... Or the Secho-Noradian War, which plunged the entire continent into chaos. Once planned to conquer the world and destroy an entire species, though it never happened... An extremely powerful wizard with good swordsmanship to match. Prefers to dominate the battle, torment his enemies, and watch them suffer before their doom._

**000000000000**

"Hey you!" Sir Freedom pointed at Ethelberd, "Are you ready to rumble, old man!? Hoo-ah!"

"Oh please.." Ethelberd scoffed,

"Prepare to feel the pain, geezer!" Sir Freedom said and ran to the emperor, then let loose a karate chop towards Ethelberd's neck, though it was caught.

"Hmph.." Ethelberd grunted, twisted Sir Freedom's hand, and threw him aside, then blasted a sinister darkness ball at him. It was over...

There laid the people's idol, dead, and a silence filled the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen.." the announcer mumbled, "It seems that our great hero... Sir Freedom... Has fallen... May the gods rest his soul..."

Surely enough, Sir Freedom was being lifted in a bright light, then vanished to Heaven.

**000000000000**

"Must this game give me dogs to fight?" Ethelberd told the reporter, "Give me a decent challenge... Give me... Him..."

**000000000000**

"After our tragic loss today.." the Curator mumbled, "We must continue our day... Next up is... Iris versus the Famous Criminal and Assassin Duo... Jeyce and Burder!"

**I know this chapter was kinda short... But hey, there is more coming tomorrow! So please stay tuned! I really hope you enjoy! This is SM wishing you a blessed day!**


	6. Iris vs Jeyce and Burder

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 6

Battle-15 Day-1

**Iris vs. Jeyce and Burder**

_Character Background:_

_Iris (Noire and Blanche):_

_Date of Birth- Year 499_

_Date of Split- Year 510_

_Date of Death- Year 591_

_The Last of The Vampires... Iris was split by magic at a young age, around 11, giving her capabilities beyond any one bodied living thing. She is the last recorded vampire to have lived, making her species extinct for nearly 500 years. Has incredible magic power, prefers to work as a team and fight for the common goal. Very fast and physically strong well._

_Jeyce:_

_Date of Birth- Year 394_

_Date of Death- Year 456_

_A short man, twin older brother of Burder, his partner in crime. During their hay day, they pulled of more heists than any other criminal... They managed to go head on head with the Noradian Royal guard when they planned to assassinate the King. Prefers to work with Burder and win! However, he prefers sly and underhanded means as well._

_Burder:_

_Date of Birth- Year 394_

_Date of Death- Year 467_

_A tall man, twin younger brother of Jeyce... When he was young he was part of a track team, which made him to what he became known as the fastest man alive. He could run forty miles an hour! Prefers to work with Jeyce and use his speed to daze foes (and the police)._

**00000000000000**

"Hm..." Iris Noire mumbled, "Look at that..."

"Yes..." Iris Blanche responded, "But will it be a good match?"

"What are you two magpies squabbling about?" Jeyce told the two vampirettes, who were talking with themselves,

"Yeah! Get out and fight, ya pussies!" Burder taunted and ran in place.

"Very well..." Iris Blanche mumbled, "Shall we get started?"

"Come on!" Burder said, "I'm the fastest man in the universe!"

Immediately, Burder ran around the arena at top speed while Jeyce slowly came towards them with a large dagger.

"Oh my..." Iris Noire mumbled without sentiment, "What will we ever do?"

"Let's show these humans what we're made of." Blanche told her,

"Remember... We have the same power as them... sadly." Noire grumbled, "But let's do this..."

"So... The last Vampire?" Jeyce chuckled, "You might fetch a pretty penny in the Trade.. Burder! Get the white one!"

"Aye!" Burder responded and ran towards Blanche, with a small sword, no larger than a gladius.

"Let's play tag.. Fast boy.." Iris Blanche chuckled, and before Burder reached her, she ran off, shocking Burder.

"What!?" Burder said in surprise as he struggled to catch up, for Iris' Vampire speed was superior to his own.

"Come here... Pretty pretty." Jeyce said as he circled around with his dagger, "You'll probably fetch me 25 million gold..."

"I am priceless.." Noire mumbled, then shot out a fire blast, which struck Jeyce and set him ablaze.

"AHH!" Jeyce yelled as he burned, "Burder! Burder! HELP ME!"

"I'm coming, Jeyce!" Burder mumbled, however, he was not looking ahead of him and crashed into the arena wall, knocking him out.

"BURDER!" Jeyce screamed, and after a few moments of burning, he perished by the flames.

"Hehehe..." Iris Noire laughed, and blasted a dark ball at his burned corpse, making it explode.

"Hey!" Blanche called her out, "Over here!"

Noire reunited with Blance, who was standing in front of an unconscious Burder.

"What shall we do with him?" Noire asked,

"I don't- Hey... He's waking up." Blanche observed as Burder started to wake up,

"Gah!" he yelled, "Where's Jeyce!?"

"He had a... hot exit.." Noire responded with a pun,

"Get away from me!" Burder screamed in horror, seeing his brother's mutilate carcass, then stood up and ran.

"Oh..." Blanche mumbled, "I guess he wants to play tag again..." she laughed and followed him.

Burder was running as fast as he could, but Blanche was gaining on him,

"Get away!" Burder yelled, but once again he was not looking ahead of him, and he was tripped by Noire.

"You're it!" Blanche said as she pounced on him and sunk her fangs into his neck.

"AAHHH!"" Burder screamed and tried to shake her off,

"Don't fight it." Noire chuckled as she saw the scene,

Burder continued to struggled until he was drained of blood, then Blanche stood up.

"Ah... Refreshing..." Blanche said and wiped her mouth, both Burder and Jeyce disappeared in flames.

0000000000

"Give us better fighters... Please." Noire told the reported,

"Yeah... Preferably AB Positive." Blanche chuckled, "I think that Burder guy was type O, so bland!"

"Uh... Ok..." the Reporter stammered,

"Tell me, what is your blood type?" Blanche asked jokingly,

"Um... A Negative?" the Reporter mumbled,

"Ooh.. My favorite.." Noire chuckled,

"Ok..." The Reporter muttered and slowly started to back away, the Vampirettes were laughing at the sight.

**000000000000**

"The Next match!" the Curator said, "Will be... Raguna versus Sakuya!"


	7. Raguna vs Sakuya

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 7

Battle-16 Day-1

**Raguna vs. Sakuya**

_Character Background:_

_Raguna:_

_Date of Birth- Year 498_

_Date of Death- Year 586_

_Perhaps one of the most Famous Earthmates to have ever lived, Raguna made many heroic exploits throughout his life. He defeated Terrable, Ethelberd, and saved the world. A very excellent fighter and farmer... Once Married and had two children. An amazing all around warrior with a great agility and control in battle._

_Sakuya:_

_Date of Birth- Year 512_

_Date of Death- Year 600_

_A very capable young woman with much potential. And avid fighter but with a fear of monsters... Swift master of the katana, but not as good as her mother. Saved the Emperor of the East at least 5 times!_

_Prefers speed and agility over power._

**000000000000**

"Let's get started." Raguna told Sakuya as he placed his shield, "That is... If you are ready."

"Sure am, hot stuff." Sakuya responded as she laced her samurai shoulder pad,

"Hot stuff?" Raguna asked in confusion, but he found out that was just a distraction for Sakuya to attack.

Raguna barely avoided the swift strike and kicked Sakuya accidentally, for he had tripped and fell backwards.

"Yah!" Sakuya yelled in pain as Raguna's iron boot struck her jaw and she fell back, but came back up quickly.

"Argh!" Raguna groaned in pain, for his ankle had twisted, and Sakuya, seeing he was down, seized the opportunity and did several strikes.

"Hyah!" Sakuya said as she sliced with her katana, however, Raguna blocked with his shield,

"Ah?" Raguna said as his ankle had healed, and then swept across Sakuya's legs, knocking her down.

"Oof!" Sakuya mumbled as she hit the ground,

"Hah!" Raguna yelled and struck down, however, Sakuya avoided and threw a small flask at him, which exploded. "Yah!" Raguna yelled,

"Gunpowder flasks." Sakuya mumbled and stood back up.

"Shoot." Raguna said as he looked at his shield, which was cracked and charred black, for it had taken the full blow.

"Hyah!" Sakuya screamed and sliced the shield, cutting it in half.

"Dang it..." Raguna grumbled as the shield fell, "That was my favorite one!"

"Now... Shieldless... I like that." Sakuya mumbled, "I don't like your Western armaments."

"Well.. Let's do this." Raguna said and charged at her with his blade, "HYAH!"

"Wah!" Sakuya said as she stumbled back from blocking the strike.

0000000000

The battle lasted quite some time, with powerful blows coming from both sides... However, at the end, it was made certain that Raguna was prevailing.

0000000000

"I see you are tiring!" Raguna taunted as he continued his barrage, "That is not of a warrior!"

"Shut up!" Sakuya yelled in rage and let out a blind fury of strikes with her eyes closed.

Raguna just stepped out of the way and let Sakuya released her payload.

"Ha ha..." Sakuya panted and opened her eyes once she was done,

"All done with the hissy fit?" Raguna chuckled, undamaged,

"How...?" Sakuya mumbled, "That... I will never be as good as mother..."

"Hey, you were pretty good.." Raguna reassured her, "With your katana and the blowing up thingies..."

"Spare me..." Sakuya spat, "I have dishonored my family... I did not defeat you... I cannot defeat you..."

"What are you doing!?" Raguna said in shock as Sakuya raised her blade against herself, "STOP!"

"Ah..." Sakuya moaned as her blade penetrated her abdomen, then she ran it all across her stomach.

"No!" Raguna said and ran to her, then tried to release her grip.

"Gah..." Sakuya groaned and fell on Raguna, her blood pouring all over his armor.

"No..." Raguna mumbled, "Huh... Dammit..."

**0000000000**

"I have no pride in what I've done..." Raguna told the reporter, "I feel sorrow for my opponent for she was great.."

"Alright.." the Reporter mumbled, "The rules state that in this round, no power enhancing spells are allowed.. Is it true you used these when you where alive?"

"Yes." Raguna responded, "Now excuse me... I'd like to rest."

**0000000000**

"The Next Match... Is..." The Curator read, "Micah versus... Siegfried the Terminator!"


	8. Micah vs Siegfried

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 8

Battle-17 Day-1

**Micah vs. Siegfried the Terminator**

_Character Background:_

_Micah:_

_Date of Birth- Year 512_

_Date of Death- Year 604_

_A rare half monster half monster hybrid, Micah is a very skilled fighter in both his forms. Saved a town and reunited two species, Micah is known as a legend in his home of Sharance. Was once married and had three children. All around fighter with great speed in monster form._

_Siegfried_

_Date of Birth- Year 132_

_Date of Death- Year 193_

_Siegfried the Terminator was the most ruthless and evil king Norad ever had, it is told he put people to death if they even looked at him wrong. A large and imposing warrior with a gigantic axe, prefers to use his brute froce to take down opponents._

**0000000000**

"Let's get the show on the road." Micah said as he took a stance, then turned into his wooly form.

"Ha ha!" Siegfried laughed, "I can crush you in that form, little sheep." he looked down on him and cracked his knuckles,

"Alright then!" Micah yelled, scurried over to him and jumped on his back.

"Get off!" Siegfried grumbled and grabbed Micah by the head, then started to crush it,

"YAH!" Micah screamed in pain and reverted back to human form, loosening the tyrant's grip and setting him free.

"Ha ha!" Siegfried chuckled and held up his axe to strike down, then did just that,

"Woah!" Micah said as he rolled over to avoid the hit, then kicked Siegfried in the shin, which thanks to the power equalization, knocked him down.

"Yow!" Siegfried grunted as he fell on his arse, then struggled to stand up because of his armor.

"Hyah!" Micah yelled and chopped with his blade, but Siegfried deflected it with his shield.

"Yargh!" Siegfried said and kicked Micah in the stomach, knocking the hybrid down.

"Oh crap..." Micah mumbled as Siegfried's large figure stood up, towering over him, even casting a shadow.

"Time to die, little man." Siegfried chuckled and heaved his axe back up, prepping to strike.

"Gah!" Micah yelled, turned to a wooly, and ran throug the gap in the tyrant's legs to escape death.

"What the!?" Siegfried yelled, seeing Micah was not in the impact point,

"Yoo hoo!" Micah called out from behind him, "Over here!"

"You rat!" Siegfried yelled and heaved his axe on his shoulder, "Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can!" wooly Micah taunted a frolicked off.

"You coward!" Siegfried growled, "You yellow belly! Get back!" he said and stormed behind Micah.

Micah was not worried, he was way faster than the heavily armored Siegfried,

"Nyah ha ha!" Micah laughed, seeing Siegfried tire from the running,

"Enough of this!" Siegfried yelled and pulled out a tomahawk, then threw it,

"Wah!" Micah yelled as the axe took his ear and a good amount of wool off of him, "Yeow!" he screamed in pain and reverted to human.

"Ha ha!" Siegfried laughed sadistically and ran over to the young man, then prepared a running chop,

"AH!" Micah yelled as the axe came down, chopping his lower left leg, making blood gush. "AHHH!" he screamed and held his knee... However, the leg came back not long after.

"That's a shame!" Siegfried said, "I can cut it off again! HYAH!" he said and did another chop, this time Micah avoided it.

"Crap!" Micah yelled as he avoided chop after chop, then he pulled out his sword and sliced the tyrant's shin.

"ARGH!" Siegfried roared in pain and crouched over to hold his wound.

"Take this!" Micah screamed and chopped with his sword, hitting Siegfried in the head, chopping it vertically.

Siegfried fell, down, blood spewing from his cranium, and then he disappeared in flames.

"Hasta la vista..." Micah said and saluted the man.

**0000000000**

"Son of a bitch was tough all right." Micah told the reporter, "Took my leg and ear off!"

**0000000000**

"Now... For the last battle of the day..." the Curator announced, "We will end this day with Frey vs. Lest!"


	9. Lest vs Frey

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 9

Battle-18 Day-1

**Lest vs. Frey**

***Destiny Battle***

_Character Background:_

_Lest:_

_Date of Birth- Year 514_

_Date of Death- Year 598_

_One of the last pure Earthmates before they merged into other races, Lest, like other members of his race, is an extremely capable fighter and farmer. Saved Selphia along with Frey and stopped the evil Ethelberd from becoming a god. All around fighter with a little bit more power than his female counterpart. Once married with one child._

_Frey:_

_Date of Birth- Year 515_

_Date of Death- Year 601_

_Like her male counterpart, Frey was one of the last pure Earthmates to walk the planet. She, along with Lest, saved Selphia and stopped Ethelberd's diabolical plans of godhood. An amazing fighter, very equal with Lest in skills and experience... This is her time to prove who is the better of the two. All around fighter with little bit more speed than her male counterpart. Once married with one child._

**000000000000**

"Ah... So it's you I'm facing off against?" Lest said in surprise as he pulled out his sword, "That's very interesting..."

"So... How about it Lest?" Frey said as she took out her spear, "You ready to prove which one of us is the best fighter?"

"If you say so.." Lest responded, "But don't hold nothing back... I know how you get when you look at me.." he taunted,

"Please.." Frey scoffed, "Enough funny stuff... Let's get on with it."

"Alright!" Lest yelled, and the battle was on!

0000000000

"Hyah!" Frey yelled as she let out a jab with her lance in retaliation with one of Lest's previous attacks.

"Watch it there!" Lest chuckled as he deflected the attack with his shield, "That could've hurt me!"

"That was the point!" Frey yelled and kicked the Earthmate in the knee, making him stumble.

"Hyah!" Lest yelled and did an uppercut, hitting Frey's stomach and knocking the wind out of her.

"Gah..." Frey moaned but quickly regained her posture, the whacked Lest with her shield, hitting him in the chest.

"Shite!" Lest yelled and did a backflip to stabilize himself, then launched a wind scythe spell towards Frey.

"Woah!" Frey screamed as the attack cut left her thigh, "Hey! When did we say magic!?"

"Right now!" Lest responded and unleashed a fire ball, which Frey managed to avoid.

"Hyah!" Frey screamed and threw a black hole spell to the ground, which started to kick up sand and drag the two in.

"Wah!" Lest yelled as the suction pulled him closer and closer to the center, "If I get sucked into the center, I'll be ripped to shreds!" he yelled, then tried to grab the ground to save himself.

"Take this!" Frey screamed and used the circular suction to catch up to him and use her spear to strike him in the bellybutton.

"YEOW!" Lest screamed in pain and let go of his support and continued spiraling down.. However, much to his relief, the spell had worn off and the black hole disappeared.

"Ha ha..." Frey chuckled as she stood up, seeing the wounded Lest laying on the ground, "It seems I'm smarter than you thought!"

"Oh yeah!?" Lest yelled and shot out a water laser towards the Earthmate, which she avoided easily.

"What was that!?" Frey scoffed, "All you did was get me wet!"

"That was the plan!" Lest yelled, "Thunderbolt!" he yelled and a wicked lightning bolt fell from a magically generated thundecloud and hit the earth.

The electricity raced through the wet sand and into Frey's wet iron boots, instantly shocking her.

"AAHHHHH!" Frey screamed in pain as the electric payload surged through her body, making her muscles cramp a twitch wildly.

"I got you now!" Lest yelled and stood up, unaware that the wet sand was still electrified, and he stepped on it, his plan completely backfiring. "YAH!" Lest yelled as he too was surged with voltage,

"AHH!" Frey continued,

"Crap!" Lest said as he regained posture, for his dose of electricity was smaller, and then continued towards the paralyzed Frey. "Time to end you!" he yelled with sword out,

"NOOOooooo!" Frey screamed and held out her hand with all her might, then released a small squirt of water, which landed on Lest.

"Oh s-" Lest mumbled and now he was being electrocuted, "AHHHH!" he screamed in agony.

"Ha... Ha..." Frey panted, being free from her torment, then looked up to Lest, who was now getting out from the shock.

"Nice move..." Lest mumbled, "I knew it was a risky plan"

"But it was smart... I'll give you that..." Frey took a deep breath, "You're good..."

"Maybe a little too good." Lest mumbled and gave a sly smile, then thrusted his two fingers upwards,

"LEST! NO-" Frey screamed, but was interrupted when a huge explosion happened under her feet!

0000000000

The smoke and dust cleared, all that was left was a crater... No more Frey...

"Exploding Wave Spell..." Lest chuckled, "My greatest invention..."

"L-Lest..." a weak voice groaned, it was Frey, who was torn to pieces, her face disfigured and her legs were gone.

"I guess we know who wins." Lest chuckled,

"It was a good match..." Frey responded and extended her damaged arm, "No hard feelings?"

"None taken..." Lest said and shook her hand, "You were good."

"Thank you..." Frey mumbled, the breathed her last.

000000000000

"It was a great battle, that's all I can say!" Lest chuckled, "Frey and I are pure equals! And with that inhibitor spell in the arena, it was like that more than ever!"

"Glad you thought that!" The Reporter said,

"It was a great fight... Beating your own sister doesn't happen very often." Lest laughed, which left the Reporter with a sweatdrop.

**0000000000**

"Please join us tomorrow for the next 12 matches!" the Grand Marshall told the people, seeing the sun was setting, "Thank the gods for this first day of the Millenial Tournament!"

The people cheered on, waiting for the next day...

**Destiny battles are important battles between to rival characters or two characters that knew each other or are related! I hope you enjoy and please Review!**


	10. Lucia vs Jake

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 10

Kaiser Coliseum, Serdia, Serad Republic

Year 1000

Battle-19 Day-2

**Lucia vs. Jake**

"Let us start the brand new day with an incredible battle!" the Grand Marshall said, "I introduce you to... The very woman who had saved my life... Give it up for Lucia, my most elite of praetorians!"

_Character Background:_

_Lucia (OC):_

_Date of Birth- Year 982_

_Date of Death- Alive (18 Years Old)_

_A brave but haughty half-human half-Earthmate, Lucia is the very descendant of Raguna! She is extremely skilled with the rapier and will not give up easily. And avid fighter with agility, prefers to tire her opponents out and then unleash fast strikes._

_Jake:_

_Date of Birth- 511_

_Date of Death- 607_

_A rude half-human half-elf, Jake is a brash young man with a passion for brawling. His hate for humans is unequaled in his home town of Alvarna. Was once married and had a child. Prefers to be a big hitter._

**0000000000**

"Ugh... You filthy humans.." Jake grunted as he grabbed his war hammer, "I'll crush you into the ground like the trash you are.."

"That's a very mean thing to say." Lucia said as she took out her rapier, "But by any chance, have you seen a man named Raguna?"

"No." Jake grumbled, "But I'm pretty sure I can kill him too."

"Well then... Let's get started." Lucia chuckled, and the battle was on.

0000000000

"ARGH!" Jake yelled in rage as he slammed his hammer on the ground, for Lucia was avoiding all his hits.

"What's the matter? Can't catch me?" Lucia taunted as she stepped to the side to avoid another hit,

"This is preposterous!" Jake growled, "I am an elite elven warrior! You are just a little girl!"

"I'm an elite royal guard for your information!" Lucia yelled, "Not a little girl!"

"Die!" Jake said and continued his vain assault, but Lucia kept avoiding and avoiding.

That was until Jake became tired...

"Need a nap?" Lucia taunted, "I can still go all day!"

"Shut UP!" Jake roared and lifted his heavy hammer once more, but this time he strained his back. "YEOW!" he yelled in pain and dropped his weapon.

"Ah ha!" Lucia saw her chance and put the rapier on his throat, "Give up! My opponent! For you have been defeated!"

"Shoot..." Jake yelled, and held up his hands, however, he grabbed hold of the rapier and twisted it.

"Yah!" Lucia screamed as her wrist was twisted by the action,

"Ha!" Jake yelled and kicked the hybrid in the stomach, knocking her down and giving him possession of the weapon.

"Hyah!" Lucia said and stood up, holding the parrying dagger that usually accompanies the rapier, "You thought I was weaponless, huh?"

"Actually, yes." Jake grunted and put up the rapier, "En garde!" he yelled and started to deliver strikes towards her.

"Woah!" Lucia said as she barely avoided the attacks and tried to fend off with the small dagger,

"I got you now!" Jake said as he drove her back towards the stadium wall, having the rapier on her chest over her heart, "Surrender, puny human."

"Alright." Lucia mumbled and threw the dagger up,

"Ah ha..." Jake chuckled, "Get on your knees, beg for mercy, puny human."

"Alright." Lucia continued and did just that,

"That's better, no- AGH!" Jake yelled as the dagger that Lucia threw up landed on his back.

"HA!" Lucia said and did a sweep to his legs, then kicked the rapier out of the elf's hand,

"You little- GAH!" Jake yelled as the rapier penetrated his heart,

"It seems I win." Lucia chuckled and wiped the blood off her weapon with a handkerchief.

**000000000000**

"If this victory means getting closer to Raguna... I'm very happy." Lucia told the Reporter, "I want to meet my ancestor to see if he is as good as the stories say."

**0000000000**

"For the next match!" the Curator announced, "It will be... Mist versus Rosetta!"


	11. Mist vs Rosetta

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 11

Battle-20 Day-2

**Mist vs. Rosetta**

***Destiny Battle***

"What the?" the Grand Marshall said as he saw the two fighters come in, "Curator... Do you think the gods were bluffing when they chose these two?" 

"The gods are not one to make a jest." the Curator mumbled, "Why do you say so?"

"Those two look like average women... Nothing like a great fighter." the Marshall said, "Oh well... If they fight, I they fight!" 

0000000000

_Character Background:_

_Mist:_

_Date of Birth- Year 499_

_Date of Death- Year 567_

_A strange girl with much potential, though she doesn't seem like a warrior type. Not much can be said other than that she helped Raguna in his quests in Kardia and Trampoli... As well as her large fond for turnips.. All around "fighter"..._

_Rosetta:_

_Date of Birth- 499_

_Date of Death- 569_

_A hardworking young woman also with much potential. Why did she get resurrected to participate in the largest tournament of the millennium if she doesn't fight? Oh well... All around.._

**0000000000**

"Say..." Rosetta said as she looked at Mist, "I never imagined this would happen.. Very well.. If it's to the death, so be it." 

"I hope what Raguna taught me works..." Mist mumbled as she grabbed her sword, "Alright.. I'm ready!"

"Very well!" Rosetta yelled and the battle was on!

0000000000

"Hyah!" Mist did a cut, though she missed horribly and landed on the ground due to the weapon's weight,

"Ha ha!" Rosetta laughed and ran to stab with her spear, only for Mist to roll out of the way at the last second.

"Woah!" Mist said as she stood up, "You're good, Rosetta!"

"Raguna taught me." Rosetta responded, "He saw I was being harassed by monsters on my rounds so he helped me."

"That's nice!" Mist yelled and ran to strike the clerk, this time she did hit,

"AUGH!" Rosetta screamed as the blade pierced her side,

"Ha ha!" Mist laughed, "I got- WAH!" she yelled as Rosetta got a surprise jab into her right thigh.

"Ha!" Rosetta chuckled, "That's what you-OOF!" she grunted when Mist punched her in the face.

"HYAH!" Mist yelled and kicked, knocking Rosetta to the ground, then she pulled the spear out of her body.

"Shoot!" Rosetta growled as she hit the sandy ground, "ARGH!" she yelled and dragged Mist by the collar with her. "You little vixen!" she yelled as she punched Mist in the face, having her pinned down,

"Get off!" Mist screamed and grabbed one of her fists, then delivered a powerful slap! 

**0000000000**

"200 gold on the blond one!" one of the spectators told a man in a red throne-like chair,

"They're both blond, stupid!" the man responded,

"The one in the blue armor!" the spectator said and brought a bag of coins.

"Anyone else?" the man asked the crowd near him,

"500 to the one in white armor!" a woman came up, "She's beating the crap out of the other!"

**0000000000**

"GAH!" Mist screamed as Rosetta's fist struck her jaw,

"How's that for power!?" Rosetta yelled and did a roundhouse kick to her chest.

"Rosetta!" Mist yelled, "Stop! We're friends!"

"Not out here we're not!" Rosetta yelled and started to grab her by the neck, intending on choking her.

Mist was devastated, "H-how?!" she gagged,

"This is an arena, Mist! There are no friends here!" Rosetta yelled.

At once, Mist became furious at her words, and using the last of her strengths, went into a blind rage and gave a nice uppercut to Rosetta's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Gah..." Rosetta moaned and held the damaged area,

"GRAH!" Mist yelled and kicked her down, then she had her pinned. "You-YOU!" Mist started to angrily cry as she beat her friend, "YOU LIAR!" 

"AHHHH!" Rosetta screamed in pain, trying to block the hits, but was unsuccessful.

"GRAAAHHHH!" Mist screamed, and out of nowhere pulled out a golden turnip, which she used to repeatedly smash Rosetta's head. "DIE DIE! DIE DIE!" she yelled with each blow.

It was over.. Mist's anger had subsided, and there laid Rosetta, skull cracked by a vegetable...

**0000000000**

"Ah rats!" the woman who had bet 500 gold on Rosetta yelled,

"Alright!" the man who had bet on Mist rejoiced as he acquired a large sum of money.

**0000000000**

"I do not want to talk..." Mist grumbled to the reporter as she silently walked away...

**0000000000**

"Death by a turnip! Ooh!" the anouncer said, "Now... For the next match... Doug vs... the Zzyzx Mechanism?" he asked in confusion, then double checked the list. "That's what it says..." he mumbled, "Oh well..."


	12. Doug vs The Zzyzx Mech

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 12

Battle-21 Day-2

**Doug vs The Zzyzx Mechanism?**

_Character Background:_

_Doug:_

_Date of Birth- Year 513_

_Date of Death- Year 605_

_A brave dwarf, but suffers from laziness and being to cocky. Once a blacksmith but trained under the great knight Forte, making him a capable dwarven fighter that helped Frey and Lest save Selphia a couple of times. A speed demon on the battlefield._

_The Zzyzx Mechanism:_

_Date of Birth- Who knows?  
Date of Appearance- Year 7_

_Date of Death- Year 526_

_A mysterious machine said to have fallen from the stars... It is about the size of a man with a metallic head and tentacles, and it raided the lands of the East for more than 500 years using a very powerful magic. It was not until a brave warrior maiden came with a legendary blade, known as the Thunder Child, and destroyed it... When killed, it was revealed that a strange gloopy being was piloting the machine, which was very complex. The name comes from the fact that the Eastern kingdoms thought it was a secret weapon from the Sechs that was being used against them, and the Sechs were known as the Zzyzx at that time... Prefers to use its magic to cause massive damage and chaos._

**0000000000**

"What in the hell is that thing?" Doug mumbled as he caught sight of the Mechanism,

The Mechanism only responded with a large bellow from it's head, and instantly shot out two white beams.

When they struck Doug, he yelled and in less than a second disintegrated into ashes.

The crowds were struck in horror at the sight,

"What is that thing!?" a man from the crowds yelled,

"It turned that poor dwarf into dust!" a woman screamed,

"Incredible..." the Grand Marshall mumbled in awe, "What kind of magic is that?" 

**0000000000**

The Mechanism instantly went back into its quarters under heavy watch by the arena guards.

**000000000000**

And thus the day went on... Battles were fought, and it was in the 100th battle were the last entrant to the semi finals will be proclaimed...

"For the 100th Battle!" the Curator yelled, "This will be an extra special fight for you all! The warriors will be... Volkanon vs... Neymich!"

The crowd roared at the latter's name.


	13. Volkanon vs Neymich

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 13

"The Final Fight"

Battle-100 Day-5

**Volkanon vs Neymich**

_Character Background:_

_Volkanon-_

_Date of Birth- Year 486_

_Date of Death- Year 593_

_The powerful butler from Selphia, said to have stopped a demon dragon from reaching Ventuswill's chamber with his bare hands. Helped save the town he loves multiple times with Frey and Lest. Prefers to use his SUPERHUMAN CAPABILITIES against foes... _

_Neymich_

_Date of Birth- Year 970_

_Date of Death- Still alive (30)_

_The only man to rival and beat Sir Freedom at his own game, Neymich is also one of the biggest idols in wrestling! Big, tall and muscular with a large beard, he is an imposing figure with his red spandex! Prefers to use brute force to fight for the Motherland!_

**0000000000**

"Neymich! Neymich! Neymich!" the crowd chanted as their idol stepped in,

"Thank you, thank you!" Neymich told the crowds and started to flex for them, "The crowds! They love me, no?" he asked Volkanon, who was fixing his tie.

"Quite..." Volkanon responded, "Now... Shall we begin?"

"Whenever you are, old man." Neymich chuckled,

"You know, it's that kind of attitude that got your friend Sir Freedom killed." Volkanon mumbled,

"WHY YOU!" Neymich yelled in rage and charged blindly towards the butler, then released a barrage of punches.

However, Volkanon just weaved through the fury and then grabbed the strongman's wrist, then twisted his arm to his back, putting Neymich in a lock.

"GAH!" Neymich yelled as Volkanon pressed his own left arm on his back,

"You new boys think you know fighting, huh?" Volkanon said, "Back in my day chap... Fighting was for men.. Real men with Real Blood, Sweat and Tears." he started to cry, but a manly cry, "Yes, those were the days... Now you pretty boys took the meaning away from that."

"Get off!" Neymich yelled and struggled to get free,

"Don't get your knickers in a knacker!" Volkanon said, "I'm talking!"

"Shut up!" Neymich roared and struggled more,

"Fine!" Volkanon yelled and karate chopped Neymich's neck, hitting his pressure point and knocking him out.

The crowd was stunned as their idol fell to the ground, defeated.

"You wouldn't know fighting if it came up and stretched your spandex!" Volkanon scoffed and walked away.

"10!" the announcer counted down, "9! 8! 7! 6!"

Some spectators were literally praying for Neymich to stand up,

"5!" the anouncer continued, "4... 3... 2... 1! It's over! Volkanon wins by knock out!"

The crowd was now stunned... The two idols of their time were now defeated... However, their generation still had representatives...

**0000000000**

"All 50 winners from the first round will join the quarter finals!" the Curator said, "And for the first match of the quarter finals... Well.. It will be on the day after tomorrow to get the organization ready! So, everyone, farewell, goodbye! And we hope to see you next time on Tuesday!"

**000(LE NEXT DAY)000**

"I'm so glad you passed on over..." Kyle mumbled in relief,

"You should have more faith in us, dad." Aaron chuckled,

"Yeah! Our goons were easy!" Aria added,

"Yes... For a tournament that happens every 1000 years, the opponents aren't complete nightmares." Kyle muttered,

"Here he comes!" a voice called out as Raguna came in to the cafeteria were Kyle and his children were.

"That's him!" Aria whispered to Kyle, "Dad! That's the famous Earthmate from Kardia! I've always wanted to meet him, but I never found him in Heaven!"

"Well.. Now's your chance." Kyle mumbled.

0000000000

"So, you passed?" Camus patted Raguna's back, "I didn't doubt you Raguna!"

"Thanks." Raguna responded then bit down on a cluckadoodle leg,

"Ah.. Mist!" Camus said as the said person sat next to them, "What are you doing here? You don't seem like a warrior."

"I guess I am." Mist chuckled, then turned her attention to Aria, who had arrived.

"Excuse me? Raguna?"Aria said excitedly,

"That would be me." Camus looked up,

"Shut up." Raguna chuckled, "He's joking, I'm Raguna." he told Aria, "What do you need?"

"I just want to say I'm so glad to meet you!" Aria told him, "I always wanted to! Cecilia told me all about you when I was alive!"

"Oh..." Raguna said, "Well.. Hello.."

"Aria!" Aria said, "Aria, daughter of Kyle the Earthmate and Mana!"

"Oh." Raguna said, "Kyle? Isn't he the one that saved Alvarna?"

"No! My brother and I did that." Aria said, then looked back to her family, "Oh! I got to go! It was an honor to meet you!"

"Same here." Raguna chuckled as the young lass went off.

**GET THE HYPE TRAIN READY! THE QUARTERFINALS ARE COMING! WHOO WHOOO! (PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	14. Raguna vs Lucia

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

Chapter 14

**THE QUARTER FINALS**

BATTLE-1 DAY-7

Grand King Stadium, Saria, Serad Republic

Year 1000

"I did not know men could build such things..." Shino mumbled as she saw the massive Grand King Stadium, which housed 60,000 people.

"Neither did I..." Sersius, who was next to her, responded,

0000000000

"Alright!" the Grand Marshall said as he yelled over the cheering fans, "LET US START THE QUARTER FINALS!" he then gave the turn to the Curator.

"For the Quarter Finals, as will happen for the rest of the match.." the Curator announced, "The fighters' power will no longer be inhibited and there will be a protective forcefield spell surrounding the spectator areas! Now... For the First Match in the Epic Saga! We will start off with... Raguna versus... Lucia!" he yelled.

The crowd was in an uproar.

**Raguna vs. Lucia**

**Quarterfinals**

***Destiny Battle***

"I've finally found you!" Lucia said as she caught sight of Raguna, "This is going to be great, huh Raguna?"

"Yes." Raguna mumbled, "But wait... Who are you?"

"I'm Lucia!" Lucia said, "I'm your great-great-great-great... Ugh, never mind! I'm your descendant!"

"You are?" Raguna said in awe, "That's great! Let's see if my skills are in your blood!"

"Alright!" Lucia yelled and pulled out her dagger and rapier, "But don't hold anything back!"

"Against you? You'd better be hoping I do!" Raguna laughed and took out his sword, and the battle was on!

0000000000

"You're even better than the history books state!" Lucia laughed as she fended off Raguna's sword, "This is great!"

"You're not too bad yourself!" Raguna laughed and blocked a strike with his shield, "No wonder you're the Marshall's guard!"

"Thanks." Lucia blushed, "Now Die!" she yelled and released a quick assault, but it was dispatched by Raguna.

"Woah!" Raguna said as he barely avoided a strike, "You're serious now, ain't ya?"

"I'm always serious!" Lucia responded, "Especially against my rivals!"

"Rival?" Raguna said in confusion and struck, "I'm your rival!?"

"Yes!" Lucia yelled, "I want to be better than you!" she screamed and jabbed with her dagger.

"It will take a long time for that to happen, kiddo." Raguna chuckled, "You have to train a lot and then die.. So you can train even more in Heaven!"

"I'm not a kiddo!" Lucia yelled and kicked Raguna in the groin, making him gasp in pain.

"AUCH!" Raguna said in a high pitched voice,

"Take that!" Lucia yelled and went for the stab, only to be shocked when Raguna caught her rapier.

"Ha..." Raguna chuckled as he held the weapon, "That was a cheap shot!" he yelled and then started to bend the pointy blade.

"WHAT!?" Lucia yelled as her steel rapier curved at her ancestor's force, "How is that possible!?"

"Training!" Raguna chuckled, he was really calm for a battle like this, "Maybe I should teach you something, no?"

"I don't need to be taught!" Lucia yelled in anger and used her dagger to stab, however, Raguna caught her by the wrist before it was fully executed.

"Lesson number 1." Raguna said, "Blind anger leads to nothing... Lesson number 2.." he mumbled and then twisted Lucia's arm, "The wrist is the most vulnerable point in the arm."

"AUGH!" Lucia screamed in pain as her arm went out of place,

"Lesson number 3." Raguna mumbled, "Don't ever be cocky to opponents who can beat you easily!" he yelled and gave a devastating kick to Lucia's abdomen, sending her flying about 10 feet.

"YAAHH!" Lucia screamed as she hit the sandy ground.

"Lesson Number 4... Don't bring a rapier to a Raguna fight." Raguna chuckled and held his sword to her throat,

"Crap..." Lucia grumbled, "Just kill me... Why live in shame?"

"I'm not going to kill you." Raguna laughed, "You can just give up, you know?"

"Never!" Lucia screamed in rage and took out a hidden dagger, then jumped up to stab it in Raguna's neck.

"HYAH!" Raguna said and delivered a devastating elbow bash to Lucia's abdomen, in the same place she was kicked.

"GAH..." Lucia moaned and stood in place, then coughed up a little blood, "Gah..." she continued and fell down to the ground in pain.

"10!" the Announcer started to recite, "9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! ONE! LUCIA IS DOWN AND OUT OF THE TOURNAMENT!" he yelled, and the uproar followed soon after.

0000000000

"Shit..." Lucia grumbled, looking down to the ground,

"You did good." Raguna chuckled, "You really have my blood in you."

"You just say that to make me feel better.." Lucia growled and kicked the sand,

"That may be true..." Raguna said, "But I really do believe it... You have much potential..."

Lucia looked at him, then gave a small smile, "You really think so?" she asked,

"I know so.." Raguna smiled at her,

"Thanks..." Lucia blushed,

"Why are you turning all red for?" Raguna laughed, "I'm your who-knows-how-great grandfather! You can't like me! Plus, I'm married."

"Sorry." Lucia said in embarrassment, "You're just so amazing."

"And so are you." Raguna said,

"Wish you luck on your other fights..." Lucia told him, then gave a quick hug and ran off.

**0000000000**

"What a touching display..." the Announcer said as he saw the scene between Raguna and Lucia unfold, "But however, Raguna is our first winner in these quarterfinals! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Yes!" the Curator yelled, "Now... For the second match! Lynette versus... FORTE!"


	15. Lynette vs Forte

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 14

**QF**

Battle-2 Day-7

**Lynette vs Forte**

_Character Background:_

_Lynette:_

_Date of Birth- Year 498_

_Date of Death- Year 573_

_Once a proud Sechs Commander and an amazing fighter, Lynette had more exploits in the battle field than any before her! Her skill with the blade was unequal in the Empire and it was once a rumor that she was a descendant of Sersius.. Prefers a blitzkrieg strategy with regular intervals._

_Forte:_

_Date of Birth- 513_

_Date of Death- 605_

_A brave knight with such skill and gracefulness in battle, her handling of the longsword is unparalleled in Selphia... Not even by Lest and Frey! Defended Ventuswill for sometime.. Prefers to use her impenetrable armor and large sword to dominate the battle._

**0000000000000**

"I didn't know they would send me barbie dolls." Lynette grunted as she saw Forte,

"I can assure you, I am not a doll." Forte grumbled, "I am a knight!" 

"If you say so.." Lynette mumbled, "Now, let's begin.."

"Don't mind if we do." Forte responded with a smug grin, and the battle was on.

0000000000

Lynette backflipped away from a huge strike by Forte, her sword hitting the ground because of it,

"You're good." Forte chuckled as she picked up her sword once more,

"Flattery will get you nowhere in battle." Lynette grunted and charged with her sword, only to strike Forte's armor, causing no damage whatsoever.

"Neither will your skills!" Forte taunted and hit the Sechs with her armored elbow,

"Ack!" Lynette grunted as she fell to the ground, then rolled to avoid the longsword aiming to chop her.

"If you could only not move!" Forte groaned and picked up her sword,

"Hmph." Lynette grunted and once again struck, only to for the sword to deflect off the armor again.

"Still can't hurt me!" Forte taunted and wiped her shoulder piece,

"She's right..." Lynettte muttered to herself, "As long as that armor is on... There is no way I'm hurting her... If only-WOAH!" she yelled and barely avoided Forte's slice,

"Dang it!" Forte grumbled, "I almost had you!"

"Not yet!" Lynette yelled and front flipped over the knight, landing behind her, "Maybe this is the weak spot!" she yelled and stabbed in an area by the spine... However, the armor deflected the attack again.

"Ha ha!" Forte laughed, as she turned around, "There are no weak spots! HYAH!" she yelled and kicked Lynette in the face, making her stumble back.

"Argh..." Lynette grumbled and started to fumble, she had gotten a concussion from the hit.

"Are you drunk or something?" Forte laughed as Lynette stumbled to regain posture,

"Argh..." Lynette held her head, then noticed she was bleeding in the impact point,

"DIE!" Forte yelled and ran to strike, only to barely miss and cut the strand of Lynette's eyepatch and her ear off.

"AUGH!" Lynette screamed and held the left side of her head, "You little... GAHH!" she yelled in anger and kicked Forte in the groin, making her kneel over. Then, without hesitation, the Sechs started to strangle Forte.

"Get off me!" Forte gagged and pushed Lynette off,

"I have to find a weak spot..." Lynette muttered to herself,

"See, you messed up my hair!" Forte growled and pulled it up to straighten it, revealing something on her shoulder.

"Ah ha!" Lynette said in realization, then charged.

"Again?" Forte scoffed as Lynette came closer, "That didn't work the last time.. So I don't se.. WAH!?" she yelled as Lynette merely jumped over her.

"Ha ha!" Lynette laughed as she landed,

"What was that abou- Huh?" Forte said in shock as her breastplate slid off, "WHAT!?"

"Your shoulder straps were out from under the guards... So I cut them." Lynette laughed, "Now this is more like it." 

"You little she-whore!" Forte yelled in rage and charged,

"HAH!" Lynette swiftly avoided the strike and rammed into Forte.

"GAH!" Forte screamed as something sharp pierced her stomach, it was Lynette's sword,

"Heh heh heh..." Lynette chuckled, then twisted the blade,

"GYAH!" Forte screamed even more and coughed up blood, then she started to collapse.

"That's for my ear." Lynette grunted and held the bloody area were the said appendage was supposed to be, since there was no more regeneration spell in the arena.

Forte fell to the ground, dead...

**0000000000**

"I'm happy that my ear is back." Lynette told the reporter, "I didn't know they regenerated you after the match." 

"That's the quarterfinals." the Reporter chuckled, "Now, are you confident you will make it to the end?"

"If Raguna, Ethelberd and Camus are here... No." Lynette plainly said, "Their power and mine are dimensions apart.. But if there's more people like the one I just fought... Of course!" she laughed.

**0000000000**

"For the next match..." the Curator announced, "It's Micah versus Raven!" 


	16. Micah vs Raven

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 16

**QF**

Battle-3 Day-7

**Micah vs. Raven**

**Destiny Battle? Destiny Battle!**

"Huh!" Raven gasped, "Micah!?"

"Raven?!" Micah yelled in shock as he saw the ginger walk up, "I'm fighting you!?"

"It seems so..." Raven muttered, "But I don't want to fight you..."

"Neither do I..." Micha growled, "Oh boy... Shara is going to be so upset if I do anything to you."

"Shara?" Raven grumbled, "You don't care about me? Only what Shara will say!?" she started to yell, "You make me sick! Shara this! Shara that!"

"What are you getting so worked up for?" Micah asked stupidly, only fueling her anger.

"I loved you, Micah!" Raven cried, "With all my heart! But you went and chose Shara to be your wife! You know how that feels, Micah?"

"Well... I never married myself, s-"

"You idiot!" Raven yelled, "It destroyed me! My heart was shattered! I felt that I had died! You..." she started to cry, "Will pay... For what you did to me..." she growled and turned into her phoenix form.

"Oh boy.."Micah muttered as Phoenix Raven charged up a fire blast, "Go to go!" he yelled, shifted into a wooly and ran away from the burst of fire. However, it exploded on impact with the ground and knocked him a few feet.

"This fire is my anger!" Raven yelled and shot out another fire blast, "The anger that I had bottled up all my life against you and Shara! I took it to the grave and even into the afterlife!"

"Look.. I'm sorry!" Micah said as he ran around trying to avoid the sinister flames,

"No! You will burn!" Raven screamed and launched a flamethrower-like stream of infernal fire towards wooly Micah.

"GAH!" Micah said as the heat from the fire hurt him, signaling its potency, "Raven! Calm down!"

"DIE!" Raven yelled and blasted a red sphere at him.

"OH SH-" Micah yelled, only for it to be interrupted by the red sphere exploding on the ground and releasing a fireball explosion (you know... Like atomic bombs... except without the atomic stuff..) that put the crowd in awe and fear.

"Ha ha..." Raven panted, for that was her ultimate attack and it did put a drain on her, "Good riddance..." she grumbled.

The sand of the stadium was charred black from the heat of the attack, even some of Raven's feathers had burned off. However, there was no Micah, or any trace of him, in the epicenter of the explosion.

"Nice move." a voice called from behind her, it was Micah, who miraculously survived with just charred wool and minor burns on his skin.

"WHAT!?" Raven said in shock, "That's impossible! It was my ultimate attack! No one has survived my Red Giant spell!"

"Make me the first." Micah panted, "Though I still was hurt by the sheer heat and force.. It was a good move."

"I hate you..." Raven growled and turned back into human, "With all my heart and soul.."

"Ouch..." Micah mumbled and also shifted to his original form, "Raven... Come on."

"Shut up!" Raven screamed and cast a fire spell, which Micah just slapped aside,

"Look.. I am stronger than you." Micah said, "But I don't want to hurt you.. Please give up so we won't continue fighting."

"Never.." Raven growled and charged with her longsword,

"Enough of this, Raven." Micah said as he avoided all attacks, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I'm already hurt enough!" Raven cried and continued her assault, then actually hit Micah in the shoulder.

"Alright!" Micah yelled, "That's enough!" he cast a wind scythe spell that cut the red head in the cheek.

"AY!" Raven screamed as the scythe did its damage,

"I tried being nice and apologizing.. But you have crossed the line!" Micah yelled, "Look behind you." he muttered.

When Raven glanced behind, she saw the same wind scythe boomerang back... It was too late to avoid...

"Gah..." she moaned as her body was cut in two,

"I'm sorry..." Micah mumbled.

Raven fell in two pieces...

**0000000000**

"I don't want to talk..." Micah told the reporter as he silently walked off.

**0000000000**

"Who wants more action!?" the Curator asked the crowd, which roared in response, "Very well! The next match we bring you Ethelberd vs. Asbel!"

**I think there's too many destiny battles... And to all the Raven Fans out there... I'm so sorry... But face it- Micah is over Raven in strength.. I hope you stay tuned to this and please Review!**


	17. Ethelberd vs Asbel

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 17

**QF**

Battle-4 Day-7

**Ethelberd vs. Asbel**

_Character Background:_

_Asbel (OC):_

_Date of Birth- Year 496_

_Date of Death- Year 629_

_An elven warrior, brother of Tabatha and Minerva, Asbel was one of the most elite in his time. Extremely adaptable with swords and magic, he is an all around warrior with great control_

**0000000000**

"You still bring me dogs to come an lick my boots?" Ethelberd scoffed as he caught sight of Asbel,

"Silence, old man!" Asbel said and drew his sword, "I am Asbel! Defender of the Elven King Tirses!"

"An elf?" Ethelberd said, "You bring me against a lowly elf!? HAHAHA!"

"Silence!" Asbel yelled and charged to attack him, seeing he was unarmed,

"AH!" Ethelberd yelled and used his magic to suspend the warrior midair, "I have you now!"

"What the!?" Asbel said in shock, for he couldn't move,

"You are at my mercy..." Ethelberd said, "How should I kill you? Slow and painful, or quickly and painless? It's your lucky day! I'm feeling quick and painless!" he laughed and with his other hand prepared another spell,

"What are you doing!?" Asbel yelled as a dark aura gathered around the Emperor's left hand,

"Goodbye.." Ethelberd chuckled and used his magic to throw Asbel towards the sky, then shot out the dark sphere he had been charging in his left hand to follow. "Dark Nebula!" the Emperor said as he shot the sphere.

"OH MY G-" Asbel was interrupted when the sphere struck him and a hideous black explosion appeared in the sky, then it imploded into itself.

"Hmph." Ethelberd grunted, "This tournament has no worthy opponents..."

**0000000000**

"Umm..." the Curator stood speechless as Ethelberd walked off, "I can't... Alright... The next match will be... Cynthia versus Camus!"


	18. Camus vs Cynthia

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 18

**QF**

Battle-5 Day-7

**Cynthia vs Camus**

**Another Destiny Battle? Sigh...**

_Character Background:_

_Cynthia (OC):_

_Date of Birth- Year 981_

_Date of Death- Still Alive (19)_

_Ancestor of Camus... A serious and prideful mercenary, just like her forefather, skilled with the ax. Prefers to use crippling blows with strategy. _

**00000000**

"So... you ready gramps?" Cynthia laughed as she tightened her gauntlets, "Or do I have to knock my ancestor blood to get you moving?"

"What?" Camus said in confusion, "Gramps?"

"Oh... You don't know." Cynthia said, "Or are you not the Camus I think you are?"

"Huh?" Camus mumbled,

"Let's see." Cynthia said as she pulled out a piece of paper, "Did you marry a woman named Melody?"

"Yes..." Camus responded, "But what is this about?"

"Ok ok!" Cynthia chuckled, "Did you help a man named Raguna?"

"Are we going to fight or no?" Camus grumbled,

"JUST ANSWER!" Cynthia yelled,

"Yes! Sheesh!" Camus responded, "Don't need to get mad! You're just like Melody!" 

"Ok!" Cynthia chuckled, "You're the one! I give up!" she yelled and raised her hands up in the air.

"What!?" Camus yelled in anger and anime dropped.

"It Looks like Cynthia has surrendered!" the Announcer said, "After just 3 minutes! There goes our generation, folks! Down the drain!"

The crowd groaned and booed.

"If you're my ancestor Camus, I have no shot." Cynthia told her forefather, "Even as prideful as I am." 

"Ok..." Camus mumbled, "So you're my descendant? That's nice... It would have been nice to have fought you."

"Maybe we can do that after this thing." Cynthia laughed as Arena guards led her off, "It was nie meeting you!"

"You too!" Camus waved, "That was weird..." he muttered to himself as the crowd cheered him on. 

**00000000**

"After that odd scenario.." the Curator announced, "We must continue with these games! The next match is Iris and Iris versus James and Jambres!"

**Too many destiny battles... But please stay tuned! Also, Review! I'd like some feedback!**


	19. Iris vs James and Jambres

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 19

**QF**

Battle-6 Day-7

**Iris vs James and Jambres**

"Well hello.." James said as he spotted the two vampirettes, "My name is James... I am the greatest magician of the East, this is my sister Jambres... it is a pleasure to meet the two of you."

"Yes, a pleasure." Jambres added and bowed.

"Shall we begin?" Iris Noire asked, staying in the shade for the sun was high in the sky above the center of arena.

"Yes... Shall we?" Iris Blanche added, and the battle was on...

**0000000000**

"James! Take the white one!" Jambres said as she circled around the arena,

"On it!" James responded and chased Iris Blanche, who was staying in the shadows,

"Take this!" Blanche yelled and fire a dark magic ball to her pursuer,

"Woah!" James said as he barely avoided the attack, "Solar Flasher!" he yelled and made a large light appear for his hands.

"Aah!" Blanche screamed in pain, since it was magical sunlight,

"Fire ball!" James added and shot the spell, which hit Blanche dead on.

"Hyah!" Noire came out of nowhere and smashed James to the ground with her elbow.

"Not so fast!" Jambres yelled and threw a wind scythe,

"I think we should use a bit more of our power!" Blanche called out as the dust cleared,

"No way!" Noire objected and fought James, which was an even battle, "Not against these weaklings!"

"Weaklings!?" Jambres screamed, then did a lightning spell on Blanche, which she barely avoided,

"Hyah!" James smashed a fireball on Noire's head,

"Ack!" Noire crashed to the ground.

"Time to finish you!" James yelled, "Super Flaming Comets!" he blasted a bunch of fireball spells to the ground where Noire laid, making a big fireball and an explosion.

"Atta boy!" Jambres called out, "Hyah!" she kicked Blanche to the ground, "Now it's my turn! Electric Storm!" she yelled and a stream of electricity surged out from her hands.

It seemed over, two powerful attacks with near range...

0000000000

"Well done.." James told his sister,

"You too..." Jambres responded,

"You think we were finished?" a voice called out,

"Hu-AH!" James yelled as something kicked him in the back and sent him crashing to the arena wall.

"James!" Jambres called out, unaware another figure was behind her,

"Here's how you do it!" the figure yelled, "Lightning Ball!"

"Wh-AAHHH!" Jambres screamed as the bright sphere struck her and exploded, with no sign of Jambres after that.

"Ugh..." James groaned, regaining consciousness, "Huh? Jambres!" he called out, unaware of her defeat,

"She's gone..." Noire said as she descended,

"Yes... Gone." Blanche chuckled and handed him a piece of Jambres' charred clothing,

"You sons o-"

"Let's do it!" Noire yelled and the placed her left hand next to Blanche,

"Alright!" Blanche agreed and placed her right hand next to the other's left,

"Toasty Roasty Furnace Attack!" the two called out their spell, and a huge fire wave appeared out their hands.

"Nooo..." James yelled before he was incinerated.

**0000000000**

"A real battle that was.." the Announcer muttered, "Almost oneside to the least..."

"Well... That may be true.. But hopefully the next one isn't!" the Curator said, "Prepare for Lest versus Sonja!"

**I'm sorry that took so long! Please stay tuned and Review!**


	20. Lest vs Sonja

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

**QF**

Battle-7 Day-7

**Lest vs. Sonja**

_Character Background:_

_Sonja:  
_

_Date of Birth- Year 304 (Play the Game)_

_Date of Death- Year 570_

_A girl that was previously a Dragon Priestess and Earthmate(?), a brave and beautiful warrior that fights for what is right. She may not have a big frame like her male counterparts, but what she doesn't have in brawn she makes up in speed and great vitality. Once married and had a child._

**0000000000**

"An Earthmate?" Lest mumbled as Sonja walked up, "You have the same rune signature as one..."

"What are you mumbling about?" Sonja asked as she unsheathed her blade,

"Nothing." Lest responded, "Now this should be a piece of cake."

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch.." Sonja grumbled, "I am stronger than I look."

"Let's just see.." Lest grunted and charged, the battle was on.

0000000000

"I just can't see to hit you!" Lest yelled as Sonja dodged her attacks,

"Ha ha!" Sonja laughed,

"Oh! You sly vixen!" Lest said, "You're using your Earthmate Powers early!"

"I sure am!" Sonja yelled and drop kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Well then!" Lest said as he stood up, "Earthmate Power!" he yelled and his power dramatically increased.

"Let's go!" Sonja yelled and ran to strike with her sword,

"Hah!" Lest blocked it with his shield, "I have the power now!" he yelled and punched her in the jaw,

"Ack!" Sonja yelled and fell back,

"Hyah!" Lest said and struck down with his sword,

"No way!" Sonja yelled and frontflipped over him, "Wind Blast!" she yelled and did the spell.

"ACK!" Lest yelled as he was impacted and flew a few feet back.

"Time to end you!" Sonja yelled as she charged with her sword,

"Warp!" Lest said and whisked off in a green light,

"Coward!" Sonja yelled in anger, "Fight like a man!"

"I am!" Lest called out from behind, "Water Laser!" he yelled and launched the highly pressurized water spout from his hands,

"ARGH!" Sonja yelled as she strained to hold it back with her shield,

"Hyah!" Lest warped behind the occupied Sonja and let lose a chop.

"AHHH!" Sonja screamed in pain and fell to the ground,

"Ha ha!" Lest taunted and went for the killer blow,

"Aden..." Sonja mumbled, "Help me..."

"This is it!" Lest yelled as he went down to chop,

"HAH!" Sonja powered up and warped out of the way,

"What the-"

"Husband-Wife Zeus Beam!" yelled Sonja from behind,

"NO!" Lest yelled as he saw Sonja and a ghostly image of Aden charge up an electricity spell.

"HAAAAAHHHHH" Sonja yelled and a wicked lightning bolt emerged from her hands and sought its target,

"Oh SHIII!" Lest screamed and used all his power to hold it back, which he managed to until he struck the wall.

KABOOOOM! the attack went when it impacted, making a large explosion in its wake.

"To think... That's not my ultimate move.." Sonja chuckled,

"But this is!" a voice called out, it was Lest, battered and beaten, but not out, "It takes more than lightning to take out a true Earthmate Warrior! Super Exploding Wave!" he stuck up his hand and unleashed his Earth Spell.

"Wah!?" Sonja yelled as the ground under her trembled, then it cracked and out came huge beams of light.

CRACKKCKAKCKKABOOOOOOOMMMM! The earth under her exploded, making a dusty mushroom cloud appear on the arena.

The audience went into silence, out of fear...

"Huh... Huh..." Lest panted in exhaustion, "That should do it..."

"Lightning Slash!" a voice yelled, and out of nowhere, Sonja, who was unfazed by the amazing explosion, appeared with her black sword and cut Lest.

"Wha..." Lest mumbled, but he was interrupted by the fact that he was decapitated.

"Hasta la vista!" Sonja yelled and made a powerful lightning bolt appear from her sword and obliterate Lest.

0000000000

"He was an Earthmate?" Sonja chuckled, "I don't think so! Too weak!"

"Are you confident you can make it to the finals?" the Reporter asked,

"Yes... Very confident." Sonja said, "I hope I meet Aden there!"

0000000000

"The next match after this amazing display will be..." the Curator paused, "Mei versus Sharron!"

**Hope you have liked thus Far! Please Please Please Review!**

**Also, Review... Ok?**


	21. Mei vs Sharron

Rune Factory Arena

**QF**

Battle-8 Day-7

**Mei vs. Sharron**

_Character Background_

_Mei:_

_Date of Birth- Year 496_

_Date of Death- Immortal_

_An Eastern warrior that has what many people long for, Immortality, however, it only protects from normal means, I.e, sickness, age, or by the sword. She can still be killed by a godly hand... A skilled fighter with her katana, has great speed. Immortality gained through an ancient Eastern magic spell.._

_Sharron:_

_Date of Birth- Year 597_

_Date of Death- Year 791_

_Was once one of the last of the Oracles, Sharron is a remarkable magician with incredible power... As well as the power to see future events. Prefers long range encounters._

**0000000000**

"I see, my opponent is Sharron..." Mei mumbled as Sharron appeared in a portal, "A strong opponent indeed..."

"Same can be said of you, Mei.." Sharron responded, "You can't be killed... You're immortal.."

"I see you know of me.." Mei chuckled,

"I am an oracle..." Sharron smiled, "Now, I predict that we will begin..."

"Your prediction is correct!" Mei yelled and pulled out her Katana.

**0000000000**

"Take this!" Sharron yelled and blasted a wind spell,

"Too slow!" Mei yelled and dodged the attack, "Hyah!" she sliced with her katana,

"Barrier on!" Sharron said and made a white sphere surround her, which made the katana bounce off.

"Woah!" Mei yelled as her katana shook from the impact,

"Lightning!" Sharron yelled and shot a bolt,

"Hah!" Mei backflipped over it, "Hyah!" she struck once more,

"Wah!" Sharron yelled and saw as her sleeve was cut,

"Yah yah yah!" Mei slash and stabbed,

"Begone!" Sharron yelled and threw a fireball at Mei, hitting her directly.

"AYY!" Mei screamed as she flew back from the blast.

"Wind Scythes!" Sharron shot out multiple little scythes, all which homed in on the Easterner,

"Too easy!" Mei laughed swiftly avoided them all, "Now you!" she charged towards Sharron, and delivered the killing stab...

However, what she thought was Sharron merely dissipated into thin air after the strike,

"Afterimage spell..." Sharron chuckled from a few meters behind her, "My own invention."

"Nice trick." Mei said as she regained posture, "What others do you have in store?"

"Not a lot..." Sharron smiled, then that Sharron dissipated,

"This is one of them!" Sharron said from directly behind Mei, "Lightning Flash!"

A wave of electricity surged through Sharron's hand and into Mei's body.

"WAH!" Mei screamed and became paralyzed,

"Solar Scorcher!" Sharron appeared to her left, and blasted a beam of fire that struck Mei.

"AAY!" Mei screamed and crashed into the wall,

"Earth Crusher!" Sharron yelled and the walls of the arena, being made of stone, moved and smashed Mei.

"STOPP!" Mei screamed,

"And to finish the Elemental Panic!" Sharron said, "Tormenting Twister!"

A good gale started to pick up, then it started to spiral until it made a twister,

"WAH!" Mei screamed as she was dragged into the vortex.

After a few moments of being thrashed like a ragdoll, the tornado died down, and Mei collapsed to the ground.

"I can't kill you... So I guess I can just knock you out..." Sharron mumbled,

"Ha... Ha..." Mei panted, bruised and bloody, "I... will... w-"

"Red Giant!" Sharron yelled and charged up a flaming sphere spell, the ball growing larger and larger.

"I cannot... pass through that..." Mei grunted,

"Begone!" Sharron yelled and threw the fireball down towards her,

"AHH!" Mei screamed as she was engulfed in the sphere.

BOOOOOMMM! the sphere went, sending out an explosion and fiery shockwave.

0000000000

"Ugh..." a badly burned Mei laid on the ground, down and out.

"10!" The Announcer yelled, "9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Sharron wins through a KO with her incredible atack!"

"The Next match is... Aden vs. Kyle!"


	22. Aden vs Kyle

Rune Factory Arena

**QF**

Battle-9 Day-7

**Aden vs Kyle**

_Aden:_

_Date of Birth- Year 304_

_Date of Death- Year 571_

_A great Earthmate warrior that was once a Dragon Knight, a special protector of the Dragon Priestesses. He loves dual wield weapons but is good with the whole arsenal. Aden is carefree but can be very serious, boastful, and even a little narcissistic when fighting. Great dexterity and vitality, as well as a strong charisma... Once married and had one child._

**000000000000000000**

"I sense you are an Earthmate." Kyle mumbled, "Your Rune signature."

"Yes, quite." Aden responded, "And you are too... Hopefully you are a good challenge..."

"Same to you." Kyle chuckled, "I hail from Alvarna."

"I am Dragon Knight from long ago..." Aden said, "I bet you will be a great challenge!"

he smiled.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kyle chuckled, and it was on.

**0000000000**

"Hyah!" Kyle yelled as he struck with his sword,

"Is that all you got!?" Aden taunted and laughed as he blocked with his shield, "Or are you holding back?"

"I am.." Kyle chuckled, "This is my base power... I just want to see how much you go until I get serious."

"Ha ha..." Aden smiled, "I knew you were doing so! Your strikes seemed very weak.."

"You are very observant." Kyle mumbled, "Hah!" he tried to sneak in a strike,

"Nope!" Aden jumped over him and cut, though he missed,

"Ha ha!" Kyle laughed, "You call yourself a knight!"

"Think fast!" Aden yelled and managed to cut Kyle's left arm, leaving a large scar.

"AH!" Kyle yelled, "Alright! Time to get serious!" he said and powered up.

"Unlocking that Earthmate power, eh?" Aden chuckled, "Are we going that far?"

"Hah!" Kyle yelled and struck Aden in the leg,

"ARGH!" Aden roared in pain and fell to the ground, however, it was only a cut.

"Hah!" Kyle said and chopped down,

"Oh no!" Aden rolled out of the way and stood up,

"Ta!" Kyle punched Aden in the face, sending him 10 feet back,

"Alright..." Aden panted, "Now it's my turn!" he took out his Earthmate power.

"It's lower than mine!" Kyle stammered,

"You're a bad liar..." Aden chuckled, "Even I know I'm stronger!"

"Shut up!" Kyle yelled, and ran to strike,

Aden merely avoided it.

"Nice try." Aden said, "Try harder!"

"Hyah!" Kyle yelled and launched a fire ball,

"Hah!" Aden yelled and smacked the attack away, making the fire ball redirect its course to the wall, where it dissipated.

"Huh..." Kyle sighed, "You are the strongest opponent I've faced..."

"Thank you.." Aden chuckled, "Now... HAH!" he struck Kyle in the stomach with his knee.

"Gah!" Kyle moaned and stood stunned,

"Hyah!" Aden kicked Kyle in the face, sending him crashing into the ground.

**0000000000**

"There he is!" Aaron said as he and Aria got in the stands,

"Oh my God!" Aria screamed in horror as their father was beaten.

**0000000000**

"Hyah!" Kyle yelled and managed to get a punch, knocking Aden back,

"I think I'm going to finish you." Aden mumbled and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Not on my watch!" Kyle yelled and charged up a blueish aura on his fist, "Take this!"

he charged, "Spirit Fist!"

"What the!?" Aden said in shock as Kyle came at him with blinding speed,

"HA!" Kyle yelled and released his punch.

However, it was all in vain for Aden merely dodged the entire powerful attack.

"Ha!" Aden retaliated with an elbow strike to the back of the neck, shocking the entire crowd, including Aaron and Aria.

"Gah..." Kyle groaned as he fell to the ground.

"You did good.." Aden chuckled, "But you could've been better!" he grabbed Kyle by the hairs, "HAH!" he snapped his neck. "To make it done!" he said and stabbed his sword into Kyle's back.

0000000000

"NO!" Aria cried,

"That son of a bitch!" Aaron yelled and almost jumped into the arena.

"Hey! Hey!" a guard yelled, "Get off the rails!"

**0000000000**

"Incredible... That Aden completely dominated Kyle!" the Announcer cheered, "Congratulations!"

"For the next match! Micah versus Volkanon!" the Curator announced.


	23. Volkanon vs Micah

Rune Factory Arena

**QF**

Battle-9 Day-7

"**Volkanon vs Micah"**

"The show starts now." Volkanon said and crossed his arms, "Come on boy."

"I'm no boy." Micah grunted, "But I will start this..."

"Let's go.." Volkanon grunted,

"There's no way you'll beat me!" Micah taunted and charged with his sword.

**0000000000**

"Ha ha ha ha!" Micah grunted as he delivered several strikes, surprisingly, Volkanon blocked all the sword slices with two fingers.

"That's a little weak." Volkanon said and snapped Micah's sword, "Are you sure you're even fighting?"

"I'm holding back a lot more.." Micah responded, "I didn't want to use my full power on a human." 

"I'm stronger than most humans, boy." Volkanon grunted, then kicked Micah in the jaw.

"Augh!" Micah crashed to the ground, then Volkanon stomped his foot on his neck.

"Give up." Volkanon said and tightened Micah's airways,

"Gah... Gah..." Micah gagged and tried to push his leg away,

"Hargh!" Volkanon yelled and kicked Micah incredibly hard, sending him sliding on the ground.

"Shoot!" Micah yelled when his head hit the wall,

"I think I'll give you a shot." Volkanon straightened his sleeves,

"I see... Your mistake!" Micah yelled and turned into a wooly, then charged and delivered a missile kick.

However, Volkanon absorbed the entire hit and didn't even flinch,

"What?!" Wooly Micah said in shock, then delivered a fury of punches, but still to no avail.

"I sense you are still holding back." Volkanon mumbled, "Stop holding back!" he yelled and kicked Micah once more.

"Alright! Alright!" Micah yelled and unlocked his hidden power, "Here we go!" he ran and did another missile kick,

"Gah!" Volkanon yelled in pain, actually feeling the force of the attack,

"Hyah!" Micah continued with an uppercut, which sent the butler back,

"There we go." Volkanon mumbled and wiped some blood off his lip,

"Satisfied?" Micah said and turned back to a human,

"Quite.." Volkanon pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the blood, "Now it is my turn!" he yelled and did an overhand punch on Micah, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Gah!" Micah yelled, and instantly backflipped up, "Hyah!" he roundhouse kicked Volkanon,

"Woah!" Volkanon grunted as he hit the ground,

"Hyah!" Micah continued and smashed his foot on Volkanon's chest,

"Grah!" Volkanon screamed,

"Take this! Super Wooly Furball Rolling Attack!" Micah yelled, turned into a wooly, curled up into a ball and rolled into Volkanon, who was barely standing up.

"Woah!" Volkanon yelled and just barely managed to catch a balled up Micah in his hands, "Ha!" he kicked Micah like a soccer ball.

"AHH!" Micah yelled as he struck the ground, "That was a waste..."

"To think I am only using 50% of my strength." Volkanon rubbed his cufflinks,

"I am only using 25%" Micah chuckled, "Now ready for another?!" he yelled, "Fluffy Spiral Headbutt Bash!" he charged and jumped, twirling in the air.

"Again, I GAH!" Volkanon yelled as Micah's wooly skull struck his stomach.

"Ha ha!" Micah laughed as he regained posture, "Furry Dynamite Twinkle Toes!" he yelled and did a missile kick to the butler, catching up to him as he was flying in the air from the previous impact.

"ARGH!" Volkanon yelled as the kick hit him, sending him careening to the stadium walls.

"Fuzzy Meteor Pew Pew Fists!" Micah yelled and released a fury of punches to Volkanon's face and abdomen.

"Enough!" Volkanon yelled in rage and smashed Micah, sending him flying a good distance, "Enough games!" he said and started to power up.

"What the?" Micah said as he looked up to see Volkanon was shaking in power,

"Behold my MAX power!" Volkanon yelled, his muscles started to grow and veins started to pop out, "RAH!" he roared as he achieved the form... He was about three feet taller with very large muscles and very "veiny".

"Oh boy..." Micah mumbled,

"Take this!" Volkanon yelled and kicked Micah, which did massive damage and sent the hybrid to the wall, even cracking it.

"AHH!" Micah screamed in pain, the impact making him revert back to his human form,

"Hah!" Volkanon stomped on the ground, creating a fissure and a small tremor.

"Woah!" Micah yelled as he became shook up,

"Hyper Explosive Wave!" Volkanon yelled, and with that scream the earth under Micah cracked and exploded! 

"AH!" Micah landed faceflat in front of Volkanon, then looked up, "Grr... Super Puffy Power Puncher!" he yelled and unleashed a powerful punch to Volkanon's stomach.

"Gah..." Volkanon moaned and held his stomach,

"Now, ready for my Wooly form's ultimate attack!" Micah yelled, "Ultra..." he chanted, "Furry... Max... Fluffy..." he powered up,

"No!" Volkanon yelled and ran to stop him,

"EXPLOSION!" Micah yelled and a huge wave of... wool... expelled from him.

"Wha-!" Volkanon yelled as the wool pushed him back.

0000000000

"What in Venti's name..." Volkanon mumbled as little birds circled his head, "Ugh.." he fainted.

"Alright!" Micah said in glee.

"10!" the Announcer started the countdown, "9!"

**0000000000**

"An amazing match!" the Curator yelled, "That little sheep man sure knows his stuff! For the next match... It will be Shino versus the Zzyzx... Mechanism.." he mumbled.


	24. Shino vs the Zzyzx Mech

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 24

Battle-10 Day-7

**Shino vs. The Zzyzx Mechanism**

***Destiny Battle***

"I see the gods have made this fateful encounter..." Shino grumbled as the Mechanism walked in,

The Mechanism stomped in rage and blared its horn loudly.

"I was the one that defeated you... And I shall do so again!" Shino yelled, "However... I do not have the Thunder Child... Just my Katana..."

The Mechanism started the assault, launching its death rays at the Eastern woman.

"Woah!" Shino barely avoided it, and the battle was on.

**0000000000**

"ZAPPP!" the death rays went, leaving a trail of black sand in their wake,

"Ha!" Shino yelled and did a slice with a katana, but it having no effect at all,

The Mechanism bellowed and continued its assault, looking to disintgrate the warrior maiden.

"This battle is a wash..." Shino grumbled, "Without Thunder Child, I hold no chance..."

"ZAPPP!" the beams came too close for her comfort and she continued to run.

"But there is one thing I can do..." Shino muttered, "I can use my wish..." she pulled out a small stone.

"ZAPPP!" a beam went to close to her body, but the shockwave of its impact sent her crashing to the ground, dropping her wishing stone on the ground.

The Mechanism bellowed and it neared the warrior maiden,

"I need..." Shino said as she crawled to the stone,

The Mechanism prepared its death beams,

"I NEED HELP!" Shino screamed and shook the stone, "I WISH FOR HELP!" 

A soft wind blew across the stadium, the Mechanism mysteriously paused... But, out of the stone walls a large figure busted in.

It was a Sechs tank...

"There it is!" a Sechs soldier yelled as he peered out the top hatch, "Take it down!"

The Mechanism, never seeing a Sechs tank, did not immediately sense it a threat,

"Fire!" the Sechs soldier yelled, and the tank fired from its main cannon.

A direct hit, the brilliant explosion engulfing the Mechanism.

"Yes..." Shino mumbled in glee as she stood up,

However, when the dust cleared, there stood the Mechanism, scratched but overall unharmed...

"What?!" the soldier yelled, "How!?"

"Impossible!" Shino screamed,

The Mechanism charged up its death rays and fired upon the tank, critically injuring it and setting it ablaze!

"Abandon!" the soldier yelled and jumped, however, the tankman inside managed to get one last shot before he too had to bail.

KABBOOOOM! the other shell hit the Mechanism, but still did little damage, only bending its tentacle like legs.

"Wait!" the soldier told the other, "The tank is till good!"

"Alright!" the tankman yelled and turned back,

"ZAPPPP!" the death beams disintegrated the two before they even returned.

The Mechanism bellowed and turned back to Shino, who was gone.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, it was Shino, who was standing up on the burning tank,

The Mechanism bellowed and charged its death beams,

"Hasta la vista!" Shino yelled and pulled a wire, blasting the cannon to strike the Mechanism, and this time, it did do damage... Great damage..

The Mechanism stood a wreck and started to wobble, then finally toppled on the ground,

"I won!" Shino cheered, however, the Mechanism stood up again,

"ZZZAPPPPP!" the beam shot out from one of its blasters, hitting Shino...

There went Shino... with the wind...

**0000000000**

The Mechanism limped to the exit, severely crippled...

**0000000000**

"There goes another fighter to that fiend.." the Announcer muttered, "Now, for the next match! Mist versus Orcon!"

**I hope you have enjoyed! I would like to thank "Steven" for his contribution... My answer is that we'll have to see... **

**Also... Sechs Tank is equal to the Mechanism... Just to let you know.**


	25. Mist vs Orcon

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 25

Battle-9 Day-7

**Mist vs. Orcon**

_Character Background_

_Orcon-_

_Date of Birth- Year 23_

_Date of Death- Year 167_

_The only monster in the tournament, Orcon's very name struck fear into the elven nations he and his horde constantly raided. He is a rare type of monster capable of speech, though it is quite primitive and crude. An excellent and barbaric warrior that likes to use his great Orc strength to dominate enemies, as well as his large axe._

**0000000000000**

"Gra! Gra!" Orcon roared and stomped around as he saw Mist, "Pretty Lady No Fight!" he primitively said,

"Pretty?" Mist mumbled, "You think I'm pretty?"

"No Talk Talk! Fight Fight!" Orcon said and beat his chest, "Orcon Beat You to Ground!"

"Let's go!" Mist yelled and pulled out her shortsword,

"HA HA HA!" Orcon laughed...

**000000000**

"Yah!" Mist screamed and struck the Orc Viking, however, it did nothing at all,

"Ho ho ho ho!" Orcon laughed, "Pretty Lady Weak Lady!" he said,

"Take this!" Mist continued, but her sword kept bouncing off his armor,

"Ho ho ho ho!" Orcon continued, "Orcon Need To Kill Lady!" he grabbed Mist by the head,

"Ah!" Mist screamed as Orcon's grip tightened,

"Orcon will win!" Orcon yelled, and wrapped his other hand around Mists neck,

"Gah!" Mist gagged.

**000000000**

"Mist!" Raguna yelled from the stands,

"That beast!" Camus added and unsheathed his sword.

**000000000**

"Gah..." Mist continued and tried to punch Orcon to free herself,

"Stop!" Orcon yelled and punched her in the stomach,

"Wah!" Mist screamed, her face was turning red,

"Orcon crush!" Orcon yelled and tightened his grip greatly,

"GAH!" Mist shrieked, and continued to struggle, however, it was all in vain...

Mist started to slow down and eventually stopped, her arms and legs drooping lifelessly in the air.

"Ho ho ho!" Orcon laughed and threw Mist's body to the ground, "Orcon Win! Fatality!"

**000000000**

"Too bad for blondy!" the Announcer chuckled, "Congratulations for the only monster in the Tournament!"

"For the Next Match!" the Curator yelled, "Aaron and Aria versus Dolce and Pico!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Aaron and Aria vs Dolce and Pico

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 26

**QF**

Battle-10 Day-7

**Aaron and Aria vs Dolce and Gabbana (Pico, Jk)**

_Character Background:_

_Aaron:_

_Date of Birth- Year 529_

_Date of Death- Year 604_

_The son of Kyle, a half Earthmate half human hybrid with greater potential than any regular earthmate. A shy but childish fighter, likes to take fights lightly and even crack a joke or two whilst in the fray. However, this demeanor can change when things get rough, making him very adaptable. A fast and hard hitting warrior._

_Aria_

_Date of Birth- Year 529_

_Date of Death- Year 607_

_The daughter of Kyle and twin sister of Aaron, Aria usually has the same traits as the latter, though she is a more headfront person. With the same Mixed Blood Power as her brother, the two are a great force on the battlefield, especially when serious. A graceful and athletic fighter, thoughe very rose has its thorns.._

_Dolce_

_Date of Birth- Quien Sabe?_

_Date of Death- Year 678_

_A blunt and cold young woman that prefers the company of the dead rather than the living, but she loves her "parents", don't get me wrong! A great sorceress with a dark secret.._

_Pico:_

_Date of Birth- Stupid ghost People..._

_Date of Death- Immortal or I guess "Already Dead"? You decide! (As long as she's with Dolce... Stupid Ghost People)_

_A little ghost girl as well as Dolce's companion, the two make a great team in battle. A small and agile foe that likes to confuse her enemies._

**00000000000**

"Let's get this show on the road!" Pico laughed and floated around,

"Eh..." Aaron mumbled, "What are you?"

"Are we gonna fight or talk?" Dolce bluntly grunted,

"Ok..." Aria yelled and pulled out her sword.

The Battle was on.

000000000

"Hyah!" Aaron yelled and tried to chop Pico, who merely avoided the swing,

"Over here!" Pico giggled as she hovered left and right to avoid all the incoming strikes,

"HAR!" Dolce yelled as she tried to blast Aria away with a fire spell, but the hybrid merely jumped over it,

"Try harder!" Aria laughed and landed in front of her, "You really need to aim better!"

"I do now?" Dolce chuckled and let loose a devastating dark ball as Aria was talking,

"AHH!" Aria screamed and was sent flying off.

"Get back here!" Aaron yelled at Pico, who was hovering midair, "You coward!"

"Alright!" Pico giggled and then headbutted Aaron on her descent.

"Oof!" Aaron grunted and fell back,

"Time to finish you off!" Dolce yelled from the sidelines, "Killer Cards!" she casted a spell which made glowing playing cards surround her.

"Oh boy." Aaron mumbled as all the cards flew towards him,

"Shield on!" a voice yelled, and all the cards crashed into a green bubble before they struck Aaron.

"Rats!" Pico growled,

"You thought you would get my doofus brother that easily?" Aria chuckled and put down the barrier spell,

"I'm not a doofus!" Aaron growled,

"Silence!" Dolce yelled and did her Killer Card spell again, this time successfully,

"AAHH!" Aria screamed as the cards sliced her skin and clothes,

"ARGH!" Aaron did the same,

"Shadow Volleyball!" Dolce shouted and made a dark sphere, "Go Pico!" she served the sphere to the ghost,

"Alright!" Pico served it once more,

"Spike it!" Dolce slammed the sphere, making it rocket towards Kyle's progeny.

A dark explosion boomed on the field.

"Alright!" Pico giggled and flew to Dolce,

"That was too easy." Dolce grunted and turned her back,

"Nu-uh!" a voice yelled and Aaron appeared from the smoke,

"Brother-sister Wind Cannon!" Aria jumped next to him and the two blasted a very powerful gale,

"WAH!" Dolce screamed as she was being blown away,

"AHH!" Pico screamed as well,

"Let's do this!" Aaron yelled, "Flaming Bacon!" he yelled and charged a fire ball,

"Fried Egg Saucer!" Aria charged a white disk in the air,

"Both make... The Breakfast Supreme!" the two yelled and fused their attacks, making a white flaming ufo shaped attack, then fired it.

"Warp!" Dolce yelled and whisked away,

"Hey! What ab-"

KABOOM! the attack went, head on on Pico!

"Pico!" Dolce screamed, and the ghost appeared out of the explosion, "These guys are stronger than us!"

"I know!" Pico yelled back,

"Thank you! Aaron chuckled, "Now! Chocolate Boulder!" he made a boulder in front of him,

"Dark Ball!" Aria charged a dark sphere, "Make Devil's Food Cake!"

The attacks once again fused, creating a boulder with a dark aura, even having black electricity crackling out of it.

"Oh no you don't!" Dolce yelled and started to power up, then went through a transformation.

"What the?" the two Hybrids said as they ceased to watch the young woman,

"That does it!" Dolce screamed in a sinister voice, then in a black flash of light, transformed into Marionetta

"Gah!" Aaron screamed as he saw the monster form,

"Sweet God!" Aria turned away in fright.

"It's your funeral!" Pico giggled creepily as she hovered around Marionetta.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Marionetta screamed and charged up a huge cloud of dark energy, "RAH!" she yelled and a huge dark laser beam shot out of her mouth.

"Look out!" Aaron yelled to Aria, since it was going straight towards her, then jumped to block the attack.

The beam exploded brilliantly as it struck the ground, leaving a black crater once done.

"Gah..." Aria groaned and tried to stand up, only for something to block her movements.

It was Aaron, who took most of the hit to save her.

"Aaron?" Aria mumbled and shook her brother, "Aaron!"

"Damn!" Aaron yelled as he sat up, "Do you have to yell so loudly!?"

"Aaron!" Aria said in glee and hugged her brother, "I thought you.."

"Died? HAHA!" Aaron laughed, "That attack was nothing!"

However, before they could say anything more, Marionetta attacked.

"RAH!" she yelled and encased the two in a treasure chest!

"Hey!" Aria screamed,

"It's kinda cramped!" Aaron added,

"Die!" they heard Pico's voice from the outside, and instantly blades pierced the wooden walls of the chest.

"AUGH!" Aaron yelled as one of the blades pierced his kidney,

"AY!" Aria screamed as one struck her thigh and cut her cheek.

They instantly appeared back to the outside world.

"Mwahahahaha!" Marionetta yelled and hovered around them, "Time for My Ulitmate attack! Pico!" she called her friend,

"Let's go!" Pico giggled as she stood in front of Marionetta, then entered inside her through the mouth.

"What!?" Aaron said in disgust,

"SUPER PICO BOMB!" Pico yelled from inside and Marionetta started to blow, making multiple Picos squirm out.

"Ugh..." Aria shuddered,

"Hehehehehhe..." the little Picos giggled, "Bye bye!" they yelled and charged.

"Too easy!" Aaron chuckled and smacked one of the Picos aside,

"Fooled yah!" the Pico that was smacked chuckled, then started to glow.

"What the..." Aria mumbled as all the Picoss circled around,

"NYAHAHAHAHA!" the smacked Pico laughed then blew up!

"WAH!" Aaron yelled, and the explosion of the first Pico caused a chain reaction which blew up all the others.

Another brilliant explosion rocked the stadium.

When the dust cleared, there was Aaron and Aria, beat but not yet out.

"Alright!" Aaron growled as he stood up, "That's it! Aria! Lend me your hand!"

"Ok." Aria said and held her brother's hand,

"Let's do this!" Aaron yelled and held up his hands, along with Aria's left

"Let's go!" Aria said and held up her right hand,

"VANILLA PUDDING DOME ATTACK!" the two yelled and a huge parabolic white wave shot upwards.

"WAH!?" Marionetta yelled as the attack headed her way, "NOO!"

Marionetta was instantly vaporized in the terrific blast.

"No!" Pico screamed as she started to dissappear, since without Dolce, her soul started to go back to the other world.

000000000

"Alright!" Aaron cheered, then held up his fingers in the "V" for victory pose, "You can say... That Dolce will be mist... hehehe..." he chuckled,

"Pico couldn't stay up for long! What's ghost up must come down!" Aria added and giggled.

**000000000**

More matches were fought through out the day, until it was the last match..

**000000000**

"For the Final Match!" the Curator yelled, "To close the Quarter Finals, it will be Sersius versus Amber!"

**000000000**

**A/N: This is for Jose, since I didn't quite clarify the subject of his question, though I did use context clues...:  
**

**If a fighter dies in battle, they go into an interim area, like our IRL concept of Purgatory, however, there are two different Interim areas, one for those who are in heaven (I.e, good people like Raguna or Kyle) and one of those who are in hell (I.e, bad people like Ethelberd and The Masked Man). They technically are not their said areas, just waiting places until the end of the Tournament. Hope that clarifies something and I hope you continue enjoying and Reading this story! **

**And for all of you, I hope you like and Please REVIEW! I love the feedback!**

**Special Thanks to Jose, Steven, and the Guest!**

**GET THE HYPE TRAIN READY!**

**P.S, I do not own Dolce and Gabbana... PLZ DONT SUE ME! **

**Also, Pico reminds me of Piccolo from DBZ, just the name though... Maybe I might make a DBZ Character Cameo on Here, would you guys like it? Well then, REVIEW!**


	27. Sersius vs Amber

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 27

**QF**

Battle- 49 Day-7

**Sersius vs Amber**

_Character Background:_

_Sersius:_

_Date of Birth- Year 9_

_Date of Death- Year 80_

_The only non-Earthmate to defeat Terrable, Sersius is possibly the most famous Sechs person to ever live. His legend lives on in his home country, since he tamed a god's wrath with only a shield and sword. A proud, majestic, and valiant warrior with incredible skill with the blade. Ancestor of Lynette._

_Amber:_

_Date of Birth- Year 521_

_Date of Death- Year 701_

_A cute little girl... But don't let that fool you, her monster form, Ambrosia, is a real threat in a fight. Uses her innocence and cuteness to charm foes. SO KAWAII!_

**000000000**

"Ah!" Sersius said as he saw little Amber skip to the field, "I'm fighting a... a... little girl?"

"Yeah!" Amber cheerfully said, "Are you ready?"

"Err..." Sersius mumbled and rubbed the back of his head, "Is this even legal? Times sure have changed..."

"Let's go!" Amber yelled and made a white sphere in front of her, the battle was on!

000000000

"Beautiful Daisy Attack!" Amber said and threw the white sphere at Sersius,

"Wah!" Sersius yelled as the ball hit him, however, it was more like being hit by a tennis ball, so it hardly did anything.

"Oh phooey!" Amber grunted, "That was nothing! Sleepy Spores!" she yelled and threw a yellowish energy wave,

"What?" Sersius said as the wave hit him, "What is... This..." he mumbled, getting drowsy, "I feel... Like... Taking... A sno- ZZZZZZZ" he snored, sleeping whilst standing.

"Now I got you!" Amber cheered, "Prepare for my butterflies!" she yelled and pointed at him, "Get him, my beauties!"

Instantly, a swarm of butterflies, with all the colors of the rainbows, appeared and tackled the Sechs.

"AH!" Sersius yelled as he woke up, since the insects were slicing him with their wings, "Get off!" he yelled and powered up, making a shock wave which killed the bugs.

"Hey!" Amber pouted, "You big meany!"

"I don't want to hurt you." Sersius mumbled, "You're just a little girl!"

"Oh yeah!?" Amber grunted, "Paralyze Puff!" she yelled and a bunch of dandelion puff appeared and surrounded Sersius,

"Not agai- AHH!" Sersius yelled as his muscles became stiff, "ARGH!"

"Time to get serious!" Amber screamed and transformed into Ambrosia,

"What in the gods' name?!" Sersius groaned, "What are you!?"

"HAH!" Ambrosia yelled and blasted a white sphere, which made a bunch of daisies appear on impact.

"Oof!" Sersius grunted as he was buried in the flowers,

"ARGH!" Ambrosia made a shock wave, which launched the paralyzed hero to the wall.

"ACK!" Sersius grunted as he slid down, "There we go!" he stood up, no longer paralyzed,

"RAH!" Ambrosia called upon her butterflies, which advanced in ranks towards the Sechs,

"Hmph.." Sersius grunted, "I guess I have to do what I have to do.." he mumbled, and with his incredible power leaped over the insects and landed in front of Ambrosia.

"HA?" Ambrosia yelled,

"AH!" Sersius yelled and elbowed Ambrosia in the stomach, the blow was so powerful it reverted her back to human form.

"Gah..." Amber groaned and fell to her knees, then fell face first, KO!

"That was easy..." Sersius chuckled.

**000000000**

"As we do in all the Tournaments... We set someone back home." the Grand Marshall said, "That person has not fought in the Quarterfinals and has been chosen by the lot! This person was Erica!"

A young elven girl came up,

"She has been spared and will return to interim heaven!" the Marshall informed,

The crowd cheered.

**000000000**

"This has been the Quarterfinals! Time for the Quarterfinals part 2!" The Announcer yelled, "Get ready!"

"The Matches will be the day after tomorrow!" the Curator added.

**GET ON THE HYPE TRAIN! WOO WOO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Filler 1

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 28

Day-8

INTERIM

"I didn't doubt you, Camus." Lynette told the man, since he was now around early twenties, his prime, "I knew you'd pass on."

"I can say the same for you." Camus responded, "You are a great fighter, isn't that right, Raguna?"

"Yep." Raguna answered, "Who did you go against?"

"A lass named Forte." Lynette responded, "It was tough... She had this stupid ceramic armor that I couldn't get past."

"I could've!" Camus chuckled, "With my bare fists!"

"Well, not everyone has super strength like you, Camus." Lynette grunted,

"Speaking of super strength." Raguna mumbled as Iris came over, "Iris was incredible!"

"Thank you." Iris chuckled, "But all I get are cocky humans... I can't get a real challenge!"

"Are you kidding me? My last challenge quit!" Camus grumbled, "And it was my own bloodline!"

"Mine was pretty ok." Raguna mumbled, "She still had a lot to learn.."

"Speaking of bloodlines... I haven't seen Leona." Iris told Raguna, "Wasn't he a great hero too?"

"No." Raguna sighed, "He was as gentle as his mother... That kid had great potential.."

"Gee... You sound disappointed." Lynette said, "So what if he had Lara's gentle spirit? He's still your son."

"I know, I just wish..." Raguna grunted, "You know, he would've trained... It would have made me so proud if he would've surpassed me.."

"I see." Camus mumbled, "I wished that too... But I got a daughter!" he laughed, "Can't do much there!"

"Can I join in?" a calm voice called out, it was Sharron,

"Sure." Lynette said,

"However, it has been great so far." Raguna changed the conversation,

"It has." Iris added,

"It was so hard hurting Mei.. But you can't show remorse out there." Sharron sighed, "It's a weakness."

**000000000**

"Dad..." Aaron sighed, "Why did you..."

"He's not dead, you know?" Aria mumbled, "He's just waiting.."

"I swear to all the gods I will avenge him!" Aaron yelled and stood up, "I will kill that bastard that got him if it's the last thing I do!"

"Aaron!" Aria said, seeing all the ruckus he was causing, "Shush!"

"Didn't you see what he did, Aria!?" Aaron said in fury,

"I did... But it's all part of the Tournament." Aria said in a calming voice, "Now please... Sit down.."

"All right..." Aaron mumbled, "I just..."

"I know..." Aria muttered, "He was my dad too..."

**000000000**

"Hello?" Micah called out, seeing no one else from his game was still in the tournament, "Ah rats..." he grumbled and drank his water alone.

**000000000**

In the RF4 Sector, a lonely breeze howled inside the room...

**000000000**

"Sonja!" Aden said in relief, "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Were you doubting me?" Sonja pouted,

"N-n-no!" Aden stammered, "It's just that there are some pretty powerful foes here... At least from what I've heard.."

"Calm down, sweetheart." Sonja reassured him, "There's nothing we can't fight here... As long as we have each other."

"You're right." Aden mumbled and hugged her, however, he looked up.

"What's wrong?" Sonja asked, sensing here partner's tension,

"Look.." Aden muttered and Sonja turned, only to see a white clothed individual who wielded a long black sword.

"No..." Sonja mumbled,

"Bravo.." the individual called out and clapped his hands, "I haven't seen such an oblivious embrace!"

"What do you want!?" Aden growled and took out his double scymtars,

"Nothing..." the individual said, "Geez! Put those up will ya? I'm not here to steal Sonja's body now! I have my original one!"

"Hmph." Aden grunted, "I hope we see each other out there, Masked Man, because I swear I will destroy you and send you straight back home to hell."

"We'll see." the Masked Man chuckled evilly and held his blade tight.

**000000000**

"Look!" Sersius pointed, he was outside, "We're on a flying whale island!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Ethelberd grumbled,

"Calm down, Emperor." Sersius said, "These were thought to be extinct in my time, now they're as numerous as the clouds!" he said, seeing a whole pod of Whale Islands flying around them.

**000000000**

"It seems the matches are up." Micah told Raguna, his first time meeting the Earthmate of Legend,

"Yes... I hope I get someone good this time.." Raguna chuckled,

"So do I." Aden came up, "I want a good fight!"

"Hearing you Earthmates is like hearing a bunch of warriors!" Sersius laughed, "To think the Earthmates were usually peaceful... Not war-like and conflict loving."

"We were the last of the Earthmates in our time." Raguna answered, "I guess we were pretty upset by that.."

"Yeah..." Aden added, "Look, Raguna! The matches!"

_Matches:_

_Group A:_

_Raguna_

_Lynette_

_00_

_Sharron_

_Orcon_

_00_

_The rest are OCs_

_Group S*:_

_Ethelberd_

_Charlie Foxtrot_

_00_

_Masked Man_

_Sersius_

_00_

_Aaron and Aria_

_Aden_

_00_

_Iris and Iris_

_OC_

_Group B:_

_Sonja_

_Micah_

_00_

_Camus_

_Zzyzx Mechanism_

_00_

_Rest are OCs_

**000000000**

"It seems I get the Special Group." Iris mumbled as she saw her name in Group S,

"So do I.." Ethelberd grunted, "I get a bunch of weaklings."

"Wait until you see me." Iris chuckled,

000000000

"Rats!" Micah gunted, "I get another girl!"

"You got to fight two battles!" Sonja growled,

"It was the author's fault! He wasn't paying attention!" Micah responded, "I can't help it if I went against both Raven and Volkanon in the same round!"

"Shut up!" Lynette grunted and smacked his head, "Stop breaking the wall!"

**More is coming! Don't worry! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	29. Micah vs Sonja

RUNE FACTORY ARENA  
CHAPTER 29

**Quarterfinals Part II**

_Shang Kai Chek Stadium in The East_

_Year 1000_

**Battle-1 Day-9**

**Sonja Versus Micah**

"Alright! I'm not holding anything back!" Micah growled and took a stance, "I'm taking you out fast! I'm going to make it to the semi-finals! I will make Rune Factory 3 proud!"

"Very well!" Sonja yelled back, "So be it!"

The two charged and the battle was on!

**000000000**

"Hyah!" Sonja struck first, doing a horizontal slice with her shortsword,

"Ha ha!" Micah easily avoided the attack and did a sweep to Sonja's legs, making her trip and fall,

"Oof!" Sonja grunted,

"Let's go!" Micah said and transformed into a Wooly, "Pit Pat Feet Attack!" he said and did a bunch of little stomps on Sonja's back,

"Ah Ah! Ah Ah!" Sonja grunted as she was being struck,

"Super Wooly Furball Rolling Attack!" Micah yelled and rolled up into a ball and smashed into Sonja's spine.

"AH!" Sonja screamed in pain and managed to stand up,

"Fuzzy Meteor Pew Pew Fists!" Micah said and did a fury of punched,

"Ha ha!" Sonja said and blocked all the fast jabs with the palms of her hands, "Take this!" she kicked Micah,

"Argh!" Micah fell back, "Fluffy Spiral Headbutt Bash!" he yelled and twirled in the air,

"Hyah!" Sonja punted him upwards, sending him thirty feet up, "Take this! Titan's Flame!" she yelled and blasted a flame wave towards the Wooly.

"Oh no!" Micah yelled and turned to human, "Waterfall Splash!" he blasted a wave of water to counter the flame, then landed on his two feet.

"Hyah!" Sonja met up with him and punched the hybrid in the face,

"Ack!" Micah grunted and fell to the ground, "Fuzzy Meteor Pew Pew Fists!" he yelled and punched Sonja's stomach,

"Ah!" Sonja was knocked back,

"Mixed blood Power!" Micah yelled and powered up, "Furry Dynamite Explosive Feet!" he ran and did a missile kick, which made a small blast on impact,

"AHHHH!" Sonja screamed, the boosted attack doing massive damage.

"Had enough?" Micah reverted back to human,

"No..." Sonja grumbled and stood up, "Hah!" she yelled and unleashed her Earthmate Power,

"I see." Micah chuckled, "This is inter- AH!" he yelled as Sonja kicked him in the legs,

"HA!" Sonja elbowed his spine and smashed him to the ground, "Take this! Asteroid Shower!" she launched the earth spell, making a lot of little boulders hit Micah.

"AH AH AH!" Micah yelled as he was hit by the stones, but managed to stand up, "Micah's Triple Finish!" he yelled and charged, then kneed Sonja in the stomach,

"Gah..." Sonja groaned in pain,

"Hah!" Micah elbowed the back of her neck, "HYAH!" He kicked her to the wall.

"Ha... Ha..." Sonja panted as she stood up,

"Micah's Massacre Attack!" Micah yelled and ran to release a fury of punches, then a fury of kicks, and the another fury of punches, "HA!" he launched a lighting bolt on her.

"AYYY!" Sonja screamed and crashed into the wall at the other end,

"Time to finish this! Prepare for the technique that I used to finish Death Wall!" Micah yelled, "Micah's Disc-o Inferno!" he prepared a flaming disk, the threw it like a discus.

The disk shot past Sonja, who was barely standing up and then curved upward and exploded in the sky above the arena.

"AH!" Sonja screamed when she noticed her left arm was precisely cut off from the elbow down,

"Rats! I missed!" Micah growled, "Nevertheless, you can't fight with one arm! So I'll finish you off with my most powerful technique!"

"No..." Sonja mumbled and stood in fright, "Aden... I need you..."

"Micah's..." Micah chanted, "Infernal... Flash Burner!" he yelled and fired an infernal beam of fire towards Sonja,

"Aden!" Sonja yelled and extended her Right arm, "Zeus Cannon!" the wicked lightning bolt appeared and collided with the Infernal Flash Burner,

"Rah!" Micah growled as he tried to push Sonja's attack back,

"I won't let you win!" Sonja screamed as used all her might to hold on, "Aden!"

"He won't save you now!" Micah yelled and used all his might, his attack was on the move.

"AAHHHH!" Sonja shouted, and the spiritual projection of Aden appeared next to her,

"What?!" Micah yelled as the new Zeus Cannon started to win ground,

"Take this!" Sonja yelled and unleashed all her might in Earthmate Power mode, making the Zeus cannon win up to 75% of the ground,

"Impossible!" Micah yelled and strained to hold it back,

"Time to wipe you out! Aden's Spirit!" Sonja yelled and received her power boost, then managed to turn the tide entirely,

"NNNOOOOOO!" Micah screamed as his attack was overwhelmed and was turned against him.

The combined Zeus Cannon and Infernal Flash Burner were turned upwards by Sonja to avoid hitting the crowds and the beams exploded mid-air, with Micah in them.

Micah was instantly obliterated...

**000000000**

"Absolutely incredible!" the Announcer cheered, "That struggle! That Suspense! Congratulations, Sonja! You made it to the Semi-Finals!"

"The next Semi-Finalist will be determined in the next match!" the Curator announced, "Ethelberd Versus Charlie Foxtrot!"

**Synopsis:**

**Micah is a bit stronger than Sonja in Base**

**MBP Micah is a bit stronger than EP Sonja**

**Aden's Spirit Powered Sonja is stronger than MBP Micah**


	30. Ethelberd vs Charlie

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 30

**QF2**

Battle-2 Day-9

**Ethelberd vs Charlie Foxtrot**

**Magic versus Science!**

_Character Background:_

_Charlie Foxtrot:_

Date of Birth: ?

_Date of Appearance: Year 9_

_Date of Death- Year 529_

_A mysterious individual who the Easterners claim fell from the stars in a "sky vessel", he coincidentally appeared when the Zzyzx Mechanism was terrorizing the land. The connection between the two is frightening... The two came from the stars, appeared around the same time, and came out of "Sky vessels". He is a soldier and his weapons are incredibly advanced for anyone that has ever laid eyes on them, even the most intelligent of scholars and scientists consider them magical. He managed to live a long time due to his glowing armor... Prefers to uses his "Magic" weapons and superior tech to dominate the battle. At his death bed.. He claimed to be from "Eart", Spooky..."_

**000000000**

"I heard the Scouting Machine was here... have you seen it?" Charlie asked Ethelberd,

"I have no time for questions, boy!" Ethelberd grunted, "Hurry up!"

"Very well.. Terran Space Marine 34 to Base.. We have hostiles!" Charlie mumbled into his wrist, contacting someone.

"Enough!" Ethelberd yelled and launched a black sphere, the battle was on!"

000000000

"Preparing to engage!" Charlie yelled, "Code Alpha 213!"

"Enough with your mad ranting!" Ethelberd yelled and kept launching black spheres,

"Take this!" Charlie took out a laser rifle, then fired,

"What!?" Ethelberd yelled as one of the beams scaved his shoulder, "What level of Sorcery is this!?" he yelled and blocked the beams with a barrier spell,

"Ergh..." Charlie grumbled, "A typical Standard Issue Martian Forcefield! I have just the thing!" he took out a larger rifle, "Pierce!"

The beam shot through the magic barrier, shocking Ethelberd,

"Rah!" Ethelberd yelled and ran to charge, the blasted a horrible dark wave at him,

However, Charlie had a little trick of his own... A forcefield.

"Take this!" Charlie kicked Ethelberd, and with the strength of his exosuit, it sent the Emperor upwards a good distance,

"You swine!" Ethelberd yelled and used magic to fly, "RAH!" he charged up a lightning spell,

"Teleport!" Charlie yelled and used his warp system to whisk behind Ethelberd,

"What th-"

"Blasters fire!" Charlie fired his rifle, only for Ethelberd to reflect it with a barrier,

"You can warp!?" Ethelberd yelled, "And fly!?"

"Yes." Charlie chuckled, "Prepare to die!" he aimed his rifle,

"Warp!" Ethelberd used his warp spell to appear behind Charlie,

"Dark Sphere!" he yelled and blasted the soldier,

"ARGH!" Charlie fell to the ground,

"Ha!" Ethelberd followed, trying to kick,

"ZOOOM!" the soldier's teleporter sounded,

"Ha!" Charlie yelled and tried to smack the Ethelberd with the butt of the rifle,

"WISS!" the spell whisked,

"Hyah!" Ethelberd appeared behind the soldier,

"ZOOM!"

"WISS!"

"ZOOOM!"

"WISSS!"

"ZOOM!"

"WISSS!"

With each impending attack either one teleported to get the upper hand, but the cycle continued.

000000000

"Ha... Ha..." Ethelberd was tiring from using the warp spell over and over.

"Laser fire!" Charlie mumbled and fired hir rifle, however, it was out of juice.

"Ha!" Ethelberd struck, seeing his chance, and launched the soldier with a dark blast,

"Enough!" Charlie yelled and took out a plasma cannon, "FIRE!"

A huge sphere fired, then exploded, critically damaging Ethelberd!

"AAHHHHH!" Ethelberd yelled,

"Now!" Charlie yelled,

"Hah!" Ethelberd whisked behind Charlie, "No more games!" he yelled, "Alchemy fist!" his fist glew brown and he struck the exoskeleton, changing its extremely tough alloy into lead.

"AHH!" Charlie yelled in pain,

"Hah!" Ethelberd did a magic spell and warped back.

"What did you do!?" Charlie yelled as he looked at the hole in his body,

"BLACK HOLE!" Ethelberd yelled and a sinister black whole appeared inside Charlie's body!

Charlie was instantly ripped into shreds by the spell.

000000000

"Ha ha ha... Ha..." Ethelberd panted,

"Self Destruct Initiated." a robotic voice yelled, it was a metallic voice,

"What!?" Ethelberd asked,

The box started to glow and released a huge explosion... It was Charlie's Martyrdom.

000000000

"Damn.." Ethelberd grumbled, alive but completely thrashed.

**000000000**

"This is it for today!" the Curator said, "Please come tomorrow for the next match! Raguna vs Lynette!"

**Synopsis:**

**Ethelberd would wipe the floor with Charlie, **

**He was only using 25% of his power.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! MORE WILL COME TOMORROW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	31. Raguna vs Lynette

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 31

**QF2**

Battle-3 Day-10

**SSJ3 Goku vs. Raguna**

**(Joking)**

**Raguna vs Lynette**

"Gah!" Lynette yelled when she saw Raguna step in, "No!"

"Oh! Hey Lynette!" Raguna happily said, "You ready!?"

"Eh..." Lynette mumbled, "This is... impossible!"

"Don't get scared, I'll go easy on you!" Raguna laughed,

"This is my stop.." Lynette muttered to herself, "There is no way I can beat him... Can't I give up?"

"Come on! Don't do that!" Raguna chuckled, "At least try to get a hit!"

"Well... I don't see the pain.." Lynette mumbled and charged with her sword,

"Whoops!" Raguna said as he weaved the attack, "There we go!" he laughed and kneed her hard in the stomach.

"GAH!" Lynette moaned in pain and fell to the ground,

"Stand up girl! Look up to the sky!" Raguna kicked her in the side, "Look up to the sky, girl!"

"Ahh..." Lynette groaned and flipped on her back, "Don't have to be a complete asshole now!"

"Sorry..." Raguna chuckled, "I was in the moment. Ok! Here we go!" he picked her up, then gave her an uppercut.

"Woah-oah-oah..." Lynette's eyes turned into spinning spirals,

"It was good." Raguna laughed, "Good acting Lynette! Um... Lynette?" he shook her, "Uh oh..."

**000000000**

"That was... Boring..." the Announcer mumbled, "That was not a match... they seemed to treat it as a play!"

"Hopefully the next one will be better!" the Curator said, "The Next and Final match of today will be by Group B! Camus versus the Dreaded Zzyzx Mechanism!"

**Synopsis:**

**Well... You know...**

_"Their (Raguna, Camus, Ethelberd) power and mine are dimensions apart..." -Lynette_

**To the Generic Name Reviewer Jones, Hold up! It's coming! And thanks for the feedback.**

**As for all you other non-generically named people, please REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	32. Camus vs The Zzyzx Mech

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 32

**QF2**

Battle-4 Day-10

**Camus vs The Zzyzx Mechanism**

"You're the Magical Machine, huh?" Camus asked the Machine, "My dad had a story book on you."

The Machine inspected the human with a flashlight tentacle,

"I remember he told me..." Camus mumbled, "_'These Stories do not warn you monsters exist... You know that Camus... These stories tell you that those monsters can be defeated..'_"

The Machine took out its death ray tentacles and charged them up,

"Regular people call you a Monster... But I'll call you... Dead." Camus mumbled and instantly jumped over the incoming death beams,

"BRAAAAAMMMM!" the Mechanism bellowed and fired its death rays,

They went to Camus dead on... However, what shocked the crowd is that Camus just stood there.

"Thank you for this Raguna!" Raguna laughed, "Blitz Faust!" he yelled and powered up, then smacked the beams aside, shocking everyone.

**000000000**

"Impossible!" the Announcer yelled in awe!

**000000000**

"He he he he..." Camus laughed, "Surprise!"

The Mechanism stomped angrily,

"Now now... Don't pout." Camus chuckled, "I'll be sure to end this quickly."

"ZZAAPPP!" the death rays went,

"Oh no!" Camus jumped over and did a downward cut on the Mech, however his sword was snapped in half on impact.

The Mech grabbed Camus with one of its tentacle arms, the constricted the human,

"RAH!" Camus said and tried to break free, "Get Off! Blitz Faust!" he powered up and broke the tentacle in pieces,

The Mechanism fell back to inspect the damage,

"Hyah!" Camus blasted the machine with a fire spell, it was not very effective.

"ZZZAAPP!" the death rays went,

"Blitz Faust x2!" Camus yelled and powered up even more, and absorbed the beams, "I got you!" he yelled and returned the same attack back, making massive damage!"

"RAHHH CREAAA..." the metal went as it burned and bent,

"Let's finish you.." Camus chuckled, "Blitz Faust!" he powered up and rushed to the crippled machine, then kicked the wreck upwards, "Magnus Cannon!" he yelled and launched a fire ball to the sky.

KAABOOOOM!

A brilliant explosion flashed in the sky, and some metal scraps fell to the ground.

000000000

"Oh..." Camus walked over to one piece of the wreckage, it was a capsule with a pink fluid and what seemed to be an octopus-like head with long threadlike tentacles.

"Ew..." Camus shuddered, quite appalled by the creature's appearance, "So this is what is driving that thing... Oh well..."

"Blubububublu." the fluid bubbled,

"Well... I can't... knock you out." Camus mumbled, "Hyah!" he blasted a lightning to the capsule, making it explode!

**000000000**

"The Terrible monster has been destroyed!" the Announcer cheered,

"Next is from the Special Group!" the Curator announced, "Aaron and Aria versus Aden!"

**Synopsis:**

**Camus is Stronger than the Mechanism and can dominate in Blitz Faust **

**Don't know what Blitz Faust is? **

**Made by: Raguna**

**Users: Raguna, Camus and Leona.**

**Spell Element: None**

**Spell Type: Power Up**

**It's a brief power up that multiplies power by the listed number**

**Except for regular Blitz Faust, it has 1.2x boost.**

**OR READ _Slayer of the Damned_! It is more explained there!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	33. Aaron and Aria vs Aden

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 33

**QF2**

Battle-5 Day-11

**Aaron and Aria vs Aden**

**Grudge Match**

"So you're the bastard who killed our father!" Aaron growled as he saw Aden coming towards them,

"Excuse me?" Aden asked, quite confused,

"His name was Kyle!" Aaron charged angrily, the battle was on! 

**000000000**

"Wah!" Aden backflipped away from the attack and then unsheathed his double scimitars,

"Hyah!" Aria jumped in the fray and hacked with her sword,

"Take this!" Aaron yelled and joined in,

"Woah!" Aden said as he expertly blocked their two swords with his own,

"Hah!" Aria did a devestating slice,

Chink! It struck Aden's left scimitar.

"Rah!" Aaron delivered a good blow,

Aden blocked it with his right scimitar,

"Hyah!" Aden retaliated by hitting the twins with the butt of the blade,

"Argh!"

"Ah!" the two fell back.

"Shah!" Aden did two slices, only to be blocked,

"No way!" Aaron growled and held him off,

"Take this!" Aria said and did another chop,

"I'm a swordmaster!" Aden yelled and blocked their attacks, then once again shook them off.

"Enough!" Aaron yelled, "Earthmate Power!" he powered up and charged,

"AH!" Aden yelled as the full brunt of the hybrid's chop knocked him back,

"Here we go!" Aria powered up as well and kicked Aden in the chest,

"ARGH!" Aden went careening to the wall,

"Let's get him!" Aaron yelled, "Spicy Meat-aballs!" he said in an Italian accent and launched an array of little fire balls, all piling up and making a bigger and bigger explosion,

"Hah!" Aden jumped out of ground zero and held his hands to the sky, "Lightning Flash!" he yelled and a blinding white light shone on the twins.

"Ah!" Aria screamed, she was blinded,

"Shoot!" Aaron rubbed his eyes,

"Unlock Earthmate Power!" Aden yelled and powered up, then charged at the blind two, "Rah!" he kicked Aaron,

"AH!" Aaron yelled and crashed on the ground,

"You too!" Aden said and uppercutted Aria,

"AY!" Aria screamed,

"Take this!" Aden said and sent a homing lightning ball to follow her,

KABOOM! it went on impact.

"HA!" a voice yelled from behind Aden, it was Aaron, who missile kicked him,

"Argh!" Aden yelled as he impacted the ground,

"Die!" Aaron yelled and smashed a spell made boulder on his back,

"Take this!" Aria said from the sidelines, now recuperated, "Electric Spaghetti!" she launched little bolts of electricity from her hands,

"Oh no you don't!" Aden said and jumped in the air to avoid the attack, "Titan THUNDER!" he yelled and smashed his two fists together, making a powerful shockwave which sent the two hybrids flying to the walls.

"I'll make you pay!" Aaron said, his rage keeping him going, "Aria! Let's do this!"

"Alright!" Aria said and made a shadow sphere,

"Ha!" Aaron made a boulder, then Aria made the sphere go inside the boulder, filling it up

"JELLY DONUT!" the two yelled and launched the boulder to Aden.

"What's this?" Aden said as the attack rocketed to him,

KRAKABOOOM!

"Continue!" Aria said and made a big sandstone boulder,

"Fire ball! Water Ball! Wind Ball! Thunder Ball! Dark Ball! Earth Ball!" Aaron launched all those elemental spheres inside the boulder, filling it up.

"ELEMENTAL SUPER DUMPLING!" the two yelled and sent their attack,

"You're bluffing!" Aden growled, barely standing up from the last attack, "You name your attacks after food!? Oh well!" he said and stood his ground, then held the incoming boulder! 

"What?!" Aaron said in shock as Aden was starting to push their attack back,

"HA!" Aden yelled and kicked the boulder to the sky, making it explode mid air.

"That's impossible!" Aria said,

"Not for me!" Aden chuckled and dashed over, "I call this Ymir's Big Slam!" he said and punched Aaron in the gut, then uppercutted him, then jumped up and slammed him to the ground.

"Rah!" Aria came to help and kicked Aden before he could finish,

"Thank you!" Aaron said, "Let's crush this loser!"

"I'm with you all the way!" Aria growled,

"Sibling Supreme!" the two yelled and charged towards the dragon knight, releasing a large payload of punches and kicks.

"Explosive Enchiladas!" Aria yelled and launched a tubular beam of fire at Aden, causing a large explosion.

"Well done!" Aaron chuckled as he saw the dust clear, only to see Aden still standing.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Aden panted, "No! I will not be defeated! I am a Dragon Knight! I am a Pure Earthmate Warrior! I will not be defeated by these half bloods!" he yelled, "Sonja's Spirit!" he powered up like crazy.

"Uh oh..." Aria mumbled,

"Let's do it!" Aaron said, "Mixed Blood Power!" he powered up,

"Alrigth!" Aria said and did the same thing,

"RAH!" Aden charged and kicked Aria and Aaron in one sweep,

"AHH!" the two yelled and crashed into the wall, one after the other,

"Thor's Hammer!" Aden yelled and launched an electric energy sphere at their place, causing a massive explosion and electric outburst that it made the forcefield protecting the spectators spazz a little.

"Incredible..." Aria mumbled as he stood up, "This guy is not fooling around..."

"Neither are we!" Aaron grumbled and dashed to confront Aden,

"Hah!" Aden punched, but Aaron blocked,

"We have two against one!" Aaron said,

"Yeah!" Aria appeared and smashed Aden's head in,

"Ah!" Aden fell back,

"And we are angry!" Aaron yelled, "Aria! Let's finish this bloke off!"

"I'm with you!" Aria yelled and grabbed her sword, "Take this!" she yelled and punched Aden in the stomach.

"AH!" Aden yelled and retaliated with a kick, sending Aria back,

"Ha! Aaron appeared and kneed Aden in the gut,

"Gah.." Aden gronaed,

"Hyah!" Aria appeared and punched Aden in the face,

"And that!" Aaron missile kicked Aden's back,

"Time to finish this!" Aria let loose a fury of punches to his front,

"YEAH!" Aaron yelled and let loose a bunch of kicks to Aden's back.

"Rah!" Aria yelled and sliced Aden's chest, making him lean forward.

"Now's our chance!" Aaron said and fell back, Aria regrouped with him and the two dashed to face Aden head on.

"This is for our Father!" the two yelled and released a huge energy blast to Aden's face at point blank.

Aden was annihilated...

**000000000**

"Incredible.." the Announcer mumbled, "The Power of these fighters is very daunting... I think they could even destroy the world!"

"But enough of that!" the Curator laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "The Next Match will be Sersius versus the Masked Man!"

**Synopsis:**

**Base Aden takes down Base Aaron or Aria, but they had the two over one advantage**

**EP Aaron and Aria equal to EP Aden, but two over one.**

**MBP Aaron and Aria equal to Sonja's Spirit Aden, but two over one.**

**Aden gets owned, but 1v1, he puts up a better fight.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Sersius vs The Masked Man

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 34

**QF2**

**Sersius vs the Masked Man**

_Character Background:_

_The Masked Man:_

_Date of Birth- Year 301_

_Date of Death- Year 567_

_(May Contain Spoilers...)_

_A mysterious man that is bent on pure evil, he has the special ability to steal people's bodies. A merciless, psychopathic, and cold fighter bent on destruction. Thanks to his actions, he almost led the world to another apocalypse trying to revive the Legendary Golem. Has great skill with his black longsword and dark magic. Shares a hatred with Aden and Sonja, due to him stealing the latter's body to complete his plans. Only a few people have seen his true body..._

**000000000**

"I see..." the Masked Man mumbled as Sersius came on the stage, "You are my opponent? Ha ha ha..." he chuckled, "This is going to be easy."

"Not really..." Sersius laughed, "But I hope you make a good challenge."

"Against you? I'm more than that... I am a god..." the Masked Man laughed and charged, the battle was on!

000000000

"Woah!" Sersius said and backflipped away from the chop, "Nice m- ACK!" he grunted as the Man kicked him,

"Ha ha ha!" the Masked Man laughed evilly and sliced Sersius,

"Ah!" Sersius blocked the attack with his shield, then struck,

"Ha ha ha!" the Man continued as he blocked the strike, "Death Spell!" he blasted a cruel black magic wave,

"Tyah!" Sersius blocked the spell with his shield,

"Trah!" the Masked Man came from the side and sliced Sersius' shield arm,

"Argh!" Sersius groaned in pain and saw the cut turn black, "Black Magic!" he growled, "Your sword is full of it!"

"Ha ha! You found out!" the Masked Man laughed and punched Sersius, only for him to block it,

"Take this!" the Sechs uppercutted the man's side,

"Agh!" the Man grunted, "Die!" he struck with a black magic ball,

"TWAH!" Sersius yelled as he was blasted off,

"Death Razor!" the Masked Man sliced the air with his sword, making a black magic razor with it,

"Ha!" Sersius deflected it with his shield, working but at the expense of the said item, since it was cut in half.

"Death Beam!" The Masked Man shot out a concentrated black magic beam from his index finger,

"Hyah!" Sersius jumped over it and sliced down,

"Dah!" the Masked Man yelled as he was struck in the left shin, "You swine!"

"RAH!" Sersius roundhouse kicked, hitting his opponent in the jaw,

"Dwah!" the Masked Man fell back, "That's enough games! Reaper's Scythe!" he yelled and sliced the air once more, making an even larger black magic razor,

"Oh boy!" Sersius yelled and jumped over the attack,

"Ha ha!" the Masked Man yelled and made it boomerang back,

"Rats! It's homing!" Sersius yelled and started to run,

"Take him out!" The Masked man shouted as the razor got closer and closer,

"Hyah!" Sersius turned to face the spell, then sliced the attack with his sword, completely dissipating it.

"What!?" the Masked Man yelled in shock,

"Divine Light!" Sersius sliced the air, and a light razor appeared,

"Oh no you don't! Death Razor!" the Masked Man retaliated with his own attack,

The two razors wiped each other out.

"Take this!" Sersius ran to slice,

"Rah!" the Masked Man yelled and dashed to meet him,

the two crashed their swords and made a great clash.

000000000

"Rah!" Sersius punched, but the Masked Man blocked,

"Take this!" the Man responded and did a kick, but Sersius blocked as well.

The two were evenly matched, blocking each other's hits over and over.

"Death Cannon!" the Masked Man yelled and launched a shadow ball,

"AUGH!" Sersius yelled as he crashed into the wall,

"Time to finish you!" The Masked Man shouted, "Death Eruption!" he slammed his sword to the ground, making black magic explode like geysers in sequence in front of him.

"Divine Light!" Sersius yelled from the dust cloud, and the light magic razor shot out, avoiding the eruption spell.

"What's this!?" The Masked Man said in fear,

SHLING!

The Razor cut right through him...

"Gah..." The Masked Man groaned and looked at his waist, seeing the glowing white cut spanning across its diameter. Moments later, his abdomen slid off.

"I guess I win..." Sersius mumbled as he walked over,

"I-I-I!" the Masked man stammered, "I'M STILL ALIVE!" he yelled and powered up, which surprised the Sechs,

"What's this!?" Sersius said as the Masked Man placed his hands in front of him,

"BODY SWAP!" the Masked Man yelled and fired a dark beam towards Sersius, hitting the hero directly in the heart.

The beam stayed between the two, and the ghostly figures of Sersius and the Masked Man left their respective bodies and swapped places.

The beam died down and dissipated.

"AH HA!" the Masked Man, now in Sersius' body, said in glee, "I have legs!"

"Argh!" Sersius, in the Masked Man's body, screamed in pain, feeling his missing legs,

"How does it feel? Mortal?" Masked Man chuckled and walked over to Sersius, "Do you feel pain? Anguish? Despair?"

"Well... There is one thing I don't feel... my legs." Sersius chuckled, trying to find the silver lining of his situation,

"I will make you feel more pain and despair than you have ever felt in your puny mortal life!" the Masked Man laughed sadistically and kicked his own abdomen to the ground,

"Argh!" Sersius yelled,

"Due you feel it mortal!?" The Masked Man asked as he crushed Sersius' ribcage, "You're puny life is on a thread!"

"A thread that still holds on!" Sersius groaned, "And will hold on!"

"We'll see.." the Masked Man chuckled and snapped one rib,

"ARGH!" Sersius yelled in pain,

"I must admit... Your power is greater than my own.." the Masked Man chuckled as he looked at Sersius' arms,

"I knew that from the start." Sersius chuckled, "But you are also powerful... Almost as much as me.."

"Not any more.." The Masked Man chuckled, "You little ant..." he snapped another rib,

"RARGH!" Sersius growled, "What can I do?" he mumbled to himself, "I can't win... Like this..."

"No you can't!" the Masked Man yelled and crushed another rib,

"This is enough!" Sersius yelled and powered up with what little energy he had,

"Oh, how cute!" the Masked Man chuckled,

"RAH!" Sersius "jumped" up and tackled an unsuspecting foe,

"What!?"

"Death Razor!" Sersius yelled and threw the deadly slicer,

"No Way!" the Masked Man yelled and barely avoided the attack,

"Death cannon!" Sersius blasted the energy ball, knocking the Masked Man back,

"Rah!"

SHLING!

The Masked Man was cut in half!

"Amazing combo..." Sersius chuckled, the Cannon had pushed Masked Man into the Razor.

"Impossible..." Masked Man mumbled, "Not again!"

"Guess you can give me my body back..." Sersius mumbled,

"I won't die in your swine body!" Masked Man proudly said and charged up the Body Swap beam,

"Alright!" Sersius laughed,

"BODY SWAP!" Masked Man fired the beam, however.

"HA!" Sersius slammed and dark sphere into the Masked Man's stomach before the beam hit.

The Beam returned the owner's back to the original bodies.

"Ha ha!" the Masked Man said as he returned, "Wait? What!?" he yelled as he saw the hole in his belly,

"I left you a little welcoming present!" Sersius chuckled.

Instantly, the dark sphere inside the Masked Man's body exploded, eradicating him! 

**000000000**

"Woah!" the Announcer said, "An excellent match!"

"It sure was!" the Curator laughed,

"You can say it was... Half of what we expected.." the Announcer chuckled

"Oh boy.." the Curator sighed, "Please come back tomorrow! The Next Match will be Iris Versus Quron!"

**Synopsis:**

**It's in the fight..**

**Sersius was 60% power**

**Masked Man 100%**

**SM's Time:**

**For Reviewer Carl... And Jimmy:**

**This series is still not done, but I don't think I will do one like this with another franchise.. Unless I can find a good one.. If so.. We'll see! Hope that helps you out!**

**For Reviewer Samantha:**

**I am sorry that this story did not suit your tastes... I appreciate your criticism but I would have been more helpful if you would have told me what I was doing wrong so I can fix it and hopefully make this better for you. I came up with a few things that you may have been bothered about, if these relate to you, please he****ar**** me out:**

_**You didn't like that I killed your favorite character!- **_**I saw that you placed the review where Doug died, so if he was your fave.. I'm sorry. I have my own pace with the different characters and sorry if your favorite died... But hey... Maybe they might come back in part two... ;)**

_**You think the Battles are too short!- **_**Well... Some people are too OP! It bothers me too! But I promise you since the it is almost done, the battles will be longer!  
**

_**You think the spelling is bad!- **_**I kinda stay up late to provide new chapters for you all and my tired eyes don't catch everything... That is my apolog****y****.**

**If these weren't your problem, please tell me so I can fix it and try to refrain from any insults.**

**Now!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	35. Sharron vs Orcon

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 35

**QF2: Final Battle**

Battle- 24 Day-12

**Sharron vs. Orcon**

_A/N: I skipped Iris' because you probably got tired of her (Or Them) fighting Ocs all the time... And the rest of the matches were Ocs... so I could skip those... Now get ready for the Last match of the Quarter Finals Part Two!_

_P.S- Iris won..._

"Ra Ra!" Orcon yelled and beat his chest, "Another Pretty Lady!"

"Hmph.." Sharron mumbled, "I guess I'll take the compliment... But don't get any ideas."

"Orcon will crush Pretty Lady to the ground!" Orcon yelled and grabbed his axe,

"Pretty Lady doesn't think so." Sharron chuckled, and the battle was on.

000000000

"Rah!" Orcon smashed his axe,

"Is that all?" Sharron gracefully pirouetted from the chop,

"Take this!" Orcon punched Sharron,

"AH!" Sharron was knocked back,

"Ha ha!" Orcon walked up to her, "I kill you like last one!" he said and grabbed Sharron by the neck,

"GAH!" Sharron screamed as the monster's grip tightened,

"Mwahahaha!" Orcon laughed,

"Static Shock!" Sharron yelled and made her body emit electricity,

"YOW!" Orcon let go as he was shocked,

"Fire Blast!" Sharron shot out a fire ball,

"RAH!" Orcon yelled as he was blasted back,

"Thunder Ball!" Sharron shot a lightning ball,

"Tah!" Orcon smacked the ball away, surprising the Oracle.

"Hm..." Sharron mumbled,

"Die!" Orcon charged and slammed into Sharron, only for it to be an afterimage.

"Ha ha.." Sharron chuckled,

"Gra!" Orcon growled, "You Trick Orcon!? ORCON KILL YOU!" he yelled and chopped down on Sharron with his axe, another afterimage.

"Please try again." Sharron chuckled as she reappeared in behind the monster,

"RAH!" Orcon blindly charged once more, another afterimage.

"Ha ha..." Sharron giggled, "This is funny!"

"Orcon is not funny!" Orcon yelled and charged again, and another afterimage it was.

000000000

This went on for a while...

000000000

"Alright! That's enough..." Sharron breathed, since she was laughing a lot, "I guess I should stop."

"You Insult Orcon's Honor...?" Orcon mumbled, quite dizzy from all the chasing around,

"He he he..." Sharron chuckled, then extended her arms, "Orcon... Monster... You are now under my control..." she mumbled as white waves appeared from her hands,

"Wah..." Orcon mumbled as his eyes gained the same white waves that were being emitted, "I am... Under Control..." he said like a zombie,

"Very well.." Sharron chuckled, "Genocide beam!" she yelled and fired a concentrated pink beam from her index and middle finger, striking the High Orc Viking in the body, however, it did not penetrate him... It just made a pink aura surround his body.

"Wha?" Orcon regained control of his mind,

"Bye bye.." Sharron giggled,

At that exact moment, Orcon's heart exploded inside, making his chest erupt.

"Gah..." Orcon groaned and fell dead.

**000000000**

"This concludes the Quarter Finals Part Two!" the Announcer yelled, "The Semi-Finals are coming! Get ready! Come back after tomorrow!"

"We will announce the matches tomorrow!" the Curator announced, "We're almost done!"

**Synopsis:**

**Sharron stomps Orcon... 'Nuff Said.**

**Attack of The Match-**

**Genocide Beam:**

**Inventor- Sharron**

**User- Sharron**

**Spell Type- Offensive**

**Spell Element- Dark Magic**

**A sure-kill attack, Sharron uses it in conjuction with her Hypnosis Spell. Makes the foe's heart explode inside of them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**THAT HYPE TRAIN THOUGH! GET IT READY FOR THE SEMI-FINALS!**


	36. Filler 2

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 36

Day-13

**Filler #2**

"Ah yes..." Camus chuckled, "I knew I would make it to the Semi-Finals!"

"You too?" Raguna laughed, "Well.. I didn't doubt you."

"It seems a miracle I made it this far." Sharron mumbled,

"Not for me." Iris added, "I seem to be doing very well... That last guy was nothing."

**000000000**

"We made it..." Aaron mumbled, "And we avenged father..."

"That Aden was tough though..." Aria responded, "I hope we don't meet another like him..."

"I'm pretty sure.. If we stick together... We can overcome anything.." Aaron held her hands and smiled, "No matter who we face..."

**000000000**

"Aden..." Sonja mumbled, "I can't... why? I'm alone now..."

"You're not alone." a voice called out, it was Aden spirit,

"Aden... But... How?" Sonja asked,

"Hey... If your spirit entered me long ago when we were alive, I can do the same thing to." Aden chuckled, "I'll be with you! Don't worry!" he smiled, "Just... Don't take a bath... I don't want to see things... that I have already seen.. again."

"Alright.." Sonja chuckled, "I will win this tournament for you!"

"No... For us..." Aden corrected, "Make our Island proud!"

**000000000**

Rune Factory 3's quarter was now empty...

As was 4's...

**000000000**

"The Matches are here." Sonja mumbled,

"Aye." Raguna walked up to her, "So... How are you, Sonja?"

"I'm good." Sonja told him, "I'll make it."

"I'm sorry for your loss.." Raguna mumbled, "Well... We're all dead men anyways? Huh?" he chuckled,

"Yeah." Sonja smiled,

"My dad used to say that." Raguna said, "That's the only thing I remember about him."

"Oh yeah.. Amnesia." Sonja muttered,

"_Why bother? At the end, all men are dead._" Raguna quoted his father, "Yep... Not really optimistic.. But kinda makes sense."

The Matches for the Semi-Finals:

**Group A:**

Raguna

OC

00

Sharron

OC

**Group S*:**

Ethelberd

Sersius

00

Aaron and Aria

Iris and Iris

**Group B:**

Camus

OC

00

Sonja  
OC

**SEMI FINALS TIME!**

HYPE TRAIN! WOO WOO!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	37. Sonja vs Guu

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

CHAPTER 37

**SEMI FINALS!**

Battle-1 Day-14

**The Dragon Priestess: Sonja vs**

**The Terror of the World: Guu**

_Character Background:_

_Guu-_

_Date of Birth- Year 6, Winter Week 6, Day 6_

_Date of Death- Year 300_

_A horrible half man half monster created by an evil wizard, he might be pink and chunky, but Guu is pure evil. He caused terror up in all nations, all races, and all.. well.. everything. Until he was pitted against a good knight. He was killed by the knight after more than 200 years of terror... Guu is a force that causes fear with his name._

**000000000**

"What the?" Sonja mumbled as Guu walked towards her,

"Do you like chocolate!?" Guu said in a child's voice,

"Ugh..." Sonja shuddered, "What are you!?"

"Guu!" Guu said and jumped into the fray!

000000000

"AH!" Sonja screamed as Guu punched her in the face, knocking her to the wall,

"Guu!" Guu yelled and smashed into her, smashing her even further into the wall,

"YAH!" Sonja screamed and slid off, "What... Power?"

"Ha ha!" Guu laughed and grabbed Sonja, then threw her to the wall at the other end!

"DAMN!" Sonja yelled as she hit the barrier, "I can't believe it... I'm getting... destroyed." she groaned, "Earthmate power!" she powered up!

"Guu!" Guu dashed over,

"Take this!" Sonja ran and punched the hybrid, only for her attack to only dent his face. "What?!" Sonja said, "What is..."

Guu's face reformed,

"You make Guu angry!" Guu pouted and grabbed Sonja's head, "Guu make you pay!" he started to crush,

"AH!" Sonja screamed, "RAH!" she kicked Guu hard in the chin, making his head stretch out like elastic!

"What!?" she said,

"Pow!" Guu yelled and punched her,

"AH!" Sonja screamed and fell to the ground,

"Take this!" Guu kicked her on the ground, crushing her stomach.

"This is it!" Sonja growled and ran with her sword, then did a terrific slice across the hybrid's body, "Lightning Slash!" she blasted a lightning spell point blank range!

The dust cleared..

"What!?" Sonja yelled, seeing that her attack just caused little dents on the creature,

"Wah..." Guu's abdomen slid off,

"I finished you!" Sonja cheered, however, what happened next was incredible!

Guu's body started to turn gooey and then the abdomen returned back to the body!

"WHAT?!" Sonja said, seeing Guu was alright now, completely back in shape,

"Guu kill you!" Guu yelled and missile kicked the female,

"AH!" Sonja screamed and crashed into the wall again,

"Guu's Bubblegum Beam!" Guu yelled and a pink beam came out of his mouth, hitting Sonja and making a large explosion.

The smoke cleared...

"Ha... Ha..." Sonja panted and stood, "What is this power?"

"Guu kill you, Guu Kill you good!" Guu dashed and did a devastating punch to Sonja's stomach,

"Gah..." Sonja moaned,

"Yah!" Guu smashed Sonja's skull oncemore, "Die!" he threw her to the far wall.

"AY!" Sonja screamed in agony, "This is a... wash... I can't even touch it..."

"Guu's Rubber Arm Boa!" Guu yelled and made his arm extend towards her,

"What in the gods!" Sonja yelled as the pink arm reached her, "AH!"

The long pink arm started to squeeze the life out of her,

"AHH!" Sonja screamed,

"Guu have much fun!" Guu laughed and continued constricting him,

"Enough! ADEN'S SPIRIT!" Sonja yelled and powered up ridiculously, then ripped the arm into pieces as she broke free.

The arm turned into goo and then reformed back into its owner, the arm was back in action.

"Ha... Ha..." Sonja panted, "My humiliation has gone far enough!" she yelled and charged, then punched the monster,

"AH! AH!" Guu yelled as he was struck,

"Die! Die!" Sonja yelled angrily and then unleashed a heavy barrage of lightning spheres, each one stacking and making a bigger explosion than the last one!

The smoke and dust cleared, revealing Guu completely deformed from the waist up, his jelly like body filled with bumps and holes.

BLUU! The goo reformed back to normal,

"Ha ha!" Guu laughed like a child,

"This battle is a wash..." Sonja grumbled, "Every single hit I make against him is useless! He just regenerates!"

"Guu!" Guu headbutted Sonja, sending her crashing to the ground,

"Augh!" Sonja screamed,

"Guu Guu Boo Boo!" Guu laughed and grabbed Sonja, then punched her stomach, then kicked her to the wall.

"This is it!" Sonja screamed, "I'm mad!" she dashed over, "Die die die die!" she did many quick slices with her sword, "DIE!" she blasted the fiend with a light wave,

Guu fell to blobby pieces,

"It's done... He's just bits now..." Sonja panted.

However, Guu's bits started to move and stack up,

"What?!" Sonja yelled,

"Guu!" Guu laughed as he completely healed, "Ha ha!"

"W-w-what are you!?" Sonja stammered as she started to step back,

"Guu!" Guu responded, "Guu's Jawbreaker!" he said and blasted a pink energy sphere,

"AHH!" Sonja screamed as the attack exploded and sent her crashing hard into the wall.

"Ha ha!" Guu laughed and did a little dance,

"Augh..." Sonja groaned as she removed some stones from her body, "AH!" she screamed, her tibia was snapped, her shin area bleeding badly.

"Hah!" Guu shot his arm like a lasso and wrapped it around Sonja's neck, like a lasso.

"Gah!" Sonja yelled as she was being dragged, however, she tried to stop it by keeping her legs firm,

"Guu make tasty snack out of you!" Guu laughed and continued to pull, like a fish on a line.

"Noo!" Sonja started to slide closer and closer, "AH!" she was jerked violently and her chest hit Guu's gooey body.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Guu laughed like a child as his gooey body started to envelop Sonja,

"What!? What are you doing!?" Sonja screamed as she started sinking into his body, "AH!" she struggled to get free,

"Nya ha ha!" Guu continued to giggle,

"AH! AH!" Sonja continued to scream, her head and her left arm being the only two parts o the body still exposed outside, "AH..." her yells were muffled as her head went under the fiend's gooey belly.

At last, her hand, still grasping in life, was submerged...

"Ha ha!" Guu pranced around and did a couple of backflips, "BRAAAAPPPP!" he burped, and out of his mouth came out Sonja's signature headband. "Ah..." Guu moaned in pleasure, "Tasty Yummy!" he laughed.

**000000000**

"What... Just happened?" the Announcer mumbled in fear, "Did Guu... just... Eat... Her... Alive?"

"In the name of the gods..." the Curator stammered, "This is... Horrible... Guu lives up to his name! Now... I'm afraid, despite the awful circumstances... We must continue... The next match... is Iris versus Aaron and Aria!"

**Synopsis:**

**Guu Wrecks... Curbstomps AS Sonja.**

**I just noticed something... I gave Aden and Sonja the worst deaths in the series, and they're one of my favorite couples! **

**My Personal Favorite Finisher was when Aaron and Aria blasted Aden point blank with that blast, what is yours?**

**Also, there was your DBZ Cameo... Well... Kinda of a Cameo..**


	38. Aaron and Aria vs Iris

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 38

**Semi-Finals**

Battle-2 Day-14

**The Hero Twins: Aaron and Aria**

**Versus**

**The Last Vampire: Iris and Iris**

"**United at Last!"**

"It was nice of them to put a tarp up? Eh?" Blanche chuckled, seeing a huge felt covering the arena from the sun,

"Yes!" Noire said, "Now we can fight even more effectively!"

"Won't do anything against us!" Aaron taunted, "Aria and I will make it to the Prelude Rounds!"

"Yeah!" Aria came up, "Nothing will stop us! We will win this tournament to make our father proud!"

"Well... Let's see how this turns up." Noire chuckled,

"We won't go easy!" Aria growled,

"Neither will I!" Blanche yelled.

**000000000**

"Hyah!" Blanche kicked Aaron,

"Tah!" Aaron blocked with his arm, "Yeow!" he yelled in pain, since the strike was hard,

"Ha ha!" Blanche did another kick and hit Aaron in the temple,

"Ack!" Aaron fell on the ground, but quickly recovered, "Take this!" he yelled and punched Blanche,

"Oh no!" Blanche frontflipped over him, and using her vampire speed circled around Aaron, "Take this!" she missile kicked Aaron,

"Nope!" Aaron yelled and mule kicked,

"Dah!" Blanche fell back.

"Aria!" Aaron called out,

"I'm busy!" Aria responded as she tried to avoid Noire's assault,

"Rah!" Aaron ran and tried to attack a busy Noire,

"Hyah!" Blanche returned and slide kicked Aaron,

"Woah!" Aaron tripped,

"Take this!" Aria yelled and blasted Noire with a fire spell,

"No way, girlie!" Noire slapped the spell to the side, making it explode on the far wall.

"Dah dah dah!" Aaron let loose a fury of punches towards Blanche,

"Ha ha ha!" Blanche laughed as she blocked them all with her palms, "Hyah!" she kicked upwards,

"ACK!" Aaron groaned as he was struck on the chin,

"Aaron!" Aria yelled, since Noire had her in a full nelson,

"Silence, brat!" Noire yelled and headbutted her.

"Let go of my sister!" Aaron yelled, "Earthmate Power!" he powered up and dashed to hit Noire,

"YAH!" Noire screamed and hit the ground,

"Take this!" Blanche smashed Aaron to the ground,

"Oh no!" Aria came up, powered up, and blasted her with a shadow ball,

"Hyah!" Blanche slapped the attack aside,

"Vanilla Pudding Dome!" Aaron said as he flipped on his back and fired his attack from under her,

"AUGH!" Blanche yelled as she was hit and was sent a good distance upwards.

"Good J- AH!" Aria screamed, being hit from behind by a shadow ball,

"Take this!" Noire yelled and blasted Aaron with a fire wave,

"Water Splash!" Aaron countered the attack with water,

"Dah!" Blanche came from the air and smashed him oncemore,

"Tah!" Aria punched Noire,

"Take this!" Aaron blasted Blanche with a wind spell, "Aria! Are you all right!?"

"Yeah..." Aria mumbled, "But they're tough!"

"We're tougher!" Aaron chuckled,

"Time to get serious!" Noire told Blanche,

"Let's go!" Blanche charged,

"Breakfast Supreme!" Kyle's progeny yelled and blasted their fused attack,

"Toasty Roasty Furnace!" the two vampirettes yelled and blasted the devastating fire beam,

The two attacks hit each other and exploded,

"Gah!" Noire braced herself,

"Rahh!" Aaron tried to stand his ground.

The shockwave stopped..

"Here we go!" Aria said, "Electric Spaghetti!"

"Flaming Meatballs!" Aaron added and launched their attack,

"Warp!" Noire said, and the two warped,

"What?!" Aaron said, seeing they disappeared,

"Over here!" Blanche yelled and elbowed the male twin in the neck,

"Ha ha!" Noire laughed and kneed Aria in the belly,

"ACK!"

"AH!" the two groaned and fell to the ground.

"Rah!" Aaron stood angrily, "Mixed Blood Power!"

"Mixed Blood Power!" Aria added, and the two charged,

"What!?" Noire yelled as the Aaron suddenly appeared in front of her,

"Popcorn Popper!" Aaron charged two light energy balls close to her stomach, then fired them,

"AH!" Noire screamed and was sent crashing into the wall,

"The Daily Special!" Aria yelled and uppercutted Blanche, then smashed her spine with a heavy kick,

"Welcome to Aria's! How can we help you!?" she laughed and blasted her with a fireball.

The two crashed next to each other.

"Incredible.." Noire mumbled,

"I know!" Aaron yelled and kicked Noire in the temple,

"Damn straight!" Aria added and elbowed Blanche's throat.

000000000

Both Irises were being destroyed in battle.

000000000

"Ah!" Noire screamed as she crashed into the ground, bruised and bloody,

"Iris..." Blanche moaned and reached for her other half, "We are... nothing to them."

"Hell yea!" Aaron yelled, "Now... what should I- Oh.." he smiled evilly, "Fried Egg Disk!" he charged up a white razor disk, "Hah!" he threw it upwards.

The Disk cut the tarp shielding the arena from the sun, then destroyed it when it exploded.

"AH!" Blanche screamed as the sun's rays struck her skin,

"Watch them burn." Aria laughed,

"Rah!" Noire growled, "Dark Star!" she slammed a small black sphere to the ground in front of her, causing an explosion that sent the two towards the shade.

"Damn.." Blanche mumbled, "Your plan was a double edged sword.." she said, noting the fact that the attack may have sent her to the shade, but also hurt them in the process.

"I have another plan..." Noire mumbled, "It's our only hope..."

"I hope your not talking about IT." Blanche grunted,

"Yes." Noire responded,

"That's just a lie... Noire... You know that." Blanche mumbled, "Our parents told us just to cheer us up.."

"I think it is true." Noire mumbled, "Come on... It's worth a shot..."

"Fine..." Blanche muttered, "Just because the two are noticing us again..."

"What are they talking about?" Aria muttered to Aaron,

"I don't know..." Aaron responded, "But I think it's time to end this... Are you ready?"

000000000

"Are you ready?" Noire mumbled as the two weakly stood, "Which one do you want us to remember?"

"I prefer... the dungeon..." Blanche said, "It was more lively.." she laughed, "I was all alone."

"Very well..." Noire nodded her head and started to sing, "_La La La La!_"

000000000

"Look at that." Aria said, "What a nice voice.."

000000000

"Remember... The Dungeon.." Blanche whispered and held Noire's hands,

"Yes..." Noire stopped singing and said,

"Now!" the two yelled and a shining white light emitted from the two.

000000000

"What!?" Aaron said as he covered his eyes, "What are they doing!?"

000000000

"HA!" both Irises yelled until the voice of Noire remained...

The light died down, revealing only Noire standing.

"What!?" Aria said in shock,

"What happened to the other!?" Aaron yelled, no longer seeing Blanche,

"She's here... Don't worry..." Iris chuckled, "She's me... I am one again!" she powered up,

"What!?" Aria yelled,

"HA!" Iris dashed at a blinding speed and missile kicked Aria,

"YAH!" Aria screamed,

"Hey- WOAH!" Aaron was smacked by Iris, which sent him crashing to the wall.

"What is this?" Aria grumbled,

"I am Iris Fused!" Iris yelled and flew towards Aaron, "Darkness Barrage!" she unleashed a rolling wave of black magic,

"NO!" Aaron yelled and tried to hold back the wave,

"You made me suffer long enough!" Iris said as she flew up to the air, "Your time in this tournament ends... NOW!" she used her power to back up the wave.

"NO!" Aaron screamed as he was engulfed in the wave,

"BEGONE!" Iris screamed and the wave exploded, along with Aaron.

Aaron was gone.

"Aaron!" Aria and charged against Iris, "RAH!" she punched and kicked her,

"Ha ha ha..." Iris chuckled and took all the hits that would have probably seriously hurt her if she was separated.

"Spicy Enchilada!" Aria blasted her fire blast,

"Ha!" Iris slapped it upwards,

"No..." Aria mumbled, "Your also immune to the sun now?" she said, seeing Iris was in the light,

"Yes." Iris laughed, "Now... Meet your brother and tell him hello." she launched a little black sphere at her,

"Gah!" Aria yelled as the sphere entered her chest,

"Now." Iris lifted her up with telekinesis, "Bye Bye!" she snapped her fingers,

"AH!"" Aria screamed as the sphere inside her exploded, destroying her.

**000000000**

"Iris turned into one!? WOAH!" The Announcer said, "Incredible!"

"This is it for today! But join us tomorrow for the Sechs Showdown, Ethelberd versus Sersius!" The Curator yelled.

**Synopsis-**

**Base Aaron and Aria are weaker than Base Iris**

**Earthmate Power A/A are equal**

**MBP A/A dominate Base Iris**

**Fused Iris wipes the floor with the twins.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	39. Ethelberd vs Sersius

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 39

**Semi-Finals**

Battle-3 Day-15

**The Great Emperor: Ethelberd**

**Vs.**

**The Hero of Old: Sersius**

"**Where there's a Sechs, there's a Battle"**

"Hail Emperor!" Sersius raised his sword, "Even if we're from different periods, you are still a Sechs ruler!"

"Thank you." Ethelberd mumbled and raised his hand, "Cease."

"I hope you will make an excellent challenge, your excellency!" Sersius saluted,

**000000000**

"What's up with this guy?" Raguna mumbled to Sharron, who shrugged her shoulders in response,

**000000000**

"Let's get started!" Ethelberd chuckled,

"If you decree... Let us begin!" Sersius extended his blade.

000000000

"TAH!" Ethelberd made a barrier spell to block Sersius' shop,

"Magic!" Sersius groaned, "Damn it!"

"Ha ha!" Ethelberd laughed, "Get used to it! Death Wave!"

"Rah!" Sersius blocked the wave with his shield,

"Die!" Ethelberd teleported behind the hero and blasted him with shadow ball,

"AH!" Sersius yelled as he was knocked away,

"I am way more powerful than you!" Ethelberd laughed,

"Hah!" Sersius launched a white slice,

"Dyah!" Ethelberd made the attack dissipate with a wave of black magic,

"Take this!" Sersius ran to kick the Emperor,

"Ha ha!" Ethelberd blocked the attack with his arm, "Demon Blast!" he shot out a red beam with black electricity,

"Rah!" Sersius kicked the beam upwards, were it exploded midair.

"Die!" Ethelberd blasted Sersius with more dark magic.

"Woah!" Sersius fell back, "Ta!" he did a slice,

"Barrier on!" Ethelberd made the spell,

"RAH!" Sersius strained, then broke the barrier.

"Wah!?"

"Take this!" Sersius roundhouse kicked the Emperor in the face,

"AGH!" Ethelberd crashed into the ground.

"Divine Slice!" Sersius sent out the white razor,

"Never!" Ethelberd said and put up his barrier again,

The razor dissipated as it hit the black sphere,

"Devil Beam!" Ethelberd fired a purple-black beam from his palm towards the Sechs,

"Hah!" Sersius blocked the beam with his shield, however, it was completely destroyed, the shrapnel of which hurt Sersius. "AH!" he yelled and fell back,

"TAKE THIS!" Ethelberd shot out a a big shadow ball,

"NO!" Sersius held back the sphere, "Take it back!" he punched the ball back at him,

"What!?" Ethelberd yelled in shock as his own attack returned,

KABOOM! the sphere went, making a huge black explosion.

"I guess my job is done..." Sersius turned his back and put on some sunglasses as he walked away,

"Get back here!" a voice yelled, "Hell Blitz!"

"What!?" Sersius yelled as Ethelberd warped right in front of him,

"RAH!" the Emperor unleashed a fearsome uppercut, "You will die!" he slammed a fire ball into Sersius' face.

"AUGH!" Sersius was blasted to the wall, "Damn..."

"Oh... you left something." Ethelberd chuckled as he picked up Sersius' sword, it was knocked away,

"Damn..." Sersius grumbled as he stood up,

"I don't want you using this again." Ethelberd said and threw the sword into the farthest wall,

"I am powerless without out my sword..." Sersius muttered, "I know no magic without it..."

"Then you are at my mercy!" Ethelberd laughed and dashed to the hero, "Darkness Shroud!" he said and blasted a dark wave,

"Hah!" Sersius jumped over it,

"Agonize!" Ethelberd turned around and blasted a dark beam,

"RAH!" Sersius smacked it to the side, making it curve and strike the wall,

"What!?"

"Take this!" Sersius yelled and kneed Ethelberd in the chin,

"Wah!" Ethelberd fell back, "You will pay!"

"Silence!" Sersius continued his assault with a fury of punches to the Emperor's stomach.

_As long as I keep barraging him at close range... He won't be able to use his magic.. _Sersius though.

000000000

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ethelberd yelled in pain as Sersius punched his stomach,

"And this! And that!" Sersius said, "Uppercut! Uppercut! Jab! Jab! Left hook!" he threw a nasty punch which sent the emperor to the ground.

"Damn it!" Ethelberd groaned,

"Fore!" Sersius kicked Ethelberd in the stomach, sending him sliding to the wall.

"AH!" Ethelberd said as his back hit the stone,

"Now's my chance!" Sersius said and looked over at his sword, then ran as fast as he could.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING THAT!" Ethelberd roared, "AH!" he blasted a fiendish dark sphere to follow him.

"I got it!" Sersius said as he raised his sword high, "Uh oh..."

KRAKABOOOM! the sphere went.

"Hehehehehe..." Ethelberd chuckled evilly, "Adios."

"Divine Slice!" Sersius yelled from the dust cloud, and his white razor appeared,

"What!?"

SHLING!

"AH..." Ethelberd groaned, the razor had made a huge gash on his left side,

"Ha ha!" Sersius ran out of the smoke and charged, "Time to end this!" he held his sword to strike!

"No way!" Ethelberd roared and shot a fury of little shadow balls,

"WOAH!" Sersius said as he tried to avoid them all, however, he failed, and the explosion piled on and on.

000000000

"Tah!" Ethelberd blocked Sersius' kick with his knee,

"Wah!" Sersius blocked Ethelberd's Shadow punch with his arm,

"You will die!" Ethelberd yelled and blasted a small black beam,

"Shah!" Sersius struck the beam with his sword, making it dissipate, "No! This is your end!" he elbowed the tyrant.

"Gah..." Ethelberd groaned, "RAH!" he smashed a shadow ball on the hero's face,

"AH!" Sersius yelled and blasted off,

"HELL'S CANNON!" Ethelberd yelled and launched a dark magic and fire magic mixed large beam.

"Ha ha!" Sersius avoided it with a jump, however, the explosion that happened behind him sent his flying back.

"Wah!?" Ethelberd said as Sersius flew towards him,

"OOF!"

"ACK!"

the two impacted and crashed into the wall, Sersius on top.

**000000000**

"If Ethelberd does that again, he'll break the forcefield!" Raguna said in worry,

"He looks too tired to do so... Look!" Iris commented, pointing out that Ethelberd was panting.

**000000000**

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Sersius panted and held his back, "I must say Emperor... You really have me on the ropes..."

"Ha..." Ethelberd sighed, "I can't believe... A royal is losing to his subject..."

"Funny how things work out..." Sersius chuckled, then looked back to where the Hell's Cannon had impacted, there were literally no spectators there, they had fled.

"What is it?" Ethelberd asked, "Relax... I didn't kill them... They just ran off of spooked."

"I think we should end this.." Sersius mumbled, "I don't want to see anyone hurt... What do you say?"

"Hmm..." Ethelberd pondered,

"We don't need to hurt these innocent spectators... Come on..." Sersius said and extended his hand, "Deal?"

"I don't know..." Ethelberd mumbled, "Alright... I care for the people too." he said and took out his hand as well.

They shook on it,

"Alright! I knew we could a- What!?"

"DEATH PUNISHER!" Ethelberd yelled and secretly charged an attack,

"NO!" Sersius yelled as the beam shot out and completely destroyed his upper body! 

000000000

"He.. he... he..." Ethelberd chuckled as Sersius' legs fell to the ground, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evily.

**000000000**

"Well... I don't know what happened." the Announcer muttered, "I really don't... Oh well... Ethelberd will make it to the Preludes!"

"He... Along with Iris, the other winner of the Special Group, will not fight each other, but will instead fight whichever two fighters from A and B Group that wins their Prelude matches!"

**000000000**

Next Match was Raguna versus an OC... Raguna wins.

Last Match was Camus versus an OC... Camus wins.

**000000000**

"Camus finishes our Semi-finals!" the Announcer declared, "We hope you guys will come back the day after tomorrow to see the Preludes! We are near the end folks!"

**Synopsis-**

**Sersius and Ethelberd were evenly matched...**

**Damn Ethelberd and his underhanded tricks...**

**Get Ready for the Preludes! **

**WOOT WOOT!**


	40. Filler 3

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 40

Day-16

**Filler #3**

"What's wrong, Earthmate? Not happy I won?" Ethelberd told Raguna as he paraded in front of him,

"You snake! You didn't deserve to win!" Raguna yelled, "Sersius was concerned for the people!"

"I could give less of damn for the people!" Ethelberd laughed, "I want to win! And I hope I will face you!"

"So do I..." Raguna grunted, "So I can send you back to where you came... and where you belong..."

"Don't count on it..." Ethelberd muttered and walked off.

**000000000**

"I have to do something..." Ethelberd mumbled, "Sersius was giving me a run for my life... I know that abomination of an Earthmate is much stronger than him! But where to get more power... Where? I must defeat Raguna! It is my destiny to fight him! I want no one else but him... But I need power..."

**000000000**

"It must be nice being one again, eh?" Camus asked Iris,

"Yes..." Iris said, "It's funny... I thought my unity was only a story my parents made... But look at me now."

"You are much stronger than before..." Camus observed, "How did you get split again?"

"There were too many jealous vampires.." Iris mumbled, "My power was greater than all of theirs... I was the special vampire only born every 1000 years. In their envy, the split me apart by magic so I will never be as powerful as I would be together... Or so my parents said."

"That's interesting." Camus laughed, "Are you now like a... Super Vampire?"

"I guess." Iris chuckled, "Whatever you'd like to call me."

**000000000**

"It seems the matches are up." Sharron told Guu, who was busy eating a candy,

"Hey, look!" Raguna said, "Sharron! It's me versus you!"

"What?!" Sharron said in shock,

"You are A Group after all." Iris said,

"That means I go against..." Camus glanced over to Guu, "Oh boy..."

"Guu fight!" Guu laughed,

"You better be careful, Camus." Sharron said, "I saw that Guu fight Sonja, and it wasn't pretty."

"Who's Sonja?" Camus asked,

"You don't know who Sonja is?" Raguna asked, quite confused, "She's my friend, Camus! You know... Aden's wife?"

"Nope... Not a clue." Camus said plainly,

"Oh brother..." Raguna grumbled.

**The Matches:**

**Group A:**

**Raguna **

**Sharron**

**00**

**Group B:**

**Camus**

**Guu**

**00**

**Group S will fight the winners of the Prelude round in the Final Four.**

000000000

"I'll be watching you out there." Iris told Camus and Raguna,

"My Match comes first!" Raguna laughed, "You better be there!"

"I will... Now go." Iris chuckled, "I'll be waiting for either one of you."

"So will I..." Ethelberd's dark voice said from behind them,

"Yes..." Raguna growled and walked off...

**0000000000**

**SM's Time:**

**To Reviewer Samantha:**

**I am sorry I killed off Raven, but I promise she will come back later! And stronger than ever! Swear on me mum! Good thing you didn't get bothered that I killed Doug, because he isn't returning.**

**00000**

**To Reviewer Steven (In Order):**

**1. Thank you, I'm glad you think the story is good!**

**2. The Twins were still pretty powerful and they had a great time, but no match for the power of a fused vampire. They will be back though... Plus, I don't expect much flaming, thanks for your concern.**

**3. I have no idea why Camus and Majin Buu are Reviewing... But it's kinda cool. I wish all the characters here did that.**

**4. I'm glad you like the characters, and even my OCs... I find it hard for OCs to be loved in fanfics, thank you for your support!**

**TO ALL REVIEWERS! THANK YOU! **

**AND TO ALL READERS, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**GET READY FOR THE PRELUDES! UP TOMORROW!  
HYPE TRAIN!**


	41. Raguna vs Sharron

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

Chapter 41

**THE PRELUDES**

Kaiser Coliseum, Serdia

Battle-1 Day-17

**The Legendary Earthmate: Raguna**

**Versus**

**The Oracle of the Ages: Sharron**

"I know you are a fearsome opponent, Raguna." Sharron said, "I will not hold back as others have." 

"You are a strong fighter as well, Sharron." Raguna said, "I was watching Ethelberd's last match... I think you are as strong as him!"

"That's Ethelberd..." Sharron said, "Now... Let's begin!"

"Alright!" Raguna laughed and went into the fray.

**000000000**

"Let's go!" Sharron yelled and flew (with the aid of magic) towards Raguna,

"Hey! When did you learn to fly?" Raguna asked, "GAH!" he yelled as Sharron kicked him in the gut,

"I doubt an Earthmate could learn!" Sharron yelled, "Star Beam!" she blasted a light spell,

"Woah!" Raguna crashed into the wall, "Damn!"

"Crescent Moon Slicer!" Sharron made a white magic razor, in the shape of the crescent moon, and sent it towards the Earthmate.

"Heyoo!" Raguna jumped over the attack,

"Ha ha!" Sharron laughed as her attack boomeranged back,

"Blitz Faust!" Raguna yelled and surprisingly caught the cutter, "Here! Have it back!" he threw it.

"Ha!" Sharron stopped it midair, then made it dissipate, "You think I'm Ethelbert! I can destroy my own moves!"

"Wow... That's a surprise." Raguna said, "Now! Blitz Faust times two!" he received the power boost and dashed towards her, "Hyah!" he uppercutted,

It was an afterimage.

"Ha ha!" Sharron laughed from behind him, "I love this spell!"

"I don't!" Raguna groaned, "Take this!" he ran, "Earth Power!" he punched the ground in BFx2.

"What!?" Sharron yelled as huge eruptions quaked their way towards her,

CRAKABOOM!

The earth under her exploded and sent her sky high,

"Water Laser!" Raguna shot the concentrated water beam towards a flying Sharron,

"Hah!" Sharron put up her barrier, reflecting the spell back,

"Rah!" Raguna smacked his own attack away, "Nice barrier! You make it yourself?" 

"Yes... It reflects magic, unlike the original." Sharron mumbled, "Now... Get ready for this!" she charged a small white ball in her hand, "Comet bomb!" she launched it.

"Blitz Faust times Three!" Raguna yelled and powered up, "Ha!" he kicked the sphere, only to have it explode on impact.

SHEEEWWWBOOOMM!

"Hmph." Sharron grunted as she descended, "Let's see..." she walked to the epicenter of the explosion,

There stood Raguna, completely frozen,

"Success." Sharron mumbled, "Now... Genocide B-"

"HAH!" Raguna yelled as he broke free of his icy prison,

"What!?"

"Blitz Faust time Four!" Raguna yelled, powered up, and then kicked Sharron to the wall.

"AH!" Sharron screamed in pain, but quickly recovered.

"Amazing attack." Raguna said, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I bet you haven't seen anything like this either!" Sharron said, "Galactic Cutter!" she made a full glowing white spiral galaxy, "HAH!" she launched it.

"Uh oh..." Raguna mumbled as the razor disk came rocketing towards him, only moving at the last second. "Ah..." he moaned in pain and touched his cheek, which had a long cut.

"Rats." Sharron grumbled,

"That's incredible..." Raguna said as he wiped the blood off his face, "What kind of magic is that? That's... A new power..."

"It's Cosmic Magic..." Sharron descended, "It's power comes entirely from the stars."

"Isn't that light magic?" Raguna asked,

"No..." Sharron answered, "It's fundamentally similar... But still different." 

"I get it... Now... Let's continue." Raguna smiled, "Blitz Faust times five!" he yelled and dashed rapidly,

"WAH!" Sharron screamed as she was punched in the face,

"Take this!" Raguna ran behind her and kicked her spine, "That too!" he smashed her to the ground,

"Rah!" Sharron said as she stood back up, "Star Beam!"

"No way!" Raguna avoided the attack, "Wind Cutter!" he launched the razor,

"Barrier on!" Sharron made the attack reflect back,

"Woah!" Raguna barely avoided it, "Hate that thing! Blitz Faust times 5!" he yelled and ran to punch.

SHWOOM! His fist impacted the barrier,

"Err..." Sharron said, trying to keep her shield from breaking.

"HA!" Raguna yelled and punched through the barrier, shattering it completely, "Take this!" he kicked her, and using the remaining Blitz Faust Power, it was pretty powerful.

"AH!" Sharron screamed, "Die!" she launched an array of elemental spheres towards him,

"Ugh!" Raguna blocked them with his arms, but the explosions kept piling on him,

"Quasar Cannon!" Sharron yelled and fired a big white beam from her hands,

"ARGH!" Raguna said as he was engulfed and entirely exploded in the beam.

000000000

"Ha ha..." Sharron said as Raguna crashed into the ground,

"I'm still not out yet." Raguna groaned and stood up, "BLITZ FAUST TIMES SIX!" he powered up ridiculously and charged and a blinding speed, "RAH!" he kneed Sharron in the gut.

"GAH!"

"Hah!" He punched her gut, "AND TAKE THIS!" he elbowed her gut oncemore.

"HA... Ha..." Sharron gasped for air, "Wah..."

"Burning Bomb!" Raguna yelled and launched a wicked fireball towards the Oracle.

KABOOM! 

"Ha... Ha..." Sharron panted as the dust cleared, "Take this! Meteor Storm!" she launched a bunch of Cosmic magic energy blasts,

"Blitz Faust times four!" Raguna yelled and started to smack the little blasts to the sides.

"I got you now!" Sharron said and warped,

"What the?!"

"Hello!" Sharron yelled and then held Raguna in a hug, then whisked away with him.

000000000

"What!?" Raguna said, seeing he was no longer in the arena, but in deep space. "Where am I?" he walked around on what seemed to be an invisible floor, further adding to his confusion.

**000000000**

"Huh?" the Announcer said, "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know..." the Curator mumbled, and the crowds watched an empty field.

**000000000**

"Raguna." Sharron called out, "Are you ready to face the fearsome power of my own creation? Cosmic Magic?" 

"Not really.." Raguna mumbled, "Where are we?"

"In an alternate dimension made by magic." Sharron said, "It wont last long though... I can't keep it open forever."

"Oh..." Raguna said,

"Now! Get ready!" Sharron said and held her hands up,

"What the?!" Raguna said as a starry copy of Sharron came out of the original, then took its place at the other end.

"I will show you the true power of the Cosmos!" Sharron yelled, her hands were drawing energy from the stars, "Ha!" she cupped her hands in front of her chest and held them close to her heart.

"What is she doing?" Raguna mumbled, "What are they doing?" he yelled, seeing the starry copy of the Oracle was doing the same,

"ASTRAL! POWERRRR!" Sharron screamed and shot out a huge white beam from her hands,

"What!?" Raguna yelled, then turned to see Starry Sharron also shooting out the same beam, "Trapped!" he growled, "BLITZ FAUST TIMES SEVEN!" he yelled and powered up.

The two beams zeroed in on Raguna,

"GAH!" Raguna yelled and tried to hold them back, an arm on each one,

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Sharron yelled, "HYAH!"

The beams crushed the Earthmate and made a brilliant explosion!

0000000000

"Woah!" the Announcer yelled as Raguna rocketed down from a rip in Sharron's cosmic dimension, crashing hard on the arena grounds.

0000000000

"I won.." Sharron laughed as she walked over to a beaten Raguna,

"No..." Raguna's raspy voice said, "I am... Not out..." he weakly stood up,

"Impossible!" Sharron yelled in shock, "How could you survive that!?"

"Blitz Faust.." Raguna chuckled, "But I must admit... I could've died! You came so close!"

"You've lived long enough!" Sharron angrily yelled, "Genocide Beam!"

"Blitz Faust times Five!" Raguna used the last of his strengths to power up, then knocked the beam back.

"AH!" Sharron screamed as her own attack hit her, "No! no!"

"Bye!" Raguna said,

"AH!" Sharron's heart exploded, and she collapsed.

"I'm glad that's over..." Raguna mumbled, and also collapsed, but out of sheer exhaustion...

**0000000000**

"Raguna! You make it to the Final Four!" The Announcer cheered, "Congratulations! Now! The Ending match of the Preludes! Camus versus! Guu!"

**Synopsis:**

**Sharron is stronger than all Ragunas under Blitz Faust x4**

**Raguna is equal to Sharron at BF x5**

**Raguna owns at BF x6-7**


	42. Camus vs Guu

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 42

THE PRELUDES

**Final Battle!**

Battle-2 Day-17

**The Legendary Human: Camus**

**Versus**

**The Terror of the World: Guu**

"It's time to end your days, freak!" Camus yelled as Guu appeared,

"Guu make you candy! Maybe chocolate!" Guu laughed,

"Not in my time here!" Camus spat, and ran to fight!

0000000000

"Guu!" Guu laughed and tackled Camus,

"Dwah!" Camus yelled and was sent flying back,

"Let's play!" Guu said and shot out his arm,

"Get away from me!" Camus growled, "Blitz Faust times 3!" he powered up and smacked Guu's hand away.

"Wah?"

"Take this!" Camus rammed his foot into the creatures face, only for it to stretch out. "What!?"

"HA ha!" Guu laughed and grabbed Camus' leg, then chunked him away,

"Did that really do nothing?" Camus groaned as Guu's head reshaped, "Ugh..."

"Guu Kill you!" Guu yelled and fired a small pink ball from his hands,

"Woah!" Camus barely avoided the ball, which soon exploded behind him, "Damn!" he yelled, "This guy is powerful!"

"Guu is the best!" Guu laughed and headbutted the human,

"Dwah!" Camus was launched back, "Enough! Blitz Faust times Four!" he yelled and charged, then let lose a fury of punches and kicks.

But it was all in vain, as they all dented the gooey fiend.

"Ha ha!" Guu laughed and instantly regenerated from the bumps and dents,

"What does it take to beat this GAH!" Camus yelled as Guu's arm wrapped around him,

"Guu make you lunch!" Guu laughed, intending to do to Camus the same as he did to Sonja,

"Oh no you don't!" Camus yelled, "I am not becoming crap! Blitz Faust times five!" Camus yelled and ripped free from constriction, "Power Cannon!" he yelled and launched a powerful lightning ball towards Guu.

KRAKAKABOOM!

The electricity discharged and the dust cleared, revealing Guu had lost his top half.

"Yes!" Camus said in victory, "I win!"

However, Guu started to reform,

"Son of a b-"

"GUU!" Guu said as he regenerated, "Ha ha! You bad man! Guu kill you good! Chocolate Toffee!" he said and launched a boulder towards the human,

"WOAH!" Camus yelled as he was sent crashing to the ground, "It'll take more than a rubber freak to kill Camus!"

"Bubblegum Beam!" Guu said and blasted a pink beam from his mouth,

"Blitz Faust Times Five!" Camus powered up and smacked the attack aside, "Flashing Buster!" he yelled and launched a light ball at the fiend.

"Guu!" Guu yelled and smacked it upwards,

"SPIKE!" Camus jumped up and slammed it,

SHWEOMM!

Only bits and pieces of Guu were left,

"Ha!" Camus said, "I won!"

The pieces started to reform,

"Son of a b-"

"Guu kill bad man!" Guu was starting to get mad, "Jawbreaker!" he launched a pink energy sphere.

"Woah!"

KABOOM!

0000000000

"Rah!" Camus, in BFx5, yelled as he blocked a punch from Guu,

"Hyah!" Guu blocked a kick from Camus,

"Sonic Boom!"

"Peppermint Wave!"

The two attacks canceled out.

"Ha!" Guu yelled and kicked Camus, right when the Blitz Faust had run out.

"Shoot!" Camus yelled as he hit the ground, "I need to kill this guy! But how!?"

"Rock Candy Attack!" Guu yelled and fired a bunch of little pink spheres,

"Blitz Faust times five!" Camus yelled and started to smack them aside, "He just keeps regenerating from my attacks!" he grumbled to himself.

0000000000

"Woah!" Guu said as he was kicked away,

"Sonic Dasher!" Camus yelled and missile kicked Guu in the belly, then punched his face, "Slice!" he shot an array of wind razor!

"Oh Boo!" Guu grumbled as his body was cut in pieces, but he just reformed back,

"Ha... Ha..." Camus panted, the strain of the Blitz Faust getting to him.

"Guu fight mean man!" Guu yelled angrily, "He make Guu mad!" steam started coming out his ears,

"What?" Camus stood there, "What is this?!"

"Guu Make... GO AWAY!" Guu yelled and a huge exploding wave emitted from his body,

"NO!" Camus yelled as he was engulfed in the attack.

0000000000

The dust cleared,

"Ha... Ha..." Camus panted, he was on his knees, heavily bruised from the powerful attack and bleeding greatly,

Guu was a pile of... Goo.

"Damn... What... power..." Camus grumbled, "But hey... He's just crap right now..."

Guu started to reform,

"Guu!" the fiend said as he returned to life,

"I have a plan..." Camus said with a sly smile, "Hey! Bubble butt!" he called out to Guu.

"Huh?" Guu turned to him,

"You look like a pig!" Camus taunted, "Pink and Fat! Go back home to your pigsty!"

"Grrr..." Guu grumbled, starting to get mad,

"Yeah!" Camus laughed, "You're so ugly for a monster... Tabatha wouldn't even like you!"

"Stupid, Man!" Guu yelled, "Feel Guu! BIG POWER!" Guu repeated his explosion attack.

"I hope this works.." Camus grumbled as the explosion's wave headed his way, "Blitz Faust Times Seven!"

KABOOOOOM!

"RAH!" Camus yelled as he tried to hold back the wave.

0000000000

The dust and smoke cleared,

"Alright..." Camus panted, "I survived... Barely..." he weakly stood up, "Now where is.." he stopped when he spotted Guu's goo, "Bingo! Now.. To use the last of my strengths!" he groaned, "Blitz Faust times Seven!" he powered up an dashed to Guu's remains,

"I'LL WIPE YOU OFF EXISTENCE!" Camus yelled and unleashed a super powerful beam that engulfed whatever remained of Guu...

**0000000000**

"Ha... Ha..." Camus panted, "I hope I won..."

Guu never Regenerated again...

**0000000000**

"Camus... The true hero of Humanity, has defeated the Terrible Guu!" the Announcer said, "After a fearsome battle, Humans are shown to reign supreme!"

"Hopefully they will in the Final Four!" The Curator yelled, "We have two ambassadors for the Human Race! Ethelberd and now, Camus! Please stay tuned tomorrow, when we bring you the Final Four from Grand King Stadium!"

**Synopsis:**

**Guu is greater than all Camuses under Blitz Faust times 4**

**BF x4-5 Camus is balanced**

**BF x6 and 7 Camus is stronger.**

**000000**

**Attack of the Match:**

**Angry Explosion-**

**Inventor: Guu**

**User: Guu**

**Magic Type: Offensive**

**Magic Element: Dark**

**Guu's ultimate attack, a devastating explosion with Guu as the nexus. It is very powerful and covers an extremely large area, the only drawback is that it leaves Guu a gooey mess, defenseless until he regenerates. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Filler 4

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 43

FILLER 4

Day-18

"It's only us left." Raguna mumbled as he stood, facing Camus, Iris, and Ethelberd,

"May the best man... Or Woman." Camus looked at Iris, "Win."

"Yes.. I hope it will be a great match." Iris smiled, "Whoever of you I will get."

"Raguna.." Ethelberd grumbled, "I will see you out there."

"How do you know we'll go against each other?" Raguna asked, "I might get Iris."

"Trust me.. We will." Ethelberd grunted and walked off,

"Woah..." Camus mumbled, "Spooky..."

"Well..." Raguna said, "I guess we should look at the grand reveal...

**0000000000**

**FINAL FOUR MATCHES:**

**RAGUNA  
VERSUS  
ETHELBERD**

**00**

**CAMUS  
VERSUS  
IRIS**

**0000000000**

"What!?" Raguna said in shock as he saw his opponent, "That's-"

"Destiny." Ethelberd gave an evil smile, "You better get ready Raguna... I will give you a great surprise..." he chuckled, "I am a lot stronger than before."

"So am I." Raguna said, "I hope our battle will be great."

"It will." Ethelberd grunted, "But I will come out victorious!"

"I guess we will have to wait and see." Raguna muttered.

0000000000

"Camus... It's you and I." Iris told the Human, "I hope you are ready... Especially now that I am fused.."

"I got it all under control." Camus chuckled, "I can handle you.. Hot Stuff."

"What?" Iris said in shock,

"Let's make a deal." Camus said, "If I win... You get to kiss me."

"This is absurd." Iris grumbled, "And don't you have a wife?!"

"Don't bring Melody up!" Camus yelled, his tone rapidly changed to an angry one,

"I'm sorry!" Iris grunted, "But No! I will not kiss you! Well... Depends on where... If it's on the lips or cheek, yeah! But nowhere else!"

"I hadn't had anywhere else in mind, you dirty girl!" Camus chuckled, "Yuck!"

"Alright." Iris muttered, "And If I win... You will become my blood host... For all Eternity!" she laughed evilly,

"Ok." Camus said,

"What!?" Iris yelled, "You would risk yourself being feasted on forever in the sake of a little kiss?!"

"From you? Yeah." Camus laughed, "Now come on... We have a deal?"

"Yes." Iris said, "I will not lose!"

"Neither will I!" Camus laughed and shook her hand..

**GET READY FOR THE FINAL FOUR!**

**CONGRATULATIONS RAGUNA, IRIS, CAMUS, AND ETHELBERD!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	44. Raguna vs Ethelberd

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

CHAPTER 44

**THE FINAL FOUR!**

Battle-1 Day-19

**The Legendary Earthmate: Raguna**

**VERSUS**

**The Great Emperor: Ethelberd**

"**The Battle of Fate and Destiny!"**

"Raguna!" Ethelberd yelled as he firmed his ground on the Arena sands, "Finally! The Moment I've been waiting for in this stupid Tournament! I finally face you!"

"I don't want to fight you, Ethelberd!" Raguna responded, "I don't want this blood feud to continue!"

"This isn't just a mere blood feud, idiot!" Ethelberd roared, "This is our fate, our battle! We will always be enemies! It was predestined! This was meant to happen!"

"You seriously can't believe that!" Raguna groaned, "Come on Ethelberd! Let's not do this!"

"Are you afraid I can beat you!?" Ethelberd taunted,

"With your current power!? HA!" Raguna scoffed, "No way!"

"I knew it." Ethelberd mumbled, "I knew my power was no where close to yours.."

"What?" Raguna muttered, quite confused since Ethelberd would exalt himself very much.

"My Power and yours were on polar opposites!" Ethelberd yelled, "It's all because of that Stupid Blitz Faust Spell! But now... I can defeat you! Grrrrrrr..." he started to power up,

"What are you doing!?" Raguna yelled as lightning started to crackle around the Emperor,

"GRAAAAA!" Ethelberd roared, his muscles expanded, his veins increased in size, and his pupils turned blood red, "RAAAAAAAA!" he continued to power up.

"What?!" Raguna yelled, trying to stand his ground,

"Ha!" Ethelberd finished with a small dark shockwave, then looked at Raguna, "Hehehehehehehe..." he chuckled, "I now have the power to dominate you!"

"Ethelberd?" Raguna muttered, "What's that on your face!?" he asked, seeing a stranged symbol on the Emperor's forehead,

"The Source of all my power!" Ethelberd laughed, "Now! Fight me, Raguna!"

"No!" Raguna yelled, "I will not! Ethelberd, stop this! I will not fight someone I can beat!"

"You can beat!?" Ethelberd exploded in anger, "You can't beat me boy! Now FIGHT!"

"No!" Raguna responded,

"FIGHT ME!" Ethelberd roared,

"NO!" Raguna continued and crossed his arms, "Give up already!"

"Foolish Earthmate." Ethelberd grumbled, "Here Raguna.. Maybe this may change your mind." he said and flew upwards, then extended his left arm to the sky.

"What are you doing!?" Raguna yelled, seeing the Emperor was charging up a magic spell,

"This?" Ethelberd said and looked at his black and red glowing arm, "This is called the Extermination Barrage." he muttered, "Or you can call it by my personal name... Pest Control!" he yelled, and from that hand, dozens of little black and red blasts fired out...

"Gah!" Raguna said in shock, only to find out the blasts were not intended for him...

But for the spectators...

**0000000000**

"AH!" a man in the crowds yelled as one of the blasts pierced through the forcefield and struck him through the heart,

"AY!" a woman was hit in the heart as well,

"Dwah!" Volkanon yelled as two blasts struck his chest,

"Mommy!" a little girl yelled as her mom was struck in the head.

**0000000000**

"That monster!" Camus yelled as the blasts made their way to his side of the stands,

"Camus!" Iris called out and pointed to a mother and her son, the next targets of the blasts,

"Oh no!" Camus said and quickly dashed over, "Barrier!" he yelled and placed the shield, dissipating the threat.

"Ha!" Iris smacked a blast away before it hit an old woman,

"WAH!" Lynette screamed as one pierced her heart,

"Lynette!" Camus said in shock, "No!"

**0000000000**

"Ethelberd! YOU MONSTER!" Raguna yelled in fury as he saw the death and panic in the crowds, "STOP IT!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ethelberd laughed cruelly and continued his assault,

**0000000000**

"What is going on!?" the Announcer said, his area of the stands completely ignored by the killer blasts,

"I-I-I-I don't know!" the Curator stammered.

**0000000000**

"Now..." Ethelberd chuckled as he stopped the attack and lowered his arm, "Raguna? Has your mind changed... Or do you need more bodies to pile up on your conscience?"

"Y-Y-YOU FIEND!" Raguna exploded in rage, "FINE! I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

"Oh... Rats..." Ethelberd grumbled, "Here I was wanting to kill another one-third of the spectators... Oh well... My Wish is Granted! Come on!" he extended his hands.

"Let's go!" Raguna yelled, "Blitz Faust times Five!" he charged with the power boost and did a powerful punch to the Emperor's face,

However... The tyrant was unfazed.

"Hahahaha!" Ethelberd laughed, "Was that an attack!? Try AGAIN!" he blasted the Earthmate with a black wave,

"WOAH!" Raguna yelled in pain as he was sent back, "RAH! Blitz Faust times Six!" he yelled and did a devestating missile kick, "Earth Power!" he blasted the fiend with a huge energy wave, which made a massive explosion when it struck the ground.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Ethelberd laughed and stepped out of the smoke, unaffected at all,

"WHAT?!" Raguna said in pure shock,

"What do you think of my new power?" Ethelberd laughed, "You will be the first one to see it in action! RAH!" he ran and smashed a shadow ball on Raguna's chest.

"DWAH!" Raguna yelled in pain as he was sent crashing into the wall,

"HAHAHAHAHA! DEADLY FINGER BEAM!" Ethelberd laughed and shot a fury of little black beams from his two index fingers, each one piling on and making a larger explosion.

"HYAH!" Raguna, in BF x7, appeared from the smoke and charged,

"HA!" Ethelberd placed on his barrier,

"WAH!" Raguna careened off course,

"TAKE THIS!" Ethelberd yelled and kicked the Earthmate,

"ACK!" Raguna screamed in pain and crashed into another wall.

**0000000000**

"Raguna is getting massacred!" Camus groaned, "Even in Blitz Faust times Seven!"

"Come on Camus!" Iris called out as she carried an injured child, "Help me!"

"Fine... But I'll miss the fight!" Camus muttered as he walked away, holding an elderly man.

**0000000000**

"Agonize!" Ethelberd karate chopped Raguna's spine,

"AH!"

"Writhe in your filth!" the Emperor launched a devestating dark ball were Raguna lay,

The smoke cleared,

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted, "Blitz Faust Ti-"

"RAH!" Ethelberd elbowed Raguna in the stomach,

"Gah..." Raguna moaned,

"Deadly Bomber!" Ethelberd smashed two dark balls on Raguna's chest, sending him flying to another wall.

"Damn!" Raguna cursed as he fell to the ground, "I'm not... Doing anything..."

"This is the end of the line... Raguna." Ethelberd chuckled and flew over to him, "I completely outclass you even in your strongest Blitz Faust..."

"You're holding back.." Raguna groaned as he sat up,

"I want you to feel my pain.. Raguna.." Ethelberd grumbled, "The pain I felt when I was completely humiliated by a lower class mongrel such as yourself! The pain when my plans of world conquest and godhood were shredded and thrown out the window! The pain I felt all these years in hell!" he lifted the Earthmate through magical telekinesis.

"What are you gonna do now?" Raguna said as he floated midair,

"I will make you die the slowest and most painful way..." Ethelberd said and clenched his hand, sorta like how Darth Vader uses the Force,

"GAH!" Raguna felt his neck being tightened,

"I will squeeze the life out of you, Earthmate!" Ethelberd laughed, "I will make you grovel and beg!" he smashed Raguna on the ground.

"GRAH!" Raguna yelled in pain,

"BEG! EARTHMATE! BEG FOR MERCY!" Ethelberd laughed in insanity, then continued smashing him.

_I didn't want to use this... _Raguna thought, _But it seems I have no choice... _

"What?" Ethelberd said and let the Earthmate loose, "Are you done already..."

"No..." Raguna responded in a rasp voice and weakly stood up, "I can defeat you."

"No you can't!" Ethelberd scoffed, "Your Blitz Faust doesn't work on me, boy!"

"Who says Blitz Faust was my only power up?" Raguna chuckled, gave a sly grin, and then started to power up.

"What?!" Ethelberd yelled in shock,

"RAHHHHHH!" a white aura appeared out of Raguna, then little bolts of electricity shot out of him,

"What is this?!"

"HAH!" Raguna stopped, the stared hard at Ethelberd, "Heh..." he chuckled, "Call me Ultimate Raguna..."

"How did you!?" Ethelberd said, "Whatever! You are still nothing compared to me!"

"How did I get this?" Raguna laughed, "Thank Sister Stella for that.."

"Who?" Ethelberd asked in confusion,

"Her earnest prayer helped me tap my hidden potential..." Raguna mumbled, "Making my power skyrocket even farther than what Blitz Faust can achieve. Now... My question for you... Where'd you get yours?"

"None of your business!" Ethelberd yelled and blasted a black sphere at his opponent,

"HAH!" Raguna slapped it away,

"What?!" Ethelberd said in shock,

"Let's do this!" Raguna yelled and kicked the Emperor in face, dealing incredible damage! Raguna's first costly blow on his opponent.

"There's no way!" Ethelberd wiped the blood off his lip, "How!? DIE!" he continued blasting his black magic,

"Hyah!" Raguna swatted the spheres aways,

"Gah!" Ethelberd said, "Darkness Revenge!" he fired the large beam of black magic,

"GRR!" Raguna yelled and caught the beam, then held it back.

"RAH!" Ethelberd put more "oomph" into it, however, he could not push Raguna back,

"HYAH!" Raguna kicked the beam up, making it explode midair.

"TAH!" Ethelberd warped behind him and released another Revenge beam.

"ARGH!" Raguna yelled as he was blasted away.

0000000000

"I will kill you! Earthmate!" Ethelberd blocked Raguna's punch,

"No way in hell!" Raguna blocked Ethelberd's retaliation, "Water Laser!" he shot out the jet,

"DWAH!" Ethelberd took the hit and fell back, "Damn!"

"HYAH!" Raguna punched the Emperor in the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"I can't... Lose!" Ethelberd groaned as he stood up,

"You will, lose!" Raguna yelled, "Out of tricks, magician!?"

"No!" Ethelberd roared,

_I have to stall him... _The Emperor thought,

"You said you wanted to know my power, right?!" Ethelberd called out,

"Yes." Raguna responded,

"This was a gift!" Ethelberd yelled, "I sold my soul to the god of the Underworld for this power! I swore to him that I would defeat you if he lent me it!"

"What?!" Raguna yelled in shock, "Why would you do that, Ethelberd!? You could've gotten a second chance to go to heaven!"

"Hmph." Ethelberd grunted, "Who needs that if you have what you want!?"

"You Fool!" Raguna growled, "Why sell your soul to the devil for power!?"

"I AM NOT A FOOL!" Ethelberd roared, "YOU ARE!" he put out all the power he was charging up in the previous conversation, "VENGANCE CANNON!" he yelled and shot out a huge black beam from his hands.

"No!" Raguna yelled as he tried to hold the massive attack back, "I can't have this attack hit the wall! It will take those bleachers in the explosion!"

"DIE!" Ethelberd put more power,

"RAH!" Raguna used his might to careen the beam upwards to avoid the spectators, but taking him with it.

KERABOOOMMMM!

The attacks explosion could be seen in the whole city!

0000000000

"Hehehehehe..." Ethelberd chuckled as Raguna's tattered body crashed down into the sands.

"Damn..." Raguna groaned and stood up,

"You have no more fight, boy!" Ethelberd panted as he slowly flew over,

"I have more fight that you can imagine.." Raguna grumbled, "Ethelberd... You fiend... You deserve what is coming to you!" he yelled,

"Oh.. I'm so scared." Ethelberd scoffed,

"I will make you die in the most humiliating way YOU can ever imagine!" Raguna yelled and held his right fist high, "I will take you out by the very ones whom you despise!"

Raguna's fist glew a soft white,

"You don't have the energy!" Ethelberd scoffed, "You can't kill me!"

"You are right..." Raguna panted, then lowered his fist, "Then you are wrong." he chuckled and held both his hands up high, "Runeys! Oh great spirits of the land! Please lend me some energy!"

A strong glowing spiral circled around Raguna's body and the little Runeys spun around him,

"WHAT?!" Ethelberd said in shock.

"A little girl named Candy taught me this!" Raguna said as he lowered his arms, "I feel better!"

"That's impossible!" Ethelberd stammered,

"Now!" Raguna raised his right fist up again, "Earthmates! Rise up and take justice on your enemy!" he yelled and his fist started to glow blue, "Earthmates, hear my call! Send the strongest of your all to make this tyrant rise and fall!"

The ghostly images of Kyle, Aden, Sonja, Lest, and Frey appeared next to Raguna, and they all placed their hands on his fist,

"SPIRIT OF THE EARTHMATES!" Raguna yelled and rocketed towards Ethelberd, punching a hole straight through his stomach with his fist.

"GAH!" Ethelberd yelled and collapsed on his knees,

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted,

"What!? What have you done?!" Ethelberd roared, "I will Kill YOU!" he charged up a Darkness Beam, "I WILL MAKE YO- Huh!?" Ethelberd yelled as his power died down, "What is going on!?"

"You swore that you would be able to beat me with that power." Raguna said, "I guess the god of the underworld wasn't too happy that you didn't keep your promise."

"WHAT!?" Ethelberd screamed as a fiery portal appeared behind him, and a Grim Reaper-esque figure shot out a harpoon and struck him. "WAIT!" Ethelberd yelled as he was being dragged into the portal, "DON'T! RAGGGUNNNNNNAAAAAA!" he roared in rage, and he was grabbed by the figure and thrown deeper inside.

The portal closed in a great flash.

"I guess Ethelberd..." Raguna put on some shades, "Made a hot exit."

0000000000

"The Next Match is... Camus and Iris." the Curator mumbled, "But tomorrow... We have had a rough day..."

**0000000000**

**Synopsis- **

"**Majin" Ethelberd Owns all BF Ragunas.**

"**Ultimate" Raguna owns Ethelberd... However, he was already tired when he used it in this match, so it kinda evened it out.**

**0000000000**

**Moves of the Match:**

**Sister Stella's Prayer Unlock-**

**Inventor: Sister Stella**

**Users: Raguna**

**Spell Type: Power Up**

**Spell Element: None**

**While in Trampoli, Raguna learned that the town's leader, Sister Stella, could make a prayer that would unlock his hidden power. So after a rigorous ceremony which included lots of holy water and preemptive prayer, Stella was ready to pray for our hero. Spending 20 hours non-stop praying, the old nun Unlocked Raguna's hidden power, making his power increase twelvefold!**

**0000000000**

**Spirit of the Earthmates-**

**Inventor: The Earthmates**

**Users: Any PURE Earthmate. (Raguna, Kyle, Lest, Frey, Aden, Sonja)**

**Spell Type: Offensive**

**Spell Element: Spirit Magic**

**This move summons the spirits of very powerful earthmates to help deliver a very powerful punch. It can be used by any PURE Earthmate- no hybrids with part Earthmate descent! Sorry, Leona, Lucia, Aaron, Aria, and everyone else's children (with the exception of Aden and Sonja's child- Two pure Earthmates make one pure one!)**

**0000000000**

**Soul Pact-**

**Inventor: Unknown**

**Users: Anyone with a soul.**

**Spell Type: Power Up**

**Spell Element: Dark Magic**

**That bastard Ethelberd doesn't know when to stop, does he? His yearning to defeat Raguna made him use the drastic choice of selling his soul to the god of the Underworld for a huge boost in power. Unknown if it works with other gods, though...**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	45. Camus vs Iris

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

CHAPTER 45

**THE FINAL FOUR**

Battle-2 Day-20

**The Legendary Human: Camus**

**Versus**

**The Last Vampire: Iris**

"**A Deal on the Line!"**

"I won't lose!" Camus said, "Iris! I will get that kiss!"

"You're thinking about that now?!" Iris yelled, "This is a life and death situation!" 

"Well then! Let's go!" Camus charged, the battle was on!

**0000000000**

"Hmph." Iris chuckled as Camus made his assault,

"JAB JAB! HA HA!" Camus punched in base form, "RAH!"

Iris just stood there, absorbing all the blows, not even feeling it,

"UPPERCUT!" Camus did the punch,

"HA!" Iris grabbed him by the wrist and then threw him to the other end of the wall.

"WOAH!" Camus yelled as he flew off, "ARGH!" he hit the wall.

"Try again?" Iris chuckled,

"Alright, hot stuff!" Camus yelled and dashed, "Blitz Faust!"

"Ha!" Iris laughed and merely slapped him away,

"AH!" Camus crashed into the ground, "What!?"

"Come on! I'm getting bored!" Iris groaned,

"Blitz Faust times 5!" Camus powered up greatly, "Blitz Blaster!" he fired the electric ball point blank range,

KRAKAKABOOOMMMMMM!

"I guess that did it." Camus chuckled as the dust cleared,

"Are you sure?" Iris' voice laughed, then her figure appeared, completely unaffected,

"Wha?!"

"Try again!" Iris kicked Camus in the stomach,

"DWAH!" Camus yelled as he hit the wall, "Damn it! Now I'm mad! BLITZ FAUST TIMES SEVEN!" he powered up and dashed over, "RAH!" he punched Iris' face dead on.

"Heh..." Iris chuckled, undaunted, not even flinching,

"HA!" Camus delivered a powerful kick to the vampirette's neck, so powerful that it made a shockwave.

"I find it cute that you're still trying." Iris giggled,

"I-I-I-I put everything I had into that attack!" Camus stammered and slowly walked back, "How!?"

"Darkness Barrage!" Iris flew up and shot the wave that previously destroyed Aaron,

"Blitz Faust Times Seven!" Camus yelled and tried to hold it back,

"Begone!" Iris yelled and made it explode.

SHEWBOOOMM!

The dust cleared, and there stood Camus, battered,

"Nice move..." he chuckled and held his arm,

"You're lucky I didn't let it engulf you." Iris grunted, "Or else you wouldn't be standing there." 

"Thanks, hot stuff." Camus laughed,

"Who said I was done!?" Iris laughed and charged a dark ball in front her chest, making it larger and larger,

"Who said I was done." Camus chuckled,

"What?" Iris said,

"You thought I was through." Camus mumbled, "You thought you far outclassed me... Sadly... I wanted this to be a surprise for the finals, and Raguna."

"What are you talking about?" Iris grunted, "Nevertheless! Die!" she charged at blinding speed,

"WAH!" Camus said as he was blasted by the dark sphere.

"Death Missiles!" Iris launched several dark blasts,

"AUGH!" Camus yelled as the fury of magic hit him over and over.

"TIME TO DIE!" Iris yelled and finished the attack with a dark beam, causing a large explosion.

0000000000

"Argh!" Camus screamed as Iris' knee struck his stomach,

"HA HA!" Iris elbowed the back of Camus' neck, "You still going!?"

"Yes..." Camus said, all fours on the ground, trying to catch his breath,

"You know what Camus?" Iris said, "You're just my type."

"I thought so..." he chuckled and weakly stood up, "Solar Flasher!" he placed his hands on his face.

"WHAA!?" Iris screamed as the bright light temporarily blinded her!

"Here's my chance!" Camus backflipped,

"CAMUS YOU SLY WEASEL!" Iris screamed, "MORTE ROCKET!" she shot out the black ball, which instantly homed in on the human.

"Damn!" Camus yelled as the sphere rocketed towards him, "Blitz Faust Times- RAH!" he was struck.

"I HOPE I KILLED YOU!" Iris yelled, extending her hand to feel the environment, "I can't hear you breathing!"

"Ha... Ha..." Camus panted and wiped the blood off his lip, "I can't believe you brought me to use this... Beautiful." he flirted, "HAAA!" he started to power up.

**0000000000**

"Woah..." Raguna said as the ground shook inside where he was, "I wonder how Camus is doing against Iris."

"Those fighters are pretty strong, eh?" a man behind the counter said, "They're shaking up all the books in my library!"

"I know." Raguna said, "Say... Do you have any family records?"

"This is the biggest library in the Serad republic, of course!" the man said in pride, "What family line are you looking for?"

"A man named Raguna, and his wife Lara." Raguna responded,

"Are you working on a research paper?" the librarian asked, "Or are you an ancestor?" 

"Both." Raguna chuckled,

"It should be in..." the librarian looked in his files, "In Section F-345."

"Thank you." Raguna mumbled and walked off.

**0000000000**

"At last!" Iris said as her sight returned, "I can see! Camus!" she turned to the human, "What?!"

"RAAAHHHHH!" Camus continued powering up, a white aura and small streaks of electricity surrounded him,

"What is this!?" Iris said as Camus surged in power,

"HAH!" Camus stopped, "Ha ha!" he laughed, "Get ready to feel the might of Super Ultra Mega Camus!"

"That's the stupidest name ever!" Iris scoffed, "And you still have no chance! I am a fused vampire!"

"Let's just see that!" Camus said and charged at blinding speed, "RAH!" he kicked Iris,

"AH!" Iris screamed in pain and crashed into the wall,

"Water Laser!" Camus shot out the pressurized water beam,

"Dah!" Iris slapped it aside, then charged, "Hyah!" she let lose a kick,

"Hah!" Camus blocked it with his arm, "Rah!" he let loose a punch,

"Tah!" Iris blocked it with her palm, "How did you get that much power!?"

"I never reveal my secrets!" Camus laughed and blasted Iris away with a light wave.

"Just for me." Iris said, "Come on."

"Alright." Camus answered, "It was given to me by Wesley... That's enough!" he said and let loose a devastating punch!

"Gah!" Iris moaned, 

"Hah!" Camus jabbed the other fist into her stomach, "IT's time to get my kiss!" he yelled, the charged an attack, "ATOMIC BLASTER!" he shot out a brilliant beam at point black.

"WAH!" Iris screamed as she was engulfed in the beam, which exploded in a brilliant flash.

"It seems I won." Camus chuckled,

"Not yet!" Iris' angry voice cried out from the smoke, then her figure was seen blasting a large dark ball into the sky.

"What's this!?" Camus said as the ball flew high in the air, then made a brilliant black explosion.

"Tell me Camus." Iris chuckled, then it started to turn like night, "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"What is going on!?" Camus yelled as the sky turned pitch black like the dead of night.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Iris laughed evilly and dashed in the darkness,

"DWAH!" Camus said as he was punched in the gut,

"HA HA HA!" Iris said and continued her assault, using the cloak of the night to stay out of sight.

**0000000000**

"That's odd..." the librarian mumbled as he looked outside a window, seeing the darkness,

"What is?" Raguna asked, holding a large folder with his family records,

"It's 3 in the afternoon..." the librarian looked at his watch, "Why does it look like midnight?"

"That is odd." Raguna also looked outside, "Damn... I'd like to watch that battle." 

"I wouldn't." the librarian mumbled, "I heard about a third of the people watching the last match died when one of the fighters turned on them." 

"Yes..." Raguna cringed.

**0000000000**

"Where are you!?" Camus looked around, trying to catch at least a sliver of light reflecting off Iris,

"Over here!" Iris laughed and elbowed Camus in the spine,

"ACK!" Camus crashed into the ground, "I need... a light..Wait..." he stood up, "I am the light!" he laughed, "Solar Flasher!" he did the attack, which made the area light up as if illuminated by a camera flash.

"Ha!" Iris kicked Camus to the wall,

"ARGH!" Camu groaned, "Solar Flasher!" he lit up the area again, catching sight of Iris, "Ha!" he charged, and managed to hit the vampire in the face.

"Damn!" Iris groaned,

"Solar Flasher!" Camus continued, then caught sight of Iris again, "DIE!" he yelled and kneed Iris in the gut,

"Gah..." Iris moaned,

"Let there be light!" Camus yelled, "SUPER SOLAR CORONA BLAST!" he shot out a more power version of the Solar Flasher to the sky, illuminating the entire arena to a dusk-like lighting.

"Damn!" Iris said as she was exposed,

"Hello, gorgeous." Camus chuckled as he finally saw her fully,

"Curse you!" Iris yelled and charged with a black sphere,

"Hyah!" Camus dashed to counter her with a bright electricity sphere,

the two crashed and made a terrific explosion.

"RAH!" Iris crashed into the wall,

"DWAH!" Camus into the opposing one.

"Bloody... Hell..." Iris panted, 

"Damn..." Camus muttered.

The regular daylight returned to the arena.

"I will win..." Iris mumbled,

"Don't count on it." Camus said and warped,

"Wha-"

"Magnum Uppercut!" Camus appeared in front of her and did the devastating blow,

"AH AH AH ah..." Iris screamed as she fell back then crashed into the ground, KO!

**0000000000**

"Congratulations..." Iris grumbled as she stood up after the countdown,

"Thank you." Camus chuckled, "Now... About that deal.." he grabbed her then gave her a long kiss.

"Woah..." Iris swooned and her cheeks turned crimson once they finished,

"All in a day's work..." Camus laughed, "Damn I'm good!"

**0000000000**

"Aw..." the Announcer said, along with the crowd, "I guess that's it for the FINAL FOUR! We are ready for what we all waited for! THE FINALS!"

"STAY TUNED THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW! THE GRAND FINAL... RAGUNA VERSUS CAMUS!" the Grand Marshall said in joy.

**Synopsis-**

**Fused Iris wipes the floor with all BF Camuses**

**Ultimate Camus is stronger than Fused Iris.**

**00**

**Moves of the Match:**

**Father Wesley's Prayer Unlock**

**Inventor- Wesley**

**Users- Camus**

**Spell Type- Power Up**

**Spell Element- None**

**In his rivalry with Raguna, Camus found out that Wesley, the Priest in his town, could tap his hidden power. Fundamentally the same as Sister Stella's Prayer unlock, except Wesley's amplifies power and stamina more than speed and efficiency, while Stella's is the opposite. Increases power twelvefold!**

**00**

**Fuse with Iris**

**Inventor- Iris**

**Users- Iris**

**Spell Type- Power Up**

**Spell Element- Spirit Magic**

**Iris reunites, making her whole again! This increased her power incredibly, as well as her efficiency with magic and natural vampire traits such as hearing, night vision and speed.**

**Also allows her to keep getting stronger after tough scrapes!**

**SM's Time-**

**For Reviewer Carl:**

**I might do one for DBZ, but I also might not seeing that school is going to be coming back and I already have a few other stories I'm working on. Also, I'm amazed you found the similarities between Blitz Faust and King Kai Fist (Kaio-Ken). Thank you for Reviewing.**

**For Reviewer Steven:**

**I hope you enjoyed :D**

**GET READY FOR THEM FINALS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	46. Filler 5

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 46

FINAL FILLER

Day- 21

"Raguna." Camus muttered as the two came face to face,

"Camus." Raguna responded,

"I pray the best man wins." Camus said,

"So do I." Raguna extended his hand,

the two shook on it.

"It seems fate has brought us together to test who is the strongest in our rivalry." Camus mumbled,

"We have worked hard for this day." Raguna said, "500 years training non stop in heaven... We have worked hard."

"I trained more than you." Camus chuckled, "Mostly because your family was there to greet you."

Raguna's face fell, "I am sorry Melody wasn't there to meet you." he muttered and patted his friend's shoulder,

"The part that hurts the most..." Camus muttered, "is that I know she's up there... But where?"

"I feel you.." Raguna mumbled, "I almost couldn't find Lara... It's a big place up there, but you can't give up."

"I know." Camus sniffled,

"If it makes you feel better, I heard that the families of the Finalists will be resurrected to watch the battle..." Raguna reassured, "Well... Up to the grandchildren, that is... So you'll see your daughter's kids there too."

"That sounds great." Camus smiled, "I can't wait to see them again."

"Now... I hope you do your best out there." Raguna mumbled,

"So do I, Raguna." Camus said, and the two embraced.

"I must say." Raguna mumbled, "You have been the greatest friend I have ever had."

"What about Lukas, Zavier, Aden, Kross, or Erick?" Camus asked,

"They're cool too." Raguna laughed, "But you have been with me through thick and thin, like Mist and Lara."

"Aye... That's what friends are for, no?" Camus chuckled, "Out for each other's backs!"

"But not this time!" Raguna said with a competitive face, "It's time to show which one of us is the stronger one! The Millennial Tournament Champion!"

"It will be me!" Camus laughed, "I am the Strongest in the Universe!"

"As if!" Raguna spat, "I'll take you on!"


	47. The Final- Raguna vs Camus

**RUNE FACTORY ARENA**

**THE GRAND FINALE!**

**DAY- 22**

**RAGUNA VERSUS CAMUS**

"**The Strongest in the Universe!"**

**LIVE FROM:**

**THE GRAND ARENA**

**IN THE SERAD CAPITAL!**

"This is it!" the Grand Marshall said, "The moment we have waited for all this time! The Final Match!"

The crowd roared,

"Through terrific fights and horrible loss, we have been able to reach the end!" the Marshall continued, "Now, these two fighters will fight for the most coveted prize on the planet... The Millennial Trophy!All of the previous fighters have been brought back to life and are among you today, ready to witness the glory that they have failed to miss, and as tradition, the close ones of the finalists have been resurrected and given a special place in the arena!"

"This is The FINALLLLLL MATTTTCHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Announcer yelled, "GIVE IT UP FOR RAGUNAAAA AND CAMMUSSSSS!"

**0000000000**

"There he is!" Lucia, Raguna's daughter, said as Raguna stepped into the arena sands, donned in spectacular armor,

"I knew Father would make it!" Leona said, then looked to his mother, "Aren't you excited, mom?"

"I hope he doesn't get too hurt.." Lara mumbled,

"Oh mom..." Lucia chuckled, "That's so you."

"Yeah, Grandma!" a little boy said, it was Lucia's son, "Why do you worry so much?"

"Be quiet!" a little girl, Leona's child, scolded.

Leona and Lucia's respective spouses looked into the field attentively.

**0000000000**

"Camus..." Melody mumbled as Camus stepped in, donned in armor similar to Raguna's,

"Mom, aren't you glad?" her daughter said, "Father's in the finals! And we finally get to see him!"

"This is great!" the son-in law cheered, "Camus is really incredible!"

"He sure is." Melody said as she held her grandchild in her arms.

**0000000000**

"I bet on Raguna!" Lukas said,

"Are you stupid!?" Zavier growled, "It's gonna be Camus who takes this!"

"Both are strong young men!" Erick yelled, "I don't know who to decide!"

"Huh..." Kross sighed, "Why bother... We're all dead men anyways..."

**0000000000**

"I hope Raguna wins." Aden mumbled, "He sure will make the Earthmates proud."

"Yep." Sonja responded, "The last Earthmate to win a Millennial Tournament was in the 95th one.. About 5 thousand years ago."

"Yeah..." Kyle added, "But that Camus may also have a shot." then turned to his kids, who were moping.

"That should've been us... Sis.." Aaron groaned, "We should've been there."

"Calm down, Aaron." Aria said, "It's not like its the end of the world! Sure we blew it... But we made it to the Quarter Finals Two!"

"Go Raguna!" Frey cheered, "Earthmates! Ra Ra Ra!"

"Raguna, don't fail us bud!" Lest mumbled, "Please, Venti... May your divine providence help turn the winds in Raguna's favor..." he prayed in earnest.

**0000000000**

"Camus... May the gods smile upon you." Iris mumbled and blew a kiss,

"Hmph." Ethelberd grunted, "Pathetic display of affection."

"That should've been me!" Masked Man roared in rage,

"Too bad you faced the Great Sersius!" Sersius chuckled, "Now Camus, young lad! Show that Earthmate what it means to be a Human!"

**0000000000**

"I don't know who to go for." Micah said,

"I would go for the Camus fellow." Raven grumbled,

"Camus it is!" Micah chuckled and grinned,

"Hmph." Raven grunted and turned away, only a make a small smile as she did.

**0000000000**

**0000000000**

"This is it, Camus." Raguna said as he looked at the roaring crowds, "The Finals.."

"Yes... Impressive, is it not?" Camus unsheathed his longsword, "So what do you say? Shall we begin?"

"I think so.." Raguna took out his short sword, "We don't want to keep the masses waiting.."

"Very well." Camus said.

The two charged, and the battle... WAS... ONNNNN!

0000000000

"Ha!" Camus yelled and struck down with his great blade, only for Raguna to avoid it,

"Rah!" Raguna retaliated with his own slice,

TING! It struck Camus' shield,

"Take this!" Camus did a devastating chop which barely missed Raguna,

"You're too slow!" Raguna laughed and jabbed,

"You're too weak!" Camus blocked the attack with his shield,

"RAH!"

"HAH!" the two swordsmen clashed,

"YAH!" Raguna fell back after Camus kicked his stomach,

"RAH!" Camus sliced across,

"Woah!" Raguna ducked in the nick of time, "Take this!" he did a sweep on Camus' legs,

"Argh!" Camus groaned as he fell to the ground, "Ha!" he avoided on of Raguna's chops.

"You're impressive!" Raguna said, "We're going to get nowhere with mere swordplay..."

"I know that." Camus said, "I thought I would like to test your skills."

"Let's drop it, shall we?" Raguna said and threw his sword in the air, then made it exploded with a magic fireball he shot out.

"Alright!" Camus threw his longsword and did the same, "Now... This is what I want." he chuckled and balled up his fists, "Mano a Mano..."

"Let's do this..." Raguna clenched his fists, "Let's see who is the strongest!"

"Ha!" Camus charged and threw a punch, only for Raguna to deflect it,

"Take this!" Raguna did a kick,

"Tah!" Camus blocked it with his arm, "Yah!"

"Ack!" Raguna fell back at Camus' left hook, "Hyah!" he missile kicked,

"Dwah!" Camus crashed into the ground,

"Hyah!" Raguna smashed Camus,

"Woah!" Camus rolled out of the way, then swept Raguna's legs, "Tah!" he elbowed the Earthmate's spine,

"Agh!" Raguna groaned, "Rah!" he flipped over and delivered a sucker punch to the Human's face,

"Damn!" Camus growled,

"Take this!" Raguna roundhouse kicked Camus,

"Dwah!" Camus flew back and hit the ground,

"Blitz Faust!" Raguna powered up and charged,

"Oh no you don't!" Camus stood up, "Blitz Faust!"

The two collided and tried to push each other back.

"Grr..." Raguna groaned,

"GRAH!" Camus got the upperhand and pushed the Earthmate away. "Using Blitz Faust, are we?" he chuckled,

"If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer it that way!" Raguna said and powered up,

"AH!" Camus yelled as he was struck by a BF Raguna and sent crashing to the wall.

"Take this!" Raguna blasted a simple wind razor,

"Ha!" Camus emerged and smacked the razor aside without getting cut, "Take this!" he yelled and missile kicked Raguna,

"Damn!" Raguna flew and crashed into the ground,

"F-F-Fire!" Camus shot out a fire ball,

"Hah!" Raguna smacked it away, "Blitz Faust!" he charged,

"Blitz Faust!" Camus followed suit and the two met and exhanged their blows.

"Hah!" Raguna blocked one of Camus' punch,

"Bah!" Camus blocked Raguna's kick,

"HYAH!" the two launched magic spheres, which dissipated as they met.

"Blitzkreig Dash!" Camus yelled, powered up to BF x2 and punched Raguna in the gut,

"Gah..."

"Rah!" Camus uppercutted Raguna into the air, then jumped up and smashed him down.

"AH!" Raguna yelled as he hit the hard sand, "Hah!" he stood up and also went BF x2, "Take this!" he kneed Camus' face,

"Dwah!" Camus screamed in pain,

"Earth Power!" Raguna punched the ground.

POOM! POOM! POOM! The earth erupted,

"GRAH!" Camus yelled as the earth under him exploded and sent him flying up,

"Water Laser!" Raguna shot the pressurized water,

"Hah!" Camus powered up to BF x3 and smacked the attack away, "HA!" he rocketed down!

"Blitz Faust Times 3!" Raguna yelled and stopped Camus' Comet Kick,

"Damn you!" Camus punched down,

"ARGH!" Raguna was struck, but immediately recovered,

"Atomic Blaster!" Camus yelled and shot out the light sphere,

"Enough Games!" Raguna yelled, "Blitz Faust times Five!" he went the second mile, smacked the sphere, and punched Camus in the face,

"DWAH!" Camus was sent crashing into the wall,

**0000000000**

"Dad!" Camus' daughter said in shock,

"Come on Camus!" Melody tried to cheer him on!

**0000000000**

"Hah!" Camus powered up to BF x6, "Take this!" he yelled and punched BFx5 Raguna's gut, "And this! And that! Jab! Jab! Uppercut!" he struck Raguna in the chin.

"ARGH!" Raguna hit the ground,

"I'm not done!" Camus picked him up by the neck and placed him on his feet, "Tummy Ache Fury Punch!" he yelled and let loose a killer combo on Raguna's stomach in BF x5.

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" Raguna screamed in pain as he was punched repeatedly, "Damn you!" Raguna yelled, "BLITZ SMASHER!" he powered up and smashed Camus' head into the ground,

"DWAH!" Camus yelled,

"Take this!" Raguna punted Camus' head, which sent the human flying off.

"Argh!" Camus yelled in the air, "Rolling Thunder!" he yelled and shot a barrage of electricity spheres.

"Woah!" Raguna yelled and they all struck him, making a large explosion and a surge of lightning appear.

**0000000000**

"Oh My!" Lara gasped, "God! Please protect him!"

"He'll be fine, mom!" Leona muttered, "I hope..."

**0000000000**

"Impressive..." Raguna said as the smoke cleared, "I say... You training all this time has really made you stronger. I can't believe you actually master Blitz Faust that much! It rivals me!"

"Well..." Camus mumbled, "Thanks..."

"Nevertheless... That won't help you." Raguna chuckled and started to take off his armor,

"What are you doing?" Camus asked,

"Since we are using magic, I know this armor will do more harm than good." Raguna muttered, "One good blow to this brittle thing will send the shrapnel rocketing into my body... And that's not good."

"Very True..." Camus chuckled, "I guess I shall do the same." he followed suit.

"Now... As I was saying.." Raguna threw his chestplate aside, "Blitz Faust won't help you, Camus."

"And why not?" Camus asked,

"Because, I have found a form greater than what Blitz Faust can provide." Raguna answered, "And I will be using it on you... Behold!" he started to power up.

"What's this!?" Camus yelled, bluffing surprise.

"AHHHHHHH!" Raguna yelled as an intense white aura and electricity started to surround his body, "AHHHHHHHHH! RAHHHH!" he started to surge in power,

"Oh my.." Camus chuckled,

"HA!" Raguna stopped, which let loose a small shockwave which shook Camus, "So... Do you like it?" he chuckled, "You aren't the first one I used it on... But.. Call me... Ultimate Raguna.." he smiled.

"Oh my..." Camus feigned fright,

"What!?" Raguna said in annoyance, "Camus! I completely surpass you even in Blitz Faust Times Seven! You won't be able to even touch me in this form! Sister Stella unlocked my Potential, you know what that means!?"

"Yes." Camus said plainly,

**0000000000**

"How can an Earthmate get that much power!?" Kyle said in fright,

"That's unnatural!" Aden added,

**0000000000**

"What are you laughing about!?" Raguna said, now really peeved, "This is your end, Camus! Give up!"

"Oh boy..." Camus sighed, "I find it so funny when you're naïve..."

"What are you talking about!?" Raguna asked, quite perplexed,

"I know the whole "Sister Stella Unlock Prayer" thing." Camus said, "Do you think your Sister is the only holy person on the continent!?" he clenched his fists, "No! She was not! AHHHHHHH!" he started to power up.

"T-t-that's! Impossible!" Raguna said in shock,

"RAHHHHHHH!" Camus surged in power, "AHHHHHHHH! HA!" he finished, also releasing a small shockwave.

**0000000000**

"A human can do it too!?" Sonja yelled,

"What magic is this!?" Kyle said, now really frightened!

**0000000000**

"H-H-how'd you!?" Raguna stammered,

"Father Wesley." Camus responded, "What? You think I would let you get the upper hand so easily?!"

"No..." Raguna muttered, "I guess this fight is going to be longer than I thought!"

**With their Potentials unlocked, Raguna and Camus face an incredible challenge against each other, now being absolute pure equals in terms of power! This makes their battle be based on pure skill and luck, something that will drain these two fighters of energy. Who will come out on top? Will it be the Earthmate, or the Human? Will Raguna keep his glory or will Camus make him share it? **

**T****hen stay tuned to the next Chapter of this amazing final of... The Millennial Tournament!**

**Synopsis-**

**Raguna and Camus are pure equals, woah!**

**Move of the Match:**

**Earth Power-**

**Inventor- Raguna**

**User- Raguna**

**Spell Type- Offensive**

**Spell Element- Earth**

**Letting loose a powerful punch on the ground, Raguna makes the very earth explode like geysers, chasing down the target. Once reached, the ground explodes under them with a great blast!**

**Please Review! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	48. The Finals 2- Raguna vs Camus

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

CHAPTER 48

**A CONTINUATION**

**THE FINALS**

**RAGUNA VERSUS CAMUS**

"Seeing we have nothing to lose... I think we should skip the warm up." Camus said, the two surging in power,

"So do I.." Raguna chuckled, "Now... Shall we begin!?"

"Alright!" Camus yelled and charged, the Battle was on.

**0000000000**

"Ha!" Camus tried to knee Raguna,

"Dah!" Raguna blocked the attack with his arm, then elbowed the back of Camus' neck,

"Damn!" Camus grunted, then backflipped, "Hah!" he did a sucker punch,

"Argh!" Raguna groaned and held his face in pain, "Ha ha!" he laughed and tried a left hook,

"No way!" Camus grabbed his fist, "RAH!" he tried to do another punch,

"Grr!" Raguna growled as he caught his fist, the two tried to dominate each other.

"RAA!"

"GRRR! HYAH!" Raguna kicked Camus in the chin, sending the human upwards,

"Dynamite Laser!" Camus shot the fire beam from the air,

"Argh!" Raguna braced for it and absorbed the explosion,

"HAH!" Camus came from the side and roundhouse kicked the Earthmate,

"DAMN!" Raguna yelled as he was knocked away, "Water Laser!" he shot out the beam,

"Ha ha!" Camus laughed and did the most surprising thing... He drank the attack.

"Huh?" Raguna said in confusion,

"Ah..." Camus said in relief, "Refreshing." he wiped his mouth,

"Lightning Arrow!" Raguna shot out the electricity bolt,

"WOAH!" Camus yelled as he was being shocked,

"Earthmate Combo!" Raguna charged and delivered a heavy blow to Camus' stomach, "HAH!" he kicked his spine, "And To Finish!" Raguna jumped up and dive kicked the human.

"Dwah!" Camus yelled as the kick crushed his spine, "Ha!" he rolled out of the way and flipped up,

"Incineration Wave!" Raguna shot out the fire blast,

"ULTIMATE Blitz Faust!" Camus yelled, flew straight through the attack and punched Raguna in the face,

"AHHHH!" Raguna screamed in pain and crashed into the wall.

"Ha... Ha..." Camus panted "That's a new level of Blitz Faust... I shouldn't have gone times Seven that fast... Damn..."

"Grr..." Raguna growled as he stood up in pain, "Damn.." he held his face, which was bleeding badly,

"Take this!" Camus charged and kicked the Earthmate, pinning him farther into the wall,

"AHH!" Raguna screamed in pain as he was crushed into the stone fortification,

"Ha ha!" Camus laughed, then back handed the trapped Raguna, "It seems I am the strongest, Raguna!"

"Well... You have been training for the past 500 years straight..." Raguna groaned,

"Damn straight!" Camus said and then delivered a heavy blow to the Earthmate's stomach, "Jab! Jab! Jab! HAH!" he kicked to finish,

"AUGH!" Raguna screamed with each blow, "NO!" he yelled, "I will not lose!" he said and powered up like crazy, making the wall behind him blow away,

"What?!"

"SCREW YOU!" Raguna yelled and delivered a crippling left hook to the human's face, "Blitz Faust times 3!" he screamed and the kicked his friend upwards.

"DWAH!" Camus yelled as he rocketed up,

"Power Bomb!" Raguna shot out the light magic sphere,

"Grr!" Camus regained control and saw the sphere heading his way,

SHEWBOOOOM! the sphere exploded on contact.

Camus came crashing down.

**0000000000**

"Camus!" Melody screamed in horror.

**0000000000**

"Alright, dad!" Lucia said in pride,

"Get him, father!" Leona added.

**0000000000**

"This power.." Ethelberd grumbled, "How did they get this power!?"

"This power rivals the gods!" the Masked Man yelled, very worried.

**0000000000**

"Hah!" Camus blocked Raguna's kick, "RAH!" he delivered his own blow,

"DWAH!" Raguna yelled as he was sent flying,

"Blitz Beam!" Camus shot out the lightning bolt,

"Hah!" Raguna smacked it aside, "Blitz Faust Times 5!" he yelled and charged,

"GRRA!" Camus also went BF x5 and charge, and the two delivered a punch.

KABBBBOOOOM! Went their fists when they impacted, making a large shockwave which rocked the stadium.

"TA TA TA TA!"

"TAKE THIS! JAB! JAB!" the two exchanged blows,

"Hah!" Raguna delivered a kick which caught Camus off guard,

"Dwah!" Camus fell to the ground, but quickly recovered, "Blitz Faust times 5!" he powered up and then punched Raguna in the gut,

"AH!"

"This is what I used against Iris!" Camus yelled and then jabbed his other fist into the Earthmate's stomach, "ATOMIC BLASTER!" he charged up the two beams and fired them.

"AAAGHHHHHHH!" Raguna screamed as the point blank attacks engulfed him and sent him skyrocketing up in the air.

"Ready to forfeit?" Camus called out to Raguna, who was hovering mid air, seeing he was worn,

"No..." Raguna yelled, "I have way more than what I am showing!" he clenched his fists,

"Let's see then." Camus stood confidently,

"Your mistake!" Raguna laughed and starting charging energy in his fists, "RAHHHHH!" he yelled , lightning crackling in his hands and arms, "AHHHHHHH!"

"What's this!?" Camus said, starting to get worried at the rising power of his "Bestie".

**0000000000**

"What's he doing!?" Aden said as Raguna kept charging up in the air,

"I don't know..." Kyle muttered, "It looks like he is gathering power..."

"I don't think so." Lest said, "That doesn't seem like it would last long in the body..."

"Oh my!" Frey gasped as lightning started shooting out of Raguna's aura.

**0000000000**

"AHHHHHH!" Raguna yelled in power,

"No..." Camus mumbled, "NO!"

"SO! YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHO WAS THE STRONGEST OUT OF US TWO!?" Raguna yelled in a booming voice, "WELL... IF SO! STAND RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"

**0000000000**

"That's impossible!" Iris mumbled in worry, "That's enough power to wipe out the entire city!"

"Heh..." Ethelberd grunted, "Raguna is too kind hearted to do such an attack... Maybe he's bluffing!" he scoffed.

**0000000000**

"Raguna... Please don't do it.." Lara mumbled in concern,

"FATHER!" Leona yelled, "You're going to destroy us all! Don't do it!"

**0000000000**

"Raguna!" Camus yelled in fear, then straightened his posture, and surprisingly started to laugh, "Heh... You're joking! You wouldn't do that! You'll destroy the city if you do!" he said quite unsurely, since the attack would be very powerful. For the city it could destroy took three days to walk across by foot.

"GRAHHHH!" Raguna yelled, and spread his hands in front of him, then, without warning, whisked away.

"Huh!?"

"DESTRUCTIVE FLASHHHHH!" Raguna yelled from in front of a floating Camus, having warped,

"NOOOOOO!" Camus yelled as the shine of Raguna's attack appeared, then the massive beam itself rocketed.

SHWEEOOOOOMMMMM!

The Massive beam engulfed Camus and shot upwards, completely avoiding the city everyone was worried will be destroyed.

"AHHHHHH!" Raguna screamed, the beam getting wider and wider, the lightning shooting out of it getting stronger and stronger.

The Beam shot out up high in the sky, then exploded in a brilliant flash that nearly beat the sun in terms of light emission.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted, completely drained from the incredible attack, and then looked up, seeing Camus' tattered body meteor back.

BOOM! Camus' body impacted the ground.

"Sorry... Camus..." Raguna chuckled,

**0000000000**

"No..." Camus' daughter mumbled, "Dad..."

"Camus... You can't... Lose..." Melody cried,

**0000000000**

"Alright dad!" Lucia cheered,

"Yes!" Leona said in glee,

"What a relief..." Lara sighed in relief, "Thank God."

**0000000000**

"That's the Earthmate power!" Lest cheered,

"Earthmates! Ra ra ra!" Aden chanted,

"Let's go!" Kyle laughed.

**0000000000**

Raguna heard the countdown starting for Camus, and the crowds cheering,

"Two!" the Announcer yelled, "THREE!"

Camus did not move,

"FOUR!" he continued, "FIVE!"

Raguna raised his hands in victory, parading pretty early...

He became oblivious to Camus' slight movements,

"SIX!" the Announcer cheered, "SEVEN!"

"Ugh..." Camus reached in his pack and pulled out a small flask of green liquid, "Gah..." he poured it in his mouth,

"EIGHT!" the Announcer contined, "NINE-"

"HAHHH!" Camus yelled and stood up, shocking everyone.

"WHAT!?" Raguna said in pure shock, "How!?"

"Melody... I love you." Camus chuckled as he tossed the flask, "She makes a mean health potion."

**0000000000**

"No!" Sonja groaned,

"We still have a chance!" Aden said in hope.

**0000000000**

"But you're power is greatly severed." Raguna chuckled, "You have no chance of winning."

"What? You think I don't have any more reserves?" Camus chuckled and clenched his fists, "HA!" he used his spare power,

"Gah!" Raguna gasped, "Where were you hiding such power!?"

"You think I'm dumb enough to use my ultimate attacks like you?" Camus scoffed, "Those Drain your power, you know! But even then... We all must use it as a last resort..." he muttered,

"What are you talking about!?" Raguna yelled,

"Blitz Faust times Seven!" Camus yelled and charged at a blinding speed, kicked Raguna, then intercepted and uppercutted him.

"AUGH!"

"HA! HA!" Camus jumped up, punched, and then kneed him even farther up into the air.

"Damn!" Raguna said as he tried to regain focus, hovering high in the sky,

"YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WITH AN ULTIMATE MOVE!?" Camus yelled and clenched his hands above his head, "RAHHHHHH! TUNGUSKA BOMBER!" he screamed, placed his hands in front of him and shot out a large sphere of energy.

"WHA!?" Raguna said as the sphere rocketed, "NOOOO!"

The sphere exploded in a brilliant flash that literally shook the entire city and made some bricks in the arena crumble and fall.

Some trees in the surroundings were instantly stripped and flattened to the ground.

This time Raguna's body fell from the sky.

**0000000000**

"Raguna!" Lara screamed in fear as her husband fell from the sky and crashed on the ground.

**0000000000**

"Ha... Ha..." Camus panted,

"Grah..." Raguna writhed in pain, then weakly stood up, "Such power..."

"I didn't charge it as much as you.. Though..." Camus chuckled,

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted, and then used his last strengths to charge.

Camus did as well...

0000000000

"Ungh!" Raguna punched weakly at his friend,

"Take... This..." Camus panted and threw a very soft kick,

"Ha... Damn.." Raguna tried to catch his breath,

"HA!" Camus uppercutted Raguna,

"ARGH!" Raguna fell to the ground, "Augh..."

"Don't... Get... Up..." Camus breathed deeply,

"Shut up..." Raguna stood up, "Ha!" he sucker punched,

"Dwah!" Camus groaned and fumbled back, "Ha..." he wiped the blood off his cheek.

**0000000000**

"Damn.. They're on their last strings." Kyle observed as the two fighters threw weak punches and fumbled around.

**0000000000**

"I won't! Lose!" Raguna yelled and used his remaining might to throw a punch,

"Neither will I!" Camus yelled and did the same thing.

POOM! the two fighters punched each other in the face,

"ARGH!" Raguna fell to the ground,

"DWAH!" Camus did as well, and the two groaned and rolled around in pain,

"Runeys... Please... Lend me..." Raguna muttered and tried to raise his hands, but was too weak to even do so,

"Ha... Ha..." Camus groaned, then stood up.

"I am amazed, Camus." Raguna also stood up, "You... Are... The best... Opponent... ever... You are... My Pure Equal..."

"Yes..." Camus said, "I think so too."

"But it is time to end this!" Raguna charged up a spell, "EARTH...

"ATOMIC!" Camus also charged a spell.

"POWE... AGH!" Raguna yelled in pain,

"DAMN!" Camus fell to the ground.

The two collapsed, unconscious.

**0000000000**

"What... What just happened?" the Grand Marshall asked,

"The two seemed to be out!" the Curator mumbled,

"Shall I start the countdown?" the Announcer asked,

"I don't know..." The Curator mumbled, "This hasn't happened before... Well it has... Let's see.." he pulled out a book of the rules, "Ah yes! The last time such a thing like this happened was in the 54th Millennial Tournament... Yulich the Elf versus Vladimir the Vampire.. A double knock out in the finals!"

"What does it say we do?" the Grand Marshall asked,

"It says we need should continue the countdown." the Curator said,

"Very well." The Announcer said, "ONE!"

**0000000000**

"Come on, dad..." Lucia mumbled,

"Father! You can do it!" Leona cheered his father end,

"Come on... sweetheart.." Lara said and held her hands in prayer.

**0000000000**

"Camus... Come on man! I bet so much on you!" Zavier said,

"Raguna.. Please..." Lukas cried.

**0000000000**

"Camus... Come on!" his daughter said,

"I know you have the power, Camus!" Melody reassured,

"Granpa! You can do it!" his grandchild cheered.

**0000000000**

"TEN!" The Announcer finished, however, no one stood up.

"What do we do now?!" The Grand Marshall grumbled, "There must be a winner!"

"It says here..." the Curator ran his fingers across the book, "That if the two finalists do not stand up in the allotted time... The prized must be shared between the two!"

"Alright!" the Announcer said, "As it is stated in the rules, if the two finalists do not stand up! The Prize must be shared!"

"So... Raguna! Camus! You two are the winners of the Millennial Tournament!"

A green light shone on the two fighters, which completely revitalized them.

"Huh?" Camus groaned and stood up,

"What happened?" Raguna grumbled and did the same, "Camus?"

"Yeah?" Camus asked,

"Congratulations." Raguna shook his hand,

"Thank you." Camus returned the favor, "You did great."

"Now! For the grand prize!" the Grand Marshall said, and a large group of soldiers and guards stepped into the arena.

Behind them, four people carrying a large platform with the great trophy.

"Wow..." Raguna mumbled, seeing the trophy in all its glory,

"So... How are we going to split it?" Camus asked,

"I don't know..." Ragune muttered, "How about we split it by days... You get it Monday through Wednesday and I get it Friday through Sunday."

"How about Thursday?" Camus continued,

"It's for everyone." Raguna smiled.

"Ok!" the Grand Marshall came down, "As the winners of the tournament... You have this option... Do you want your life returned to you and live the rest of your days again?"

"Wow... You can do that?" Camus asked, "That's kinda cool..."

"Do you want to live again or no?" the Grand Marshall repeated,

"We'll pass." Raguna responded, shocking the Marshall, "It's a lot better in Heaven than here."

"Damn straight!" Camus said, "I'll pass too."

"Um.. Well..." the Grand Marshall stammered, "Alright... Well! There it is! The Millennial Tournament is done! Give them the trophy!"

The men guarding the prize carried it and handed it over,

"Alright!" Camus held it up by one handle,

"I'm the best!" Raguna held it up by the other,

"No! I am!" Camus grunted,

"You wish!" Raguna scoffed,

"Oh yeah!?" Camus yelled and gave the trophy a huge jerk,

"Hey!" Raguna growled, and pulled it as well,

"I'm the best!"

"I'm the best!"

"I SAID I'M THE BEST!" Camus yelled and gave a great pull, which split the trophy straight through the middle!

"Oh boy..." Raguna mumbled,

"The trophy!" the Grand Marshall gasped.

"I guess we can both keep it!" Camus chuckled cheesily.

0000000000

"Congratulations!" Lara ran up to Raguna, "I'm knew you could do it!"

"Great work, father!" Leona said and hugged him, "You're the best!"

Camus looked on to his best friend, hurt since his family didn't come to meet him.

Raguna caught sight of this, "I'm sure you they're happy for you." he mumbled to his friend's ear.

"Huh..." Camus sighed, "I guess so.."

"Cheer up! You won the Tournament!" Raguna chuckled,

"Congrats, you two!" Aden said as he walked up,

"Great job!" Sonja cheered, "You two were incredible out there!"

"I never knew you two held such power." Kyle mumbled,

"Yeah!" Micah added, "Your power was so incredible! You probably could defeat Aquaticus ten times over!"

"Where do you train?" Lest asked, "I train at my home."

"I train in the special area in Heaven." Raguna said, "The one with the increasing gravity as you go farther."

"I do too." Camus chuckled, "Come with us sometime!"

"I will!" Frey came up, "I want to become as strong as you!"

"Congratulations, handsome." Iris told Camus,

"Thank you." Raguna intercepted the compliment, "I think you're pretty hot too."

"Shut up." Camus growled and pushed him aside, "Thank you."

"We will meet again..." Ethelberd came up,

"I hope we do.." Raguna said, "But my wish is that you come back a better person."

"Don't count on it..." Ethelberd scoffed and walked off, being met by the grim reaper figure as he did.

"Well! That's it folks!" the Announcer yelled, "This has been the event that is waited for a thousand years! All over! I hope the next one is as good as this one!"

**Thanks for all my readers and reviewers! But this story is not done yet!  
And for all of you that have stuck this far... I have a gift for you in the next chapter!**

**Once again, I thank all my readers...**

**Steven, Carl, Jimmy, Camus, Majin Buu, Martha, Jose...**

**Oh, And Samantha... Raven will return.. I promised.**

**But the fun's not over yet! After the gift, I have an even greater surprise!**

**Please Review!**

**Also:**

**Moves of the Match:**

**Destructive Flash!**

**Inventor- Raguna and Lukas**

**User- Raguna**

**Spell Type- Ultimate Offensive**

**Spell Element- Light and Electric Magic**

**Raguna's ultimate move! A devastating, extremely powerful beam rockets out of the Earthmate's palms after a charging period and inflicts massive damage on the opponent. If charged long enough and a great power, it can destroy entire cities!  
**

**Tunguska Bomber!**

**Inventor- Camus**

**User- Camus**

**Spell Type- Ultimate Offensive**

**Spell Element- Wind and Earth Magic**

**Camus' ultimate move! A devastating, extremely power energy sphere is shot out from Camus' hands after a brief charging period and explodes on impact with the opponent, dealing incredible damage. If charged long enough, an area of about 830 square miles can be destroyed!**

**Scale of Power in this Tournament**

**Top 20:**

**_1. Camus_**

**_2. Raguna_**

**_3. Iris (Fused with Iris)_**

**_4. Ethelberd (w/ Soul Pact)_**

**_5. Guu_**

**_6. Sharron_**

**_7. Aaron_**

**_8. Aria_**

**_9. Aden_**

**_10. Sonja_**

**_11. Iris Blanche and Noire_**

**_12. Ethelberd_**

**_13. Sersius_**

**_14. Micah_**

**_16. Masked Man_**

**_17. Lest_**

**_18. Frey_**

**_19. Raven_**

**_20. Zzyzx Mech_**


	49. SPECIAL

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 49

**The Mastour's Gift**

"**To Live a Mortal's Life."**

_Here's my gift to all my faithful readers that have stuck through this 48 chapter Tournament... A background on the main faces in the fray... Warning... This might get pretty long..._

**00(Raguna...)00**

"Ah... Raguna..." Lara gasped as Raguna pulled out a beautiful bouquet of flowers, "Is this?"

"Yes..." Raguna mumbled, "I love you Lara.. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Raguna..." Lara cried as she saw the object, it was adorned with mesmerizing flowers and in the center was a polished stone of lapis lazuli, "Yes!" she said happily, "I will!"

"Thank you.." Raguna said and hugged her, "I'll make you the happiest woman alive... I swear it!"

"You already have made me the happiest woman alive." Lara cried and held him close.

00

"Raguna!" Edward called out, "Come here!"

"What is it?!" Raguna nearly jumped out of his seat and dashed to the doctor, only to see his beautiful wife holding a newborn baby in her arms.

"You're a father, Raguna." Edward chuckled, "It's a boy!"

"Ah..." Raguna mumbled in shock, "I-I-I..." he stammered and walked towards Lara,

"What should we call him?" Lara asked the Earthmate,

"Leona..." Raguna said as he rubbed the infant's cheek, "Yes... Leona..."

"Welcome to this world, Leona..." Lara said, "Meet your daddy.."

"Goo goo... gah..." Leona cooed and then sucked his thumb.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Raguna cheered,

"It's mine as well.." Lara chuckled,

"At least I have two people to love with all my heart.." Raguna said and kissed her.

00

"Is that!?" Leona said, "My baby sister!?"

"Yes!" Raguna said and ran to Lara,

"What shall we call her?" Lara asked as she held the young girl,

"You pick this time..." Raguna answered,

"I like, Lucia..." Lara mumbled, "Hello Lucia... Look at your new family!" she turned the baby to the two males,

"I swear I'll protect her, mom!" Leona said and crossed his heart,

"Thank you, Leona.." Lara said and smiled,

"Lucia... Leona..." Raguna said to the two, "You two are the greatest blessings in my life..."

00

"Ha..." an older Raguna groaned as he rolled in a hospital bed,

"Father?" a soft voice called out, it was Leona, holding a small sword,

"Ah... Leona... my firstborn..." Raguna said in his rasp voice, "I am dying... Leona..."

"We asked the doctors to try all they can, dad!" Lucia said as she walked in,

"I'm afraid old age is something untreatable, Lucia..." Raguna muttered, "But I am not worried... I'm sure I'll meet your mother again..." he smiled,

"Father..." Leona muttered, "Please... keep this by your side.." he handed the small sword,

"Is this?"

"That's the first sword you ever bough me, father." Leona said, "I've kept it ever since..."

Raguna weakly held the rusty and beaten blade,

"I guess I will die protected..." he chuckled,

"Dad.. Please don't go..." Lucia cried, "We can't imagine ourselves without you..."

"Then imagine yourselves with me..." Raguna answered, "As long as I am in your memories... Even in imaginary fantasies... I'll still be with you... Now... I'm afraid my time is up..." he started to breath slower,

"Farewell... Dad..."

"Godspeed... Father..." Leona muttered,

"Thank you... For everything..." Raguna said his last words...

**000(Iris...)000**

"Ah! Iris!" a young vampirette called out to her, "Come to mom!"

"Ha ha!" a child Iris laughed and ran to her mother, "Mommy!"

"I love you, Iris! Don't you forget!" her mother said, "You're very special, you know!"

"I know!" Iris giggled, "I love you too!"

"Honey..." a young vampire grumbled, "We have trouble.."

Suddenly, large bangs sounded on their door.

"LET OUT THE GIRL!" voices yelled from outside,

"GIVE US THE GIRL!"

"No..." Iris' mother gasped, "We can't hand her over!"

"I know..." Iris' father responded, "Maybe we can..."

"Hah!" two vampire soldiers busted in,

"Give us the girl!" a prominent vampire said, "Your King demands it!"

"No!" Iris' mother screamed, "We won't let you have her!"

"Leave us alone!" Iris' father charged with a sword,

"You traitor!" a soldier came up and stabbed him,

"Gah..." Iris' father moaned,

"HA!" the same soldier took out the blade and then cut his head off.

"AH!" Iris' mom screamed and held Iris,

"Daddy!" Iris cried,

"Hand us the girl! NOW!" the King ordered,

"NO!" Iris' mom rejected, "I won't let you have her!"

"Very well! Guards!" the King said, and a group of soldiers came forward.

"No! No!" Iris' mom screamed as the soldiers tried to pry her away from her daughter,

"Get away!" a soldier punched her in the face,

"Die!" another one came up and cut her head off.

"MOMMYYY!" Iris cried, a five year old girl witnessed her parents' murders.

"Silence the brat!" the King growled, and they took her away.

00

"AH!" Iris screamed as a group of vampire wizards shot a fused magic beam at her,

"It's working!" the King said as Iris started to split, "Ha ha!"

"AH!" Iris screamed in pain as her seperate entity came forth.

"It is successful!" a wizard said, "The Vampire Child will never be full powered again!"

"Ah..." Iris Noire, the original, moaned in pain and looked to her new companion,

"Hello..." Iris Blanche weakly responded,

"Exile them... But keep them separated! I don't want them to join ever again!" the King ordered.

00

"Iris.." Blanche looked out the window on the Tower of Rest, "I had a strange dream last night... Mom and dad were there... They told me about a hope of us returning... But that is just a lie... Made by imaginary peo- Who's that?" she looked down and saw a brunette boy planting some seeds in her front field, "Eh... Probably some lost boy..." she grumbled.

00

"Rah..." a dragon crept up on a dying Iris Noire,

"It's you..." Noire mumbled, "I thought it would be Raguna..."

"Rah Rah... RAH!" the Dragon "Spoke",

"Why am I here?" Noire answered, "And not with Blanche? I don't know... I know... I just need to come here..."

"Rah Rah Rah rah rah..." the dragon grumbled, and other monsters from the Snow Ruins came out,

"I wish to be left in peace for this moment..." Noire grumbled,

"Ra Ra?" the dragon said,

"It's alright... I don't need the company.." Noire wept, "I lived with nobody... and I will die with nobody..."

"Ra ra!" the dragon said in surprise,

"Raguna left me..." Iris muttered, "and Blanche... She did too..."

"Ra..." the dragon muttered, and he and his monster friends started to retreat,

"Live alone... Die alone..." Iris muttered, laid on the ground, and waited for the inevitable...

**00(Aden and Sonja)00**

"Congratulations!" Beatrix told the newly wedded couple, "I wish you the best of luck!"

"Thank you!" Aden said,

"When will we be expecting the baby?" Violet asked,

"Soon..." Sonja giggled, "Just wait!"

"Three cheers for the newly weds!" Bacchus roared, "Hip Hip!"

"HOORAY!" the villagers cheered,

"Hip Hip!"

"HOORAY!"

"Hip hip!"

"HOOORRAAY!" they roared even louder the last time.

"I'm so happy!" Sonja hugged Aden, then stepped back and threw the bouquet.

"Ha ha!" Electra said as she caught it, "Wow! I'm very lucky!"

"So am I!" Aden said, "I married the girl of my dreams!"

00

"Aden! Hurry!" Sonja said as she panted and breathed heavily, "The baby... It's.. It's..."

"Zzz..." Aden was fast asleep,

"Aden!" Sonja screamed and held her large belly, "I can't... AH!" she shrieked as the labor pains came upon her,

"Mmhm..." Aden rolled over, still shut eyed,

"AH!" Sonja pushed, "Ah! AH!"

"Sheepy sheepy..." Aden chuckled in his sleep,

"AH!" Sonja gave one last scream,

"WAH! WAH!" a new voice came on the scene, it was their newborn girl,

"Huh?" Aden mumbled, "Did someone score a touchdown?"

"Ha.. Ha..." Sonja panted and wrapped the child in her blanket,

"Sonja.. It's four in the morning... Don't make too much noise, ok?" Aden grumbled and turned his back, "Wake me up when it's six..."

"Aden..." Sonja mumbled, "Aden?"

"Zzzz..." Aden snored.

00

"I hope you're happy!" Sonja cried, "You left me with a 16 year old girl, you stupid man!" she slammed her fist on Aden's hospital bed,

"There was nothing we could do, Sonja.." Bacchus said, "We didn't notice the ship's mast was loose until..."

"Aden..." Sonja wept,

"Dad..." their child cried, "Why dad..."

"We're very sorry..." Joe said,

00

"Here we go!" Sonja said as she place the wedding gown on her daughter, "Oh... I'm so proud for you, honey!"

"If only dad was here..." her daughter mumbled, then she imagined Aden standing by the door, dressed in a fancy suit,

"He is here, sweetheart." Sonja reassured, "He's always been with us... Now go... This is your special day!"

"Thank you, mom..." the daughter said and walked off.

00

"Aden..." Sonja said, "We finally... Meet..."

"It's been a long time..." Aden mumbled, "I'm sorry about everything... I was stupid working on that side of the ship when the mast fell.."

"It just...makes me..." Sonja started to cry, "So happy... To see you... again.." she could not contain her emotions and hugged him,

"Me too..." Aden also started to cry, "I love you..."

"I.. love you too!" Sonja wept openly, "Don't ever leave me again!"

"I won't..." Aden swore, "Because here... We won't ever be seperated again." he said and pointed to some golden gates.

**00(Camus...Final One...)00**

"I'm so sorry... Camus..." Melody cried, "I didn't... mean to..."

"Sorry!?" Camus yelled, "Melody! You slept with another man! And you didn't mean to!? We have a two year old girl!"

"I know..." Melody mumbled, "I'm sorry... I... betrayed you..."

"You sure did!" Camus growled, "Damn it!" he kicked the wall,

"I... I..." Melody started to tear up, "I...I... AUGH!" she cried and ran to her daughter,

"What are you doing?" Camus asked,

"I'm leaving!" Melody said, "I am not worthy of being called your wife!" she said repentantly and grabbed her bag,

"Why don't you go to that other guy!? Huh?" Camus growled, "I don't want to see your face around here again!"

"Very well..." Melody cried and slowly closed the door.

00

"What have I done?" Camus muttered, he was all alone in his home, "I... drove her away... She was willing to repent... But I didn't... let her... have forgiveness..." he started to clench his fists, "I am the stupidest man alive!" he yelled and punched his wall. "I haven't seen them in 10 years... 10... years..." Camus growled, "I... deserve this... I deserve to be alone..."

**I hope you liked... And get ready for the great surprise next chapter! I might even do a midnight reveal! ;)**

**Please Review!**


	50. The Next Fight

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 50

**The Next Fight!**

_And so all the fighters were judged once more, some got a second chance and went to heaven, some others were not so lucky and returned to their original afterlife dwelling. The Millennial Tournament now over, but there is great jubilee in the Afterlife where the two winners returned..._

**0000000000**

"Let's give it up for Raguna and Camus everyone!" Lukas told the residents of the heavenly Kardia,

"Great job, Raguna, Camus!" Sabrina said, "You guys did great! We were watching the fight from up here!"

"How did you do that?" Raguna asked, since the battles were in the mortal world and not in the afterlife,

"Satellite TV." Neumann chuckled, "You get all the shows from the living world."

"Ah..." the two champions said in realization,

"I am so proud of you two!" Godwin came up, "You two are real heroes of Kardia!"

"Give it up for the Champions!" Zavier yelled.

The townspeople cheered and celebrated.

0000000000

"So... What are you two going to do now?" Wesley asked, "Continue to train?"

"Probably." Camus answered and ate a chicken leg, "But I'm happy now... Just celebration!"

"Hey guys, some people want to see you." Lukas interrupted the festivities,

"Now?" Raguna grumbled,

"Yes... Now." Lukas said.

**0000000000**

"Who could it be?" Camus grumbled as Lukas and Zavier led the way,

"Huh?" Raguna said, seeing Aden, Sonja, Iris, Micah, Lest, Aaron, and Aria standing around four figures.

"Here they are." Zavier said, "Well.. We'll leave."

"See ya." Lukas said, and the two were off.

"I wonder what it could be." Camus muttered as he and Raguna walked towards the group.

"Ah! Raguna!" the most prominent figure, a tall dark skinned man, bald, with a peppered beard and a scar on his left eye, called out.

"Um... Do I know you?" Raguna asked,

"How do you not know him?" Aden grumbled, "Come on, Raguna! You fought him!"

"I did?" Raguna mumbled,

"Yes!" the tall man said, "Maybe this will return your memory!" he yelled, and then transformed into a large purple dragon.

"T-T-Terrable!?" Raguna and Camus yelled in shock,

Terrable returned to his human form, "Yes!"

"The Elder Dragons can turn into alternate human forms." Frey answered, "Like Venti here." she pointed to a light blue haired girl,

"And Fiersome." Aaron pointed to a man with long red hair and an eyepatch, with a goatee.

"As well as Aquaticus!" Micah finished and brought up a blond youth with spiky hair and deep blue eyes.

"Ok... I got the lesson." Raguna mumbled, "What do they want?"

"Well, Raguna." Terrable said, "First I want to start off with a big Congratulations on winning the Millennial Tournament.. As well as you too, Camus."

"Thank you." Camus responded, "But what is this all about?"

"Well.. Perhaps you've heard of it.." Aquaticus said,

"Heard of what?" Raguna asked,

"There's another Tournament coming." Sonja answered, "But this one is even greater than the Millennial Tournament."

"What!?" Raguna said in shock, "Another Tournament!?"

"I can't believe you didn't know!" Ventuswill pouted, "Silly Mortals! Come on! The Afterlife Tournament is the biggest Tournament in the universe!"

"The Greatest fighters in the entire afterlife are pitted against each other!" Fiersome added, "No time constraints! All the greats will be there! Well..."

"The Greats are you all." Terrable looked at the group, "You are the strongest in the Entire Afterlife! There's only one person from the other tournaments returning!"

"Wow... Did we really replace all the others?" Aaron chuckled,

"Not all of us." a deep voice called, and a tall figure walked in.

It was a tall man with glowing blond hair, a red bandanna on his forehead, and with a toga... Overall, he looked like a stereotypical Greek hero.. with curly chest hair and large muscles... And as with all residents of the afterlife, a glowing halo on his head.

"Who are you?" Raguna asked the man,

"I am Helion..." the man responded, "Champion of the 48th and 49th Afterlife Tournaments."

"He's been here for four thousand years." Fiersome chuckled, "Unlike the Millennial Tournament, the Afterlife Tournament is every two thousand years."

"I see.." Lest mumbled,

"I hope you will be great opponents." Helion bowed formally,

"There was also one other fighter from previous fights.." Aquaticus mumbled, "But it seems he's not here... Oh well, he is quite advanced in years."

"Helion? What were you?" Iris asked,

"I was the greatest hero of the Ancient world.." Helion answered, "I took down the dreaded monsters of those days... I was everyone's hero."

"I see..." Raguna mumbled,

"Well.. Raguna, Camus... Would you like to take part in the Tournament?" Terrable asked the two,

"We'll join!" Camus responded,

"You bet we're in!" Raguna added, "I feel like I can win this too!"

"Alright." Terrable said, "You are in... The Ceremony starts the day after tomorrow... Or in 42 hours... Since there is no night here." he chuckled,

"Alright." Raguna said, "I guess we can go back home."

"We will see you later!" Ventuswill cheered.

"Oh... And the training area is free." Terrable said, "It's been repaired after someone launched a pretty powerful attack at the portal." he grumbled,

"Oh.. About that..." Camus mumbled, "Sorry... I was testing my Tunguska Bomber..."

**I hope you're ready! **

**For the One! The Only! The Afterlife Tournament!**


	51. THE AFTERLIFE TOURNAMENT

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

Chapter 51

**PART TWO: THE AFTERLIFE TOURNAMENT**

"Ha!" Raguna said as he punched the air in the Training Area,

"Woah..." Lest strained to stay standing, "The... Gravity..."

"It's tough, eh?" Camus chuckled, "Even Raguna and I have problems 200 feet from the entrance."

"It's not so bad." Aden said as he did push ups, "As long as you get used to it."

"You're right." Aria added as she did some jumping jacks, "How far are we from the entrance?"

"About 90 feet." Aaron informed as he hacked away with his sword,

"Mixed Blood Power!" Micah yelled as he ran towards Raguna and Camus, who were farther away.

"Come on Iris!" Camus laughed, "you can do more than that!"

"Be quiet!" Iris strained to do one more pull up,

"Don't scold her." Raguna told Camus, "I mean, she's over here with us!"

"That's quite a feat." Camus chuckled, seeing all the others were a good distance away, except for her.

"Thank you." Iris said as she got off the bar, "I guess my power is close to yours?"

"We'll check." Raguna said, "The one who can walk the farthest distance away shows."

"Alright." Iris said, and the three started to walk off.

0000000000

"What are they doing?" Aden said as the three started to get farther and farther away,

"They'll be crushed!" Aria gasped in horror.

0000000000

"He... Getting tired, guys?" Camus chuckled as they all started to slow down,

"Ha... Not a chance.." Iris responded, she was starting to sweat bullets,

"I can go on forever..." Raguna panted,

after a few more steps, all three fell down.

"ARGH!"

"WAH!"

"AUGH!"

"Damn..." Raguna groaned, "Warp!"

"Warp!"

"Warp!"

The three warped back to the entrance.

0000000000

"Are you alright?!" Aden said as the three appeared by the entrance,

"Yeah.. Yeah..." Raguna groaned and stood up,

"That was pretty stupid.." Camus grumbled,

"Yeah..." Iris muttered, "My calves are in so much pain."

"I can't believe you even handled that distance!" Frey said in shock, "That was 300 feet away!"

"Not even I can do that!" Aden said, "Now... I gotta go... Promised Sonja I'll meet her later."

"Oh yeah!" Camus stood up, "You gotta introduce me to your wife, man!"

"I thought you knew her." Aden grumbled, "Come on.."

"Sorry..." Camus muttered and rubbed the back of his head.

**0000000000**

"The time is drawing nearer..." Ethelberd mumbled to the Masked Man as they shoveled coal in hell,

"Yes..." the Masked Man said, "If our plan succeeds... We will escape this place!"

"Hey! What are you all whispering about!?" a hell guard, nothing more than a regular archdaemon, yelled, and pointed his trident at the two,

"Nothing..." Ethelberd grumbled and continued his labour,

"Yes... Nothing..." the Masked Man chuckled evilly.

**0000000000**

"Another tournament!?" Lara yelled, "Raguna! Please!"

"Relax Lara..." Raguna said, "I can't die in this one... I'm already dead."

"You can still get hurt!" Lara pouted,

"Well..." Raguna chuckled, "Yeah... But I already signed up!"

"Why didn't you tell me first!?" Lara growled, "Huh... I guess you do have that fighting spirit in you. Fine..." she sighed, "But please try not to get hurt!"

"I'll try." Raguna laughed, then hugged her.

**0000000000**

"RAH!" Camus continued training in the training area, "Ha! TUNGUSKA BOMBER!" he shot out his most powerful attack away from the entrance, it still made the large explosion that rocked the place.

"Woah..." a voice called from behind, it was Helion,

"Oh... Hey..." Camus said, "You're that Helion guy, right?"

"Yes.." Helion responded, "I just came here to train."

"I see." Camus said,

"Why are you not with your family?" Helion asked.

Camus turned away,

"Oh... My apologies.." Helion apologized, seeing he had touched a sensitive subject,

"No no..." Camus sighed, "I'll just tell you... I haven't seen my family in over 500 years... My wife just vanished once I got here."

"Are you sure she's even here?" Helion asked as he did some push ups,

"Yes." Camus said, "That's what hurts the most..."

"And I guess you train to cover the pain." Helion observed,

"Nice deduction." Camus grumbled, "That is very true... I train to be the strongest in the Universe."

"Well.. I hope you reach it." Helion mumbled, "I wish you the best of luck during the Tournament..."

"Yeah..." Camus said, "I know it's going to be a new ballgame... the Afterlife works a lot different than the living world..."

"You are very correct." Helion chuckled, "As a resident of the place for 4000 years... I can agree totally.."

"It's amazing someone can train for that long." Camus laughed,

"You're getting there." Helion laughed, "Now... care to spar?"

"Very well!" Camus faced him, "I won't go easy!"

"Neither will I." Helion smiled.

0000000000

"Hah!" Camus tried to deliver a punch,

"Ha ha!" Helion swiftly avoided it and delivered a karate chop to Camus' neck,

"ARGH!" Camus fell to the ground, but quickly recovered and did a sweep to Helion's legs.

"Woah!" Helion tripped, but did a handstand and propelled himself back up.

"Hah!" Camus elbowed Helion's back,

"Ragh!" Helion caught the elbow.

0000000000

"I must say... You are an incredible fighter.." Camus said as they finished their session, "I was on the ropes!"

"You were very good too!" Helion chuckled, "I think I thought you a trick or two."

"Yes..." Camus laughed, "Thank you very much."

**0000000000**

"Ah! Great Terrable!" a small dwarven man bowed down to the Earth god, "You are early today!"

"Yes... I wanted to let you know I got the last two participants." Terrable told him,

"Great!" the dwarf said, "I can't wait for the Tournament!"

"You've been the announcer of this thing since the 22nd one." Terrable chuckled, "One would think you expect this.."

"Nah... This is what I live for!" the dwarf chuckled, "Or... die for... Depending on the thought process.."

"Here's their names." Terrable handed the papers with Camus and Raguna on them.

"Alright! We'lll put them in!" the dwarf said, "Come back tomorrow!"

**0000000000**

**0000000000**

"It's the day..." Raguna said as he woke up,

0000000000

"Let's do this.." Camus placed his armor,

0000000000

"I'm Ready..." Aden mumbled,

"We will do better, right?" Sonja smiled and hugged him.

0000000000

"Alright!" Lest jumped up, "Let's get on!"

0000000000

"I am so ready!" Frey placed on her armor,

0000000000

"Aria... We will win!" Aaron smiled,

"Yes! Let's do this!" Aria responded,

"I am so glad for you..." Kyle mumbled, "I wish you the best of luck... I'll be watching you from the stands.."

**0000000000**

"Is this the stadium!?" Raguna asked Terrable,

"The Afterlife Arena..." Terrable said, "It's much greater than any mortal one..."

"Damn right." Camus mumbled, "This is nothing like anything in the living world."

**0000000000**

The Afterlife Arena was a massive Colosseum on a large flat piece of land, with little asteroids orbiting it. It was mostly open and had a wider air space, probably alluding to the fact that all beings in the afterlife could fly.

A huge mass of beings were trying to get in, the spectators... Their numbers vastly dwarfed the ones in the Millennial Tournament.

**0000000000**

"Did men build this place?" Lest asked as he stood in vast sea of sand that was the fighting ground,

"No..." Helion told him, "They say the gods made it... But that is too far back for even me to know. Maybe Kami knows.." he said and pointed to an old man standing in their midst, "He's been here even longer than I have."

"Is he a good fighter?" Frey asked, seeing he was an elder, "He's kinda... Old..."

"He chose to stay in his elder years." Helion answered, "You don't have to stay in your prime.. They give you an option for which year of your life you want to look like for all eternity. And yes... He is a great fighter."

"I know." Lest answered, "I stayed 20... My prime."

"It seems everyone is staying 20 now..." Frey chuckled.

"Shh... It's starting!" Aaron said as fanfare started to sound...


	52. INTRO

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

Chapter 52

**THE AFTERLIFE TOURNAMENT**

**THE BEGINNING**

"Mortals! I welcome you to the Afterlife Tournament!" Terrable said, "The most anticipated event in the entire universe! Every two thousand years we bring the strongest fighters in the Heavenly Realm to fight in a great feat of strength! The winner will get whatever they desire, even new life! As well as being proclaimed the Strongest in the Universe! Now! Meet our fighters!"

0000000000

"Give it up for a rookie!" Fiersome said, "But he is certainly no rookie in fighting! He was the champion of the recent Millennial Tournament! Give it up for the Legendary Earthmate, Raguna!"

Raguna came up on a platform.

0000000000

"A familiar face here at the Afterlife Tournament! The great hero of old! The great! The Powerful, Helion!" Fiersome cheered, "The defending champion!"

Helion waved to the crowd as he walked up.

0000000000

"Another Rookie! But also a champion of the recent Millennial Tournament!" Fiersome said, "Give it up for Camus!"

Camus blew kisses to the crowds as he came up.

0000000000

The rest came up, each one cheered on by the vast crowd.

**0000000000**

The dwarf appeared on the stadium,

"As you know... The Afterlife Tournament is the ultimate test of skill and strength! And unlike its mortal counterpart! This one has a catch!" he yelled,

Instantly, a large marble square floor rose from the sands, and the sands became grass,

"The Afterlife Tournament has the rule that if you step out of the marble arena platform, you are disqualified and you lose!"

0000000000

"Are you serious!?" Lest groaned,

"Boy... That's going to be tough..." Raguna mumbled,

"You get used to it." Helion chuckled.

0000000000

"Now! To start off the Tournament!" the dwarven announcer yelled, "WE BRING YOU THE FIRST MATCH! In two hours..." he mumbled,

The crowd groaned...

**0000000000**

"The Matches are up!" Terrable told the fighters, and pointed to a board:

_Aden_

_Iris_

_00_

_Helion_

_Aria_

_00_

_Raguna_

_Friejr_

_00_

_Lest_

_Aaron_

_00_

_Micah_

_Camus_

_00_

_Veli_

_Sersius_

_00_

_Kami_

_Aqis_

_00_

_Sonja_

_Frey_

**0000000000**

"Alright!" the dwarf announcer said, "We have the matches! The first one will be... Veli versus Sersius!"

The crowd roared in jubilee!

**SURPRISE! GET READY FOR PART TWO IN-**

**THE AFTERLIFE TOURNAMENT!**

**SM'S TIME!:**

**For Review Samantha:**

**Nah, we cool *high fives* we aight... I understand! **

**For Reviewer Steven:**

**Steven... SURPRISE! PART TWO THOUGH! And any thanks!**

**For Reviewer Jones:**

**Sorry... But I still mentioned all reviewers! And I can assure you, Camus was not trying to get back... It's just his womanizing genes.**

**For Reviewer Jose:**

**For the first question concerning Melody, there will be more stories like that placed in between battles. For Lara... Well, figure it out.. And with Iris... There's another story concerning that too...**

**Also... Should I keep this story under RFA or split it into another one? I don't want it to get too long... But I have it organized. What do you guys think?**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	53. Veli vs Sersius

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

Chapter 53

**The First Fight!**

Battle-1 Day-1

**The Afterlife Arena**

**Veli versus Sersius**

_Character Background:_

_Veli-_

_A mysterious young girl with a strange aura emanating from her... What is she is doing here?  
_

**0000000000**

"Your rune signature... It's different from the others..." Sersius mumbled as Veli stepped in, "And why don't you have a halo!?" he said, starting to get suspicious.

"Are we going to fight or not!?" Veli grumbled, and the two charged.

**0000000000**

"Ventuswill..." Terrable grumbled, "I tell you.. that girl..."

"Isn't that the man who beat you?" the dwarf announcer asked as he saw Sersius,

"Yeah." Terrable muttered.

**0000000000**

"Hyah!" Veli yelled and tackled the Sechs,

"Grr!" Sersius groaned as he was sent back,

"God Wind Slicer!" Veli threw a wind razor,

"Woah!" Sersius managed to jump over it, "Divine slice!" he chopped down with his blade, making his signature attack.

"Ha!" Veli slapped it aside, "Divine Gale!" she blasted the wind magic,

"DWAH!" Sersius yelled as the shockwave sent him back, "Hah!" he charged and kneed Veli in the gut,

"Grah!" Veli groaned, as she slid a good distance.

"Take this!" Sersius kicked the girl, trying to knock her out of the ring,

"Hwah!" Veli jumped over his attack, then smashed the Sechs into the ground,

"Argh!" Sersius yelled in pain,

"Hyah!" Venti roundhouse kicked the Sechs and nearly knocked him out,

"Nope!" Sersius backflipped away from the edge, "RAH!" he punched Veli.

"Woah!" Veli fell back, "God Hurricane!" she yelled and made a huge gale blow from her hands.

"GRRR!" Sersius tried to hold his ground,

"Here we go!" Veli dashed towards the Sechs and delivered an huge headbutt to his chest,

"DWAH!" Sersius screamed as he was launched from the ring, "ARGH!" he crashed into the soft grass outside the marble arena.

"Sersius has been knocked out of bounds!" the announcer said, "Veli wins the match!"

0000000000

"Congratulations." Sersius said as he came to meet Veli,

"Thank you." Veli responded and shook his hand, "I hope you try better next time."

"I'm on to you, though." Sersius grumbled, "A being in Heaven without a halo..."

**0000000000**

"The next and final match for this day will be..." the Dwarven announcer said, "Lest versus Aaron!

**Synopsis-**

**Veli owns Sersius...**

**I hope you will enjoy this new series!**


	54. Lest vs Aaron

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 54

**The Afterlife Tournament**

Battle-2 Day-1

**Lest Versus Aaron**

"Well then... Shall we begin?" Lest said as he crossed his arms,

"You're about to face a real Earthmate." Aaron grumbled, and the two charged.

**0000000000**

"Woah!" Lest yelled as Aaron punched him in the face,

"Ha ha!" Aaron said and followed behind,

"Hyah!" Lest quickly jumped, letting Aaron fly past him,

"Huh?"

"Take this!" Lest yelled and kicked the hybrid in the back,

"Argh!" Aaron fell to the ground, "Ha!" he unleashed his Earthmate Power,

"Oh yeah!?" Lest said and too unleashed his power,

"Rah!" Aaron did a running punch,

"Woot!" Lest jumped over him, "Let's do this! Lest Life Punisher!" he said and kicked Aaron in the arse, which sent him upwards, "Hah!" the Earthmate punched the hybrid, sending even higher.

"Argh!"

"RAH!" Lest elbowed Aaron back down to the ground,

"DWAH!"

"Gathering Energy!" Lest raised his hands in the air and concentrated wind magic into them, "HA HA HA HA HA!" he launched a bunch of little wind spheres at his opponent.

"AUGH!" Aaron yelled as they all hit his back,

"To finish it off!" Lest dived down and kicked Aaron,

"Agh!" Aaron yelled in pain, but finally stood up, "Spicy Meatballs!" he launched the fireballs.

"Damn!" Lest said as he tried to block them, but they all piled and exploded on him.

"Chicken Drumstick Kick!" Aaron yelled and delivered a missile kick to Lest's chest,

"Argh!" Lest yelled, "Wind Buster!" he yelled and delivered a powerful wind blast,

"Woah!" Aaron said as he was picked of his feet and sent away, "AH!" he crashed into the ground.

"HA!" Lest powered up even more, then kicked Aaron ever closer to the edge of the ring.

"Mixed Blood Power!" Aaron stood up and powered up, "HA!" he kneed Lest in the gut,

"Gah!"

"Aaron's Daily Special!" Aaron yelled and choke slammed the Earthmate, "RAH!" he then body slammed him,

"ARGH!" Lest yelled,

"Welcome to Aaron's!" Aaron yelled and kicked the Earthmate upwards, "Crispy Bacon!" he shot the fire blast,

"Dwah!" Lest yelled in pain as he crashed into a floating asteroid in the sky.

"Here we go!" Aaron flew upwards to meet his opponent,

"Yah!" Lest yelled as he flew out of the asteroid and punched the hybrid back down,

"WAH!" Aaron screamed and crashed into the marble floor of the ring.

"Here we go!" Lest said, and then stuck his index and middle finger up,

"What the!?" Aaron said as the earth under him cracked, "Uh oh..."

KABBBOOOOMM!

"AUUGHHH!" Aaron flew upwards,

"Hyah!" Lest kicked him back down to the crater his previous attack made.

0000000000

"Aaron... Stop holding back..." Aria growled, since she knew her brother could dominate.

0000000000

"It looks like that Aaron is being tossed around like a ragdoll!" the dwarf announcer said, "What is that boy doing!?"

0000000000

"Give up?" Lest said, quite cockily, "Or are you wanting more?"

"No.." Aaron groaned and stood up, "Hyah!" he powered up, then uppercutted the cocky Earthmate.

"ARGH!" Lest crashed into the same asteroid,

"Take this!" Aaron charged up an attack, "Super Vanilla Pudding Dome!" he yelled and shot the large white wave upwards.

KABOOOM!

The attack completely destroyed the asteroid!

"Ugh..." Lest groaned as he came crashing down- Boom! He hit the cold marble floor.

"Hyah!" Aaron kicked the Earthmate,

"WAH!" Lest said as he nearly went outside the ring, "Ha!" he jumped up,

"Explosive Coconut!" Aaron said and threw a boulder at Lest,

"Ha ha!" Lest caught it, "You thought you could hurt me!? HA H- Uh oh..." he saw the boulder flash and start cracking.

BOOM!

"Cah..." Lest coughed up smoke, his face black and charred,

"Boonk."Aaron poked the Earthmate in the chest, which made him topple over.

"Woah..." Lest groaned as he hit the soft grass.

**0000000000**

"Lest is out of bounds!" the dwaven announcer said, "Aaron wins the match!"

"Alright!" Aaron cheered and paraded around the ring, "I'm the best!"

"Congratulations!" the announcer cheered, "Now! For tomorrow's match! We have... Aden versus Iris!"


	55. SPECIAL 2

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 55

**1000th Reader Special Story**

_NOTICE: This story is 100% canon to the main series!_

"Ah..." Aden yawned as he woke up, "Hello world!" he said and stood up, "It's a fine time to be alive!"

"Hmph..." a voice grunted, making the Earthmate turn in its direction,

"Ah! Sonja!" Aden said as he saw his companion, "I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Today was our date, Aden!" Sonja growled, "Today at 10!"

"So? It's barely 6!" Aden chuckled,

"Oh yeah?!" Sonja said and pointed at the clock, it read 10:45,

"Oh..." Aden muttered, "I-I-I'm sorry, Sonja..." he sighed, "I stayed up real late working..."

"Huh..." Sonja sighed, "It's alright... I understand... Now, let's go."

"Alright." Aden looked up and extended his hand, "Where to?"

"I think the cherry blossoms." Sonja held Aden's hand, and the two were off.

00

"How pretty..." Sonja mumbled as the two walked underneath the pink blossoms of the cherry trees,

"It really is." Aden responded and too looked up, "I'm so glad we could protect the island..."

"Me too." Sonja said, "That Masked Man was really something... Ugh... I hate him!" she growled, "He not only stole my body, but he hurt you!"

"It's alright." Aden chuckled, "It wasn't that tough a fight... Sure I got some cuts here and there, but it was worth it... Because I saved you." he mumbled,

"Oh..." Sonja blushed, "Aden... I-I... I..." she stammered, "I actually brought you lunch today!" she said and pulled out a small box,

"Ok..." Aden grumbled and grabbed it, seeing it was stew inside,

"So... How is it?" Sonja asked as Aden ate it,

"It's delicious!" Aden responded and rubbed his stomach, "Best stew ever!"

"Great!" Sonja said in joy, "I knew it!"

00

"I had a great time, Aden." Sonja informed,

"So did I." Aden responded,

"Aden..." Sonja mumbled, "I-I-I-I..."

"Yes?" Aden said, crossing his fingers this was it,

"I-I-I..." Sonja stammered, "I think that you like Electra."

"WHAT?!" Aden yelled and anime dropped,

"It's true! You always talk to her!" Sonja grumbled,

"I can't believe it!" Aden yelled, "I'm taking YOU on a date! Doesn't that ring a bell!? Don't you think that says I LIKE YOU!?" he screamed,

"Oh..." Sonja muttered, "You do?"

"Huh..." Aden facepalmed, "Yes... Sonja... Ever since we were kids... Look..." he knelt on one knee,

"Aden..." Sonja mumbled,

"Sonja... I love you..." Aden took out the Engagement ring,

"What? What!?" Sonja said, "What is that?!"

"Come on! You know what it is!" Aden said, "An engagement ring is a gift you give to the person you want to marry... So this is for you.. with my love."

"Oh my God!" a voice said from the sidelines, it was Raguna, who's face was about to explode,

"Huh?"

"That was probably the MOST corniest proposal ever!" Raguna laughed, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I thought it was beautiful!" Sonja yelled, "And why are you even here!?"

"Sonja... What are you- AHHHH!" Raguna screamed as he was uppercutted by Sonja, "WOOAH!" he was knocked high into the sky, leaving a twinkling star once far enough.

"Hmph." Sonja grunted, "Oh.. and Aden... Yes!" she cried, "I will marry you!"

"Um..." Aden stood speechless at what his new fiance just did to his friend, "Oh! Yeah! Yeah!" he hesitantly put the ring on her finger.

**0000000000**

**0000000000**

"Raguna... Are you sure we should be doing this?" Melody mumbled as the two entered the her room,

"Relax... It's not like Camus is here.." Raguna chuckled,

"What about Lara?" Melody asked,

"She won't know... She's so gullible." Raguna scoffed and took off his shirt, "Now.. You ready?"

"Alright..." Melody sighed and took off her robe...

0000000000

"Hello!" Camus said as he came in, "Melody! So glad to see you today!" he happily greeted his wife, who was now sweeping the bathouse floors,

"Oh... Hello, Camus..." Melody muttered,

"Where's the little one?" Camus asked, since he did not see his daughter,

"She's asleep." Melody mumbled, keeping her face down so it could not be seen,

"What's wrong?" Camus asked, seeing her demeanor,

"Nothing..." Melody continued mumbling, she was filled with shame at what she committed not so long ago.

"Are you sure?" Camus was now worried, "Are you sick?"

"I told you I'm fine!" Melody snapped, "I'm just fine!"

"Melody!" Camus said in shock,

"Da da!" a young voice called out, it was their daughter,

"I'm sorry... Mommy and I need to talk..." Camus walked over to her, then picked the tike up,

Melody was on the verge of crying.

00

"There there..." Camus set his daughter on her small bed, then looked back, "Huh..." he sighed, "What is wrong with her? She's really upset... Wha?" he said as he spotted a peculiar thing.

He walked over to their bed and crouched over to pick up the object in question, it was a tank top.

"What is this?" Camus muttered, "It can't... This is too small for me... Is this... Melody..." he gasped.

00

"Melody!" Camus yelled as he came down, "What is this!?" he held the tank top up high,

"I didn't..." Melody cried, "I didn't wan't to..."

"I know this isn't mine, Melody!" Camus yelled, "This is someone else's! Who's is it Melody!?"

"I didn't want to do it!" Melody said,

"But you did it anyways..." Camus mumbled, "You... did it anyways..." he started to choke up, "Why? Why... would you betray me... like this?"

"I... didn't want to Camus..." Melody cried, "I... regret what I did... I really do..."

"Who was it..." Camus grumbled, "You know what?! Don't tell me... Go... Pack your things..."

"What!?"

"I don't want to see you again!" Camus cried, "I... just... don't..." he capitulated on to the sofa...

**Hope you guys like... And that might answer a few questions... **

**Damn... Camus had it rough...**

**But as always... Please Review! Review! And get ready for the next fights!**

**Sorry for the delays, I was out camping! **


	56. Aden vs Iris

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 56

**The Afterlife Tournament**

Battle-3 Day-2

**Aden VS Iris**

"I am so excited!" Aden said happily,

"Are you ready, because I am not holding back." Iris mumbled.

**0000000000**

"Hah!" Aden took out his Earthmate power and charged at the vampire,

"Woop!" Iris gracefully jumped over him, "Dark Buster!" she said and used her new spell,

"Argh!" Aden yelled as the black sphere struck his back, sending him flying,

"Hyah!" Iris ran to kick the Earthmate,

"Ah ha!" Aden managed to avoid the blow, "Thunder Blast!" he clapped his hands together, making a large shockwave,

"Ah!" Iris screamed as she was knocked back, but instantly recovered and flew upwards,

"Where are you going?" Aden laughed as he followed her up to the sky,

"High up!" Iris said as she kept going.

00

"What are they doing!?" the dwarf announcer said as he had his gaze set upwards, "It seems like they're taking this fight to the sky!"

00

"That's more like it!" Iris said as she stopped flying,

"So... You ready to continue?" Aden chuckled once he arrived,

"Alright.." Iris mumbled and started to power up,

"I see." Aden said and did the same thing, "Sonja's Spirit!"

"Let's go!" Iris charged at the newly powered Earthmate,

"Take that!" Aden said and flew over her, then mule kicked,

"Ah!" Iris said as she was struck, "Ha!" she turned and threw a dark sphere at him,

"Woah!" Aden barely avoided it,

"Tyah!" Iris came from the side and kicked him downwards,

"AH!" Aden yelled as he spiraled towards the ground,

"Die!" Iris warped to intercept him, then delivered a powerful uppercut which sent Aden careening towards a small moon.

"Damn!" Aden yelled as he hit the celestial body, making it crack all around.

"Get ready!" Iris laughed, "Shadow... SUPERNOVA!" she yelled and launched a fierce dark sphere towards the moon.

KRABOOOOMMMMMM!

The explosion was brilliant, and when the smoke cleared, the moon was completely gone!

"Ha ha!" a voice yelled from behind the vampirette, "Thor's Hammer!"

"What the-"

KRAKABOOM!

"AHH!" Iris screamed as she plummeted back to the ground.

00

"Ooh!" the dwarven announcer cringed as Iris' body impacted the marble ring, "That's gotta hurt!"

00

"Ah..." Iris groaned and stood back up,

"Ultimate..." Aden chanted from above, "Zeus..." he cupped his hands, making large amounts of electric energy charge up in them,

"I'll take it!" Iris yelled and firmed her stance,

"CANNON!" Aden yelled and the huge lightning bolt crackled out of his hands,

"HA!" Iris said and managed to slow it down,

"I won't let you win!" Aden said, "Sonja! Help Me!"

Sonja's ghostly figure appeared next to him,

"This is what we can accomplish together! HAAA!" Aden yelled and put a great deal of power into the attack.

"GRR- AHHHH!" Iris screamed when she could no longer hold it back, the attack exploded on impact.

KRAKAKABBOOOOOM!

00

"Woah!" the dwarven announcer said as he was rocked by the attack's explosion, "I don't think the girl survived that!"

00

"Ha... I did it!" Aden cheered,

"Argh!" Iris' voice yelled from the large crater the attack had made,

"What!?"

"HA!" Iris punched the Earthmate in the face, sending him crashing towards an asteroid. "Super Soul Punisher!" she screamed,

"RAH!" Aden came out of the asteroid and kicked the vampirette before she could fully execute the spell,

"AH!" Iris screamed as she fell back,

"Take this!" Aden said, "Thunder Panic!" he yelled and elbowed her in the face, then kicked, the did a fury of punches, then sealed the deal with a punch to the gut.

"Gah..." Iris moaned, "Hah... Dark Buster!" she yelled and launched the black shockwave,

"Dwah!"

"Hyah!" Iris slammed the Earthmate back to the ring,

"AHH!" Aden yelled in pain as he struck the ground.

00

"These fighters are the best I've ever seen in my afterlife!" the dwarven announcer said as Aden and Iris fought, "I almost want to join in too! But I don't want to be blown up!"

00

"Ha!" Aden blocked Iris' punch,

"Damn you!" Iris yelled and did a kick,

"ARGH!" Aden said as he was impacted in the back of the head,

"Die!" Iris elbowed him down to the ground, "Ha!"

"DWAH!" Aden said as he was kicked, "Ah..." he stood up,

"Ha... Ha..." Iris panted, "It's time to end this!" she charged up an attack,

"Grr..." Aden growled and stood his ground, too tired to move,

"Death Bringer!" Iris yelled and shot the magic beam,

"Hah!" Aden slapped it aside,

"RAH!" Iris appeared from thin air and delivered a crippling kick to the Earthmate's chest,

"ARGH!" Aden screamed as he was sent flying, "DAMN!" he yelled as he impacted the green grass.

"Aden is out of bounds!" the dwarven announcer yelled, "He loses! Iris makes it to the quarter finals!"

00

"You were a great fighter." Aden said as he met with Iris on the ring,

"You were as well." Iris responded and shook his hand,

"I wish you the best of luck on this." Aden smiled,

"Thank you." Iris chuckled, "I'm going to need it.

**0000000000**

"For the next and final match for today!" the dwarf announcer said, "It will be the One... The Only! The Defending Champion Helion versus the rookie Aria!"

**Synopsis:**

**Iris owns thanks to fusion!**


	57. Aria vs Helion

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter Fiddy Seven

**The Afterlife Tournament**

**The Beggining Matches**

Battle-4 Day-2

**The Defending Champion: Helion**

**Versus**

**The Hero Sister Twin: Aria**

"I hope this will be a great fight." Helion said as he tightened his bandanna,

"Are you ready!? I am!" Aria said, and the battle was on!

0000000000

"Hah!" Aria struck first, but her attack was blocked,

"Nice try!" Helion said and delivered a left hook which hit Aria in the face,

"Ah!" Aria fell back but quickly recovered, "Ha!" she ran to missile kick the human,

"Argh!" Helion growled as Aria's leg struck his stomach,

"Hyah!" Aria finished with a kick to his chin, sending him flying upwards.

"Nice one!" Helion said as he hovered midair,

"Take this!" Aria flew up and prepped her fist,

"Hah!" Helion flew over and smashed her down,

"Woah!" Aria said as she nearly flew out of bounds, "Ah!" she backflipped back unto the stage,

"Solar Waves!" Helion said and launched the blast,

"Earthmate power!" Aria powered up and made the attack dissipate with a slap of her hand, "Hyah!"

"Dwah!" Helion yelled as he was uppercutted,

"Spicy Enchilada!" Aria launched the fire ellipsoid,

"Woah!" Helion smacked it aside, making it explode a little too close for the announcer's comfort.

00

"Wah!" the dwarven announcer yelled as the blast nearly knocked him over, "Watch it, Helion! I am not fighting!"

00

"Sorry about that.." Helion chuckled as he blocked one of Aria's kicks,

"Aria's Daily Spec- WOAH!" Aria yelled as Helion intercepted her combo,

"Rising Sun!" Helion said and kneed her in the gut, then kicked her repeatedly in the chest and then knocked her away with a yellow blast.

"AH!" Aria screamed, "Ha! Mixed Blood Power!" she yelled and then came shooting down,

"ARGH!" Helion yelled as he was smashed by the hybrid and sent spiraling to the arena.

Poom! Helion hit the ground,

"Lightning Spaghetti!" Aria shot out the little lightning bolts,

"Solar Shine!" Helion said and placed his hands on his face, then emitted a huge yellow magic wave and a flash of light.

"AH!" Aria said as she was hit by the wave and made blind by the flash,

"Sun Ray!" Helion launched the yellow magic beam,

"AY!" Aria was pushed even further upwards into the sky,

"HRAH!" Helion flew up and threw a very nasty right hook at the hybrid's face,

"AHHHH!" Aria went flying even higher into the sky.

00

"I can't even see Aria anymore!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "She's like a little ant! Or Dwarf!"

00

"I can see!" Aria said as her sight returned, then immediately looked down on Helion,

"I didn't want to attack you in your debility." Helion called out, "I'm waiting for your sight to return!"

"Very nice of you!" Aria grumbled, "But your acts won't let you win!" she cometed down, "Power Omelet!" she blasted the white light sphere,

"WOAH!" Helion fell down to earth, but landed safely on the marble ring,

"HAH!" Aria came soon after and tried to smash Helion to the ground,

"Woah!" Helion stepped back, "Big mistake!" he yelled and roundhouse kicked the hybrid,

"AH!" Aria screamed as she flew off, barely missing the out of bounds area!

"Drats..." Helion grumbled, seeing his miss.

00

"What a close one for the rookie!" the dwarven announcer said, "She got really lucky!"

00

"Ha... Ha..." Aria panted, "But how? You're just a mere human..." she mumbled in disbelief at Helion's power,

"I have been training for 4000 years.." Helion chuckled, "My power is vastly superior to that of any human... or Earthmate."

"Hmph..." Aria grunted,

"Mind if I show you?" Helion said,

"Be my guest." Aria said, her Earthmate pride getting in the way,

"Alright!" Helion yelled, "Solar Flash!" he place his hands in front of his face and made a huge flash of light appear.

"AH!" Aria screamed as she went blind,

"Lights Out Technique!" Helion yelled and delivered a karate chop to the hybrid's neck,

"Ah..." Aria fell unconscious.

00

"The Rookie has been knocked out!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "10!" he yelled, "9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! And a THREE!" his voice boomed, "TWO! ONE! Helion wins by KO!" he yelled.

The crowds roared.

00

"Rats..." Aria grumbled, "Why was I so dumb!?"

"Hey.. You were very good!" Helion reassured her, "You just need a little more training is all... Just do that and you'll be great!"

"Thanks..." Aria blushed, "I wish you luck."

"Thank you." Helion bowed.

**0000000000**

"That is all for today!" the dwarven announcer said, "But in 24 hours, we bring you the matches contianing the champions of the Millennial Tournament! Starting with Raguna versus... Friejr?" he tried to say the name, "So everyone! Please come back soon!"

**Synopsis:**

**Helion's 4000 years of training helps him pown!**

**SM's Time!**

**For Reviewer Viewtiful Joe:**

**Uh... Ok?**

**For Review Steven:**

**That kinda was a jerk move on Raguna, but I'll get on it in future chaps.**


	58. Raguna vs Friejr

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 58

**The Afterlife Tournament**

Battle-5 Day-3

**Raguna Versus Friejr**

"You too? Fiersome..." Terrable grumbled as he saw the two contestants enter the ring.

0000000000

"Hey! You're Fiersome!" Raguna grumbled as Friejr came on stage,

"No I am not!" Fiersome, a.k.a Friejr yelled,

"Yeah! I remember from last time! And you don't have a halo!" Raguna observed,

"Are we gonna fight or not!?" Fiersome grumbled,

"Alright!" Raguna responded, and the battle was on!

0000000000

"HAH!" Fiersome started with a knee to Raguna's chest,

"Woah!" Raguna barely avoided the attack, "Blitz Faust times 7!" he yelled and delivered a mighty kick to the Fire god's head, however, he was completely unfazed,

"Hyah!" Fiersome roundhouse kicked Raguna,

"ARGH!" Raguna went flying but recovered, "Damn! No Blitz Faust then!" he said, "AHHH!" he powered up to Ultimate Raguna,

"Huh?" Fiersome sensed the power increase, "How'd?"

"HA!" Raguna came and punched an unprepared Fiersome in the face,

"DWAH!" Fiersome yelled flew back, but recovered, "Such power, boy!"

"I am not a boy!" Raguna said, "Take this!" he shot out a light sphere,

"Hah!" Fiersome merely deflected it, "God Flamer!" he said and launched the fire wave,

"ARGH!" Raguna blocked the brunt of the move

"HAH!" Fiersome came from the side and uppercutted the Earthmate,

"WAH!" Raguna yelled as he flew upwards in the sky,

"Super God Incinerator!" Fiersome shot out the fire beam, which zeroed in on Raguna.

"Uh oh!" Raguna said as he saw the attack incoming, "No way!" he smacked it away, making the beam careen straight into an asteroid, which exploded about half of it.

"Here I come!" Fiersome flew to follow,

"Your mistake!" Raguna said and rocketed down to meet him,

"God F-"

"Earth Power!" Raguna smashed his stone covered fist down on the god's face,

"DWAH!" Fiersome screamed as he plumetted down to the marble floor, making it crack on impact.

"Flame Grenade!" Raguna shot out his new spell, a hellish fireball, down on Fiersome.

"Ah ha!" Fiersome said and extended his hand, then absorbed the incoming attack,

"Wha!?" Raguna said in shock,

"I am the fire god!" Fiersome laughed, "I can do anything with fire!" he flew upwards,

"Oh... Right..." Raguna grumbled and smacked himself,

"Thanks though!" Fiersome said and then punted the Earthmate even higher into the sky,

"ARGH!"

"Red Giant!" the fire god shot out the fire sphere,

KABOOM!

The attack made a flaming explosion high in the heavens.

00

"Ooh!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "That's gotta hurt!"

00

"Ha!" Raguna blocked Fiersome's knee from hitting him, "Take this! Thunder Dome!" he shot out the wind wave,

"ARGH!" Fiersome fell downwards,

"Earthmate Combo!" Raguna intercepted him and punched the dragon in the chest, then kicked him down.

"DWAH!" Fiersome yelled as he once again impacted the marble ring.

"Give up?" Raguna chuckled as he landed,

"Are you kidding?" Fiersome scoffed, "And lose to the hands of a mortal?"

"You've done it once." Raguna scored the low blow,

"Why you..." Fiersome growled, "I'll make you roast! HA!" he launched a wicked fireball,

"WOAH!" Raguna had time to brace for it, however, the attack took its toll.

"I'll make you pay!" Fiersome appeared from behind and kicked Raguna upwards,

"WAH!"

"Super God Incinerator!" Fiersome shot the beam once more.

BOOM!

"DAMN!" Raguna said as he shot skywards,

SHWEOM! Fiersome teleported,

"Take this!" the fire god smashed down,

"Hah!" Raguna managed to avoid the attack, "Thunder Dome!" he shot the blast aimlessly, but it was to rocket back down.

"Running away!?" Fiersome scoffed once Raguna landed on the marble ring,

"Hmph! You know Earthmates don't do that!" Raguna called out, "ULTIMATE... BLITZ FAUST!" he used the mighty combination of Blitz Faust x7 and Prayer Unlock.

"WHAT!?" Fiersome yelled as Raguna sped towards him,

"TAKE THIS!" Raguna punched the god in the face, making him fly back and crash into an asteriod,

"ARGH!" Fiersome roared in rage, "HA!" he powered up, destroying the rock, "God Inferno Cannon!" he charged up the attack, "RA!"

"WA!?" Raguna gasped as the awesome beam shot out towards him, "Blitz Faust times 4!" he yelled and smashed the attack away.

"What!?" Fiersome said in shock, "No! Impossible!"

"That's the end of the lame, Flamey!" Raguna yelled, "Ha!" he went BF x4 once more and charged,

"HAH!"

"Gah..." Fiersome moaned as Raguna's knee impacted his stomach,

"RAH!" Raguna smashed him down,

"WAH!" Fiersome crashed into another asteroid,

"Destructive Flash!" Raguna shot out the quick version of the powerful move,

KRAKAKABBOOOOOM!

The asteroid was destroyed and Fiersome's body shot out of the explosion.

00

"This boy packs a wallop!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled, "Friejr's going to need some divine intervention or something!"

00

"Ha... Ha...Ha..." Fiersome panted, "Incredible... For a mere mortal... Your strength is phenomenal... Though nowhere near as Terrable's..."

"I see..." Raguna mumbled,

"Nevertheless! I will not lose!" Fiersome said, "What you have seen is but a mere shadow of my true power! GRAH!" he charged with out warning, smashing his fist into the Earthmate's stomach,

"Gah..."

"HA!" Fiersome kicked, "DIE!" he then elbowed Raguna in the back, sending him careening to the ring.

PLOMP!

"Damn..." Raguna growled as he stood up, but then he saw Fiersome was not on the ring, "What the?" he mumbled, "Oh well..."

Up in the air, however,

"I will teach that blasted mortal not to mess with the great Fiersome!" Fiersome growled and extended his hands upwards,

"What!?" Raguna caught sight of the god, and the giant flaming ball of doom he was making on top of him.

"TIME TO TASTE MY TRUE POWER!" Fiersome boomed, the giant flaming sphere hovering above him, "GRAND GOD... SUPERGIANT!" he yelled and threw the huge sphere downwards.

"That's... Impossible!" Raguna said in fright as the huge ball slowly came down, "Grr... ULTIMATE BLITZ FAUST!" he powered up greatly, then flew upwards,

"That fool!" Fiersome laughed,

"RAH!" Raguna punched clean through the sphere,

"WHAT!?"

"HA!" Raguna came out the other end, "TAKE THIS!" he smashed Fiersome down,

"DWAH!" Fiersome yelled as he entered his own attack.

00

"BWAH!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled as the huge sphere was about to strike,

"Come on!" Terrable appeared from thing air, grabbed him, and warped away.

00

SHWEEEEEOOOOOBOOOOOOM!

The sphere exploded in a great flash, creating a large explosion that spanned half the available fighting area!

After the light died and the smoke cleared, there... In the crater made by the explosion, laid Fiersome, down and out!

00

"Incredible!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled as Terrable brought him back, "10!"

00

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted as he heard the countdown.

**0000000000**

"Raguna wins by KO!" the Afterlife Announcer cheered, "He's going to the quarter finals!"

**0000000000**

"Regrettable..." Fiersome grumbled as he stepped on the newly repaired ring, "Although a mortal... I must say... You were spectacular... May my kind smile upon your fights.." he said and patted the Earthmate's shoulder,

"Thank you, Fiersome." Raguna said, "You were incredible as well.."

**0000000000**

"For the Next and Final match of today..." The Afterlife Announcer said, "It will be Camus versus Micah!"

**Synopsis-**

**Fiersome was holding back against Ultimate Raguna,**

**But Blitz Faust x4 Ultimate Raguna and Up will Prevail.**

**So Fiersome is stronger than all Ragunas up to Ultimate Raguna with BF x3.**


	59. Camus vs Micah

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 59

**The Afterlife Tournament**

Battle-6 Day-3

**Camus Versus Micah**

"You know you're no match for me, fluffy." Camus said and crossed his arms,

"You racist! I'm not holding back on you!" Micah yelled, and the battle was on!

00

"Argh!" Camus groaned as Micah headbutted him in wooly form,

"Fluffy Pitter Patter Attack!" Micah yelled and released a fury of kicks on Camus,

"Oof! RAH!" Camus yelled and kicked the hybrid away,

"Ha!" Micah quickly recovered, "Super Wooly Furball Rolling Attack!" he rolled up and spun towards him,

"Blitz Faust t- DWAH!" Camus yelled as Micah struck him in the chest.

"Ha ha!" Micah punched him,

"Damn!" Camus stood up, "Blitz Faust times 3" he powered up and kicked the wooly in the face,

"BAAH!" Micah screamed and fell on the ground,

"HAH!" Camus powered up to Ultimate, "Now I'm unbeatable!" he ran and smashed Wooly Micah down!

"AHH!" he screamed,

00

"Ooh!" the Afterlife Announcer winced as Micah was having the crap beaten out of him, "Poor animal... Guy..."

00

"AH!" Micah screamed in pain as Camus gave him a hard uppercut to the stomach, so hard, that it reverted him to human form,

"I'll put you out of your misery!" Camus growled and smashed the hybrid down.

00

"Micah!" Shara gasped in horror from the stands,

"What is he doing to him!?" Raven yelled in rage, then jumped out of her seat.

00

"Now!" Camus roundhouse kicked the hybrid,

"AH!" Micah yelled and crashed into the soft green grass.

0000000000

"Micah is out of bounds!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "Wait! What's this!?" he yelled as Raven jumped into the fray,

"Huh!?" Camus yelled,

"This is for MICAH!" Raven yelled and delivered a powerful punch to Camus,

"DWAH!" Camus screamed and flew out of bounds, "Why you!"

"Take this! And that!" Raven said, actually dominating Ultimate Camus!

"We need some assistance!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled,

"I got this!" Terrable appeared and grabbed hold of Raven,

"Let me go!" Raven squirmed,

"Ha!" Terrable karate chopped her neck, instant KO, then warped off.

"Er hem!" the Afterlife Announcer cleared his throat, "Camus wins! He makes it to the quarterfinals! And for tomorrow's Matches... Come witness Aqis versus Kami and Sonja versus Frey!"

**Synopsis-**

**Camus owns Micah,**

**But Raven is stronger than an Ultimate Camus?! WHAT?!**

**I gave you guys four chapters because I like you all! **

**But don't expect it again!**

**So please stay tuned to the next matches!**


	60. Aqi vs Kami

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 60

**The Afterlife Tournament**

**Battle-7 Day-4**

**Aqis vs Kami**

"Aquaticus?" Kami squinted his old eyes,

"Kami!" Aquaticus yelled, "Keep it down!"

"What are you doing in this tournament? With that weird name?" Kami chuckled and moved his staff,

"You just had to be a prophet." Aquaticus laughed, "Now? Are you ready to fight?"

"Aye." Kami smiled, the battle was on!

0000000000

"Take this!" Aquaticus, a.k.a "Aqi", yelled and threw a kick,

"Hm.." Kami grunted and blocked the Water god's attack with his staff,

"God Geyser!" Aquaticus shot a stronger version of the Water Laser spell,

"Ha." Kami put up a barrier and deflected the attack,

"Tah Tah!" Aquaticus delivered two punches to the barrier, successfully destroying it.

"Geh!" Kami grunted and fell back, "Hyah!" he charged with his staff and bonked Aquaticus in the head,

"YAH!" Aquaticus said in pain and rubbed his head,

"Heh!" Kami yelled and swung his staff,

"ARGH!" Aquaticus yelled as the rod hit his right temple and fell to the ground.

"Let me see..." Kami mumbled and entered a visionary state, then projections of the fighters showed up , "It is time for me to do this... But I need someone worthy..."

"HYAH!" Aquaticus' yell knocked him out of his trance,

"Augh!" Kami was punched and knocked to the floor, "Repel Evil Blast!" he placed his handsin front of him, then shot a spiraling blue beam,

"Wha!? AH!" Aquaticus yelled as the beam struck him, "GRAH!" the god yelled, completely paralyzed.

"Now..." the prophet entered his vision, "No... Not him.." he said at the projection of Raguna, "He has some evil in his heart... Neither him." Lest's came up, "He lost and is too vain and prideful..."

"God Tsunami!"

"WHAT!?"

A huge wave of water came from the ground,

"WAH!" Kami yelled as he was swept away, "Ugh..." he landed in the soft grass.

"Kami is out of bounds!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled, "Aqis wins the match!"

**0000000000**

"What was going on?" Aquaticus asked Kami, "Why did you just stand there?"

"It's my time, Aquaticus..." Kami mumbled, "The hour has come.."

"You can't be serious.." Aquaticus muttered, "I've known you for 40,000 years! Can't this thing wait?"

"No... I have to do it." Kami said, "It is my destiny... Plus... I have lived long enough..."

"Kami..." Aquaticus mumbled, "I'm sure I can talk to the Boss, maybe convince him to let you be around a little longer."

"No no..." Kami muttered, "It is my decision... I've lived my days... and died them too."

"I hope you find the person you seek." Aquaticus patted his shoulder,

"I'll pray for your victory." Kami gave a kindhearted smile.

**Synopsis:**

**Kami, even if he was focused, would still be no match for the mighty Water god.**


	61. Sonja vs Frey

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 60

**The Afterlife Tournament**

**Battle-8 Day-4**

**Sonja versus Frey**

"Let's get started!" Sonja said in excitement,

"You won't be able to top me! I'm the strongest female Earthmate!" Frey said, and the battle was on!

0000000000

"Take this, strongest!" Sonja scoffed and delivered a crushing kick to Frey's jaw,

"Argh!" Frey groaned as she flew, but recovered, "Sonic Rush!' she dashed and punched Sonja's chest,

"Ah!"

"Hyah!" Frey uppercutted the Earthmate, "Ha ha!" she roundhouse kicked her midair.

"Argh!" Sonja groaned, but flipped up. "HA!" she unleashed her Earthmate power,

"Oh yeah!?" Frey yelled, "HA!" she did the same,

"Hah!" Sonja ran to punch, but it was intercepted by Frey, who caught it in her palm,

"Wind Blast!" Frey blasted a potent wind wave at Sonja's stomach,

"AH!" Sonja was blasted back, "Grr! Lightning Surger!" she launched the electric energy ball,

"YAH!" Frey tried to block the blast, but was launched back,

"Hyah!" Sonja caught up to her and smashed her down,

POOMP! Frey struck the marble ring.

"Argh..." she groaned and stood up,

"Thunder Dive!" Sonja shot down and smashed Frey's back with a missile kick.

"AUGH!" Frey screamed,

"Who's the strongest now?" Sonja taunted as she picked up her rival by the neck,

"Shut up!" Frey yelled and kneed her in the groin,

"AHH!" Sonja screamed and let go,

"Die!" Frey punched her in the stomach, Hard...

"AUGH!"

"HA HA!" Frey continued her barrage, "Frey Finisher!" she yelled and kicked the pink haired Earthmate up,

"AH!" Sonja was knocked into the air, where she recovered,

"HA!" Frey flew up to meet her and delivered a crippling right hook to her temple,

"AY!" Sonja was knocked even higher, until she crashed into a passing comet.

SHWEEOOOM!

"Augh..." Sonja groaned, covered in ice and rock, and had trouble recovering.

"Super..." Frey charged up, "Sonic... Blast... CANNONNN!" she screamed and launched a terrific sphere of hurricane like power.

"Grr..." Sonja growled as she straightened herself, seeing the attack home in, "Aden's Spirit!" she powered up ridiculously, "HA!" she slapped the ultimate atttack away, where it curved and struck the comet, destroying it completely!

"What!" Frey said in shock, "That was my strongest attack!"

Sonja slowly descended, a white aura surrounding her body (though not as strong as the one given off by Ultimate Raguna or Camus), "Really?" she mumbled, then gave a sly grin, "That wasn't a lot."

"You're bluffing!" Frey yelled in anger, "Grr!" she ran to kick her,

Sonja just stood there and blocked the attack,

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Frey released a fury of punches,

"Hahahaha." Sonja chuckled as she blocked the barrage with her palms.

"DIE!" Frey screamed in rage and delivered a powerful kick to Sonja's neck, actually making her head lean,

"Ow..." Sonja sarcastically said, "That really hurt.."

"Shut up!" Frey yelled, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she still continued her barrage,

"I'm getting bored!" Sonja growled, and then delivered a crushing kick to her rival's face,

"AYYY!" Frey screamed in pain as she went plummeting to the floor.

00

"Ooh boy!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "This cat fight is getting really riled up!"

00

Sonja looked down in pity at the beaten Frey,

"I... can't... give... up.." Frey groaned as she slowly stood back up,

"Oh my..." Sonja mumbled, "Frey... I don't think I can let you fight.." she said, seeing her opponent was fumbling around,

"Shut up..." Frey groaned, her vision becoming blurry, she had gotten a concussion,

"Frey... You can't go on." Sonja said in concern and helped her stand still, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Die!" Frey yelled and let loose a very, very weak and badly aimed punch which only made her stumble even more,

"Frey!" Sonja said and helped her up, "Look, stop it! If you don't! I'll quit!" she growled,

"What?" Frey mumbled, quite surprised,

"I can't pummel you!" Sonja answered, "I will risk giving up for your safety."

"Kick me out, then!" Frey growled,

"Oh... I never thought of that actually." Sonja mumbled, "Ok!" she yelled and "softly" kicked Frey,

"AH!" Frey screamed and crashed on the soft grass.

0000000000

"Frey is out of bounds!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "Sonja will go to the quarter finals!"

**0000000000**

"Congratulations." Frey told Sonja, "It seems you are the stronger one... and the most noble and kind."

"Oh stop it." Sonja blushed, "You were good too... And thanks..."

"May Venti's divine blessing turn the winds in your favor." Frey said, and bid farewell.

**0000000000**

"I think I found the one." Kami mumbled, watching the match, "Yes... She is the one."

**0000000000**

"That is it for the beginning matches!" the Afterlife Announcer cheered, "We like to say to those that are out... Don't be down! You may have better luck next time! But for the Quarterfinals! We will have the matches posted tomorrow! The matches themselves will be the day after that! So we hope to see you soon!"

**Synopsis-**

**Sonja owns her rival... Nuff said..**


	62. Filler 6

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 62

**The Afterlife Tournament**

**Day-5**

**Filler #1 (or 6 in the chapter select)**

"You are the fighter named Sonja, correct?" Kami called out to the female Earthmate,

"Yes!" Sonja responed, "How may I help you?"

"No no..." Kami chuckled, "It's more... How may I help You?" he pointed at her,

"Huh?"

"I have seen your good act when you were battling Frey." Kami answered, "Your kind act moved me very much... So I came to offer you something."

"What is it?" Sonja asked in curiosity,

"I came to offer you an unimaginable power boost." Kami responded, "Far greater than has been seen in this tournament."

"How are you going to do that?" Sonja mumbled, quite interested,

"It is very simple... But it comes at a price." Kami muttered,

"Which is?" Sonja asked in concern, seeing the prophet's face fall,

"Me giving you this power will result in my existence being erased." Kami said, "I will no longer exist..."

"Oh my..." Sonja gasped, "If that's the case, I can't take it!" she said,

"Do not worry about me, child." Kami smiled, "I've lived long enough... I've seen what I have to see... My days were good... This does not sadden me, because I know my blessing is in the hands of a good person."

"Are you sure, Kami?" Sonja said with great concern,

"This is what I lived, and died for." Kami kept smiling, even though he knew what would happened,

"You are the kindest man..." Sonja cried, "I've ever met... Alright..."

"Very well.." Kami said, then placed his hand on her heart, he then started humming a simple tune.

"Wah?" Sonja gasped as a white aura started to envelop the two,

"I hope you will use this with a good heart, and, as one final word of advice... You can share this with the one closest to you..." Kami muttered and looked up to her, then, giving a sweet, kind smile, he started to vanish.

"Kami..." Sonja cried,

"Farewell..." Kami mumbled, shed a small tear, but kept smiling, then he faded away.

Sonja stood motionless, then she regained her senses.

"Let's see..." she mumbled, then took a stance, "HHAAAAAA!" she yelled and started to power up.

0000000000

"Woah!" Raguna yelled as the whole fighter's quarters started to shake from Sonja's power,

"What's going on!?" Camus growled as he tried to stand his ground,

"It must be an earthquake!" Aaron yelled and tried to shield his head from falling debris,

"Yeah.. If there were earthquakes in Heaven!" Helion objected.

0000000000

"AHHHHH!" Sonja continued, the white aura surrounding her becoming more intense than the one made by Sister Stella's or Father Wesley's Prayer Unlock, the lightning was also stronger. "HA!" she stopped.

0000000000

"What was that?" Aden mumbled,

"No... It's impossible.." Aquaticus muttered, "Did he really find a righteous person?"

0000000000

"Wow..." Sonja said in awe at her new power, "This... This... I can go very far with this power!" she yelled in happiness, "Thank you, Kami!" she gave a thumbs up to the sky.

**0000000000**

"It looks like the matches are up!" Ventuswill announced,

"Oh goodie!" Camus chuckled as he came to see the screen, as well as the other fighters.

"Where were you?" Aden asked Sonja, since she was gone for quite a while,

"I was just... out." Sonja responded, the looked at the screen:

_The Quarterfinals-_

_Iris_

_Helion_

_00_

_Raguna_

_Aaron_

_00_

_Camus_

_Veli (Venti)_

_00_

_Sonja_

_Aqi (Aquaticus)_

**0000000000**

"The tournament must be in the quarterfinals by now!" an archdaemon told another, they were watching a rerun of the Raguna and Friejr on an old television.

"I bet that beautiful silver haired vampire's gonna win!" the other archdaemon watchman said, hearts in his eyes,

"Nah... I think the guy with the spiky hair will." the first archdaemon chuckled, the two were completely neglecting their duty.

00

"Look at the fools." Ethelberd said as he watched the two archdaemons squabble,

"They won't know what is coming to them." the Masked Man chuckled, "This is a fine time to execute my plan!"

"Let's do it then..." Ethelberd chuckled evily and threw aside his pickaxe,

"Death Beam..." Masked Man whispered, and a tiny beam shot out of his finger.

**Get Read for the Quarterfinals! Woot! WOOT!**

**A little detail on Kami's gift to Sonja:**

**Kami's Unlock Power**

**Inventor- Kami**

**User- As of now, Sonja**

**Spell Type- Power Up**

**Spell Element- None**

**Kami's parting gift to Sonja, a great power boost that is inconceivably high! Since Kami was a prophet, and the greatest prophet, his potential unlock far surpasses that of Father Wesley's and Sister Stella's, however, it cost him his existence... Increases power eighteenfold! **

**Please Review Review Review!**

**SM's Time!**

**For Reviewer Pac-Man:**

**Thanks... and I like your _Ghostly Adventures _cartoon! But not the game, your game is hard!**

**For Reviewer Samantha:**

**There's still more Raven to come! **

**For Reviewer Camus and Steven (Two birds with one stone):**

**Let's just see what the next SPECIAL chapter holds...**

**For Reviewer Kratos:**

**Um... What?**

**For Reviewer Jose (A tad overdue):**

**I'll just end your suspicions here, Lara died of old age.**


	63. Helion vs Iris

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 63

**THE AFTERLIFE TOURNAMENT**

**Quarterfinals**

**Battle-1 Day-6**

**HELION VERSUS IRIS**

"Helion! Helion! Helion! Helion!" the crowds chanted, held up banners and signs for the returning champion,

"I love you Helion!" a random elf woman from the stands screamed,

"Let's go!" a random man also yelled.

0000000000

"I hope the best man wins..." Helion shook Iris' hand when the two met on the ring,

"Let's do this." Iris said and the two took their positions.

The battle was on!

0000000000

"Hyah!" Iris yelled as she blasted a dark magic sphere at the olympic hero,

"Hrah!" Helion merely kicked it up and dashed at her, "Sun Beam!" he yelled and launched the attack,

"Ah!" Iris was knocked back, but recovered, "Damn! Sunlight!" she growled, sensing her skins sensitivity reaction,

"More concentrated than the natural one." Helion informed,

"No wonder it burned me..." Iris grumbled, "Gra- RAH!" she ran to punch,

"Hah!" Helion managed to catch her fist,

"Hyah-yah-yah-yah-Yah!" Iris continued her assault,

"Haha!" Helion deflected all the blows with his palms, "RAH!" he kicked the vampirette sky high!

"AH!" Iris growled, but recovered,

"Olympic Attack!" Helion yelled as he flew upwards, then punched Iris hard in the gut, "RAH!" he kicked her back down.

"AH!" Iris screamed as she struck the floor.

00

"Atta boy, Helion!" the Afterlife Announcer cheered, "Show her the true champion!"

00

"Take this!" Iris struck Helion in the jaw,

"ARGH!" Helion fell back, but recovered, "Praise the Sun!" he yelled, dashed over, and elbowed Iris' neck,

"AH!" Iris screamed, "Grr... It's time to stop holding back!" she yelled and then started to power up.

"What's this?!" Helion said as the ground started to shake,

"HA!" Iris stopped, "That's good enough! Here we go!" she yelled and delivered a punch,

"GRAH!" Helion stopped it, but just barely,

"Hah!" Iris yelled and threw a kick,

"HRA!" Helion growled in pain as he blocked it with his arm,

"Take this!" Iris blasted a dark sphere, Helion warped away in time,

"RAH!" Helion appeared behind the vampirette, however, she too warped,

"Hyah!" Iris appeared, Helion warped,

"Ha!" Helion appeared, Iris warped,

The cycle continued.

00

"This is too fast for my dwarven eyes!" the Afterlife announcer said as Helion and Iris whisked away.

00

"RAHHHH!" Iris said as she threw a punch,

"HAHHH!" Helion threw his own,

KAPOOOM!

The two fists impacted and a huge shockwave shot out,

00

"Woah!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled as the blast shook him up, "So much power!"

00

"I must say..." Helion mumbled to Iris, "You are incredible."

"I'm holding back a lot more..." Iris said under her breath,

"I can't believe I have to resort to this." Helion said, then balled his fists up, "Super..." he started to charge,

"Huh?"

"SOLAR... ERUPTION!" Helion yelled as a huge wave of light magic eminated from his body, a large explosion with him as the nexus.

"WAH!" Iris screamed as she was caught in the colossal blast, "GRR! WARP!" she yelled and whisked away.

00

"Here we go again!" Terrable grabbed the Announcer before the wave struck him, then whisked off.

00

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Helion panted, his ultimate move draining his power,

"Nice attack." Iris said from behind, completely shocking the hero,

"Damn.." Helion growled, seeing his attack was in vain,

"HA!" Iris threw a left hook,

"DAH!" Helion blocked it with his arm, "Rah!" he threw his own punch,

"Hah!" Iris blocked it,

The two started blocking and throwing blows so rapidly, the crowd could not keep up!

"Hyah!"

"HA!"

"HERE WE GO!" Iris yelled and caught Helion completely offguard with a devestating kick to the ribs,

"DWAH!" Helion yelled as he flew out, "ARGH!" he impacted the soft grass.

00

"Impossible!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "Helion is out of bounds! The defending champion has lost!"

The crowds gasped, groaned, and even cried.

"Iris will go to the semi finals." the Afterlife Announcer mumbled, "The next match is Raguna versus Aaron... But first, let's give Iris a big round of applause!"

**0000000000**

"You were incredible..." Helion said, "It seems my days in this tournament are over."

"You were very good yourself.." Iris told him and shook his hand, "I hope to see you next time..."

"You too." Helion smiled, "I wish you the gods' blessings on your journey to the finals."

"Thanks." Iris chuckled.

**Synopsis-**

**Helion holds a good fight against Fused Iris, until she powers up, then she owns.**


	64. Aaron vs Raguna

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 64

**The Afterlife Tournament**

**Quarterfinals**

**Battle-2 Day-6**

**Aaron versus Raguna**

"This is going to be great!" Raguna said as he warmed up,

"Watch it! I am a true Earthmate!" Aaron yelled and then charged, the battle was on!

0000000000

"Hah!" Aaron unleashed his Earthmate power and ran to punch his opponent,

"Woah!" Raguna barely avoided the attack, "Hah!" he threw a kick in his base power,

"Oof!" Aaron grunted but quickly recovered, "That was a pitiful attack!" he taunted, "You should be ashamed of calling yourself an Earthmate!"

"Hmph." Raguna grunted, "Blitz Faust times 2!" he yelled and charged incredibly fast,

"DWAH!" Aaron yelled as he was struck by the Earthmate's fist,

"You're not a true Earthmate!" Raguna yelled in anger, "You're a hybrid! A mutt!"

"Why you!" Aaron exploded in rage, "I'm more of an Earthmate than you will ever be! Mixed blood Power!" he charged,

"ARGH!" Raguna yelled as he was kicked in the face by the angered hybrid.

"I hope you burn in hell!" Aaron roared and blasted a sinister fire wave,

"Damn..." Raguna said, seeing he was getting closer and closer to the edge, and that fire wave would not help, "GRAHH!" he powered up to Ultimate,

BOOM! The fire wave struck,

"That's what you get!" Aaron scoffed and turned his back, "You are not a true Earthmate."

"Are we still on that?!" Raguna's voice yelled, and then he came smashing with his elbow,

"AHHHH!" Aaron screeamed in pain as he was slammed to the ground,

"Relax... That was a light touch!" Raguna chuckled, "Especially for you... Great Earthmate Warrior..." he said tauntingly,

"Ha.. Ha... Ha..." Aaron panted, the previous attack completely destroying him, "Shut up... I am.. an Earthmate..." he grumbled,

"More like... a disappointment." Raguna coldly insulted,

"Why you!" Aaron yelled, "Flaming Bacon!" he shot his attack,

"Hmph." Raguna merely deflected it, "Try again, mutt."

"Shut up!" Aaron continued, "I... Am a... True Earthmate..."

"True Earthmate?" Raguna scoffed, "I'm a true Earthmate, your father is a true Earthmate, Aden is a true Earthmate, Lest is a true Earthmate... But you? You're a mix... Human and Earthmate... a corruption in the very essence of Earthmate blood."

00

"What?" the Afterlife Announcer grumbled as he heard Raguna's words,

"That's not the Raguna I know.." Terrable said in anger, "Raguna would never say such insulting things."

00

"You hear me, boy!?" Raguna held up Aaron's face, "Why you crying!? You're not a man!"

"Shut up!" Aaron wept, "Shut up! Shut Up!"

"Look up to the sky, boy!" Raguna kicked him in the stomach.

00

"Oh..." Terrable said in realization, "I know now..."

"What?" the Afterlife Announcer asked him,

"Raguna... Huh.." Terrable sighed, "You and your acting..."

00

"Stop it..." Aaron wept,

"You se- Eh, I got nothing." Raguna regularly said, "I can't act for very long...Hey.. Sorry about what I said." he mumbled,

"WHAT?!" Aaron yelled in rage,

"Goodbye!" Raguna kicked the hybrid,

"GAH!" Aaron yelled and then went unconscious.

**0000000000**

"Raguna wins by KO!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "He will face off against Iris in the Semi-Finals! Now! For tomorrow's matches!" he pulled out a sheet, "It will be, Camus versus Veli and Aqi versus Sonja! We hope you return!"

**0000000000**

"You are an ass." Aaron growled,

"Heh, sorry." Raguna muttered, "I should have let you known I was acting..."

"Shut up." Aaron said and walked off.

"Ok then! Walk away!" Raguna yelled,

"RAH!" Aaron came up and punched him in the face, then walked off, smiling.

"It's kinda what I get.." Raguna mumbled and rubbed his jaw.

**I like to add a little comedy here and there...**

**Hope you like!**

**Please Review Review Review!**

**SM'S TIME!**

**For Reviewer Jimmy:**

**What Kami and Aquaticus were talking about was not DBZ related... In fact, there will be no more DBZ relations... They all ended with Helion.**

**For Reviewer Billy Mays:  
**

**I love you man, God rest your soul, bro!**

**For Review Narrator:**

**Leave Anthony alone, he's cool too!**

**For Reviewer Rudy:  
**

**All SPECIAL chapters are Canon if they are listed as canon**

**For Reviewer Martha:**

**Either Early in the morning or late at night... And my profile pic is from a really old _Doctor Who _episode.**

**For Reviewer King Harkinian:**

**Thank you, but I still hate your games.**

**For Reviewer Steven:**

**I understood you, but how does Camus act that you like it?**


	65. Camus vs Ventuswill

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 65

**The Afterlife Tournament**

**Quarterfinals**

**Battle-3 Day-7**

**CAMUS VERSUS VENTUSWILL**

"You're that Dragon goddess." Camus muttered, "Now I'm facing gods..."

"You are correct." Venti said, "Now.. Shall we fight?"

The two took a stance, and the battle was on.

0000000000

"Take this, mortal!" Venti launched a large wind blast,

"Ha!" Camus instantly unlocked his potential, and blocked the attack,

"Where did you get such power?" Venti said, quite shocked, "You are a mere human."

"What is it with everyone dropping bombs on humans?" Camus grumbled, "Man, you guys are racist."

"Humans are naturally weak." Venti muttered, "A plague on the planet, I sometimes wonder why they were even made."

"Ouch... That's harsh." Camus grunted, "Fine! I'll show you what humans are truly capable of!" he charged and let loose a crushing punch,

"GRAA!" Venti groaned as the punch hit her arms, for she had blocked, and she slid a good distance,

"Hah!" Camus kicked her in the side,

"AH!" Venti screamed as she flew off,

"Power Cannon!" Camus launched the light sphere,

"ACK!" Venti yelled and crashed into an asteroid.

"Kame..." Camus cupped his hands, "Hame..."

"Stop breaking the genre walls!" Venti yelled and punched him in the face, "You know the author wants no more DBZ references!"

"DWAH!" Camus plummeted back to Earth, "Damn!"

"Wind scythes!" Venti threw the sharp razor downwards.

"Hah!" Camus got up and jumped over the attack, "Ultimate... Blitz Faust!" he yelled and rapidly flew up,

"Wha!?"

"HA!" Camus yelled and kicked the goddess in the chest,

"AYYY!" Venti screamed as she went through not one, but two asteroids,

"Tunguska Bomber!" Camus shot out his most powerful attack,

"GRA!" Venti managed to catch it before it struck, "HA!" she kicked it up, however, it blew up at the blow.

KRAKAKAKABOOMMMMM!

"Heh..." Camus covered his eyes from the wind made by the explosion, "Taste the true human power."

"Ha... Ha..." Venti's voice panted from behind the human, "Incredible..."

"It's a little to late for warping." Camus chuckled,

"HA!" Venti kicked Camus,

"DWAH!" Camus plummeted down and struck the marble ring.

"Enough, prepared to pay, mortal!" Venti caught up to him, "Great God Typhoon Slicer!" she charged up a huge wind razor disk and then threw it.

"Wah!?" Camus gasped as the disk sped towards him,

However... before it reached the human, it stopped.

"Hehehehehe." Venti giggled,

"What?" Camus said in confusion,

"Ha!" Venti spread her hands, and immediately, the huge disk split into little crescent moon shaped razors and they all spread around.

"What is this!?" Camus said, seeing the razors circling around him,

"Your doom, human." Venti chuckled, "The slightest movement you make will set off all these razors, which are all homed in on your neck... So even if you move a pinkie... Off with your head!"

"Woah..." Camus said, starting to sweat, and then gulped hard, "That's rough..."

"Now..." Venti chuckled, "We wait..."

"I don't think I'll be doing this for long." Camus laughed, "Ultimate Blitz Faust!" he powered up, then shuffle his foot.

Instantly, all the razors moved and zeroed in.

"Ha- WHAT!?" Venti said in shock as the razors all went through Camus, it was an afterimage.

There, all the razors struck each other and all were completely destroyed.

"I'm too fast!" Camus, who was now in the air, taunted, "Even for your razors."

"Grr..." Venti growled, "HA!" she flew up,

"Blitz Faust times Five!" Camus flew down to meet her,

"GRAH!" Venti let loose a devestating punch,

"Woop!" Camus flew under her, punched her in the stomach,

"Gah..."

"HA!" Camus slammed his other fist into her belly, "You'll never have kids again! Atomic Blaster!" he shot the large beam,

"AHHH!" Venti screamed as the large yellow beam completely engulfed her and sent her into a moon.

00

"Poor Veli!" the Afterlife Announcer gasped, "She's getting destroyed!"

00

"Ha... Ha..." Venti panted as she weakly exited the small moon,

"Had enough?" Camus asked, "You can quit, you know?"

"Losing to a human is a fate worst than..." Venti pondered, since she was immortal, "Worse than... Eating Spinach!"

"But I like spinach.." Camus mumbled,

"I will not lose!" Venti said, "HA!" she started to power up,

"Huh?" Camus stood,

"DIVINE WIND BOMBER!" Venti screamed and spiraled down to Camus,

"WHAT?!" Camus said as Venti, glowing with energy, missiled towards him,

"KAMIKAZE! TORA! TORA! TORA!" Venti yelled and tackled Camus into the ground, "BANZAI!"

KABOOMMMM!

00

"Not again!" Terrable grumbled and once more whisked away with the Afterlife Announcer.

00

The huge explosion engulfed a large portion of the available fighting area, though it was less than what Fiersome's Great God Supergiant had covered.

00

The dust cleared, and in the ruined marble ring, laid Venti, ko'd,

00

"Where'd Camus go?" the Afterlife Announcer said as he looked around,

"Over here!" a voice called out, it was Camus, tattered but still (somewhat) good,

"Alright!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "10!" he started to countdown.

0000000000

"Camus wins by KO!" The Announcer cheered, "His opponent will be decided in Aqi versus Sonja!"

**0000000000**

"Begone from me..." Venti told Camus, who tried to shake her hand,

"Um... Ok..." Camus muttered,

"But... Congratulations..." Venti mumbled, "Good luck..."

"Thanks." Camus said and walked off.

**Synopsis-**

**Ultimate Blitz Faust x3 Camus up will prevail against the Wind goddess.**


	66. Sonja vs Aquaticus

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 66

**The Afterlife Tournament**

**Quarterfinals**

**Final Match**

**Battle-4 Day-7**

**AQUATICUS VERSUS SONJA**

"Let's go, Earthmate!" Aquaticus said,

"I know I can win!" Sonja responded, the two took a stance,

and the Battle was on!

0000000000

"Ha!" Aquaticus yelled and tried to let loose a devastating karate chop,

"Aden's Spirit!" Sonja yelled and tried to block it, but it was too powerful, "AHH!" she yelled as she was sent flying.

"Hah!" Aquaticus kicked her upwards, "GOD GEYSER!" he yelled,

"AHH!" Sonja screamed as the water wave struck her, sending her even higher up.

"Too easy!" Aquaticus chuckled as Sonja came crashing down, already beaten up,

"Ha... Ha..." Sonja panted, "Ha!" she stood up, "AHHHHH!" she started to power up,

"What?!" Aquaticus yelled as Sonja shook in power, "No..."

00

"Woah!" the Afterlife Announcer said as the arena started to shake, "This girl is getting it on!"

00

"AHH!" Sonja screamed, lightning crackling,

"No!" Aquaticus stood in fright,

"HA!" Sonja stopped, she had a strong white aura, lightning crackling around her, and a smug grin, "I think... What should my name be... Ultimate is already used by Raguna... How about... Grand? Yes... Grand Sonja.. For the time being..." she chuckled.

"No..." Aquaticus started to step back, "Kami!" he growled,

"Why are you so scared?" Sonja asked in concern, "Aren't you a god?"

"Yes!" Aquaticus answered, "But with Kami's power... You might as well be one too! You have enough power to be an Earthmate god! Er... Goddess..."

"Nah..." Sonja chuckled, "I'm just a mortal, plus, it seems like too much responsibility."

"Can I forfeit?" Aquaticus asked the Announcer, "I don't want to be humiliated today.."

"Are you sure, Aqi?" the Afterlife Announcer asked, still not knowing his true identity,

"Definitely..." Aquaticus chuckled, "I quit!"

"What?" Sonja said, "Oh phooey!" she pouted,

"Alright!" the Afterlife Announcer turned to the crowds, "Aqi forfeits the match! Sonja wins! She will face off against Camus in the Semi-Finals!"

The crowd cheered,

"Please come back in 48 hours to see the First Match of the Semi-Finals!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled.

**Synopsis-**

"**Grand" Sonja made even the great Water god "wet" his pants... Get it? Eh? So punny!  
**

**Also... I want you all to decide Sonja's name in Kami's Unlock Form... Should it stay "Grand Sonja" or be different like "Ultimate Sonja" or "Supreme Sonja"? I would love your feedback!**

**Please Review Review Review!**


	67. Filler 7

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 67

**The Afterlife Tournament**

**Day-8**

**Filler 2 (or 7)**

"Are you ready?" Iris told Raguna, "I won't go easy on you!"

"I'm sure it will be a great match!" Raguna smiled, "I can't wait to fight you, Iris!"

"We'll drive you boys out of town!" Sonja said,

"There's no way a girl will beat me!" Camus grunted, "I am the strongest in the universe!"

"We'll see about that!" the other three told him,

"I'll beat Iris and definitely beat you in the Finals!" Raguna said, "No more double ko-s!"

"Oh yeah? I'll beat Sonja then beat you to a pulp!" Camus yelled,

"Hey! You won't be beating either of us!" Iris interceded, "We'll run you off with your tail between your legs!"

"Let's just see about that!" Raguna told her.

**0000000000**

"Where are Ethelberd and the other guy?" an archdaemon guard asked the watchdaemon,

"Ethelbert got knock out, as did the Masked Man." the watchdaemon, who's body was stolen by the Masked Man, responded as they carried the two unconscious antagonists.

"You're taking them to their bunks?" the guarddaemon asked, "Alright..."

"Ok.." Masked Daemon chuckled as he walked off, "Master Plan, here I come..."

**0000000000**

"So... What is the status report?" a prominent figure in hell asked an archdaemon,

"Oh great god of the Underworld." the daemon bowed, "Everything is calm in your domain.."

"Let's hope it stays that way." the god chuckled and sat on his throne, "Don't want any accidents now."

**What could Ethelberd and the Masked Man be planning? Who will make it to the finals? Will it be the boys or the girls? Will the champions return to their glory or will it be an era of girl power? Or both? Find out in the Semi-Finals part of The Afterlife Tournament!**

**I also put up the entire quarter finals because of the impending doom arriving... School... and the fact that I like my readers!**

**So please Review! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	68. Raguna vs Iris

RUNE FACTORY ARENA  
Chapter 68

**THE AFTERLIFE TOURNAMENT**

**SEMI-FINALS**

**Battle-1 Day-8**

**RAGUNA VERSUS IRIS**

"Get ready for the first Match in the Semi-Finals!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled, "Raguna versus Iris!"

000000000

"Let's get this on!" Raguna said, "I'm ready!"

"Your time ends here!" Iris responded, "Raguna, you are out of here!"

The two took a stance, and the Semi-Finals were on!

000000000

"Hyah!" Iris was the first to strike, releasing her Dark Buster on to the Earthmate,

"Dwah!" Raguna fell back, "Ha!" he powered up to Ultimate Raguna,

"Already?" Iris chuckled, "Very well! AHHH!" she started to power up, "HA!" she stopped, "Behold the power of a fused Vampire!"

"GAH!" Raguna groaned as Iris released a powerful punch into his stomach, "What power!?" he gasped, "GRAH! Blitz Faust times 5!" he yelled and charged,

"Hah!" Iris caught his fist, shocking him greatly,

"How did you get stronger!?" Raguna said, "In the other Tournament, a Fused vampire was weaker than my Ultimate form!"

"I got stronger from my last fight!" Iris yelled and threw a punch,

"Blitz Faust times 5!" Raguna had to power up to block it, "Take this!" he threw a kick,

"Grr!" Iris growled in pain,

"Earth Power!" Raguna smashed her head into the ground, "Atlas Toss!" he grabbed her by the legs and threw her a good distance.

"Ha!" Iris recovered, "Morte Rocket!" she blasted the homing attack,

"Blitz Faust times 5!" Raguna yelled and caught the attack,

"RAH!" Iris yelled and smashed the attack into the Earthmate,

KABOOM!

"Damn!" Raguna yelled as he felll back, "Grr! Ultimate Blitz Faust!" he charged up,

"Huh!?" Iris did not see him coming,

"HA!" Raguna delivered a left hook,

"AYY!" Iris screamed in pain and nearly flew out of the ring, "Dark Pulse!" she threw the dark magic wave,

"Dwah!" Raguna fell back,

"Darkness Barrage!" Iris launched the rolling black wave,

"Hah!" Raguna went BF x5 and flew over the attack,

"Spike!" Iris smashed him back down,

KABOOOM!

"ARGH!" Raguna yelled and flew upwards,

"SHADOW SUPERNOVA!" Iris shot out her ultimate move to follow the Earthmate,

"Grr!" Raguna growled, seeing the attack follow him, "Ultimate Blitz Faust!" he powered up,

SHWEEOOOOOM!

A huge dark explosion enveloped the sky, destroying a few asteroids that were nearby.

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted, he had time to block the attack, "Damn..."

"Hyah!" Iris did a missile kick, which launched the Earthmate into and asteroid,

"DWAH!" Raguna yelled in pain.

00

"This battle is getting intense!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled as he saw Iris and Raguna duke it out,

"But the vampire seems to be on the upper hand!"

00

"Ha!" Iris blocked one of Raguna's punches,

"Earthmate Combo!" Raguna yelled and released the devestating attack.

"AH! AH! AH! AH!" Iris screamed as she was being struck,

"Lightning Arrow!" Raguna finished it off with the lightning bolt,

"Hyah!" Iris managed to smack it aside, "Darkness Pulse!"

"Grr!" Raguna growled in pain, "I'm exhausted..." he started to raise his arms, "Runeys... Give me energy!"

"Oh no you don't!" Iris yelled and kicked him down,

"DWAH!" Raguna yelled and plummeted to the ground.

POOMP!

00

"It looks like the champion is getting poomped!" The Afterlife Announcer commented, "He better step up his game."

00

"Ha... Ha..." Iris panted, "Damn... Why did I underestimate Raguna?" she slowly stood,

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna also panted, "Are you ready for another Destructive Flash!?" he yelled and started charging up,

"I wasn't prepared for the first one! Maybe I can hold this one and return it!" Iris growled and firmed her ground,

"DESTRUCTIVE FLASH!" Raguna shot out his ultimate attack,

"GRAH!" Iris tried to hold it back, but she started sliding on the cold marble ring,

"HA!" Raguna put more "oomph",

"AH!" Iris was engulfed, and the beam exploded.

00

"Wah!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled as the explosion shook him, "I hope the vampirette can survive this!"

00

"Augh..." Iris groaned, she was on the edge of the ring, the ring itself was indented by the beam, "Damn..." she slowly stood up,

"You won't survive this one!" Raguna yelled and started charging another,

"Grr... I'm to exhausted to move fast enough..." Iris grumbled, "I need to do something..."

"GRRR!" Raguna charged up,

"Ah ha!" Iris saw the weakness,

"DESTRUCTIVE FLASH!" Raguna shot the powerful beam,

"BEGONE!" Iris yelled from beside him, having teleported in the charging period,

"WHAT!?"

"DARKNESS BARRAGE!" Iris screamed and unleashed the powerful wave at point blank,

"AH!" Raguna was sent flying, "ARGH!" he crashed into the soft green grass.

00000000

"Raguna is out of bounds!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "Iris wins! SHE MAKES IT TO THE FINALS! Congratulations!"

**00000000**

"Congratulations.." Raguna smiled, "You were incredible."

"Thank you, Raguna..." Iris chuckled, "You were amazing as well."

"I hope you win..." Raguna said, "You better win!"

"I will!" Iris said, "Count on it!"

**Synopsis-**

**Fused Iris is stronger than an Ultimate Raguna**

**Ultimate Raguna with BF x6 and x7 will prevail.**

**So Fused Iris is bit more powerful than five Ultimate Ragunas.**


	69. Camus vs Sonja

RUNE FACTORY ARENA  
Chapter 69

**THE AFTERLIFE TOURNAMENT**

**SEMI-FINALS**

**Battle-2 Day-8**

**CAMUS VERSUS SONJA  
**

"Let's do this!" Camus said and cracked his knuckles,

"I'll make this a match you won't forget!" Sonja responded,

The two took their stances, and the battle was on!

0000000

"Ha!" Camus went Ultimate, "I'm finishing this quickly!"

"Not too quickly!" Sonja said, "HAA!" she unleashed her potential,

"Uh..." Camus muttered, "This might take longer than I thought... How did you get such p- DWAH!" he yelled as he was punched,

"Hyah!" Sonja roundhouse kicked the human,

"Grr! Blitz Faust times 5!" Camus yelled and recovered, "Power Cannon!" he launched the light sphere,

"Hah!" Sonja smacked it aside, "Lightning Surge!" she launched her lightning ball,

"Tah!" Camus used the remaining Blitz Faust energy to kick the attack back,

"Grr!" Sonja growled as she blocked the sphere,

"Ha!" Camus yelled and punched the female,

"AH!" Sonja screamed as she fell back, but recovered,

"Blitz Faust times 5!" Camus powered up and followed her,

"Hah!" Sonja kicked her opponent,

"Argh!" Camus growled as he struck the ground, but flipped back up,

"Hyah!" Sonja uppercutted him,

"Dwah!" Camus yelled as he was sent skyward.

"This guy is too easy.." Sonja chuckled, "Hah!" she flew to meet him,

"Solar Flasher!" Camus placed his hands in front of his face, and a huge flash appeared,

"Uh oh!" Sonja said, "AH!" she was blinded,

"Blitzkrieg Dash!" Camus dove down and dive kicked the Earthmate,

"AH!"

"HAH!" Camus smashed her back to the ring.

"Damn!" Sonja said as she struck the marble, "Ah ha!" her sight returned,

"Take this!" Camus came down and elbowed her back,

"AY!" Sonja screamed as she was crushed,

"Hoo-ah!" Camus backflipped to regain distance,

"Ha!" Sonja jumped up, "Ymir's Big Boot!" she yelled and kicked Camus in the face, hard.

"DWAH!" Camus yelled as he was launched backwards,

"Lightning Surge!" Sonja launched the lightning sphere,

"Hah!" Camus powered up and caught it, "Take this!" Camus chunked it back,

"Woah!" Sonja jumped over the attack, "Hyah!" she roundhouse kicked,

"Hoo!" Camus ducked under her leg, "Here we go! ATOMIC BLASTER!" he charged up the attack,

"WAH!" Sonja was engulfed in the attack,

"Ha ha!" Camus laughed as Sonja panted in the air,

"Grr!" Sonja growled, "Titan's Flame!" she shot out the fire blast,

"ARGH!" Camus yelled as he was engulfed in the attack, "Damn it!"

"Lightning Flash!" Sonja said and did the attack, making a huge flash of light appear,

"GRR!" Camus growled, he was blinded,

"You're not the only one with that attack!" Sonja said, "Now..." she looked at herself, "Man... Look at my hair.." she held it, "It's getting in my eyes... I know!" she took out two ribbons,

"I can't see!" Camus growled, "Where are you!?" he yelled and started shooting spheres randomly, hoping to make a hit,

"There we go.." Sonja said as she tied her hair back in two pigtails, "I can see a lot better- WOAH!" she barely avoided one of Camus' blind shots,

"Ah ha!" Camus said, "I can see! Now where..." he gasped as he saw Sonja descend,

"Are you ready?" Sonja said,

However, Camus stood speechless, "M-M-Melody?" he muttered, seeing Sonja's familiar hair color and style,

"Huh?" Sonja mumbled,

"Nothing!" Camus grumbled, "It's just... You remind me of someone I knew..." he mumbled,

"Oh..." Sonja said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes.." Camus responded.

00

"What is going on with Camus!?" the Afterlife Announcer said, "He seems to be out of the zone!"

00

"Huh?" Sonja mumbled, seeing Camus was very hesitant on hitting her, and when he did throw a punch, he held a lot back. "Are you alright?" she asked,

"Yes!" Camus responded,

"Hmm..." Sonja mumbled, "Are you sure!?"

"Yes!" Camus growled and actually threw a powerful punch,

"Grr!" Sonja growled as she blocked it,

"I can't do it!" Camus groaned, "I can't hurt you! You remind me too much of her!" he grumbled,

"Of who?" Sonja asked,

"Melody!" Camus said, "You look almost like her! With your pigtails and pink hair!" he yelled,

"How does she look like?" Sonja asked,

"Just like you... Except with red witch clothing.." Camus muttered and kicked the ground, "Damn it!"

"Hmm..." Sonja mumbled and flew up.

00

"What is going on with anything right now?!" the Afterlife Announcer said, seeing there was no fighting!

00

"Pink hair, red outfit.." Sonja flew over the stands, "Let see..."

"Enough..." Camus said, "I am strong! I will win this!" he stood up and flew to attack.

"Le- AHH!" Sonja yelled as she was punched by a speeding Camus,

"Take this!" Camus yelled, "TUNGUSKA... BOMBERRRRR!" he shot out his most powerful attack towards the Earthmate,

KRAKAKABOOOOMM!

"AUGH!" Sonja crashed into the marble ring,

"Enough..." Camus caught up, "Why would you remind me of something I don't want to remember? You will pay..." he charged up and picked his opponent by the neck.

"GAH!" Sonja gagged,

"RAH!" Camus back handed her, "Why you!" he uppercutted her in the stomach nasty,

"AH!" Sonja screamed,

"If you were alive... I would remove your fertility." Camus grumbled and tightened his grip, "ATOMIC!"

"Augh..." Sonja groaned, but caught a familiar sight in the stands ahead of her, "It's worth a shot..." she mumbled,

"BLA-"

"HA!" Sonja dived kicked the human,

"DWAH!" Camus yelled as he was knocked back,

"ZEUS CANNON!" Sonja shot out the wicked Lightnign bolt at point blank,

"AHHHHH!" Camus yelled as the attack sent him flying, far...

00

"Ooh!" the Afterlife Announcer said as Camus flew over the soft grass disqualification area and into the stands.

00

"AH!" the crowds screamed as Camus crashed in their midst.

00

"Should've set up them shields." Fiersome told Terrable,

"Shut up." Terrable grumbled.

00

"Are you alright?" a spectator asked Camus,

"Augh..." Camus groaned and slowly stood,

"Do you need medical attention?" a woman asked him,

"Why would I?" Camus growled, "I'm dead."

"Camus..." a soft voice called, making him turn.

Camus stood in awe, for in front of him stood her... Melody.

"Melody?" Camus mumbled,

"Camus..." Melody said, "I'm tired of hiding... I'm here... Face to face."

"Melody..." Camus started to tear up, "I'm... I'm sorry!" he fell to his knees,

"I know you didn't mean it!" Melody cried and hugged him, "I'm sorry too, Camus! I took everything you loved..."

"I don't want to lose you again..." Camus said.

00

"What a touching reunion." the Afterlife Announcer said, "But I'm sorry, Camus... You're out of bounds..."

"It's no problem." Camus flew over to him, Melody in his arms bridal position, "I found something greater than the Finals... Sonja." he turned to his opponent, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sonja smiled, "Glad I could help!"

"So... It is decided!" the Afterlife Announcer said, "The Finals will be Sonja versus... IRIS!" he yelled.

**Synopsis-**

**Sonja owns Ultimate Camus**

**But Camus up to Blitz Faust times 6 and Ultimate Blitz Faust will prevail.**

**Daw! Camus and Melody are back! My OTP! (Jk)**

**Get ready for the Finals!**


	70. FINAL FILLER

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 70

**The Afterlife Tournament**

**The Final Filler!**

"Melody..." Camus muttered as they walked the golden wheatfields of Heaven, "I'm sorry..."

"Camus... I forgive you..." Melody answered, "But I'm the one supposed to be apologizing... I took the two most important people in your life... Your daughter and me..."

"It's alright..." Camus hugged her, "As long as... I have you... For the first time in... 500 years.." he cried and held her even tighter, "It was hell in heaven... without you.."

"That was 500 years..." Melody said, "A small window compared to the eternity we have in store together from now on."

"Yes..." Camus smiled.

**00000000**

"Cheer up, sweetheart." Lara told Raguna, "There's always the next tournament."

"I know.." Raguna mumbled, "But at least Camus didn't make it!" he laughed,

"I'm sure you have the shot next time!" Lara smiled, "But please, rest... Tomorrow we'll go see your friends."

"Alright." Raguna chuckled as he unpacked his armor, "It was a good run, I had fun... Still would've liked to make it to the finals... At least I can be with you." he hugged her,

"I'm so glad we married." Lara said, "You're the kindest, most loving, and the most faithful man ever.." she smiled,

Raguna felt his heart pain at that last statement, remembering his ultimate secret... The darkest spot in his heart, the secret he never told her. "Yeah.." he mumbled, and walked off.

**00000000**

"Shh..." the Masked Man told Ethelberd as they snuck around in hell,

"It should be around here, no?" Ethelberd asked,

"Yes!" the Masked Man said in glee as he caught sight of his objective, a giant door carved into a black cliff.

"Is that it?!" Ethelber said,

"Yes!" the Masked Man said, "Now! We need to dash for it... Those dragons will catch sight of us if we're too slow!" he pointed to the black sky, where patrol dragons circled around.

"Let's do it!" Ethelberd said, and the two dashed...

00

"RAH!" a dragon swooped down on the two,

"Keep going!" the Masked Man said, "We're almost there!"

"Ha!" Ethelberd blasted magic at one of the drakes,

"Ha ha!" the Masked Man reached the large door, then opened a book he had,

"Hurry it up!" Ethelberd yelled, since he was the one holding back the dragons.

"I got it!" the Masked Man reached the page of interest, then he started chanting an ancient song.

"Hurry!" Ethelberd growled as one dragon grabbed him,

"HA!" The Masked Man finished, and a huge black wave ran up the large door.

The dragons immediately cowered in fear and flew off.

KLONK! The locks on the colossal door unlocked,

"Here it comes!" the Masked Man said,

KLONK!

"World Domination! Here we go!" Ethelberd cheered,

"You fool!" The Masked Man yelled, "World Domination!? More like the Domination of the Entire Universe!"

KLONK!

"With the Golem... We will conquer the planet... hell... heaven... Even the gods!" the Masked Man cackled evilly.

00000000

"Great Lord of the Underworld!" an Archdaemon yelled in peril, "Someone has unleashed the Damned One!"

"WHAT?!" the god of the Underworld yelled, "Impossible! No one is strong enough to fight off the dragons that I placed to guard it!"

"Someone is!" the archdaemon said, "They unlocked the Damned One's Prison!"

"Round up all the security forces!" the god of the Underworld yelled,

"The Legendary Golem will not leave hell..."

**Oh Boy... will Ethelberd and the Masked Man's actions affect the Tournament? Or Will Iris and Sonja continue their battle? Find out on the next Chapter of... Rune Factory Arena!**

**SMs TIME!**

**For Reviewer Jimmy Fallon (jk):**

**Well, the reason there has been no deaths in the AL Tournament is the fact that they are already dead... Or immortal if you count the divine dragons. Plus.. Heavenly bodies cannot be cut, scratched, bruised, or have any appendages cut off.**

**For Reviewer Camus:**

**Have Patience... I may have the thing you want... Please Wait... All things come in due time!**

**For Reviewer Jones:**

**This story is almost done, so probably not.**

**For Reviewer Samantha:**

**We cool, Samantha! I understand! So glad you stayed thus far!**

**For Reviewer Martha:**

**I don't know, FF messes up sometimes.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!**


	71. SURPRISE!

RUNE FACTOR ARENA

Chapter 71

**THE AFTERLIFE ARENA  
THE GRAND FINAL**

**SONJA VERSUS IRIS**

"Welcome to the Grand Final!" the Afterlife Announcer yelled, "WE bring you... SONJA VER- What?!" he said when Terrable came to interrupt,

"Forgive us!" Terrable snatched the microphone, "The Final will be postponed due to an emergency! It will continue until further notice!"

The crowds groaned,

"What?!" the Afterlife Announcer Yelled, "Why!?"

"An urgent matter.." Terrable grumbled, "Call the thing off... We have a crisis on our hands.. Fiersome!" he turned to his partner, "Call the fighters."

"Yes." Fiersome nodded his head and flew off.

"What is going on.." the Afterlife Announcer groaned...

**00000000000**

**00000000000**

**WHAT IS THIS!?**

**PART THREE**

**TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE!**

"What in the world!?" Iris grumbled as Aquaticus led them away from the arena, "Why did you cancel the final!?"

"I was so ready to fight!" Sonja pouted,

"Enough!" Aquaticus grumbled, "We'll explain everything once we get everyone rounded up!"

**00000000**

"Fight him off!" the god of the Underworld ordered his forces, "He cannot escape."

"AH!" an archdaemon screamed as a giant foot stomped beside him,

"By the gods..." a demon mumbled as he glanced up at the giant...

It was... The Legendary Golem...

00

"AH ha!" the Masked Man cheered as he rode atop the monstrous god,

"Our escape is as sure as day!" Ethelberd said,

"Stop!" the god of the Underworld flew up to meet his adversary, "Legendary Golem! I will stop you!"

The Legendary Golem roared and grabbed his opponent with his giant hands,

"What?!" the god of the Underworld said as the golem's giant hand surrounded him,

The Golem roared and crushed the tiny god in his hand,

"ARGH!" the god of the Underworld screamed in pain, "HA! Hell Explosion!" he made himself the nexus of a powerful explosion which only cracked the Golem's hand.

The Legendary Golem laughed and then threw the god of the Underworld into a large mountain,

"AH!" the god of the Underworld yelled as he struck the structure, instant KO!

"See! I told you he could defeat gods!" the Masked Man laughed.

Before the entrance to hell, the Legendary Golem stopped,

"GRAAH!" the monstrous god roared and charged up an attack in his large mouth,

SHWEEOOOM!

A large beam shot out of his mouth and struck the entrance to hell, ripping a hole in the portal, making it big enough for the large colossus to escape.

"Here we go!" Ethelberd laughed as the Legendary stormed outside...

**00000000**

"What is this about?" Raguna asked in concern, since he was called in a hurry,

"Is everyone settled down?" Ventuswill asked the group, which consisted of her comrades, and all the Rune Factory protagonists.

"Yes." they all responded,

"We have called you here today on an urgent matter.." Terrable muttered, "A great terror has been released into the world..."

"What!?" Iris said in shock,

"What could it be?!" Aden asked,

"You should know..." Aquaticus mumbled, "You faced off against it... or him."

"What?" Sonja said in confusion,

"Two residents of hell have released the Legendary Golem from his prison." Terrable broke the news to them, "A God of Destruction has been unleashed into the world..."

"Impossible!" Aden scoffed, "I defeated it easily with Ymir! It can't be that bad!"

"Look, boy..." Terrable grumbled and grabbed the Earthmate by the collar, "Look into my eye..." he neared his face, "See that scar... The Legendary Golem made this scar... If anything makes a permanent scar on a god... It should be feared.."

"Why was it so weak?" Sonja asked,

"If a god is not authorized to set foot in the mortal world, his power is cut drastically." Venti answered, "That's why it seemed so easy when you fought us..."

"However, in the heavenly realms... We are superior." Aquaticus mumbled, "Or so we thought." he said under his breath.

"But if they had the book to unleash him.." Venti mumbled, "They probably have the spell to make him immune to that rule... Giving that monster his god power in the mortal world..."

"What book?" Camus asked, that's what all the mortals could do, ask.

"A really ancient book created by the god of the Underworld.." Terrable mumbled, "Its spells powerful enough to break god rules."

"Oh boy..." Micah mumbled, "This guys seems tough.."

"He is..." Fiersome said, "We faced him before... It was a disaster..."

"What happened?" Raguna asked,

"I'll tell you..." Terrable mumbled, "But sit down... It might take a while..."

He spoke:

"It was the year 120,000 before year zero (will be listed as BZ from now on), we were watching the planet, all five of the Divine Dragons.."

"But there are only four of you." Frey said,

"There were five..." Fiersome looked down, "Each one for the primal elements... Earth, Darkness, Fire, Water, and Wind..."

"There was a Divine Dragon of Darkness." Aquaticus mumbled, "She was the second strongest of all of us..."

"I am the strongest.. Since the earth came first.." Terrable said, "But darkness also came as well, then fire... then water, then the wind..."

"So the power is judge by which one came first?" Lest asked, "That's interesting."

"But back to the story." Terrable cleared his throat, "All five Divine Dragons were patrolling the planet, as was our duty..."

"I had the West." Fiersome informed, "Ventuswill had the North, Aquaticus the East, the Shadow goddess dragon the South, and Terrable the center... Overseeing all of us.."

"It was around that time..." Terrable said, "The world had not even existed for 40,000 years when that monster came... It was a shame really... He was just a regular golem... Until he was selected to become the god of all Golems..."

"An awful choice." Sonja grunted,

"That golem was different from the others... Almost like a mutant." Terrable mumbled, "His power was abnormally high for his kind... He only became a problem when he became a god.."

"The power boost he got from his new divinity got to his head." Fiersome muttered, "It drove him insane... Until he commit the worst act ever..."

"He waged war upon all the gods." Venti growled, "The audacity of him!"

"All the gods!" Aquaticus said, "The Harvest Goddess, the Harvest King, the god of the Dwarves, the goddesss of the elves, the god of the monsters, even the god of booze!"

"God of booze?" Camus chuckled,

"Eh..." Terrable mumbled, "We don't like to talk about him..."

"What happened then?" Kyle asked,

"We were called to stop him." Terrable said, "Because he first took out his anger on the mortals... He planned to destroy all of you... And since we were the overseers of the planet, it was our duty to protect you.."

"After that... It spiraled downwards. He-" Fiersome was interrupted by the sudden appearance of two figures.

It was a woman with a beautiful toga and long flowing turqouise hair, the other was a man in a toga with long flowing, firey red hair.

"Terrable.." the man bowed,

"Terrable.." the woman did as well,

"Mortals." Terrable turned to the group, "These are the Harvest King and the Harvest Goddess."

"My guess is that you're subject to him." Frey mumbled to the two newcomers,

"Yes... I report to Terrable." the Harvest King said, "It's his earth that let's all the plants grow..."

"So gods have a hierarchy?" Raguna asked,

"Yes... But that is another story." Venti said,

"We heard the alarm." the Harvest Goddess said, "It can't be true! Did the Legendary Golem really get freed!?"

"Yes..." Terrable grumbled,

"I can't believe it!" the Harvest King grumbled, "How did this happen!?"

"The god of the Underworld stands no chance against his first form." Fiersome answered,

"We need a new god of the Underworld." the Harvest Goddess grumbled,

"Wait! He has forms!?" Raguna yelled.

"Yes.. I was about t-" Terrable paused and started to focus, "Oh no..."

"What is it?" the Harvest King asked,

"No!" Terrable yelled, "The Legendary Golem has entered the Mortal World!"

"It's time to get into action before the entire world is destroyed!" Venti gasped.

**With the Legendary Golem...The Great God of Destruction.. Released, will our heroes help the gods return him from whence he came!? Find on the next chapter! (Which will probably come later today)**

**SMs Time!**

**For Reviewer.. Android 16:**

**Sniff... Sniff... Alright... 16... I will let it go... Damn it... I wish they would have brought you back! Rest in pieces... Great Android Warrior!**


	72. The Golem Reborn!

RUNE FACTORY ARENA

Chapter 72

**To Save The Universe!**

**"The Golem Reborn!"**

"We have to stop the Legendary Golem!" Terrable said, "But if we go without permission, our power will pale to his!"

"Then let us go!" Camus said,

"That is a wise choice." the Harvest King said, "Mortals are the only ones who get stronger when they enter their domain."

"So we are the vice versa of you guys?" Aria asked, "You get weaker in our world but stronger in yours... And we get stronger in ours and weaker in yours..."

"It's an effective system." Terrable said, "Now... Who will go?"

"I will go!" Micah said,

"We should save the strongest for last." the Harvest Goddess said,

"We'll go too!" Aaron came up with Aria,

"Very well." Terrable mumbled, "Anyone else?"

"I guess we'll stay behind." Raguna said,

"Yep." Camus added,

"We are all the strongest." Iris got with the group,

"You bet." Sonja also stepped in.

"Will everyone else join the fight?" Fiersome asked the others,

"Yes!" they responded,

"I will open the portal!" Terrable said, then opened his arms, making a portal appear, showing the planet through it.

"In the mortal world, you will be stronger." Venti said, "And the plus side is that you are dead.. So you can't die... But if you get struck with a normally fatal wound, you will end up back here. Also, since you are in your heavenly bodies, no limbs can be chopped off and you won't be able to get deep scars or any cuts! Also, you can still fly!"

"Alright!" Kyle said,

"Here we go!" Aaron was the first to jump in,

**00000000**

"Men!" a Serad commander said, "We can't have this beast destroy anymore towns! We can't have him destroy our capital! Take him down! Take positions!" he gave the orders,

Suddenly, a huge armada of tanks steamrolled and took their positions, all facing the Legendary Golem.

00

"Those fools!" The Masked Man laughed, "Their puny mortal tanks will not even scratch this god!"

00

"FIRE!" the Commander yelled,

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The tanks fired in intervals, all the shells striking the colossus,

The Legendary Golem just stood and absorbed all the attacks, even laughing,

"What is this!?" the Commander said, "It's not even flinching!"

"RAHHH!" The Legendary Golem roared and charged an attack in his mouth.

SHWEEOOOM!

The large beam fired over the huge tank armada, over the plains, and hit the Capital of the Serad Republic.

KRAKAKABOOOOMM!

The entire city was destroyed in a huge explosion!

"By the gods!" the Commander said, "What is that thing!? Retreat!" he screamed.

Immediately, all the tanks started to turn around and flee.

"RAH!" the Legendary Golem Roared and fired a storm of blasts from his mouth, all striking the armada...

00

"Ha ha ha!" Ethelberd laughed evilly, seeing the entire tank armada was nothing more than smoking, burning desolation.

"Wait! What's that!?" the Masked Man yelled as he saw the bodies of our heroes fly down from the sky.

**00000000**

"That thing is ginormous!" Aaron said as he caught sight of the Legendary Golem,

"No wonder it's feared." Micah muttered,

"Better get ready!" Kyle yelled as he flew towards the beast,

"For the world!" Aden followed suit.

**00000000**

"What can you tell us about this "Legendary Golem"?" Raguna asked,

"I thought we told you enough." Terrable grunted as he saw the mortals train in the Training Area, warming up, "He attacked the mortal world and started to kill everyone... Many heroes rose up to stop him, all failed... Even the greats were no match for him! Grand heroes like Kratos and Luna."

"He used to be the god of the golems." the Harvest Goddess said, "But he might as well be called a God of Destruction... That's all that evil colossus does! Destroy!" she yelled in anger,

"What did he do to earn that title?" Camus asked,

"He destroyed the world.." Sonja muttered,

"What!?" the other three mortals said in shock,

"It was a mutual effort." Terrable muttered, "We took part in it..."

"In the battle..." Fiersome said, "We tried to do as little damage as we could... But ultimately... The entire world was ruined..."

"That's horrible.." Iris muttered,

"Truly horrible.." the Harvest King grumbled, "That blasted fiend deserved his punishment!"

"What was his punishment?" Sonja asked, "Because I know we sent him away."

"His punishment..." Terrable muttered, "He was sentenced by the high tribunal of the gods to an eternity in a tormenting prison in Hell."

"He had escaped before, when you fought him." Venti told Sonja, "The delinquent was the Masked Man... Luckily, he didn't have the Underworld Book, so the Golem wasn't a true threat."

"Now he does." Camus muttered, "I guess the Golem is a true threat now..."

"A threat to the entire world." Terrable said, "But if your friends can stop him, which I pray will happen, it won't be so."

00000000

"ARGH!" Aaron yelled as he was slapped by the Golem's gigantic hand and sent towards a hill,

"Fried Egg Saucer!" Aria yelled and fired her white disk, which managed to cut the Golem's rocky skin.

"RAH!" The Golem roared and clapped his hands, making a shockwave which sent the hybrid flying.

"Infernal Blast Cannon!" Micah unleashed his ultimate move, actually cracking more skin.

"RAH!" The Golem started an uproar,

"Zeus Cannon!" Aden launched his most powerful attack, piercing the Golem's thigh.

"RAH!" The Golem charged up the powerful beam in his mouth,

"Uh oh!" Micah said,

SHWEEOOOM!

KRAKAKABOOOOMM!

"ARGH!" Aaron said as the blast knocked him away,

"NO!"

"YAH!"

"RAH!"

"DWAH!"

All our heroes were blown away.

00

"Kill them!" the Masked Man laughed,

"Kill the Earthmates!" Ethelberd cheered.

00000000

"Someone's here to see you." Harvest King told the Divine Dragons,

"Who could it be?" Terrable asked in confusion, then saw the person in question,

It was Raven.

"It's you." Venti said, "The demigod."

"Where's Micah?" Raven grumbled,

"He's out fighting the Golem." Terrable answered, "Raven, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking.."

"I have to help him." Raven grumbled, "Please Terrable! Give me permission to board the planet!"

"I can't." Terrable said, "Fiersome is the one with the jurisdiction over the Phoenixes.."

"I don't know..." Fiersome muttered, "I don't give permissions... But... I guess... Just don't tell the boss." he chuckled, "The situation is dire... Go!"

"Thank you." Raven mumbled and ran off.

00000000

"We can't hold him off for much longer!" Aaron cried,

"Try your strongest move, son!" Kyle said,

"Alright! Aria!" Aaron turned to his sister, "Elemental Dumpling!"

"Alright!" Aria nodded and commenced the attack,

"HA!" Aaron said as he held the Dumpling,

"HYAH!" Aria threw the attack.

KABOOM!

The attacks explosion tore open the Golem's entire chest, revealing the black goopy inside of his body.

"We're all out of energy to finish him." Micah groaned.

"PHOENIX DIVE!" A booming voice yelled, it was Raven, who descended from the heavens covered in fire.

SHWEOOM!

Raven pierced straight through the Golem's heart area,

"RARAHAH!" the Golem roared in pain and started to collapse,

"TIMBER!" Kyle yelled as the colossus fell to earth in a mighty crash.

**0000000000**

"It's over..." Aria sighed, seeing the Golem's body on the ground.

However, the body started to move...

**Please Review Review! Review!**


	73. Not Quite Dead

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 73

**To Save The Universe!**

"**NOT QUITE DEAD!"**

"What in the gods..." Micah mumbled as the Golem started to shake.

00

"Woah!" the Masked Man yelled as the Golem stood up.

00

"RAHH!" the Legendary Golem roared in rage, then started to increase in size,

"What's it doing!?" Aria said in fear as the Golem grew and gained large stone spikes on its back.

**0000000000**

"You all have to go down there!" Terrable told the remaining three, "The Golem has entered its second form!"

"What's the second form!?" Camus asked,

"He doubles in size and strength! I don't think your friends would be able to handle him anymore!"

Fiersome answered,

"Then let's go!" Raguna said as they started to pack.

**0000000000**

"We have to stop him!" Raven said and dashed over to the giant goliath, "GRRA!" she blasted the monster with a powerful fire blast.

"RAH!" the Golem fell back and roared in pain,

"Raven's the only one strong enough to fight this thing!" Micah growled, "But how?"

"I don't know! But we have to warn the others!" Aden said,

"We can't leave her here!" Kyle objected, seeing Raven was the only one fighting,

"It's what she would want." Micah mumbled, "Trust me... I know..."

"Then let's go." Aden muttered, and the whole group flew up.

**00000000**

"Die!" Raven launched a flaming disk at the Legendary Golem, making a huge clean cut on his shoulder,

"RAH!" the Legendary Golem roared and slapped the demigod,

"AHH!" Raven screamed as she was knocked a good distance away, "RAH!" she launched multiple little fire spheres, however, they were doing nothing...

**00000000**

"The golem has gotten huge!" Aden told Terrable, "I've never seen it do that before!"

"And you left Raven alone!?" Terrable yelled, "She won't be able to hold him off for long..."

"We'll go help her!" Aquaticus said, "Venti and I!"

"Yes!" Venti said,

"Alright..." Terrable mumbled, "It is dire... Here... I give you permission..."

"Let's go!" Aquaticus said, and the two flew down.

**0000(Venti, Aquaticus, and Raven versus the Legendary Golem's 2nd Form)0000**

"AH!" Raven screamed as she was struck by one of the Golem's fire blasts,

"RAH!" the Golem shot out its most powerful attack, the Annihilation cannon,

SHWEEOOM! The giant beam shot towards Raven,

"Argh..." Raven groaned and waited for the inevitable...

"GOD HURRICANE!"

"GOD WATERFALL!"

Immediately, Aquaticus and Ventuswill appeared and countered the beam with their own attacks, making the Annihilation Cannon beam deflect upwards, were it exploded in a brilliant flash.

"RAH!" the Legendary Golem, recognizing the two Divine dragons, roared in rage and did a gigantic backhand.

"DWAH!" Aquaticus yelled,

"AH!" Venti screamed as the two were knocked away.

"Take this!" Raven launched a red giant sphere, which only cracked the golem's skin.

"Typhoon Slicer!" Venti came up and threw the razor, which cut cleanly across the titan's thigh,

"Great God Tsunami!" Aquaticus launched the giant water beam, which completely destroyed the Golem's left hand!

"RAH!" the Golem roared in pain and launched a horde of lightning spheres from his mouth,

"AHH!" Aquaticus screamed as they all struck him, it was Super Effective!

"Damn you!" Venti came from the side and cut the giant some more with razors,

"Burn in hell!" Raven also appeared and incinerated the golem's rocky skin.

"Ah..." Aquaticus moaned in pain, but managed to stand up, "He's a lot stronger than be-AHH!" he screamed as the Golem's giant foot crashed down on him.

"Aqi!" Venti screamed, "GRRA!" she yelled in rage and smashed the Golen's chest, "SACRED WIND!" she launched the powerful gale, which exploded even more of the Golem.

"RAH!" The Golem roared, and then crushed Venti in his hand,

"YA!" Venti screamed as she was smothered,

"RAH!" the Golem smashed down on the earth, crushing the wind Goddess even more,

"Augh..." Venti fainted on the ground,

SHWEEOOM!

The Golem committed major overkill when he shot the Annihilation Cannon on her,

"AH!" Raven was blown away by the might blast,

"NO!" Aquaticus screamed, "You monster!"

Venti's spirit shot back up into heaven.

**00000000**

"Augh!" Venti groaned as she crashed in front of Terrable and the group,

"Venti!" Fiersome said in concern,

"What happened!?" Terrable asked,

"He... was too strong..." Venti groaned as she slowly stood up, battered and beaten,

"Is Aquaticus fine?" the Harvest King asked,

"Yes..." Venti mumbled, "Terrable... He's a lot stronger than before!"

"I know..." Terrable muttered, "We have to end this here..."

Instantly, both Aquaticus and Raven crashed in front of them.

"Damn!" Aquaticus yelled in rage,

"Argh..." Raven moaned,

"We need to stop him... Fast..." the Harvest Goddess muttered,

"He's too strong!" Aquaticus growled, "Damn it!"

"How about we give it a try?" Raguna asked,

"Yeah! We'll take him out for you!" Camus came up,

**00000000**

"RAH!" the Legendary Golem fired a beam at the portal Terrable made, ripping it further for him to enter.

**00000000**

"What the?!" Fiersome yelled as the portal exploded near them,

"He's coming!" Terrable growled, "Damn it!"

"We got this!" Raguna yelled,

"RAH!" the Golem roared as its long arm grasped heaven's floor,

"Oh my..." Iris gasped as the god's gigantic body flew up through the portal and landed.

"It's go time!" Camus said,

"We have to warn everyone!" Terrable said, "Raguna, Camus! Can you hold him off!?"

"You bet!" Raguna laughed, "Ready Camus?"

"As spaghetti!" Camus said, and the two flew up to meet the god.

"Good luck!" Terrable said as the rest flew off to warn the denizens of Heaven.

**0000(Raguna and Camus Versus The Legendary Golem's 2nd Form)0000**

"Here we go!" Raguna said as he flew towards the colossus, "Blitz Faust times 7!" he yelled and kicked the god in the chest, "OW!" he yelled in pain when his foot impacted the rocky skin,

"You fool!" Camus growled, "Blitz Faust is not going to work on him! He's a god! HA!" he powered up to Ultimate and punched the Golem's arm, "YEOW!" he also said in pain.

"RAHH!" the Golem yelled and grabbed Raguna in his giant hand,

"ARGH!" Raguna screamed as he was crushed, "HA!" he powered up to Ultimate, "Blitz Faust times 4!" he yelled and broke free.

"Blitz Faust times 4!" Camus yelled and punched the Golem's face, making a huge crack,

"RAH!" The Golem roared, then spun around to shake off the pests,

"Woah!" Camus barely avoided one of the arms,

"DWAH!" Raguna, who was not as lucky, screamed as he was struck and sent flying into a building.

"Atomic Blaster!" Camus yelled and fired the powerful beam, which took a good chunk off the Golem's shoulder,

"RAH!" The Golem roared in pain and stumbled back, "GRAH!" he clapped his hands, making a shockwave which knocked the two back.

"Grr!" Raguna growled and flew up, "Earth Power!" he punched the Golem's chest, making a huge impact crater on it,

"Power Cannon!" Camus shot the light ball, but it missed.

"RAH!" the Golem shot out the Annihilation Cannon, making a huge explosion which knocked our two heroes away.

**0000000000**

"Is everyone ok?" Iris asked some residents, who were hiding in a bunker

"What is going on out there?" a man asked,

"Everything is fine.." Sonja answered, "It's just a drill!"

"How long do we have to stay here?" a dark elf woman asked,

"Until everything is through with, mortal." Venti answered, "Now please, keep it down!"

**0000000000**

"RAH!" Camus smashed down on the Golem's knee, making a crack on it,

"HA!" Raguna came from the side and kick the Golem's elbow, also making a crack.

"GRAH!" the Golem roared and spun once more.

"WAH!"

"AHH!"

The two fighters were knocked aside,

"We're not doing anything to this guy..." Raguna grumbled, "All those cracks and we're doing are nothing to his immense size..."

"We need to start hitting hard..." Camus said, "Magic Attacks... We'll break our fists before we do anything physically."

"Alright." Raguna nodded his head, "Are you ready!?"

"As spaghetti." Camus chuckled, and the two flew up,

"GRAH!" The Golem roared and fired multiple little blasts from his mouth,

"Woah!" Raguna yelled as he avoided one of the attacks, "Water Laser!" he blasted the water beam,

"Power Cannon!" Camus launched his own attack,

"RAH!" The Golem roared in pain as the attacks struck him, he then grabbed the two of them, "GRAH!" he crushed his hands together!

"AUGH!"

"AH!" Camus and Raguna yelled as they were smothered between the Titan's hands,

"Ultimate! Blitz Faust!" Camus powered up,

"HA!" Raguna did as well, and the two broke free.

"Tunguska Bomber!" Camus shot out the powerful sphere,

"Destructive Flash!" Raguna added to the mix.

KRAKAKABOOOOMM!

The Golem exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

**0000000000**

"What incredible power..." the Harvset Goddess said as her group flew to the battle ground,

"These are the best in heaven, alright." Fiersome mumbled.

**0000000000**

The Golem tried to stomp on our two heroes with his massive foot,

"WOAH!" Raguna barely avoided one foot,

"DWAH!" but Camus was caught in the other,

"CAMU- ARHG!" Raguna was crushed in a stomp.

"AUGH!" Camus was being smothered.

00

"Kill them!" Ethelberd cheered, "Kill Raguna!"

00

The Golem put the most pressure on Raguna, heeding Ethelberd's orders,

"AHHH!" Raguna screamed in pain,

"GRRA!" Camus roared and powered up to Ultimate Blitz Faust, then picked up the foot,

"RAH!" The Golem yelled as he was being unbalanced,

POOMP! He crashed into the ground.

**0000000000**

"Hey!" Terrable said as his group returned and met the group of gods, "What's going on!?"

"Raguna and Camus cannot hold the Golem off forever." Fiersome muttered as they watched the three fight.

"Where is Ventuswill and her group?" Aquaticus asked, seeing Venti's squad had still not arrived.

**0000000000**

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted,

"Damn..." Camus groaned, "We need to finish this guy off."

"My Pleasure!" Raguna said and actually charged his Destructive Flash this time, "RAHH!"

"AHHH!" Camus charged his Tunguska Bomber,

"PREPARE TO DIE!" the two yelled and unleashed their charged attacks.

KRKAAKAKABOOOMMM!

**0000000000**

"WOAH!" the Harvest King fell back,

"Such power!" the Harvest Goddess said.

**0000000000**

"Rah..." the Golem groaned, his entire chest obliterated, "Rag..." he collapsed to the ground, for good!

**The Powerful Combination of Raguna's Destructive Flash and Camus' Tunguska Bomber really made the Legendary Golem's heart fly! But is the mighty Golem God of Destruction really done for? Find out next time on Rune Factory Arena!**

**I'm going to start posting these at every multiple of 3... So 6 p.m and 9 p.m... My time of course... 'Murica time!**


	74. The Fight is not Over!

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 74

**To Save the Universe!**

"**The Fight is not Over..."**

"Here's your two culprits.." the Harvest King said as he brought over Ethelberd and the Masked Man,

"You two!" Terrable roared, "Do you know what you have done to the world by unleashing the Legendary Golem!? Are you stupid!?"

"They don't know any better, Terrable.." Raguna grumbled, "They're bent on pure evil..."

"You guys look exhausted." Frey said,

"Because we are..." Camus answered, "That golem was no joke..."

"Damn..." Raguna held his back,

"Did we destroy him?" The Harvest King asked Fiersome as she looked at the Golem's corpse,

"I hope." Fiersome mumbled.

"Look at this mess!" Terrable continued his scolding, "You destroyed a good part of the world! You will pay for your crimes!"

Suddenly, Heaven started to shake,

"Woah!" Sonja said as she started to move,

"What's going on!?" Aaron yelled,

A white staircase appeared from thin air, and from their, a splendor figure.

"Gah!" Terrable gasped and bowed, as did Fiersome, Aquaticus, Ventuswill, Harvest King, and Harvest Goddess.

This figure was an old man with long glowing snow white hair, and even though he was old, he had a strong muscular frame. He had a medium sized flowing white beard, and his armor... Oh, his armor was grand... Pure gold with beautiful engravings, and if it reflected the Heavenly light at the right angle, a holographic image of the cosmos could be seen.

"Who is this?" Raguna asked,

"I am Dieus.." the figure said,

"An honor, sir." Terrable said and stood back up.

The newcomer, Dieus, was not tall, around Camus' height, so he was dwarfed by Terrable, who was beyond that.

"Who are you?" Raguna continued,

"You should know me, lad." Dieus said,

"Are you a god too?" Iris asked,

"Definitely." Terrable said,

"And you are in higher status than Terrable?" Kyle asked in surprise,

"Oh yes." Dieus chuckled, "Much higher status..."

"Mortals." Terrable said, "May I introduce to you... Dieus... The Supreme god."

"Supreme god!?" Raguna said in shock,

"Yes." Dieus smiled, "I rule over the entire universe, I oversee all the gods!"

"Woah.." Micah said,

"In hierarchy.. I would be second in command, shared with two other gods." Terrable chuckled, "I watch over the Divine Dragons and the Harvest gods. But Dieus here is Supreme, I report to him."

"I heard of the Legendary Golem's release." Dieus said, "I came to give you these, Terrable." he handed the earth god a pair of blue earrings,

"Those look like the one's I make in the crafting table." Raguna chuckled,

"They're nothing like those, son." Dieus chuckled,

"These help me beat the Legendary Golem..." Terrable said, "They gave me the power boost I needed to defeat him."

"Woah." Camus said as he held them,

"But they're only for gods." Terrable said as he grabbed them back, "I don't know if they work on mortals. They're called Magna earrings."

"I'm afraid the Legendary Golem is not through..." Dieus muttered, "You did not destroy him entirely..."

"But we don't have to destroy him entirely!" Fiersome said, "Terrable just destroyed his entire chest last time and he was sent back!"

"But he's stronger than before..." Aquaticus mumbled as he saw the golem's body start to move,

"Impossible..." Terrrable mumbled as the Golem's body condensed, "No... No!"

"This is the day all the gods fear..." Fiersome trembled,

"What is going on!?" Lest asked as the Golem's body condensed even further,

"The Golem's Pure Form..." Aquaticus answered and stepped back.

00000000

The Golem's body absorbed the nearby stones, the black goo that made his insides were covered by the rocky exoskeleton, which started to have a more human shape.

SHWEEOOM!

The body released a powerful shockwave and a blinding flash of light!

00000000

"Gah..." Terrable trembled as the light started to die down, and there, in front of them, stood the Golem.

"HAAAA!" The Legendary Golem yelled and powered up greatly, emitting a strong aura and huge bolts of lightning, "THIS POWER!" he said,

"He can speak!?" Raven said in shock,

"YES MORTAL!" the Legendary Golem yelled, "HA ha!" he descended on the ground, "I never thought this day would come..."

"You..." Terrable growled,

"Why hello, Terrable, old pal." the Legendary Golem said in a sophisticated voice, "Long time no see... How have things been going?!"

"Fine, especially without you, freak!" Aquaticus yelled and charged blindly,

"Aquaticus!" Fiersome yelled,

"HA!"

"Ha ha!" the Legendary Golem laughed and merely kicked the Water god aside, an instant KO.

"Augh.." Aquaticus groaned,

"How pathetic..." the Legendary Golem scoffed, "Calling yourself a god... It seems I am the only god here..." he looked at Raguna and the others, "Ah... Hello mortals..." he addressed them, "I am the Legendary Golem in Pure Form! The God of Destruction! You should be trembling at my name!"

"I will never tremble before evil!" Raguna yelled,

"Hehehe." the Legendary Golem chuckled, "As I thought... Well... Time to get down to business... Terrable." he turned to the earth god, "It seems you and I have an old score to settle."

"You have to get through us first!" Camus yelled and covered Terrable, "Ultimate Blitz Faust!" he yelled and charged,

"HUH!?"

"HA!" Camus rammed his fist into the Golem's Face.

"DWAH!" The Legendary Golem fell back, "Grr! How did a mortal get such power!?"

"Ask Me!" Raguna came in and kicked him in the chest,

"ARGH!" the Golem was sent flying, "Enough!" he recovered, "HA!" he delivered a bone shattering kick to Raguna's face,

"AUGH!" Raguna screamed in pain,

"Why you-"

"Revenger Sphere!" the Legendary Golem launched the sphere of Pure Evil magic,

"DWAH!" Camus screamed as he was blasted off.

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted, "Damn..."

"Ready to try again? Mortal." the Legendary Golem asked him,

"I will not give up!" Raguna yelled and powered up, "RAH!"

"Die!" the Legendary Golem blasted a black wave,

"AUGH!" Raguna was sent back,

"Take this!" Camus appeared from behind,

"Death Uppercut!" the Golem yelled and punched Camus nasty,

"AHHH!" Camus was sent upwards,

"HA!" the god roundhouse kicked him when he fell,

"ARGH!" Camus crashed into a small hill.

**00000000**

"They're getting destroyed!" Sonja said, her party watching Raguna and Camus' humiliation from the air,

"The Golem's pure form will destroy them if it has the chance!" Ventus will said,

"We can't let that happen!" Aden yelled, "But... I'm worthless.."

"No you're not.." Sonja turned to him, "Before Kami disappeared, he told me I can share his gift with the one closest to me... Which is you.."

"What are you talking about? Who's Kami!?" Aden asked,

"This is no time for arguing!" Iris yelled, "Sonja, do what you have to do!"

"Alright..." Sonja said, and then she placed her hand on Aden's heart,

"Wha?" Aden said as the two started to glow,

"What power is this?" Venti said from the side lines.

**00000000**

"Hehehe..." The Legendary Golem chuckled as he pimp slapped Camus, "Send me another!"

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted, "GRR! DESTRUCTIVE!" he started to charge up, "Argh!" he yelled in exhaustion and stopped,

"You can't even do anything!" the Golem taunted, "I reign supreme! I am- Huh?" he said as he sensed Aden's new power, then looked up to the sky where Venti's group was. "What's this? This power!" he said in concern, "HEY!" he called out,

**00000000**

"It's time to act!" Iris said as she flew down,

"Ah ha!" Aden cheered at his new power, "Come on Sonja! Let's send this freak back to where he belongs!"

"Alright!" Sonja said and the two followed Iris.

**00000000**

"It seems we have not been properly introduced..." the Legendary Golem said as Iris, Sonja, and Aden landed a few feet in front of him.

"My name is Iris..." Iris responded, "The Last of the Vampires!" she started to power up, "We have come to stop you!"

"No..." Raguna groaned,

"Iris..." Camus muttered, "He's too strong..."

"You should listen to your friends, mortals." The Legendary Golem scoffed, "Flee while you still can."

"No one's leaving!" Aden stepped up,

"YOU!" the Golem yelled, "You're the Earthmate that defeated me!"

"And I will again!" Aden responded,

"We'll see about that.. No mortal can stand to the power of my Pure Form!" The Legendary Golem said, "This is your end!"

**By accessing his pure form, the Golem's power has soared to extraordinary levels! After easily smacking Raguna and Camus aside, will he face his greatest challenge in the form of the newly ascended Aden and Sonja? Will Kami's gift to the two be able to help take back the fight? Find out later.. On Rune Factory Z! (jk... Rune Factory Arena!) **

**It will be around nine when I put the other up! ('Murica Time!)**


	75. The Golem is Pure!

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 75

**To Save the Universe**

"**The Golem is Pure!"**

"Ha!" Iris was the first to strike,

"GRAH!" the Golem blocked her blow and kicked her off,

"Ha!" Sonja flew in and delivered a powerful punch,

"Ha!" the Golem caught her fist, "You cracked me!"

"So will I!" Aden came from behind and blasted the god with a lightning ball,

"RAH!" the Golem yelled as he was knocked off, "What?!"

"Take this!" Iris elbowed his neck,

"And that!" Sonja kicked his chest,

"And this as well!" Aden finished with a punch to the face.

"Dwah!" the Golem fell to the ground, his rocky skin cracked, his nose crushed, "HA!" he roared and emitted a shockwave from his body,

"Woah!" Aden was blown away,

"Ha!" the Golem yelled one last time and recovered from his cracks,

"What?!" Iris said in shock,

"He he he..." the Legendary Golem chuckled, "What? You think those are permanent? Now... Time to get serious..." he started to power up.

"Gah!" Sonja gasped,

"That power!" Aden yelled in shock.

**00000000**

"Here..." Dieus placed his hands on Raguna and Camus,

"Woah!" Raguna said as he was instantly healed,

"Ha ha!" Camus stood up, "I feel great!"

"Why did you bring us here?" Raguna asked, since Dieus had taken them to the training area.

"You have to warm up, don't you?" Dieus chuckled, "Go on."

**00000000**

"AH!" Sonja screamed as she was punched by the god,

"Titan's Thunder!" Aden came from behind and unleashed the shockwave,

"ARGH!" the Legendary Golem yelled as he was knocked away,

"Darkness Barrage!" Iris intercepted him and unleashed her powerful black wave,

"DAMN!" the Golem roared.

KABBOOOM!

"Ha... Ha..." the Golem panted as the smoke cleared, covered in cracks, "HA!" he yelled and recovered, "This is not fair!" he yelled,

"Oh... Golem want to cry cry?" Aden taunted,

"I guess it is time to equalize this..." The Golem chuckled, then did the most surprising thing,

"What?!" Sonja screamed as the god gagged up a stone,

"Ew..." Iris groaned,

"Gah... Gah!" the Legendary Golem spat out one stone and started throwing up another,

**00000000**

"He's never done that before..." Fiersome mumbled,

"Disgusting!" Venti screamed.

**00000000**

"Here we go!" the Legendary Golem said as he arranged the five stones he threw up in a line, "Rise, my children!" he lifted his hand,

"What in the gods..." Aden said as the stones started to move,

"HA HA!" a tiny little golem, about the size of a 12 year old, popped out of one of the boulders,

"WAH!" Sonja screamed,

"GREE!" another little golem popped out,

"KIKIKIKI!" and another,

until the last one, bigger than the others and with four arms, appeared.

"I'd like you to meet my spawn." the Legendary Golem said, "Hopefully they will even us out.."

"GRIKIKIKI!" the leader, the four armed one, yelled and charged,

"Iris, take care of those!" Aden said,

"My pleasure!" Iris said and intercepted them,

"It seems two against one..." the Legendary Golem said as Sonja and Aden faced him, "That's a bit more balanced."

"We'll hold nothing back!" Sonja said, and the two charged.

**00000000**

"HA!" Iris kicked one of the little golems,

"KIKI!" another one jumped up and grabbed her from behind,

"HEY!" Iris yelled,

"KAKA!" another one came up and punched her in the gut,

"AH!"

"HA HA!" and yet another came and kicked her in the face,

"DAMN! GRAH!" Iris broke free in anger, "Take this!" she blasted a black sphere at one of them,

"DAHAHAHA!" the leader came up and smacked the attack away,

"Hyah!" Iris kicked another, shattering its arm,

"AH!" that little golem screamed in pain.

00000000

"RAH!" the Legendary Golem came from the air and smashed Sonja into the ground,

"YAH!" Sonja screamed,

"Damn you!" Aden came from the side and kicked the god,

"Hah!" the Legendary Golem deflected his kick and blasted the Earthmate with a shadow wave,

"AH!" Aden fell back,

"HA!" Sonja appeared and blasted the Golem with a lightning bolt,

"ARGH!" The Golem yelled in pain,

"YMIR'S BIG BOOT!" Sonja kicked the Golem hard in the face, shattering his nose,

"YMIR'S BIG SLAM!" Aden came from above and smashed the Golem into the ground.

"GRAH!" The Golem recovered and then punched Aden in the face,

"DWAH!"

"DIE!" the Golem turned to Sonja, grabbed her by the face, and blasted her with a black sphere,

"AH!"

"Lightning Surge!" Aden shot out his lightning ball,

"AH!" the Golem was knocked back.

00

"You little pieces of crap!" Iris yelled as she tried to fight all five little golems,

"KIKIKI!" one jumped up and elbowed her back,

"AHH!"

"DAHAHAHA!" the leader grabbed her and smashed her to the ground,

"HA!" Iris yelled and kicked the leader,

"DWAH!"

"Darkness Barrage!" Iris launched her wave,

"PARAPAPA!" all five golems banded together and shot out their own wave to counter it,

"WOAH!" Iris yelled as their attack pushed hers back, "AHH!"

KABBOOOM!"

00

"HA HA!" the Legendary Golem laughed as he kneed Aden in the stomach,

"AUGH!"

"TAKE THIS!" Sonja came up with her sword and sliced down,

"HA!" the Golem caught it, "RA!" he snapped the blade, "BLAH!" he launched a beam from his mouth,

"AHH!" Sonja screamed,

"Damn it!" Aden yelled as he was kicked.

"OOF!"

"ARGH!"

The two stacked on top of each other.

"I must say.." the Golem said as he repaired his cracks, "You two are really getting me worried... I can't believe mere mortals have that kind of power... I'm afraid you're not welcome in my coming Kingdom..."

"Ha... Ha..." Aden panted, "Sonja... We have to beat this guy..."

"But how..." Sonja moaned, "We gave him everything we have... He just regenerates!"

"Let's give him something he can't counter! The power we share together!" Aden said, then cupped his hands,

"Oh.. Right!" Sonja said and did the same thing, their hands connecting.

"Huh?" the Legendary Golem said as the two drew Electric magic,

00

"AH!" Iris screamed as she was being pummeled by the small gang, "ENOUGH! SHADOW SUPERNOVA!" she launched her ultimate move,

"Ki?" one of the golems said as the sphere neared it,

KRAKAKABOOOOMM!

"Ha ha!" Iris cheered as the little golem's pieces fell, "One down!"

"DAHAHAHA!" the leader smashed her down,

"AUGH!"

00

"This is your end!" Aden yelled,

"When we fight together! Nothing can stop us!" Sonja added, "Let's do it!"

"ULTIMATE!"

"WHAT?!" the Legendary Golem said as he saw their attack,

"ZEUS! CANNNNOOON!" the two Earthmates yelled and unleashed the wicked lightning bolt,

"NO!" The Golem yelled as the attack headed his way,

KRAKAKABOOOOMM!

00

"Dahaha?" the Leader golem stopped beating Iris when he saw the attack.

00

"Woah!" Terrable stood in shock,

"That's unnatural!" the Harvest Goddess gasped.

**00000000**

"Hmm..." Dieus mumbled, "It is time for us to go.." he told the two,

"Already?" Camus asked,

"Yes.." Dieus answered, "Come on..."

"Alright.." Raguna said and walked to him,

"Very well..." Camus grouped up, and Dieus made them whisk away.

**00000000**

"Ha... Ha..." Aden panted,

"We... Did it..." Sonja said, seeing the only thing that was left of the golem was his lower body,

KREEAKKK!

The body rocked and shook, and the legs stood up,

"NO!" Aden gasped,

"Impossible!" Sonja screamed,

KRAKKAAKAKA!

The body's inner black goo started to form the base of the upper body, then stones from all around started to pile on, remaking the exo-skeleton.

"HA!" The newly regenerated Legendary Golem yelled as he recovered, "Grr..." he growled,

"This... is a wash..." Sonja mumbled,

"You!" The Golem yelled, "I will wipe you off existence for that!"

"Not if we can help it!" a voice called out, it was Raguna, carrying one of the little golem's arms,

"What?!" The Legendary Golem said as Camus brought up the head of the leader of his spawn,

"These were tough little buggers.." Camus chuckled, "Almost beat all of us up.."

"Yeah.." a newly healed Iris came up, "Teach your kids some manners, eh?"

"Why you..." the Legendary Golem growled and saw he was outnumbered, "I didn't want to resort to this..." he muttered to himself, "HA!" he powered up.

"Wha?"

"RAHHH!" The Golem started to inflate himself, "I'M GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

**00000000**

"What is he doing!?" the Harvest King said in shock as the Golem kept expanding,

"He's going to self-destruct.." Dieus said plainly, without a hint of fear,

"WHAT?!" Terrable yelled, "We need to take cover!"

**What can the Golem be planning with his tactic? What will he do after he destroys himself?! Find out tomorrow on the final chapters of... Rune Factory Arena!**

**This is is for today! I hope you have liked! This series is almost done!  
**

**Please Review! REVIEW REVIEW!**


	76. The Day the Gods Fear

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 76

**To Save the Universe!**

**"The Day the Gods Fear!"**

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" the Legendary Golem roared, "HHAAAA!"

"What the!?" Raguna said as huge streaks of light burst out of the god,

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Aden yelled, and they all ran for their lives.

"RRAAAHHHH!" The Golem screamed and was engulfed in light.

SHWEEOOOOOM!

A huge explosion spanned the area,

"WAH!" all the heroes were swept away,

"Hm..." Dieus grunted as the explosion raced past him, he did not even budge, however.

**00000000**

"Ugh..." Raguna groaned as he stood,

"Here!" Dieus shot out a green wave, which instantly healed everyone,

"HA!" Aden stood up in power,

"Look!" Iris pointed at the epicenter, where a mutilated chest of the Legendary Golem was the only sign of him.

"Don't touch him!" Terrable warned, but it was too late,

"TAKE THIS!" Aden raced and punched the Golem's corpse in the chest, where the black goo that made his insides were exposed, "What?!" he yelled as his hand was stuck.

KREAKAA!" the Golem started to reform,

"Someone get him out of there!" Terrable yelled,

"HA!" The Legendary Golem regenerated and said, "Ha ha!" he laughed, seeing Aden stuck in the goo on his chest,

"What is this!?" Aden said as he tried to free himself,

"YOU ARE MINE!" the Golem laughed evilly, and more of the goo shot out of the huge gap of his chest,

"WAH!" Aden screamed as the goo surrounded him,

"MWAHAHAHA!" the Golem laughed as the goo dragged poor Aden inside!

"ADEN!" Sonja screamed,

"HA!" The Golem yelled, sealed his hole, and started to glow,

"What is happening!?" Lest yelled,

"He absorbed him!" Venti screamed.

"HAAA!" The Golem roared, and when the light emanating from him died down, his new form appeared.

The Legendary Golem now had a stony version of Aden's hat that covered his stony head, as well as a stony bow on his chest, and the stony version of Aden's jacket cuffs on his wrists.

"This mortal's power is incredible!" the Legendary Golem said, "He wasn't the piece of trash I thought he was!"

"Impossible!" Camus gasped in horror, "He can absorb!?"

"Yes..." Terrable muttered, watching the Golem test his new power by throwing rapid punches in the air.

"Remember when we said there were 5 divine dragons?" Fiersome said, "That's what happened to the fifth one."

"He absorbed the Divine Dragon of Darkness!?" Raguna said in shock,

"Yes..." Terrable grumbled, "'That monster took her... We couldn't match him when we did... Until Dieus gave me the earrings to boost my power to match..."

"So... Is it reversable!?" Sonja cried, "Can he come back!?"

"I don't know..." Venti mumbled,

They continued watching the Golem as he stretched... Until he finally turned.

"Now... Who wants to fight?" The Legendary Golem chuckled, "Or are you still terrified of my power?"

"We won't give up!" Iris said and stepped forward,

PLOOMP!

"Huh?" Iris looked down at what she stepped on...

It was a puddle of the Golem's goo...

"Iris!" Camus yelled,

"Another?!" the Legendary Golem said in shock and then punched his chest, making a small hole to expose his gooey inside oncemore, "Come here, girl!" he raised his hand,

"AH!" Iris screamed as that little puddle grew and engulfed her, then launched itself towards the Golem,

"IRIS!" Raguna yelled,

"No!" Terrable trembled.

"HA!" The Legendary Golem absorbed the goo, "RAHHH!" he started to power up!

Once again he started to glow, and once again his power was increased.

"HAAA!" The Golem laughed as his body was changed once more, this time to include Iris' heterochromic eyes, vampire teeth, and large gem, which appeared on his chest. As well as a stony version of her long hair.

"This.. Is..."

"You know what..." the Golem said, "I'll be merciful... I'll let you all have a free shot with your strongest moves... Come on... This is your once in a lifetime offer."

"AHH!" Sonja screamed, "ULTIMATE ZEUS CANNON!" she let loose the killer lightning bolt.

The bolt struck, and did its toll... However, when the dust cleared, the Golem stood, unfazed.

"Hahahahaha!" the Legendary Golem chuckled, "HA!" he launched a black sphere of energy,

"AYYY!" Sonja screamed as the sphere struck her, instantly knocking her out!

"You monster!" Frey yelled,

Terrable shook in fright at the god's power, as did the other Divine Dragons.

"Oh well..." the Legendary Golem said, "That didn't do much.. And I doubt you others will do much either... so... HA!" he dashed at fast speed,

"GAH!" he kneed Lest in the gut, instant KO!

"RAH!" he punched Raven, instant KO!

"What is he doing!?" Raguna said as his friends fell left and right,

"AH!" Venti screamed as she was punched in the gut, KO!

"WHY YOU!" Terrable yelled and put on the Magna Earrings, "HA!" he powered up and charged,

"Hehehehe..." The Legendary Golem chuckled, "Here's my score to settle!" he dashed and karate chopped the earth god,

"Gah..." Terrable groaned and collapsed, KO!

"Terrable!" Raguna yelled at his fallen friend,

"You two are next..." The Legendary Golem chuckled and looked at Camus and Raguna,

"Hey!" Camus called him out, "Enough!"

"Huh?" the Golem grunted,

"Let's take this battle somewhere else!" Camus said, shocking Raguna,

"Where to?" the Golem chuckled,

"To the mortal world!" Camus answered and pointed at the portal, which was smaller but still opened,

"Hm..." the Golem pondered,

"You can't be serious!" Raguan told Camus,

"Relax!" Camus said, "We'll be stronger over there!"

"No." the Golem answered, "We stay here!"

"Look!" Raguna said, "Camus! Hold him off!"

"What?"

"I have another plan!" Raguna said, "Just hold him off!"

"Alright!" Camus yelled, "Ultimate! BLITZ FAUST!" he powered up and dashed,

"Hehehe." the Golem chuckled,

"HA! HA! HA HA!" Camus threw a fury of punches, all which were dodged by the god with ease,

"Enough!" the Golem said and backhanded the human.

"AH!" Camus crashed next to Raguna, down, but not out.

"RUNEYS! GIVE ME ENERGY!" Raguna held up his hands, and the Runeys of heaven started to circle around him, "Camus! HOLD HIM OFF!"

"ALRIGHT!" Camus yelled and dashed once more, but stopped a few yards away from his enemy.

"SUPER!" he chanted, "TUNGUSKA!"

"Hmph!" the Legendary Golem grunted and dashed,

"BOMB-AH!" Camus screamed as the Golem's leg kicked him in the stomach before he could launch the move, instant KO!

"CAMUS!" Raguna yelled as his best friend collapsed, "GOLEM! THIS IS YOUR END!" he concentrated all the energy he gathered from the Runeys into his palms, "SPIRITS' SHINE!"

"Huh?!" The Golem yelled as the blue beam shot out, "RAH!" he merely kicked the attack upwards, where it exploded.

"NO!" Raguna yelled, "That was... My ultimate move..."

"HA!" The Golem dashed towards him...

Then lights out...

**00000000**

"Time to have some fun..." The Legendary Golem chuckled, seeing everyone was knocked out, then he flew into the portal to the mortal world...

**With new power, exploited by absorbing Aden and Iris, the Golem's might has gone to new time highs! Easily knocking out all our heroes, even the gods, in multiple single blows, who knows what this god of destruction will do to the mortals!? Who knows how our heroes will stop him!? So tune in next time on Rune Factory Arena!**

**Wait for 3 pm in my time for the next chapter! USA Time!**


	77. A Hero is Born!

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 77

**To Save the Universe!**

"**A HERO IS BORN!"  
**

"MWAHAHA!" the Legendary Golem laughed evilly as he shot some eye lasers at a city,

"AH!" the people screamed as they ran away in fear,

"THIS IS TOO FUN!" the Golem said and launched a black sphere at the metropolis, its explosion leaving a huge crater...

**00000000**

"Ah..." Terrable grumbled as he stood up,

"I have a plan." Dieus, who had healed them all, said,

"Where were you?" Camus growled as he stood, since they he had left during their humiliation,

"Terrable, give me those earrings." Dieus told the earth god,

"Yes, sir.." Terrable took them off, "But I don't think they will be enough to stop him..."

"No..." Dieus said, "But they will.." he pointed at Raguna and Camus,

"What?" Raguna said in shock,

"These earrings will give you unimaginable power..." Dieus told the two,

"How? There's only two." Raven said, "You need four for the two to wear some."

"Who said that was the plan?" Dieus chuckled,

"I don't know what the plan is, but if it will stop that Golem, I'll do it." Camus said,

"I'm going to give you these earrings." Dieus instructed, "Raguna, you will place one on your right ear, and Camus, place yours on your left ear."

"Alright.." Raguna said and reached for his earring,

"Nuh uh uh!" Dieus said, "Before you do that... Raguna... I want you to confess."

"To what?" Raguna asked, quite confused,

"You know what." Dieus mumbled, "You have to pay for your sin in this life... or the next..."

Raguna gasped, "No..."

"What is he talking about, Raguna?" Camus asked, "What did you do?"

"Please! You can't!" Raguna said,

"What is it?" Sonja asked,

"I'm sorry..." Dieus told Raguna, "But what you do in life echoes in eternity..."

"Please.." Raguna cried,

"Do it." Terrable said,

"Alright..." Raguna muttered,

"To everyone, now." Dieus instructed,

"Very well... What I deserve is just..." Raguna said and stepped back, then looked at everyone, "I... slept with my best friend's wife... Melody..."

Everyone except Dieus gasped,

"WHAT!?" Camus roared, "RAGUNA!?"

"I'm sorry!" Raguna said, "I was planning on telling you and Lara... But I couldn't.."

"Raguna..." a soft voice mumbled, it was Lara,

"Lara..." Raguna turned to her, "I'm sorry..."

Lara turned her back on him,

Camus flew off...

"Here..." Dieus handed him the earring...

**00000000**

"GRAAH!" Camus roared and launched a Tunguska Bomber in the air, "DAMN IT! I HATE YOU!"

"Camus?" a voice called out, it was Raguna, with the entourage,

"What do you want!?" Camus yelled,

"We have to save the world.. Camus." Raguna mumbled, "And I need you to help me.."

"Are you going to sleep with my wife, too?" Camus grunted, "No thanks!"

"Camus."

"SHUT IT!" Camus gave the Earthmate a good punch to the face,

"WHY YOU!" Raguna yelled and retaliated,

"Hey Hey!" Terrable yelled and separated them, "Look at you! Don't you know that the universe matters more than this!?"

"I don't care!" Camus yelled, "I will never work with Raguna again! Hire someone else!"

"Only you can do this, Camus." Dieus said,

"For the people that are perishing, Camus." Raguna said, "Please."

Camus turned his back,

"Yes, Camus..." a soft voice spoke, making him turn, Melody,

"Melody..." Camus said, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I was too ashamed.." Melody said, "I didn't want to ruin you..."

"Neither did I..." Raguna said, "I regretted it... I was ashamed all the way to my deathbed... I'm sorry, Camus... Please, we must save the universe..."

"Huh..." Camus sighed, "I... Can't stay mad forever..." he muttered, "But... I will do this!" he yelled, powered up to Ultimate Blitz Faust, and kicked Raguna in the balls!

"AH!" Raguna groaned in pain and fell to the floor,

"Ooh..." Dieus mumbled,

"Now... I'll help." Camus chuckled, "I can't be mad at my best friend.." he helped Raguna up, "Now... what do we do?"

"Here..." Dieus gave him the other earring,

"Ok..." Raguna said in a high pitched voice, "Here.." he placed the earring on his right ear,

"And I place it here, right?" Camus asked as he hovered the earring on his left ear,

"Yes." Dieus answered,

"Here we go!" Camus poked the earring through.

The two earrings started to glow,

"What!?" Terrable said in shock,

"Woah!" Lest yelled,

"WAH!" Raguna said as he was dragged,

"WOAH!" Camus was also dragged,

SHWEEOOM!

The two bumped into each other and started to glow brightly,

"What is going on!?" Sonja said as she covered her eyes from the light.

SHLING!

The light died down and a figure was seen,

"Huh?" Venti said, as she saw only one...

**00000000**

"Huh?" the Legendary Golem stopped attacking a city, sensing an incredible rune energy source, "That's Impossible!" he said and flew to the portal to Heaven.

**00000000**

It was a man with Camus' spiky front but with Raguna's long middle bang falling out of it. He had Camus' height, Raguna's face, but Camus' muscular build and frame, Raguna's ears and signature spiky back hair, Camus' eyebrows, and a mixture of their clothing.

"Where did they go?" Raven said as she looked for Raguna and Camus,

"They?" the man said, "They are one... They are me... I am... They..."

"Call me... Ramus..."

**Holy Crack you guys!**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


	78. The End!

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 78

**To Save the Universe!**

"**THE END"  
**

"Where is that power!?" the Legendary Golem said as he entered the heaven, "Where?"

"Hey! Rock for Brains!" a voice yelled, making the god of Destruction turn, seeing it was the incredible fusion of Camus and Raguna standing right there, with the group behind him.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you!" the fusion continued,

"What!?" the Legendary Golem counted their numbers, "What happened to those other two!? The mortals you all called Raguna and Camus!?"

"Why are you asking about those weaklings!?" the fusion said, "They are one... I am they... I am Ramus!" he yelled,

"What!?" the Legendary Golem said in confusion, "So are you that power source I sensed all the way from the mortal world!?"

"You bet!" Ramus said, "I'm here to destroy you, Golem!"

"Ha! You're power is pathetic!" the Golem scoffed, "You won't be able to defeat me!"

"That's because this is merely my base form!" Ramus yelled, "Here is my true power!" he said, "HAAAA!"

"Huh!?" the Golem said as Ramus started to power up,

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ramus surged in power, the white aura so intense it blinded his group, except for Dieus, the lightning also made huge cracks in the ground when it struck.

"No..." the Golem mumbled,

"AAAHHH! HA!" Ramus stopped, "Ha ha!" he laughed, "Call me... Ultimate Ramus!" he said, "Now... I will destroy you, Legendary Golem!"

"GRR!" The Legendary Golem yelled, "I am the strongest being in the universe! Not a pair of conjoined mortals! RRAH!" he charged.

**ULTIMATE RAMUS  
VERSUS  
PURE LEGENDARY GOLEM (WITH ADEN AND IRIS ABSORBED)  
**

"RAH!" The Golem roared and delivered a powerful punch which made a shockwave when it struck... However...

"Hehehehe..." Ramus chuckled, the punch not even fazing him, "Ouch.."

"What?!" The Legendary Golem said in shock, "How!?"

"It seems there is a new strongest being now!" Ramus said and roundhouse kicked the god,

"DWAH!" the Legendary Golem screamed as he went through the portal and crashed into the planet's ground.

"I'm taking this over there." Ramus told the group as he flew down to follow.

00

"Argh..." the Golem groaned as he stood up, "How... He's just a mere mortal..."

"I'm not just a mortal!" Ramus said, having caught up to him, "I'm the Strongest of The Mortals! Hope when there is none! I am the nightmare to all things evil! I am the Hero this Universe needs! Legendary Golem! This is your end!" he yelled and delivered a crippling punch to the Golem, cracking all the rocky skin on his stomach,

"Gah..." the Golem groaned in pain,

"HA!" Ramus elbowed the god in the back of the neck,

"RAH!" the Golem screamed as he was crushed into the ground,

"Stand up! You're pathetic!" Ramus picked him up, "Ha!" he threw the Golem up in the air,

"WAH!" the Golem screamed,

"Atomic Power!" Ramus shot out the light sphere, a mix between Atomic Blaster and Earth Power,

"DWAH!" The Golem yelled as the attack exploded on him, completely destroying his lower body!  
"AH!" he crashed into the ground,

"HAH!" Ramus punted the god into a nearby ruined building,

"ARGH!" the Golem groaned, "HA!" he yelled and regenerated, "Why YOU!" he charged, "ANNIHILATION BARRRAGE!" he charged his attack.

"Hmm..." Ramus chuckled as the black sphere came his way,

KABOOOM!

The sphere exploded brilliantly!

"Hehehehehe..." the Golem laughed, seeing his devastating attack had hit his enemy dead on,

"Oh..." Ramus said as the smoke cleared, completely unaffected,

"WHAT?!" the Golem yelled, "HOW!? I Hit you square in the face!"

"You did do something alright..." Ramus said, "You probably burned of a few dead skin cells... Maybe..." he taunted,

"Why you..." The Golem growled, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he charged and started a relentless punching and kicking barrage. "RA RA RA RA RA RA!" he yelled,

"Hua..." Ramus yawned as he absorbed all the hits, "Eh.." he suddenly grabbed the Golem by the head,

"WAH!?"

"RAH!" Ramus kicked the Golem in the arse, punting him high in the sky,

"DWAH!" the Golem screamed,

"Here we go!" Ramus yelled, "I'm going to wipe you off the face of Existence! SUPER DESTRUCTIVE TUNGUSKA FLASHER!" he launched the extremely powerful sphere up to air,

"NOOOO-"

KRAKAKAKAKAKAKABOOOOM!

The attack's explosion was so brilliant, it could be seen from the planet's moon!

It shook the entire planet!

00

"Huh?" an Eastern woman said as her tea was filled with ripples,

"Earthquake!" an Eastern man said as he fumbled about in the tremor.

00

"That should take care of him..." Ramus chuckled as bits of the Golem's goo rained from the sky,

Gleeoow... The goo started to pile back up in front of him, then it started to gather rocks, then it formed the Golem once more.

"What did you do!?" The Golem yelled in fright, "Grr! I will not be defeated by a mortal!"

"Still not out! Eh?" Ramus said,

"NO!" the Golem yelled, then noticed all the goo that had rained down on Ramus, "HA HA!" he laughed, "I got you now! Look at you!"

"Oh..." Ramus muttered, seeing all the goo on him, "Oh... These are just stains..." he chuckled, "I guess I better put them through the power wash!" he yelled and powered up, launching a huge shockwave that destroyed all the goo on him.

"Impossible!" the Golem yelled, "GRR! RAH!" he roared and flew up straight into the air,

"What is that guy doing now?" Ramus muttered as the Golem stayed high in the sky.

"SO!" The Legendary Golem roared, "YOU DARE MAKE A FOOL OUT OF THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!? YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR STUPIDITY! YOU AND THIS PLANET!" he started to charge up a large amount of power in his hands, "IF YOU CAN'T STOP THIS BEAM! YOU BEST KISS THIS WORLD GOODBYE!"

00

"NO!" Terrable yelled, "He wouldn't do that!"

"Yes he would!" Aquaticus gasped in horror,

"He's going to destroy the planet!" Sonja screamed.

00

"Heh." Ramus chuckled and stood his ground, "COME ON THEN!"

"YOU FOOL!" the Legendary Golem yelled, "RAHHHH! PLANET DESTROYING ANNIHILATION BEAMMM!" he launched the large, black beam of pure evil!

00

"NO!"

"AH!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"AY!"

"NO!"

00

"HERE WE GO!" Ramus said and caught the beam before it hit the ground, "GGRRRAAAHH!" he roared and then kicked it upwards,

"WHAT?!" The Golem yelled as his entire attack shot back up and returned towards him, "NOOOO!"

The god's own attack hit him and dragged him into space, where it exploded brilliantly!

**000000000000**

"ARGH!" the Legendary Golem landed in front of the group in Heaven, "RATS!" he pounded the ground,

"Your power has been severed!" Terrable said, "You stand no chance, Golem!"

"CURSE YOU ALL!" the Golem roared, "I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

"I don't think that will happen..." Dieus came up,

"Y-y-you!" the Legendary Golem trembled,

"As the first judgment!" Dieus said, "You... Legendary Golem, will return the spouse of Sonja the Earthmate, Aden... and Iris the Last Vampire.."

"NO!" The Legendary Golem spat,

"Hmph.." Dieus grunted, "Very well..." he said and snapped his fingers, instantly cracking the Golem's back and making some goo shoot out.

Iris and Aden came out of that goo.

"Aden!" Sonja said in happiness are her partner returned,

"No!" the Golem said as he reverted to his regular Pure Form, "Rats!"

"Second order of Business..." Dieus said, "I am a merciful ruler... And the truth is, Legendary Golem, I do not want you to suffer the torment of the prison you were in... So I will do this." he snapped his fingers once more.

"Huh!?" the Golem looked up, "Where am I? Who am I?" he said in confusion,

"You are the Legendary Golem, god of the golems." Dieus responded, "And you will once again rejoin us in Heaven."

"What?!" Terrable said, "Sir! You cannot possi-"

"I erased his evil past." Dieus told him, "He will be good from now on..."

"Sir." the Golem bowed, "Terrable!" he came and hugged the earth god,

"Ok..." Terrable grumbled as he was embraced,

"Aw..." Venti giggled,

"Boss.. I think he likes you." Aquaticus snickered.

"Now..." Dieus said, "For the third order of business.. Ramus.." he turned to the fusion, "You're going to need to return back to Raguna and Camus.."

"Oh..." Ramus groaned, "I like me!"

"But who will be your wife?" Kyle asked, "Lara or Melody?"

"You have a point.." Ramus mumbled, "Hey.. How about we fight for it?" he told Dieus,

"Alright..." Dieus chuckled, "But I must warn you..."

"Let's do this!" Ramus laughed and powered up, "Ultimate Blitz Faust!" he said and charged,

"Ok..." Dieus smiled,

"HA!" Ramus yelled, but before he could punch Dieus, he stopped dead in his tracks, "Huh?"

"I told you I wasn't easy." Dieus chuckled and snapped his fingers, Ramus instantly split back into Raguna and Camus.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!" the two grunted as they hit the floor.

"Now... For the last order of business.." Dieus looked into the portal to the mortal world, "I will repair all the Golem has done to the mortals.." he said and clapped his hands.

Instantly, the ruined landscape underneath returned to life, all the cities were rebuilt and all the people that were killed by the Golem were revived.

"It seems good has triumphed over evil once more." Terrable said as he saw the great revival,

"I hope nothing else will happen..." Aden muttered,

"There will always be evil.." Raguna said, "But there will always be good to counter it..."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Dieus chuckled, "Now... I guess we should leave you all alone.. Terrable, Fiersome, Ventuswill, Aquaticus, Harvest King, Goddess.." he addressed them,

"On our way!" Terrable smiled, then turned to the Golem, "Come on, partner..."

"Thank you." The Legendary Golem said, and all the gods warped away.

"I guess this calls for a little hoedown!" Camus cheered!

**Peace has been restored to the universe! **

**Hooray!**


	79. Grand Synopsis

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 79

**The List of Power!  
**

**The Millenial Tournament Saga:**

**Raguna:**

**Base- 180**

**Blitz Faust- 216**

**Blitz Faust x2- 360**

**Blitz Faust x3- 540**

**Blitz Faust x4- 720**

**Blitz Faust x5- 900**

**Blitz Faust x6- 1080**

**Blitz Faust x7- 1260**

**Sister Stella's Prayer Unlock- 2,160**

**Ultimate Blitz Faust- 15,120**

**00**

**Camus:**

**Exactly Like Raguna's**

**00**

**Iris:**

**Base- 200**

**Serious- 700**

**Fused with Iris- 1,800**

**00**

**Kyle:**

**Base- 100**

**Earthmate Power- 600**

**00**

**Aaron:**

**Base- 140**

**Earthmate Power- 640**

**EP+Mixed Blood Power- 740**

**00**

**Aria:**

**SAME AS AARON**

**00**

**Micah:**

**Base- 140**

**Micah's Mixed Blood Power- 640**

**00**

**Raven:**

**Base- 120**

**Raven's Mixed Blood Power- 420**

**00**

**Lest:**

**Base- 110**

**Earthmate Power- 610**

**00**

**Frey:**

**Base- 115**

**Earthmate Power- 615**

**00**

**Aden:**

**Base- 140**

**Earthmate Power- 640**

**Sonja's Spirit- 740**

**00**

**Sonja:**

**Base- 135**

**Earthmate Power- 635**

**Aden's Spirit- 735**

**00**

**Ethelberd:**

**Base- 110**

**Serious- 680**

**Soul Pact- 1,600**

**00**

**Sharron:**

**Base- 110**

**Serious- 1,000**

**00**

**Masked Man:**

**Base- 100**

**Serious- 630**

**00**

**Sersius-**

**Base- 105**

**Serious- 650**

**00**

**Guu-**

**Base- 400**

**Serious- 1,200**

**0000000000**

**The Afterlife Tournament Saga:**

**Raguna:**

**Base- 220**

**Blitz Faust x7- 1,540**

**Ultimate- 2,640**

**Ultimate Blitz Faust- 18, 480**

**00**

**Camus:**

**Exactly the Same as Raguna's**

**00**

**Iris:**

**Base- 275**

**Fused with Iris (x50)- 13,750**

**00**

**Aaron:**

**Base- 180**

**Earthmate Power- 680**

**EP+MBP- 1,000**

**00**

**Aria:**

**Same as Aaron's**

**00**

**Micah:**

**Base- 180**

**MMBP- 1,000**

**00**

**Raven:**

**Base- 140**

**RMBP- 840**

**Demigod Divinity- 4,000**

**00**

**Aden:**

**Base- 180**

**Earthmate Power- 680**

**EP+ Sonja's Spirit- 780**

**00**

**Sonja:**

**Base- 180**

**EP- 680**

**EP+Aden's Spirit- 780**

**Super Kami Power!**

**Formula:**

**(Sonja's Base+EP+AP)SKP= Grand Sonja**

**So...**

**Grand Sonja- 14,040**

**00**

**Ventuswill:**

**Divinity Power- 7,100**

**00**

**Aquaticus:**

**Divinity Power- 7,300**

**00**

**Fiersome:**

**Divinity Power- 11,000**

**00 **

**Terrable:**

**Divinity Power- 12,000**

**00**

**Helion:**

**Power- 3,000**

**0000000000**

**To Save The Universe Saga:**

**NOTE: Raguna's, Camus', Iris', Sonja's, Lest's, Frey's, Micah's, Raven's, Aaron's, Aria's, Fiersome's, Aquaticus', and Venti's Powers have no changes.**

**Aden:**

**Base- 180**

**EP- 680**

**EP+Sonja's Spirit- 780**

**Grand- 14,040**

**00**

**Terrable:**

**Divinity Power- 12,000**

**Magna Earrings- 27,000**

**00**

**Shadow Dragon Goddess:**

**Divinity Power- 11,000**

**00**

**Harvest King:**

**Divinity Power- 4,000**

**00**

**Harvest Goddess:**

**Divinity Power- 3,200**

**00**

**Legendary Golem:**

**First Form- 3,750**

**Second Form- 7,500**

**Pure Form- 15,000**

**Pure Form with Shadow Dragon Goddess Absorbed- 26,000**

**Pure Form with Aden Absorbed- 29,000**

**Pure Form with Aden and Iris Abosrbed- 42,750**

**00**

**Ramus:**

**Magna Earring Fusion Formula:**

**Take the highest base power from the two fusees and multiply it by 20**

**Multiply 1 Inner Power Up (I.e, Potential Unlocks and Fusions)**

**Multiply Respective Outer Power Ups (I.e, Blitz Fausts)**

**The Magna earrings only use the highest Inner Power up given by one of the two fusees.**

**So... if Aden and Raguna fused, they can only use Kami's Potential unlock (since it is higher), not Sister Stella's Unlock...But they can still add Blitz Faust since it is an outer Power up.**

**Inner Power Ups are power ups that have been given to the character and are also part of the character itself.**

**Outer Power Ups are power ups that were spells that had to be learned, they are not part of the character itself.**

**The Magna Earrings take the best qualities from either fusees... As in the case of Ramus:**

**Ramus inherits Camus' superior stamina, but Raguna's superior speed.**

**Camus' superior endurance, Raguna's superior agility.**

**Camus' superior tactics, Raguna's superior strategy.**

**But choosing the personality is random... It could have Camus' womanizing or Raguna's laid backness.**

**But... Back to power...**

**Base=220**

**220x20= 4,400**

**4,400x12= 52,800**

**Ramus:**

**Base- 4,400**

**Ultimate- 52,800**

**Ultimate Blitz Faust- 369,600**

**00**

**Dieus:**

**Power- ?**

**00**

**I hope this clears a lot up on character power!**

**But this is not done! We still need the true ending!  
**

**However! Please Review! Review! Review!**


	80. FIN

Rune Factory Arena

Chapter 80

**Special Midnight Reveal!**

**"****The End of a Saga"**

"Hahahaha!" Raguna laughed, "This is great!"

"I told you gods throw the best feasts!" Aquaticus laughed as he chowed down on a piece of bread,

"You can say, this is on divine proportions!" Aden chuckled,

"You all are true heroes, you know that?" Terrable said, "You mortals saved the universe!"

"Glad we could help!" Micah responded and then bit down on a steak,

"I'm sorry, but who did they save the universe from?" the new Legendary Golem asked,

"Eh..." Fiersome mumbled, "A very bad man."

"Oh.." the Golem said, "Well! This is splendid!" he grabbed a colossal turkey leg and ate it in one bite!"

"I'm so glad for you!" Melody told Camus, "My husband... Saviour of the Universe!"

"That's me alright!" Camus smiled, "Well, Raguna was part of it."

"I can't believe we were one!" Raguna said, "I'm going to miss Ramus."

"Well..." Terrable said, "You can have them." he handed the Magna earrings, "They're much better in your hands."

"I guess we can use these when the time is dire." Camus said as he grabbed one of them,

"How about we show everyone?" Raguna chuckled as he placed his on,

"What are you doing, dad?" Leona laughed as he saw his father place the earring,

"Ok!" Camus said and placed his on, "WOAH!"

"HAHA!"

SHWEEOOOM!

The power of the two overturned the tables nearby.

"What is happening!?" Helion said as he saw the scene,

"Alright!" Ramus said as he appeared,

"What!?" the Afterlife Announcer yelled, "This is incredible! The two fighters have merged into one!" he neared Ramus, "What is your name? Great warrior!?" he placed the mike close to the fusion,

"Ramus!" Ramus responded, "The Strongest in the Universe!"

"Ok.. Ok.." Dieus chuckled, "That's enough now." he snapped his fingers.

SHWEEOOOM!

"Aw..." Raguna mumbled,

"Rats." Camus grumbled,

"Thank you." Lara told the Supreme god, "I'm glad my husband is back to his old self!"

"I didn't know if you or I should take him home!" Melody chuckled,

"Aw... I want to do that too!" Aden told Raguna, seeing the spectacular power of the earrings,

"Oh no you don't!" Sonja said, "I don't want you mixing with another man! I like you just the way you are!"

"Phooey.." Aden grumbled,

**0000000000**

_And all returned to peace, with the mortal world repaired and the threat to the universe gone..._

_Raguna lived out the rest of eternity with his wife and family, as well as waiting for the next Afterlife Tournament._

_Camus reunited with his family and lived happily, though he also waited for the next Tournament as well._

_Overall, all the fighters returned to their family, and some continued to train, both for the next matches and if there was ever another threat to the world..._

_**FIN**_

**I am so thankful for my readers and all those who contributed with Reviews... But I have one more favor..**

**Should this series continue? What was your favorite character? Battle? **

**Well, that was like three favors..**

**As always... This is SM wishing you a blessed day!**


	81. EPILOGUE

**RUNE FACTORY ARENA  
Chapter 81**

**SUPER SM'S TIME**

**EPILOGUE**

**For Reviewer Jones:**

**Camus kicked Raguna in the balls in Ultimate Blitz Faust, what more do you want?**

**For Reviewer Samantha:**

**No one, the Fate of the Universe was more important than the tournament, so I guess the fight a draw... Though Sonja would have won...**

**00000000**

**And to Everyone!**

**There will be a sequel!**

**It will be under the Name...**

_**Rune Factory Heroes**_

**So please Look out for it!**

**Thank you...**

**And I officially deem _Rune Factory Arena..._OVER!**


End file.
